


The healing touch

by devilscut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-hunter/non pack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Derek, Possessive Stiles, Rimming, Season/Series 03, Surprise Knotting, assisted urination, no allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 96,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loses his temper with the rest of the pack when they all make excuses not to volunteer to help their Alpha.  Deaton has instructed that for the next 24 hours Derek can't use his hands after he seriously injures them in a magical entrapment.  Seeing the emotional hurt that Derek's selfish pack has inflicted on him when they argue and try to get out of it, Stiles volunteers to stay and then proceeds to give the rest of them a verbal ass-kicking.  He then takes care of his friend, the Alpha, Derek Hale, while trying to work out what his feelings are towards the werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a world similar to season 3, but I am very partial to Boyd and Erica so I've diverted to allow them to live, but this also means I've not included Allison in this world. She's now aligned herself with her father and the hunters and the pack does not talk about her anymore after she attacked them in the woods and witnessed Derek's imprisonment and torture by Kate. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed - lone wolf, no surprises.

Stiles is starting to get seriously pissed off.  The final instructions that Deaton gives the pack are clear.  Derek is not to use his hands in any way for the next 24 hours or risk permanent damage.  They were the point of contact and the magical burn that he’d received was deep, leaching into his nervous system and travelling throughout his body.  If they’d not got him to Deaton in time..  Stiles shudders and tries not to think about what the other outcome would’ve been.

 

The pack’s relief is palpable.  Their Alpha is safe and as much as they would like to touch him, to give and receive comfort in the way wolves do with petting, rubbing and nuzzling, they are aware that the magic has left him extremely sensitive to any kind of touch, almost to the point of pain.  Derek gives reassurances that he is fine and will get over this latest injury.  His stoic face firmly in place for the pack.  Stiles sees that when Derek thinks no one is looking he almosts gasps for breath, the pain riding him hard.

 

Stiles simply adds it to his mental back catalogue of the various injuries acquired by his Alpha wolf,  bruises, cuts, impalements, bullet wounds, slashings, broken bones, bites etc.. etc..  He knows Derek and the other wolves can heal most things, but until they do it still hurts.  They still suffer.

 

It’s starting to feel like they’re dealing with a Scooby Doo monster-of-the-week scenario with some of the weird and scary creatures that have wandered into Hale Pack Territory recently.  It’s almost like now that Deucalion is gone all the other things that were out there vying for the title of ‘Freakiest Creeper of a Villain’ award have decided to up the ante. 

 

This latest one was a particularly nasty witch with a taste for black magic skinwalking.  There are natural born skinwalkers, similar to werewolves who can change into other animals, even other people, and there are those who use dark, unnatural methods to achieve the same effect.

 

Step one, skin a creature of its pelt.  Step two, wear said pelt and become that creature after a weird-ass ceremony that is too creepy for words, Stiles had researched it and OMG nightmare fodder for the rest of his life.  Seriously.  Step three, decide that a werewolf pelt is simply the latest ‘must have’ for the season and that for some reason Isaac is the perfect candidate to provide said pelt and kidnap him.  It’s all very ‘101 dalmatians’ rated SV, the satanic version, direct from hell.

 

Which all results in the pack tracking him down and coming to the rescue like the proverbial cavalry and taking out the witch and Derek telling them all not to breach the chalk circle that Isaac’s in, because it’s probably a trap.  Of course that doesn’t stop Scott from behaving like a bull at a gate and charging at it, sometimes Stiles thinks it’s Scott who has ADHD and not himself.  Derek is barely able to drag the struggling wolf back before being knocked forcefully into the field of the circle, hands in front to break his fall and..  boom.  The equivalent of a magical nuclear bomb goes off with Derek squarely in the blast zone.

 

Now they are all back at Derek’s loft after leaving the vet’s surgery and arguing.  They’ve raided his fridge and pantry like the hungry teenagers they are, let alone werewolves, practically stripping it bare. 

 

Someone obviously has to stay with Derek and Stiles sits back and observes, his temper steadily rising with each thoughtless and hurtful remark being made.  Because he’s watched the pack for a long time now and for some reason Derek has always been kind of fascinating to Stiles, he can tell what he’s feeling, sometimes even what he’s thinking. 

 

That’s why he sees that right now his Alpha is silent.   Spine stiffening with every word spoken around him, his shoulders going further and further back, his chin lifting higher into that arrogant tilt he so often carries and his hands are clenching around the specially herb soaked bandages that Deaton’s applied to them. 

 

Stiles recognises the signs enough to know that pride is all that carries him right now.  Derek is feeling hurt and lonely as the pack he leads, squabbles and bickers over who is going to look after him.  Their reluctance is more painful than any wound or injury he bears.

 

“Sorry Derek, I’ve had this appointment for months I simply can’t miss it.”  Lydia insists, barely even looking at the Alpha as she reapplies lipgloss to her succulent lips.  Yeah, he can still acknowledge that they are the lushest pair of lips in Beacon Hills but Stiles has come to realise that he and Lydia are just friends.  It was like he woke up one morning and all the angst filled, teenage longing for her had disappeared overnight.  It was a relief really.

 

Erica has an arm wrapped around Boyd’s waist and she winks mischievously at them all.  “Sorry guys, my parents are away for the weekend and we are not wasting that opportunity.”  She nuzzles at Boyd’s neck and he gives her a tight squeeze, whispering in her ear.  The other wolves pull squicky faces and Stiles is so glad that he doesn’t have super wolfy hearing right at that moment.

 

“I’ve got this thing.. yeah sorry dude, but it’s.. uhm important.”  Scott doesn’t even have the decency to make up a half way respectable lie.  Isaac is even worse.

 

“Yeah and I’m going with Scott to this.. this thing.”  He nods at Scott, giving him a blatant wink, and Scott’s nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

 

“Uh huh.. the two of us gotta go.” 

 

Peter and Cora are away.  Peter because he just disappears every now and then to who knows where and who really cares, reappearing when you least expect it, because you sort of hope that this time it’s for good and he won’t come back.  He’s the genuine original bad penny.

 

Cora, amazingly, has settled into school so well that she’s joined a number of clubs and teams.  Has become little Miss Popular of Beacon Hills High, who’d have guessed.  She’s popular, pretty and smart, Cora could give Lydia a real run for her money. She’s away for the week in Washington DC with the school debating team for the Nationals.

 

Ethan and Aidan don’t even bother to offer up an excuse and it’s just as well because Stiles wouldn’t entrust them with Derek’s care, not in this lifetime or any other to come.

 

Which leaves..

 

“I’ll do it.”  Stiles says.  Derek turns to look at him and there’s something in his eyes a combination of gratitude and sheer terror.  Which is kinda freaky.  Why does the thought of Stiles looking after him frighten him?

 

“You don’t have to Stiles.  I can look after myself.”  It’s the first time that Derek’s spoken in a while and his voice is low.

 

“I’m doing it.. don’t argue, sourwolf, you don’t have the verbal ammunition to take me on.”  Derek stares at him for the longest time, before his lips start to twitch like he’s trying not to smile, and he’s nodding his head.

 

“Scott you can cover with my Dad for me, I’ll let him know I’m staying the weekend at your place. Okay.”  Scott’s so relieved that his head bobbles back and forth frantically in agreement.

 

“Thanks Stiles.”  The rest of the pack nod and smile in agreement, happy and satisfied that its’ all worked out perfectly.

 

“Don’t thank me, I’m not doing it for any of you.  Now you can all fuck off.”  Stiles lets the reins on his temper go and finds it very satisfying to see the various expressions of shock and surprise on their faces.

 

“Dude..”

 

“What did you just..”

 

“Stiles..”

 

“You heard me you can all fuck off and leave.  It would actually be a relief.”  Stiles can see that some of the wolves are starting to get really pissed off, their faces morphing slightly as their wolves try to come forward and deal with the impudent human that’s swearing at them.

 

Derek’s face is a picture.  Eyes open wide, lips slightly parted and he’s looking at Stiles as though he’s never seen him before.  Maybe he hasn’t.  Not this version anyway.

 

“How dare you..  little human you can’t speak to us like that?”  Erica is strong and vicious, Stiles has never doubted that, but she seems almost hurt by his words and lashes out accordingly.  “You’re not even a proper member of this pack.”

 

Derek growls threateningly behind him, a quick glance over his shoulder and Stiles can see that his eyes have that red glow that is so distinctive of an Alpha and they are locked onto Erica who is cringing.  Even Scott snarls at her his eyes flashing gold.

 

“Neither are you.. none of you are true pack members.” Stiles is on a roll he can feel it building and decides not to try and hold back the verbal spray that wants to come forth like he normally does.

 

“I dare to tell you the truth, because you are the most ungrateful sons of bitches I’ve ever met.  Your Alpha has been hurt and none of you can be bothered to stand by him, after all he’s done for you.”  Stiles shakes his head at them, lifting his hand and letting his finger point accusingly at each and every one of them.

 

“Erica why are your parents away this weekend?”  He demands.

 

She shifts her feet from side to side.  “Uhmm..  it’s their anniversary and..”  She flicks a look at Derek her face swiftly resuming its normal human appearance.  “Derek is letting them use his condo in San Diego because they couldn’t afford to.. uhh do something special.”

 

“Didn’t Derek offer them a choice of staying at any of the properties in his portfolio and flights there if needed?”  Stiles presses her harder, Erica’s face is red and shiny as she nods her head, eyes downcast so as not to meet anyone else’s.

 

“Boyd who took you to visit your grandmother when she had pneumonia?”

 

“Derek.. look man I’m sor..”  The big man starts to speak in his rumbling baritone, Stiles doesn’t let him finish.

 

“Everyday wasn’t it?  For two weeks back and forth, from here to LA, sitting with you in her hospital room.”  Boyd nods miserably, silenced.

 

“Lydia who took you dress shopping for the prom because no one else could stand to visit every boutique within a fifty mile radius to help you find the right one?”  Lydia shrugs as if to say, but why wouldn’t you. 

 

“Derek did.. but..”

 

“You can’t even cancel one hair appointment to look after the man who has sat through “The notebook” at least ten times with you that I know of, whenever, you were missing Jackson.”  Aiden growls at the mention of Lydia’s old boyfriend.

 

“Ahh.. twelve actually.”  Derek says quietly.

 

“Man you are a glutton for punishment.  Seriously.”  Stiles says, rolling his eyes at his Alpha.  Derek just shrugs.

 

“But I.. you have to book in advance..  months and months for Josh to be available, he’s so exclusive he doesn’t just see anyone.. and..  and Derek got me the appointment.”  She whines softly, but her eyes shimmer as she looks at the Alpha.

 

Stiles ignores the twins, figures they should just be grateful that they’re still alive, and goes for the most culpable of the pack.

 

“You two are the absolute worst.  He just saved both of your lives.  Scott, you’re not as strong as Derek you would’ve fried if he hadn’t stopped you from breaking the circle.”  Stiles is so angry at his best friend, he’s practically spitting now.  “Didn’t he lend your Mom his car for a week when hers had to get fixed and she was doing nightshift?”

 

Scott’s looking mortified.  Stiles knows he has a big soft heart and what he’s hearing is making him feel really, really bad.  Good, he thinks.  Stiles is vindicative enough to enjoy watching them squirm.

 

“Isaac.. Isaac.. Isaac he’s the one who found your scent even through a fucking downpour which even I know washes everything away, not even Scott could track you and you’re living at his house.  But, Derek still found you.  Do you know he’s left your room exactly the same here?  Just in case you change your mind and want to come back.”  Stiles shakes his head at them both the disgust evident in his eyes.

 

“I’ve not heard either of you thank him, all you can do is come up with excuses and you’re both too stupid to come up with anything that’s even remotely believable.  How do you think that makes him feel?”  There is real venom in Stiles voice because he knows that somehow with these two they are the ones that can hurt Derek the most.  The boy he once told that they were wolf brothers so long ago now and the boy who was his first bitten, the first beta of his pack.

 

“Derek I.. I’m sorry..”  Isaac hangs his head, his blond hair falling into his eyes.  His hands are tipped with razor sharp claws and with the way Isaac’s clenching and unclenching his fists Stiles isn’t surprised to see blood appear on the tips.

 

“Sorry Derek.”  Scott’s big puppy eyes are horrified, in fact the whole pack is shifting uneasily as they realise how much Derek has done for them.  For each of them.  As a whole Derek has been there for his pack mates beyond counting.

 

It’s just the tip of the iceberg and going by the looks on their faces they’ve started going back through the many and varied things Derek’s done for each of them and the list is just getting longer and longer.  Their faces look more and more guilty, but Stiles isn’t done yet.

 

“You don’t deserve him, you don’t deserve to be in his pack.  This one time he needs you, asks something of you because he’s hurt and injured and this is how you treat him.  You should be falling all over yourselves to help.”  Stiles stalks towards the pack, his anger at them potent and real, like a force field propelling them back as they clutch at each other.

 

“Right.  Now like I said you can all fuck off and don’t come back for 24 hours..  actually give the poor Alpha a break and make it the next 48.”  Stiles starts to shoo them away with the sheer strength of his fury and disgust even though they protest and ask Derek to forgive them.

 

“Derek are you going to let him do this?”  Erica whines feebly.  Looking at him pleadingly with her big dewy eyes.

 

“Yes..  I think I’m too afraid not to.”  Derek looks warily at Stiles as he pushes the last of them out of the door.  Stiles rests his forehead against the cold steel door which he bolts firmly in place, before turning and leaning back against it for a moment.

 

Derek’s standing in the middle of the loft, he looks a little bit lost, a little bit dazed and it suits him Stiles decides.  Takes off the hard edge that he so often carries.

 

He walks slowly to him.  The anger still bubbling as he stands before the older man.

 

“Why?  Why do you let them treat you this way?  You do so much for them.”

 

“They’re pack Stiles.  My pack.”  The unspoken word ‘family’ echoes between them.  Derek ducks his head, avoiding looking him in the eyes, before he says softly.  “Just like you are.”

 

Stiles sighs as the anger slowly dissipates, burnt out.

 

“They’re teenagers and like most teenagers they’re inherently self-absorbed.  They just need a good shake up.”

 

“Aren’t you grouping yourself with them then?  A self-absorbed teenager.”  Derek asks curiously.

 

“I said ‘most’ and I’m not like most teenagers.  Every now and then I lift my head up and actually have a look at what’s going on around me.  Navel gazing isn’t my thing.”

 

“No you’re not like most.. that’s true.  You never ask me for anything.  Nothing, in all the time I’ve known you.”  Derek pauses.  His eyes, those beautiful eyes that Stiles can’t quite figure out what colour they are exactly, lift to meet his.  “I wish you would.”

 

Stiles gnaws on his lower lip thoughtful for a moment, releasing it quickly when he realises that Derek’s attention has been solely focused on his now tingling lip.

 

“I’ll ask something of you now if you like?”

 

“Anything.”  Derek nods his head vigorously and Stiles can’t help but smile.

 

“Anything leaves it wide open.  I could ask for an elephant or the Hope diamond you don’t know.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

 

“I think you’re going to find this too hard.”  He laughs softly at the frown on Derek’s face, his eyebrows are trying to have a conversation all on their own, something along the lines of ‘I am the big bad Alpha, you will do as I say’.

 

Stiles is instantly serious again, before saying in a quiet voice.  “I want to look after you.”

 

Derek sways on his feet as he absorbs what Stiles has just asked of him.  He starts to shake his head.. no.

 

“See, told you it was too hard.”  Stiles is somehow standing quite close to Derek now.  He doesn’t even know how he got to this position, just in front of him.  They’re near enough the same height, maybe a few inches in Derek’s favour, but his mouth is definitely in Stiles’ line of sight.  He flicks a quick look up at Derek’s eyes and sees that his pupils have gotten bigger and his nostrils slightly flare under Stiles’ scrutiny.

 

“Please.”  He begs and Derek shudders as Stiles watches.  Feels his heart skip for a moment as it ratchets up another gear, going faster in his ribcage.

 

“Alright.”  Derek whispers huskily.

 

“Really..  oh that’s good..  that’s really good.”  Stiles can’t stop the big smile that stretches across his face.  It’s something he’s wanted for a long time now, ever since he’d stopped disliking Derek enough to actually appreciate the fact that he’s really a nice guy underneath the sour disposition and the fur, fangs and claws.  He just wants Derek to feel good, to feel appreciated.. to feel loved.  That stops him cold.  He sucks in a shaky breath.  Love, really??

 

They’ve saved each other more times than he cares to remember now and Stiles considers Derek to be one of his closest friends.  A friend that somehow always seems to be on his mind, whether he’s present or not. 

 

The Alpha is hot, so physically attractive that sometimes Stiles feels like his tongue flops out of his mouth to unfurl onto the floor just like in the cartoons.  He’d never given it serious consideration before, just accepted it as one of those things that happen around beautiful people, an uncontrollable instinctive reaction.  The idea that it’s solely because it’s Derek is..  a bit scary, it means that there may be deeper feelings, beyond friendship, for the wolf than even he’d consciously realised.  Mentally shaking himself, Stiles tries to get a grip.

 

“It’s not too late.  What if we just take it easy tonight?  Get you cleaned up, order in some take away and watch a movie or two.  Waddya say?”  Stiles watches the other man’s face intently, wanting to ease him into the whole being taken care of deal, that it’s just another Friday night.. no biggie.

 

Something in Derek’s face seems to ease, like he can breathe again.

 

“Sounds good.”  He murmurs, his eyes still examining Stiles’ face, like it’s the first time he’s seen him.  It’s an intense scrutiny that makes Stiles start to babble.

 

“Look at all that gunk in your hair.. man if you’d known she was going to explode like that I bet you wouldn’t have let yourself get so close huh.”  Derek’s filthy and Stiles thinks that maybe they’re going to have to burn his clothes, they don’t look salvageable at all.

 

“I guess a shower’s not an option, it’d probably feel like razor blades on your skin at the moment.  A bath might be best anyway, might act like a sensory deprivation chamber.  So you won’t feel anything through your skin.”  Derek’s giving him a look that is totally inscrutable.  Stiles can’t pick up on anything Derek’s feeling right at the moment and decides stuff it.  If Derek really doesn’t want to do something, he’ll say so.  Right?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is going to help Derek have a bath, however, first the two of them have to endure the embarrassment of Stiles assisting Derek with a certain bodily function. Neither of them foresee how it's going to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - posting chapter two already because this one is just tripping off my keyboard. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please be aware that in this chapter Stiles is assisting Derek to go to the bathroom, it's not a kink or watersport thing at all, however, if this isn't for you it's mainly in the middle section and you may enjoy what happens towards the end a bit more.
> 
> Unbeta'ed - I write them so I can defile them with extreme editing.

“Let me just grab some plastic wrap for your bandages.”  He wanders into the kitchen and calls out.  “Do you want a drink or anything first?”

 

“No thanks.”  Derek says from right behind him making Stiles jump, he didn’t realise the other man had followed him.  He’s so fast and quiet, it’s unnerving to human senses.  As he wanders through the rooms he realises that Derek’s right on his heels, following almost like a little puppy, not wanting him to leave his sight.  Not wanting to be alone.   

 

Finally, they’re in the massive bathroom, Stiles turns the taps on and lets the water slowly fill the large free standing bath.  He looks in the cabinet and picks up a bottle of frangipani scented bubble bath, opening the cap he takes a whiff and nearly passes out.  It’s so strong and sickly sweet, makes him want to gag.

 

“Cora’s?”  He chokes out. 

 

Derek shakes his head, distaste for the scent all over his face.  “Peter’s.”

 

“Figures.”

 

Pushed right at the back is a jar of lemongrass bath salts.  When Stiles takes off the lid, it fills the bathroom with a clean fresh scent and even Derek seems to approve, drawing in a breath and chuffing slightly.  Stiles is so used to hearing wolf like noises coming from human mouths, throats and chests that he doesn’t even realise he responds to them as though Derek’s actually spoken.

 

“Yeah, I like this one too.”  Stiles pours in a good amount, enough to turn the water a slightly milky shade on contact.  He pulls up his sleeve and with one hand and arm swirls through the warm water letting the crystals dissolve as tendrils of steam curl and rise into the air.

 

“Uhmm  Stiles..”  Derek sounds unusually hesitant, not like himself at all.  When Stiles’ lifts his head he can see that there is hot burning colour in Derek’s cheeks, there is something just in the way he shifts his balance from one foot to the other and Stiles knows and feels his own cheeks heat up and hopes that Derek thinks it’s just from the rising steam of the hot water.  He doesn’t want to embarrass either of them any more than he has to.

 

“Uh.. okay you need to go?”  Stiles asks softly.  Derek huffs out a long breath, before nodding.  Okay they can do this.  They can so do this.  Fuck.. he looks at the front of Derek’s jeans..  he can’t do this.  He’s going to have to reach into Derek’s pants and.. dear God he’s going to be touching him.  He, Stiles Stilinski, is going to touch Derek Hale’s penis.  He swallows hard, realises to a wolf with super hearing he must sound either really, really nervous or that somehow he’s swallowed his own tongue.

 

Derek lifts his eyes to the ceiling not catching Stiles’ eye at all.

 

“Just do the fly and I can do the rest.”  He mumbles, obviously going for the really, really nervous scenario.  Little did he know that Stiles' tongue was somewhere in the vicinity of his adam's apple.

 

“It’s okay.”  Stiles goes for reassuring, like he knows what he’s doing.  At least he hopes that’s what it sounds like.  “Seriously, chill.”

 

Stiles steps closer to Derek, the sound of the water falling into the bathtub sounds especially loud in his ears, helps to mask the thunder of his own heart.  He knows Derek won’t be fooled though, but would it be any better for Derek if it was the regular rhythm of indifference and not this crazy jungle beat pounding in his chest?

 

They both watch as Stiles lifts hands that are shaking slightly to the waistband of Derek’s jeans.  Derek sucks in a sharp breath and Stiles eyes lock with his.  It’s the longest moment in the history of.. of ever as Stiles watches the pupils in Derek’s eyes contract briefly and then expand blotting out the colour that Stiles has never been able to assign a name to.. light green just doesn’t do them justice.  Derek’s head jerks slightly and Stiles knows he’s giving permission for him to continue.

 

Somehow it’s easier to keep his eyes focused on Derek’s rather than look down at his groin.  His fumbling fingers find the button and it’s surprisingly easy to pop it through the hole even easier to tug the zip down, the rasp of metal teeth echoing loudly in the tiled room.

 

“Okay.”  Stiles feels pleased that he’s made it this far without seemingly making a complete fool of himself or even worse catching some vital piece of Derek’s anatomy in the zipper.  He freely admits “Something about Mary” scarred him for life and he’s never looked at a zipper the same way again.  More confident he indicates to Derek that he needs to turn and face the toilet bowl.  Stiles flips the lid and seat up.

 

“Okay Derek we can do this.  I’m just gonna stand here..”  Stiles stands slightly behind and to one side of Derek and hopes that if he gives a running commentary of what he’s doing and why it won’t be so.. so..  God it doesn’t matter what he does ‘cause it’s always gonna be weird. 

 

“And I’m just gonna reach in and..”  Stiles holds his breath, he’s trying to keep his distance from Derek’s body because of the whole magic and skin sensitivity thing, while his hand reaches into the front of his jeans.  His fingers still damp from the bathwater tremble as he immediately feels slightly coarse pubic hair against his fingertips.  He hears Derek hiss out a breath, but doesn’t think it’s a pained one.

 

Holy fucking crap.  Derek goes commando.

 

Stiles doesn’t stop, even if his brain feels like it’s melting from an overload of stimulation from his fingers.  He forges on, fingers raking through the curls, he hears Derek curse softly and then he’s holding it.  Stiles has Derek’s cock in his hands.  His skin is soft and velvety against Stiles’ and he tries to be gentle, the skin on his hand is dry and calloused from lacrosse, doesn’t want to hurt the other man by rasping against his sensitive flesh.  

 

It’s so hot it feels like it’s scalding him.  Even if his hand caught on fire and turned to ash, Stiles can’t let go, won’t let go.  Who’d ever thought this day would come?  Certainly not him.  Maybe the apocalypse has finally arrived.

 

Gently, he lifts and pulls it out.  Stiles fixes his gaze onto Derek’s shoulder and throat.  The rapidly beating pulse he can see at his neck echoes the one that he can feel pulsing through Derek’s cock in his hand.  Fuck.. he’s big and he’s not even hard, although Stiles recognises the twitches that make it jerk in his hand.  If he’s not hard now, he soon will be and it’s understandable.  Stiles would be like a rock if he had someone else’s hand on his junk, whatever, the situation might be.

 

“It’s okay.”  He whispers.  Derek trembles and turns his head to look at Stiles and his beautiful eyes glisten, a look that’s a twisted combination of shame, pleasure and gratitude. 

 

“Stiles..  I..”  Derek’s voice is raw.

 

“Ssshh.. it’s okay.”  He pauses.  “We’re okay.”  It’s a statement not a question, he just wants Derek to know that whatever, happens in the next 24 hours they will deal with it.  Together.

 

“Uhm.. can you pull my foreskin back a little bit.. please?”  Derek’s voice sounds unusually high and breathy.  Stiles can feel his spine try to arch and twist like it does when he sees something exceptionally hot and porny on the net.   He’s somehow able to ride it out and stand normally, even though all that’s going through his head is..  foreskin..  Derek is uncut.. foreskin.. Derek’s not circumsized.  The temptation to peek is overwhelming.  He resists, barely.

 

Slowly, gently he grips a little bit tighter and starts to pull back on the skin.  Derek’s hips jerk uncontrollably and he whimpers as Stiles inner wrist and arm end up pressing against his stomach.  Stiles resists the urge to snatch his hand away entirely as he gently moves his arm from touching Derek’s skin.

 

“Does it hurt when I touch your.. uhm your penis?” 

 

“No it feels goo.. uhm fine.  It feels fine.”  Stiles quirks his eyebrows, at Derek’s stumbling words.  “Can you angle down slightly?.. yeah that’s it.”  Derek stands ever so still and they both just wait, until Derek whispers “Stiles I.. here it comes.”

 

Stiles feels Derek’s cock vibrate in his hand and it’s like a rush of warmth runs from the root to the tip, he can feel it through the skin, and he can hear the tinkle of liquid hitting the toilet bowl and splashing into the water.  Derek sighs and closes his eyes in relief and Stiles can feel his own stomach muscles clench.  His balls are high and tight to his body and he’s hard, hopes that Derek won’t notice, but he’s a werewolf if he didn’t see it, he’d smell it.  All Stiles can do is ‘keep calm and carry on’. 

 

It’s not that he’s got a particular kink for watersports, he thinks that’s what it’s called from memory because he’s read a few articles on sex kinks, what’s turning him on is the intimacy between them.  What they are doing is more intimate than what many couples do, even when they have sex.  It’s the trust that Derek apparently seems to have in him, to let him hold the most vulnerable part of what makes him a man, allowing Stiles to see him this way is a privilege that he can’t and won’t abuse because he knows that Derek’s opened himself up before and had his heart and his trust shredded into teeny tiny pieces.

 

Derek opens his eyes, they look sleepy and almost sated, as he stares into Stiles’.  All the time Stiles is holding Derek’s cock and the sound of him urinating echoes around the tiled room.

 

Gradually, it peters out and Stiles gives it a little shake.  His hand unintentionally dragging up and down the length, Derek makes a little noise and moves his head towards him slightly and for one brief moment Stiles almost thinks Derek’s going to kiss him.  God, he wants him to so badly, but Derek stops and simply regards him for the longest most intense minute of Stiles’ life.

 

“Do you know you have the most beautiful coloured eyes?”  Derek’s flicker all over his face and Stiles can feel him examining each and every feature.  It makes his face feel hot and his breath stutters, as he shakes his head ‘no.’  “Like honey..  liquid gold.”

 

Stiles feels like he’s on fire, that flames are licking through his veins burning him alive.  He grits his teeth and has to concentrate fiercely on getting his swollen cock to behave, that he still has his hand wrapped around the other man’s twitching one is not helping.  Puffing out a breath, Stiles reminds himself that tonight’s not about him.  It’s about Derek.  It’s about taking care of him, not getting his own jollies from their close contact.

 

He tucks Derek back into his jeans, doesn’t bother to do them up though, they’re coming off soon anyway and he doesn’t want to have to go through the whole unbuttoning, unzipping part again because that would just be too much for his poor nerves.

 

Stiles tries his best to be more business-like, more matter-of-fact about the whole thing.  He closes the toilet lid and flushes.  Steps around Derek to the vanity and washes his hands that are still shaking even now, looking into the mirror and seeing Derek’s face just behind him.  Watching him with this look in his eyes that Stiles just can’t decipher.  Maybe it’s for the best that he can’t.

 

The bathtub looks about the right water level for Derek to get in and be totally covered so Stiles turns the taps off.

 

“Let’s get your shirt off and then I can wrap your hands so they don’t get wet.”  Stiles stands in front of Derek once again.  Derek is surprisingly docile and lets Stiles grip the hem of his shirt and slowly pull it up and it reveals the holy grail of six packs. 

 

Stiles has never in his life seen a more perfect abdomen than what is before him now.  If he knew it wouldn’t cause Derek pain he’d be half tempted to be on his knees so he can lick it.  Drag his tongue over every dip and groove.  He’s breathing harder, tries to slow it down but his lungs don’t seem to want to co-operate.

 

Derek bends slightly his arms outstretched and Stiles is able to pull it over his head and he lets his eyes devour the other man knowing that he can’t see the hungry honey-coloured eyes that Stiles can, reflected back at him in the mirror.  Gently dragging the neckline over his dark head, Stiles then eases the sleeves down Derek’s arms and over the bandages.  He’s left holding the stained and ruined Henley, the cotton feels warm in his hands from the remnant heat of Derek’s body. 

 

Stiles hands clench tight in the fabric as he looks and looks.. and looks again.  Knows he’s staring but he seriously can’t look away. Derek is a God.  He’s like something out of freaking Greek mythology.  Blood is thundering in Stiles’ ears and his eyes are feeling dry because he can’t blink either, afraid of missing something that is the miracle of Derek Hale’s body. 

 

His dark hair is a bit matted with God knows what and will need to be washed and his face looks a bit paler than normal, his stubble looking even darker in contrast.  Broad shoulders and chest move slightly as he breathes and the valleys and grooves of his abdomen lead to the defining ‘v’ cut of his groin and pelvis.  A treasure trail of dark hair leads from his belly button down to where his jeans are open and he can see the nest of pubic curls there.

 

“Can you take off your shoes?”  Derek nods and starts to toe off the black trainers, pushing them over into the corner.  Stiles throws the shirt he’s holding on top of them.  Grabbing the plastic wrap, he pulls out a length and motions for Derek to lift his arm.  He quickly wraps one hand and then the next very carefully, being sure not to touch Derek’s skin and not press too hard on the bandages either.

 

“Let’s get your jeans off.”  Stiles stands behind Derek his eyes unwavering from the tattoo of the Triskelion in the middle of his shoulder blades and puts his thumbs into the belt loops and starts to drag them down over Derek’s slim hips.  He has them just barely past the firm, muscular globes of Derek’s spectacular ass when he hears a slap of flesh against flesh. 

 

He glances at the mirror and..  holy fucking shit..  Derek’s cock has decided it’s time to come out and play, every inch of it, and it’s big..  talk about feeling inadequate, but it’s fucking huge.  Stiles knows he’s gaping wide eyed but he can’t seem to drag his eyes away from the length that’s jutting out from Derek’s pelvis.  It bobs up and down like it’s beckoning him and he licks suddenly dry lips only to hear a rumbling growl that draws his eyes up the mirror and he’s looking into crimson eyes that seem to watch him just as hungrily.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek says his name low and heated, fangs poking into his lower lip, and Stiles guts feel like they’re cramping and his chinos are so tight that he’s seriously going to damage something.  He closes his eyes and sucks in a long shuddering breath and keeps pulling Derek’s jeans down his thighs and over his knees to his calves.  Here where the denim bunches up with nowhere else to go he opens his eyes.

 

“Lean against the sink for a minute.”  Is that his voice?  What the hell?  He knows his voice broke a few years ago now, so why does it pitch and crack all over the place like when he was puberty’s bitch.  Derek obeys and before he can get him to just lean with his hip, Derek’s turned so he’s leaning with his butt and now Stiles is crouched before him and getting an absolute eyeful of the humungous donger jerking in front of his face.  His legs give way and he tips and feels his knees hit the tiled floor and a hot wet brand streaks across his cheekbone.

 

“Fuck.. Stiles..”  Derek’s groaning, hips jerking wildly before he’s able to calm down a fraction.  “You need to hurry up.”   There’s a dark note in his voice and Stiles’ heart thumps crazily in his chest because he can hear the unspoken ‘or else’. 

 

He bends his head to concentrate on lifting one foot out of the fabric and as he does he tugs off Derek’s sock as well, before doing the other one. 

 

The moisture on his cheek feels like acid burning into his skin and Stiles doesn’t wipe at it, wants to leave it there and feel it forever, the mark where Derek’s cock brushed against his face.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intimacy between Stiles and Derek continues with Stiles assisting the wolf with his bath and washing his hair. It's a pleasure and a torment for Stiles and it soon becomes obvious that Derek is very much on board with Stiles touching and massaging his pain free areas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind comments it is appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> It's going to be a couple of weeks before I can post again as I'm going overseas for a short holiday - think tropical beach, sunscreen and cocktails. I'm almost sorry to be going as I can't access my works for the duration, but still it might just recharge the batteries.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'ed - just because.

The silence is loud and deafening.

 

Stiles is at Derek’s feet, his eyes focused on Derek’s ankle bone, even that looks beautiful to him.  What doesn’t he like about the man’s body?  He feels like a supplicant before a primal, warrior-like God and he knows what it must look like from Derek’s point of view.  Derek knows too.

 

“Stiles get up before I..  just get up okay.”  Derek’s voice sounds shaky, just barely in control.  Stiles shimmies back closer to the bathtub and props an arm on it and pushes himself to his feet.  Only then does he look Derek in the eyes.  He’s relieved to see the crimson is gone from them, now they just look tired and worried.  Stiles heart aches to see him like this, berates himself for forgetting that the man had nearly died today.

 

“Come on, into the bath.  You’ll feel better once you’re clean.”  Derek nods tiredly and walks to the tub.  He tilts his head from side to side, shoulders rolling like he’s got an ache in his neck.  Stiles wishes he could rub it better but he knows that at the moment his touch to Derek would feel like he was stabbing him with millions of tiny sharp needles.  Which makes him ponder exactly how he’s going to get Derek into the tub without hurting him. 

 

He’s still debating when Derek simply steps in and kneels before shifting his legs and swinging them out from under him.  His arms flail a bit when he tries to lean back against the slope of the bath and keep his hands out of the water.  Stiles curses and instinctively slides his hands under Derek’s arms, into his armpits, stopping the other man from pitching over and steadies him, gently lowering him back against the porcelain.  He quickly removes his hands.

 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  Stiles bites his lower lip anxiously.  Aware that his own skin tingles from where it brushed against the finer hair of Derek’s armpits.

 

Derek simply shakes his head ‘no’ and props his arms on either side of the tub rim and sighs.  Stiles is quite pleased with himself, he’d judged the water level nearly spot on.  It sits high covering Derek’s pecs and leaves only his neck, head and shoulders exposed.  The lemongrass crystals have given the water a milky cast to it which hides Derek’s bits that are under the water.  Damn it. 

 

Steam rises and curls seductively from the bathwater and where its’ made contact with Derek’s skin.  Derek tips his head back and looks at Stiles through hooded eyes.  It’s unnerving and Stiles doesn’t know where to look.  Is it just him or did it suddenly get really, really hot in here?

 

“I’ll be back in a minute.”  He mutters and hurries out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where he takes a moment.  Trying to keep his breathing regular and even, because he knows that Derek can hear him, Stiles crouches down near the floor his stomach muscles cramping badly and drops his face into his hands, pushing hard against his mouth silently moaning. 

 

He’s seen Derek Hale completely naked.  Naked in all his glory and what glory it is.  It’s burnt into his memory, scorched into his retinas’ so that with every blink of his eyes, he’s reliving the moment that Derek stepped into the bathtub.  His long thick cock bobbed between his strong, muscled thighs which had bunched tightly as he’d knelt. 

 

Stiles wants to scream his frustration.  He’s hard, aching and his naked friend is waiting back there in the bathtub for him to return.  The naked man he'd promised to take care of, to look after.  He’s sure he didn’t anticipate that care might entail Stiles lusting after him so badly that he feels on the verge of tears.

 

Standing, he starts opening cupboards until he finds what he needs, all the while telling himself that he can do this.  He can be near Derek Hale and simply care for him.  Nurse him.  In a funny way as he walks back to the bathroom he knows he can, because this feeling that’s inside of him it’s not just desire for his body, it’s a simpler desire, he wants Derek to be happy.  Whatever, the cause of that happiness is, as a friend or more it doesn’t matter. 

 

“What do you intend to do with that?”  Derek opens his eyes and asks curiously as Stiles puts the plastic jug on the floor and starts gathering the things he’ll need.  Towels, shampoo and conditioner.

 

“I’m going to wash your hair, ‘cause there’s no way I’m letting you sleep tonight with witch gunk in it.  Eww!”  Stiles can’t help but screw up his face in disgust and Derek smirks at the hand that flails wildly and points at his head.  “Seriously dude, there’s something near your ear that I don’t even want to know what it is.”

 

Derek looks torn between laughing at Stiles reaction and being grossed out.  He settles for a snort of amusement.

 

“Sit forward for a moment okay, so I can pour some water over your hair.”  Derek sits up and Stiles’ mouth goes instantly dry when he sees the Triskelion tattoo on his back.  It’s slick and wet, beads of water running over the design and he feels an insane urge to lean forward and lick those drops up.  Stiles catches himself lowering his head to do just that and his suddenly nerveless fingers drop the jug onto the tiled floor, it sounds exceptionally loud with the bathroom acoustics.

 

Derek looks over his shoulder at him.  Stiles can only shrug and hold up the jug with a triumphant smile that must look weirdly as though Stiles is about to present it to him as a trophy.  Winner of the most lickable body is.. he only realises he is snickering aloud at the thought, when Derek raises a quizzical eyebrow at him. 

 

Scooping up a jug full of water, he pours it over the top of Derek, letting it soak into his dark hair.   Derek moans in appreciation, his head hanging low with the black strands plastered to his skull dripping steadily into the bath.  Over and over he pours letting it run down Derek’s chest and shoulders, down his back.  Sometimes he uses the tattoo as a target aiming for its centre, other times he just likes to see the water run over it.  The tension that he’s seeing there gradually releases and the muscles look nowhere near as taut as they did when Derek first stepped in.

 

Stiles grabs the shampoo bottle after dropping the jug into the bathwater in front of Derek.  He massages a dollop of  the non-scented liquid into Derek’s scalp and starts to work it into a lather ensuring that it covers every inch of hair. 

 

After a particularly messy encounter with a giant slug monster, don’t even ask how particularly gross that was except to say he’d been run over and snail trailed right across his back eewww.  Who knew those suckers could move so fast?  Stiles had ended up showering there where he’d asked about the non-scented hair products. 

 

It was Cora who’d explained that while they loved their scented shower stuff for their bodies, they would evaporate almost as soon as they stepped out of the shower, something in their skin neutralised perfumes.  However, their hair would hold a scent for a lot longer which could be distracting.

 

Derek seems quite content to simply sit there and let his head move loosely in whatever direction Stiles’ fingers push and prod it to as he rakes through the dark strands, fingernails scraping his scalp.  A low rumbling sound rises from Derek’s chest, it’s constant as Stiles touches him.  Now, if he was a werecat, Stiles would almost think he was purring, all he knows is that Derek sounds content and that makes him feel that way as well.

 

He can’t help himself and styles Derek’s short hair into as much of a frothy Mohawk as he can.  Stiles the stylist, it has a ring to it.  He thinks Derek might be onto him when he tries to apply the shampoo bubbles to his cheeks and make some wicked- ass Wolverine sideburns.  He doesn’t say anything though just gives Stiles a menacing look, which would totally work if Stiles hadn’t decided that the Mohawk was out, but little devil horns were in.  Awww.  He just looks too much like grumpy Beast getting a bath in the Disney film for it to be anything but cute.

 

Stiles rinses the shampoo out and does it all again.  He’s not taking any chances that witchy-poo’s guts maybe lurking somewhere on Derek’s head.  Before he lets Derek lay back down in the tub again he gets the matching non-scented conditioner and puts a reasonable amount on his hands and then threads his fingers through Derek’s hair.  Finger combing through tangles and letting the conditioner coat the strands from root to ends until it feels silky. Grabbing a towel he folds it, until it’s a little pillow and places it on the slope of the bath for Derek’s head.

 

“Lean back big guy.”  Derek gives him a look, but does it without argument.  Stiles positions himself directly behind Derek and puts his hands on the other man’s head where it’s resting on the towel.  With his fingers he presses strong firm strokes into Derek’s scalp, feeling his skull beneath his fingertips.  Over and over, Stiles massages covering every inch of his hair.  Around to his temples in rhythmic circles using a steady firm pressure.

 

“Stiles..  what are you doing?”  Derek sounds dazed or drugged.  His voice is little more than a moan and the rumble that is coming from his chest is louder and faster. 

 

“It’s a head massage.  Haven’t you had one before?”  Stiles can just feel the shake of his head, no. 

 

“Well you’ve lucked out my man, I am an expert.  I bet you go to a barber shop.. or maybe you just use a hunting knife down at the nearest creek, I dunno..  but you really need to go to a proper unisex salon.  This is what they do when they wash your hair.  Good huh?” 

 

Stiles is rambling, but Derek’s relaxing so much, he can just feel the tension oozing out of him as he drags his thumbs around to the back of his skull and presses into some pressure points there that have Derek groaning aloud over his rumbling.

 

Derek’s knees tilt and his pelvis rises and breeches the surface of the bathwater.  Stiles tries not to choke as he almost swallows his tongue.  Again.  From his position as he massages Derek’s head he can see down the length of his body in the bath, to where that huge cock is now lying flat against Derek’s stomach.  The head is peeking out of the foreskin, a deep painful looking shade of purple.  If anything his cock looks bigger, harder like it’s about to burst, the skin about to split it’s so full and ripe.  Derek pushes his hips up searchingly, looking for friction.

 

“Stiles..”  His voice breaks.  “I..  please..”  His eyes are little more than slits, but Stiles can see the pleading in them.  Derek’s begging.  Wanting, needing Stiles to do something.  Anything. 

 

Stiles leans down close to his ear, his breath blowing across the sensitive rim and down the side of his neck.  Derek shifts his head from side to side, restlessly.  Hips thrusting, cock quivering as it jerks into nothing but humid, steamy air.

 

“Sshh.  It’s okay I’ve got you.”  Stiles says softly as he leans and stretches his arm, reaching out towards the shaft that seems to throb in anticipation as his hand approaches.   He hovers momentarily, suddenly worried that maybe he’s pushing his own desires onto Derek.  “Derek is this okay?  You want me to..”

 

“Yes.. God yes..  now please.”  Derek turns his head and his lips drag across the tender skin at Stiles’ inner elbow and he mouths an open kiss against his flesh, sucking gently, and it’s Stiles’ turn to hiss aloud with pleasure.  He drops his hand onto Derek’s cock and wraps it in a tight grip.

 

“Fuck..  Stiles..  yes..”  Derek has his feet firmly planted on the floor of the bathtub and his head and shoulders resting against the sloping back, his body is an arching bridge as he starts to push his long thick cock into Stiles’ hand.  Stiles starts to pump his fist, up and down, the purple head poking out pre-cum smeared over the slit and he wants to taste it so badly that he can’t control the way his own hips start to move.  Stiles is grinding against the edge of the bathtub, his aching prick within his pants hard and swollen. 

 

Together they find a rhythm.  Stiles grinds in as his hand strokes up to the tip, strokes down and Stiles hips go back.  Water is starting to slosh over the sides of the bath as Derek’s hips pump and his cock is being washed over with a wave of warm water one minute before being exposed to the cooler air out of it in the next.  The sensations must feel incredible, Derek’s panting and whining his face is drawn into a harsh pained grimace and Stiles knows that he’s not far from coming.  Derek’s cock is harder than ever, his hips pumping wildly and Stiles can see that claws have popped out on the tips of his fingers that poke free from the bandages and plastic wrap. 

 

Stiles has unconsciously moved further around so he’s no longer behind the gorgeous man in the bathtub, he’s looking down into Derek’s face, hovering over his upper body.  Stiles licks his lips, he needs to..  God he can’t believe he’s going to.. and before he’s talked himself out of it, he’s hunched over the tub and angled Derek’s cock up and dragged the flat of his tongue over the fat purple head, licking off the beads of pre-cum.  Derek erupts.

 

“STILES.”  Derek roars out his name as he convulses.  A huge swelling races up the shaft and hot white fluid bursts from the slit jetting up into the air in pulsing waves.  Stiles can feel a hot stripe land on his jaw and chin, instinctively he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue as he tries to catch some of the drops in mid-air aware that Derek’s eyes are crimson now and he’s watching and groaning and keening deep in his chest when he succeeds. 

 

Derek tastes..  sweet.  Like.. like cinnamon.  Stiles so did not expect that.  He swallows it down and tries to lick off the sweet fluid around his chin needing more and that’s when it hits him.  Holy fuck.. he’s actually eating Derek’s cum. 

 

Sitting back on his heels, Stiles has to let go of Derek’s cock which splashes gently into the bathwater, and frantically pulls at the button and zip on his pants to free his own cock so he can grip it tightly.  It only takes a couple of gut wrenching tugs and Stiles is coming and moaning out Derek’s name as the burning hot white fluid splashes against the side of the tub and onto the tiled floor.  He hunches over and rests his forehead against the rim of the tub, panting as he watches his cum slowly trickle down the side of the porcelain bath.  His balls feel like they’ve been wrung out.  Their panting breaths echo loudly, it takes a long time for them to return to normal.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek’s voice is soft and tentative.  Stiles lifts his head to find that Derek has sat up and is face to face with him, noses nearly touching, watching him intently.  “Are you okay?” 

 

All Stiles can do is nod, the power of speech seems to be beyond his capabilities at the moment.

 

“I shouldn’t have asked you to..”  Derek’s face is a picture of guilt.  Stiles can’t stand it and before Derek can pull away, Stiles has pressed his lips against Derek’s.  It’s a kiss of comfort and understanding, Derek huffs out a long breath as Stiles slowly pulls back to look into his eyes.  Derek licks his lips and his eyes flicker momentarily with crimson and Stiles realises it’s because he can taste himself on his mouth and doesn’t that just make his dick twitch again.  Aww come on.  Give a guy a break.

 

“I’m glad you did.”  Stiles says eventually, his throat feels tight as he sees a look in Derek’s eyes, one that he’s never seen there before.  It’s a lightness in his very being, his face isn’t drawn tight anymore with the weight of his responsibilities and tragic past.  Derek looks almost..  happy.

 

Stiles tucks himself away and tugs his zip back up.  He stumbles to his feet, legs shaking.  Grabbing the jug he goes to the sink and fills it with warm water and takes it back to where Derek is sitting in the bath watching him.   He pours it over the werewolf’s head to rinse off the conditioner that’s been left in.  He does this a couple of times, refilling with water from the sink as he’s pretty sure that Derek doesn’t want water contaminated with come (even if it’s his own) and witch by-products to be used.

 

Reaching into the bathtub Stiles pulls out the plug and lets the water drain away as he grabs a couple of large bath towels and gently rubs Derek’s hair, getting out all the excess moisture.  Derek climbs out of the tub, up onto his knees first and then his long muscled legs step easily over the rim, thighs bunching, and he’s standing before Stiles spotlessly clean and his cock though sated, still swings low against his thigh.  All Stiles can do is stare.

 

If he was hot before, dirty and stained, it’s nothing compared to how he appears now.  The scent of lemongrass is fading rapidly, dissipating as it reacts with Derek’s skin, looks like Cora was right.  Stiles sighs deeply, knows that no matter what happens now or in the future, the scent memory of lemongrass will always remind him of Derek and how beautiful he is right at this very moment.  Derek lifts an eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation.  Stiles doesn’t have the heart or will to lie and tells him the truth.

 

“You’re beautiful.”  Werewolves can tell when people are lying, it’s simple biology.  Your body gives you away, heartbeat gets faster, breathing pattern changes, temperature fluctuates and sweat is produced.  Derek may be able to read everyone and anyone he wants to, but if Stiles can read only one person in the world, it’s him.  Stiles can tell when this werewolf realises he’s telling the truth.

 

A stripe of red flushes across his high cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.  His chest rises and falls with his breathing slightly faster and the cock that was swinging low against his leg has jerked a couple of times as it starts to swell.  His eyes dart with confusion and apprehension to Stiles’ as if worried that he’ll be offended at his body’s intimate reaction.

 

“It’s okay.  It only makes you more beautiful.”  Stiles takes a step closer so he can look into the other man’s face.  “Derek you’re perfect.”  Derek sucks in a shaky breath and closes his eyes, the sweeping fan of his long dark lashes rest against his red cheeks.  Even the tips of his ears take on a rosy hue. 

 

He’s so adorable in his embarrassed confusion that Stiles can feel his heart squeeze as Derek wraps another chain of ownership around it.

 

Stiles hears a low rumble and realises it’s not Derek growling… at least not the growl of a wolf.

 

“You’re perfect and you’re hungry.”  Stiles can’t resist and darts in a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, Derek’s eyes pop open and Stiles flashes him a cheeky grin as he sees the older man’s startled expression.  It slowly morphs into a more relaxed one and Derek’s wearing a small smile. 

 

Stiles considers it a victory, that the normally taciturn, stoic, self-sacrificing man he loves can relax enough to...  did he just.. man he loves..

 

Oh crap.   


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Derek's bath Stiles struggles to deal with his attraction to the other man, while needing to help him in any way he can, but he doesn't think he's the only one that's having trouble coping with their new found intimacy.
> 
> Derek's bedroom provides Stiles with a different perspective of his Alpha and he knows things won't be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a number of requests asking me to keep going on this fic - it's always been my intention to after I'd finished some other fics, but this just came out of nowhere and I found myself having to add another chapter.
> 
> Thank you to all who left such kind comments.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Stiles tries wrapping a towel around Derek’s shoulders, but when he winces, a small whistling sigh of pain escaping between those too cute for words bunny teeth, he quickly pulls it off.  Instead he pats him dry, not letting the fabric linger against his skin for too long in any one place, it’s reasonably successful and at least Derek’s not dripping everywhere. 

 

How he managed to endure wearing his clothes when he was suffering the full effect of the magical blast until he saw Deaton and then reached the loft, Stiles has no idea. Derek's always been incredibly.. durable.  He has a body and a mental toughness built for pain and endurance, the multiple times he's been tortured haven't ever reached the limits of his stamina.  All fueled by anger and grief and the most poignant of all, bitter regret.

 

He’s starting to get an idea of which parts of Derek are off limits and which aren’t.  The safe zones as he likes to think of them include Derek’s head, the majority of his face except his throat and neck and bizarrely the tips of his ears which are still adorably pink.  Of his body the safe areas are his penis and balls and.. yep that’s it.  Just his almighty peen.

 

He tries to work his head around why that sacrosanct area is still.. touchable.  He’s not a medical expert or a magical expert either, but he wonders if it’s simply the fact that this area is so sensitive anyway that it can’t be made anymore so.  Actually the more he thinks about it the more he realises that it’s indeed a blessing that Derek’s cock isn’t like the rest of his body, it makes him wince to imagine the agony it would be.

 

Really he doesn’t know whether he’s blessed or cursed that Derek can’t cover up his sinfully perfect body.  Either he was very, very good in a previous life or very, very bad.  He can’t seem to look away, his hungry eyes devouring the sight before him, trying to store away as many forbidden images as he possibly can so he can retrieve them later.  Much later, preferably in the privacy of his bed with a year’s supply of lube and tissues next to it, although he thinks he would easily run out within a matter of days.  Would love to know what the Guinness people make of that record.

 

He’s a bad friend.  A bad, bad friend.

 

“Lets’ see if we can find you something to put on.”  Maybe shorts or loose sweatpants, he thinks, quite certain that he will slowly go out of his mind if they don’t.  He’s here to help Derek not molest.. not ogle and he needs to remember that.

 

“You can borrow something of mine.”  Derek says flicking a glance down at Stiles clothes and that’s when he realises he’s soaked and it’s really uncomfortably starting to chafe.  From his pecs to his knees he’s wet through, which must’ve happened when he was kneeling by the bathtub.  He pulls at the front of his t-shirt which releases its wet suctioning grip on his stomach with a rude squelching noise.

 

The thought of wearing Derek’s clothes, something that’s been worn in intimate contact with his skin.. his body, that just makes his stomach twist into knots.

 

“There’s probably still clothes in Isaac’s room, I could...” 

 

“NO.”  Derek’s moving into him, crowding him back into the bathroom cabinet and Stiles stumbles backwards, arms flailing, desperate **_not_** to touch him.. doesn’t want to hurt him.  There’s barely room for Stiles to take a deep breath without their bodies coming into contact.  Derek just stands there, his eyes seemingly fixated on Stiles’ chest with such intensity that he swears it’s starting to burn.

 

Flicking a glance down at himself he can feel heat rapidly rise up his throat and settle in his cheeks when he sees how pointedly at attention his nipples are beneath the wet cotton.  Swallows hard.  He’s starting to feel like an entrant in a wet t-shirt contest under the laser like focus that Derek has on the prominent nubs. 

 

When he hears the low continuous rumble vibrating from Derek’s broad chest he has to grip the edge of the counter behind him to keep himself upright because.. damn if his legs didn’t feel like cooked spaghetti. 

 

Derek’s chest moves rapidly, in and out with heavy panting breaths, before he licks his lips and leans his head in to whisper into Stiles’ ear.  Hot breath making Stiles’ skin tingle.  That movement brings Derek in closer, so much that Stiles doesn’t even dare to acknowledge the heavy weight that’s now poking into his hip and definitely not his own aching cock that’s recovered enough from his earlier orgasm that it now feels full and swollen trapped in his chinos.

 

“Only mine.”  Stiles starts to tremble.  What’s Derek implying?  He knows what he hopes.  “Not Isaac’s.”

 

Oh.  Okay.. we’re talking clothes here.  He tries to push down the feeling of bitter disappointment. 

 

Derek inhales deeply, his nostrils flaring and whatever he’s scenting has him jerking back with the strangest look on his face that Stiles, who probably knows him better than anyone from all those hours of watching, simply can’t interpret.  The Alpha is the first to look away.

 

“You can put your clothes in the dryer.  Come on.”  Derek leads him from the bathroom, through the kitchen to the small laundry just off it, more a closet really with a trough and a washer/dryer combo. 

 

Stiles is mesmerized.  God he would follow that ass anywhere.  He’s never seen one so perfectly sculpted, so taut and he can feel his mouth water.  There’s a shadow, a dip right where the curve of his buttocks joins the top of his thighs and Stiles just wants to lick it.  Run his tongue along that seam and taste him. 

 

Derek gives a small cough and tilts his head towards the machine and reality comes crashing back in as Stiles realises that he’s waiting for him to undress and pop his clothes into it, right now.  Perfect. 

 

He’s a teenager.. a virginal teenager and the boner he’s sporting right now isn’t going anywhere and Derek wants him to strip. 

 

Did he die?  Is he in hell?  Has to be.. yep this is how they torment teenage virgins in hell, he’s 100% positive.

 

He has a naked Derek Hale standing in front of him sporting a semi that’s doing its best to distract him from having any logical thoughts.  He must look such a doofus standing there gaping like a lovestruck teenager at the other man.  Then he realises that’s exactly what he is. 

 

Hysterical laughter tries to force its way out of his mouth and he manages to push it back down, making a few funny choking noises that has Derek looking at him with concern and all he can do is shrug and shake his head at the other man.

 

Somewhere along the way, between battling monsters and evil, and living his angsty teen life, Stiles found exactly what he has always been looking for.  Love.  And it came wrapped in a black leather jacket and a surly attitude.  Who knew?

 

He starts to pull his wet t-shirt off, it’s determined to cling awkwardly to his skin.  His hands grabbing the hem and dragging it up his torso, until his arms are full length above his head, the cotton fabric blocking his sight when he hears a long whine, making him pause.  Stiles feels terribly exposed.   His bare belly and pelvis on display.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek’s voice is broken and harsh as though he’s run miles to get to this point.  To get to him.

 

Stiles can’t see and his belly is damp and vulnerable, then he feels it, the delicate scrape of a claw against the trail of hair low on his abdomen.  He jerks back in shock, but it follows.  Back and forth, ruffling through the fine hairs that lead from Stiles belly button to right above the waistband of his chinos.  His stomach muscles clench hard and he groans, hunching over at the fierce ache in his groin.

 

“No don’t..  you shouldn’t be touching me.”  He cries out desperately as he fights to pull off the clinging t-shirt.

 

“God.. I know.. I’m sorry, so sorry.”  The anguish in the other man’s voice gives Stiles the strength to tear the fabric at the neck of his shirt.  The rasp of the tearing cotton sounds deafening.  He jerks frantically trying to tug the offending garment off, so he can see him.  Face hot and struggling to breathe from claustrophobia, he’s finally free of the shirt, throwing it down on the floor with a wet squelch, not caring if he ever sees the godawful thing again. 

 

“No that’s not..”  When Stiles lifts his head he realises that Derek’s gone.  His heart speeds up in his chest as adrenalin kicks in.. rushes into the kitchen then through to the main space in the loft and.. there he is.. thank God.  Stiles doesn’t even know what he thought the other man was going to do.. was simply afraid for him.  He slows and walks over to where Derek’s looking out through the massive loft window into the dark night and stands beside him.

 

He’s careful to make sure that even though he’s close, only inches between them, they’re not touching.  Stiles looks at the glass and can see their reflections.  His own pale torso gleams above the tan chinos, the top button still undone from their time in the bathroom. 

 

It’s his own face though, that almost makes him drop his eyes in embarrassment, but he holds fast not going to turn away from seeing.. seeing the way his lips are full and parted.. seeing his eyes dark with shadows yet glittering as they dart over his image.. seeing the way his body unconsciously strains towards the man at his side.

 

When he dares look at Derek’s reflection in the glass he can see the pale column of flesh that is his body.  He’s like a living statue, marble sprung to life and he can see that the Alpha’s watching him, eyes hidden by shadow.  His face impassive and unreadable, although the cords of tension in his neck suggest that he’s clenching his teeth.

 

“If you want to leave I’ll understand.”  Derek sounds.. hollow.  He dips his head as though he can’t bear to watch Stiles’ face when he answers and it’s almost painful for Stiles to witness how readily this man accepts people walking away from him.  Abandoning him.  Almost as though he deserves it.

 

“I’m not leaving.”  Sees Derek flinch almost instinctively, before he slowly relaxes on hearing the one answer he didn’t expect.  “Before it’s not what it sounded like..  it’s just your hands.. you can’t touch me with your hands like this.  Deaton said there could be permanent damage if you don’t rest them.”  Stiles turns away from the window to look fully at the man beside him.  Derek nods his head before he flicks an uncertain look at Stiles from under those ridiculous eyebrows that he loves so much.

 

They stand at the window for a long time and they’re not looking at anything else apart from deep into each other’s eyes. It’s a connection that leaves Stiles feeling like he’s stepped off a cliff expecting to fall and like a miracle he’s soaring instead.. flying higher and higher.

 

How can that be.  He’s got a naked Derek Hale in front of him and yet he can’t stop staring into those green pools..  and how come he’s never noticed before how they’re fringed with such incredibly long dark lashes that when Derek peers at him through their tangled length he feels his abdomen contract so fiercely it’s like a kick to the solar plexus.

 

“Thank you.”  Derek ducks his head, mumbling into his chest.  “For staying.”  Stiles isn’t totally sure, but he thinks there may also be some blushing involved.  Stripes of red burn brightly on Derek’s high cheekbones.  Could this day get any stranger?

 

Stiles shivers and it’s not entirely because his wet pants are starting to give him chills.  Derek notices instantly though and Mr Scowly Face is back and he could almost believe that the shy blushing Derek he’d seen only a moment before was purely a figment of his imagination.

 

“Clothes.”  He growls, before herding Stiles towards the stairs.

 

Stiles has decided for his own sanity, to try and block out the journey up the spiral staircase following a naked Derek Hale, because no good would come of remembering the way he moved.  The way his thighs flexed.. his ass cheeks tightening.. muscles in his back moving with powerful grace.  No, no good at all.

 

He hesitates on the threshold of Derek’s bedroom.  Is this how Harry felt entering the Chamber of Secrets? 

 

He’s never seen his bedroom before and this somehow feels like it may possibly change everything.  Seeing the place where Derek lets down his defences, where he’s secure enough to sleep. Derek watches him as his eyes dart all over the room trying to take as much in as possible before he inevitably gets booted out on his ass.

 

If he didn’t know better he would say Derek’s decorating tastes ran to the minimalist style, but he does know better and he thinks that maybe it’s just that Derek’s not had the time or inclination to gather any personalised items that reflect who he is. 

 

The room is stark and almost bare of furniture, except for a bed, king size of course, with dark blue bed linen with brown, white and grey stripes of differing sizes down the left hand side.  There are two bed side tables that match the chest of drawers in a modern design but with an oak finish. 

 

It’s here on the right hand side of the bed that the only personal things he can see in the entire room are two photo frames.  The first is of the pack.  It’s a group shot and they’re in a massive puppy pile and pulling stupid faces at the camera.  Derek’s not in the photo and Stiles realises that as ever he’d more than likely volunteered to take the picture rather than be in it. 

 

He can’t even remember when it was taken and then the closer he looks he realises that there’s actually one person who isn’t mugging it up for the camera.  Himself.  He’s looking down the barrel of the camera with an intensity that has his eyes wide and even he can see that the amber description that people have used for his eye colour in the past, is in this instance correct.  His mouth’s red and slightly parted, cheeks rosy and Stiles can feel himself flush almost in sympathy for his photographed self, can feel that wave of heat crash over him from head to toe, because he looks like he’s.. if not in love.. then definitely in extreme like with a sideorder of rampant lust.

 

Stiles drags his eyes away and looks at the next photo and here is the bucket of ice cold water to drench him completely, to counteract any heat that was brought on by the other one.  This is Derek’s other pack.  The pack he lost to flames and betrayal. His family.  Stiles can’t stop looking and the only face he can see is the boy in the photo who is close to Stiles’ age now.  The boy who has the biggest smile Stiles has ever seen, the boy who looks like he’s been laughing only one second before the button was pressed, the boy who is in a photo that has obvious heat and smoke damage. 

 

The boy who is now a man and watches him silently with luminescent green eyes, as he greedily looks his fill.

 

On top of the chest of drawers is a medium sized dvd/flatscreen combo and sitting next to it is a DVD case and Stiles can’t help but tilt his head so he can see the cover and that’s.. that’s Katee Sackhoff it’s season 4 of Battlestar Galactica and he can’t help the way his brows draw up in surprise.

 

“One of my favourites.”  Stiles says simply.  Derek steps closer, before saying.

 

“Just watching it again.”  Stiles nods in understanding, there was so much within it, so many layers you needed to see it at least a couple of times to absorb it all in.  “Maybe..”  Stiles can only look at Derek expectantly. 

 

“Maybe we could watch it together some time.”  He finishes in a rush.  Stiles draws in a long breath trying to keep it cool.

 

“Yeah I’d like that.” 

 

He wants to whimper.  He wants to howl.  There should be a law or something that Derek Hale has to warn people when he smiles.  Not those fake macho ‘I’m the Alpha and I know what you want’ ones that he uses as a weapon, but this one that Stiles is looking at in pained awe right now. 

 

This sweet happy smile that lights up his face and shines out of his eyes and Stiles wonder if he knows how truly devastating it is to Stiles when he’s never seen it before in all his dealings with the werewolf.. how truly devastating it is to Stiles knowing that it was something so simple, his agreeing to the two of them hanging out together to watch a Sci Fi show like the geeks they are that had brought it to the surface.

 

He has to turn away for a moment because he knows that he doesn’t have a poker face and he’d never be able to conceal his feelings for the Alpha beside him.  When he’s composed again and dares to look at the other man’s face that smile has gone and Derek seems almost painfully sad. 

 

“Top drawer.. there’s t-shirts and some trackpants I use for sleeping.”  He says roughly, before turning away.  Stiles can only look at his back and it takes him a moment to realise that Derek’s letting him change with some degree of privacy.  He pulls out a grey pair of trackpants and a black t-shirt, they feel soft against his skin from many washings. 

 

He literally has to peel off his wet chinos which try to stubbornly cling to his legs and it feels weird on so many levels when he’s completely stripped and standing completely naked with the man he loves, also completely naked, only 6 feet away from being jumped. 

 

He’s shaking so badly that he can barely tie a knot in the cord of the trackpants to keep them from falling off his skinny ass, he pulls on the t-shirt and as it slips over his head he realises it still smells of Derek, it’s ingrained into the fabric now, no matter how many times it’s been washed.  It’s something wild and musky underlying a hint of the forest, of broken pine needles underfoot.  He draws the scent in and feels something inside him shift and loosen, to become almost contentment.

 

“Thanks Derek.” Stiles whispers the words, unable to speak properly due to the massive constriction in his throat.  He hadn’t realised just how intimate it would feel to be wearing Derek’s clothes or just how much it would affect him or the other man.

 

Derek turns around and whines. 

 

He fucking whines and it goes straight to Stiles cock, raking through his balls until he can almost feel tears well up in his eyes from the pleasure pain.

 

Alpha red eyes blaze feverishly as they examine every inch of him over and over and Stiles doesn’t know what to do with his hands under that powerful gaze and clutches at the t-shirt fisting the fabric at his hips.  Derek watches his hands and Stiles can see him visibly  shuddering as the red in his eyes bleeds away to leave them light green as he suppresses whatever’s tripped his Alpha instincts.

 

He doesn’t know how long it takes for them both to calm down, only knows he can’t look away and Derek doesn’t seem to be able to either.  The silence builds and it’s so quiet that Stiles can hear the fabric of his t-shirt slide over the calloused skin of his palms.

 

“I can’t stay away from you.”  The words are spoken so quietly that Stiles isn’t even sure he actually heard them, until he sees a look on Derek’s face that he’s never seen there before.  It’s a deep longing and a long-forgotten hope all focused on.. him and Stiles can feel his whole body surge wildly taking an unsteady step forward before he gets control of himself and stops.  His hands itch to touch the other man and he knows that he can’t forget or risk hurting Derek inadvertently. 

 

“FYI Derek.. I can’t stay away from you either.”  The incoherent huffing noise Derek makes has him smiling.  Derek sounds pleased and shocked and happy all at the same time and it’s a good thing.. such a good thing.

 

Stiles shifts restlessly because they’ve been staring and smiling and staring and smiling some more at each other and then the smile is slowly faltering on Derek’s face.  He can feel Derek’s eyes are flicking back and forth between his eyes and his mouth now and it makes him feel like he’s standing in front of an open fire, heat’s scorching his skin and he knows that he’s blushing.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek breathes his name like it’s a prayer.  Rough and hoarse, his voice scrapes over nerve endings that Stiles wasn’t even aware that he possessed and it leaves him trembling.  He digs his fingers into his thighs to try and stop the all too obvious shudders that rack his body.

 

Was he going to do this?  For all the time that he’s known Derek the thought of kissing the other man had been a secret desire, a forbidden urge that he supressed ruthlessly.. but the way Derek’s looking at him and.. and for God’s sake he’s touched his cock.. even licked it and he’s hesitant about kissing him.  The kisses he’d given him in the bathroom, even though one was come-stained had both been remarkably chaste more about comfort than desire and Stiles really, really wants to know the difference.

 

Stiles can feel his heart thudding heavily beneath his breastbone as he takes a step forward and it puts him right up in Derek’s space.  They’re not touching, only inches between them and they’re not far off being the same height which does Stiles’ head in, because Derek’s such a physical presence that he tends to dominate a room when he enters it. 

 

He can feel Derek’s breath on his lips, drying them out and he can’t help but lick to replace that moisture and with a harsh groan Derek’s pressing his mouth to Stiles.

 

He’s slightly disappointed when there’s no instantaneous fireworks, wonders what all the fuss is about kissing and then Derek moves.  Dear God.. his lips brush lightly back and forth against Stiles and he’s instantly lost in the sensations that rocket through his body from that delicate touch. 

 

He wants more, needs more right now damn it.  Stiles lifts on his toes and presses his mouth harder against Derek’s and can’t control the moan that bursts out and the other man takes complete advantage of, by sliding his tongue between Stiles’ parted lips.

 

Derek’s caressing Stiles’ tongue with his own, licking into his mouth with sweeping strokes that leave him trembling and aching.  The only point of contact between them is their mouths and Stiles can feel the heat pouring off Derek’s body.  Werewolves naturally run at a higher temperature than humans and it feels like the warmth just radiates off Derek to wrap around Stiles and he’s starting to sweat can feel a trickle running down the centre of his chest.

 

The compulsion is more than he can stand and Stiles lets Derek claim his mouth, his tongue delving deep to chase Stiles taste and that’s when Stiles begins to suckle on him.  Tries to pull Derek’s flavour straight off his tongue and into his mouth with rhythmic sucks that make Derek growl fiercely, the vibration pouring through and into the younger man and down his throat.  Stiles doesn’t mean to do it.   Doesn’t mean to whimper and whine as he draws on Derek’s tongue.. doesn’t mean to destroy his Alpha’s control.

 

When Derek wraps himself around Stiles and starts to pump against his hips, grinding forcefully until Stiles is crying out and Derek’s moaning as well.  The moans get softer and Derek starts to slump against Stiles until he’s frantically trying to hold up the other man and then he gets it.  They’re touching and Stiles pulls back to look into Derek’s face and he’s pale and beads of sweat are pouring off his forehead. 

 

The shivers that rack through his body aren’t pleasurable ones.  His eyes start to roll back into his head and Stiles is panicking that he’s killing him with his touch.  He tries to lower him to the floor gently but at the last instant Derek rallies and tries to draw him down into his embrace, but he’s weak and Stiles is easily able to fend him off.  Finally, he has the other man sprawled on the floor .

 

“My God.. what the fuck do you think you were doing?”  Stiles wants to punch him for doing something so crazy. 

 

“Kissing you..”  Derek sounds likes he’s struggling to breathe, panting his way through the lingering pain, his face screwed up as the agony streaks through him.

 

“We can’t touch Derek.”

 

“Wanna touch you.  Need to.”  He says breathlessly.

 

“No, it’s not worth it.  Not like this..”  He pauses, an ache in his chest.  “Not seeing you in pain.  I can’t bear it.”

 

“It’s worth it to me.”  Derek says before his eyes roll back into his head.

 

Stiles can only stare in amazement.  

 

Derek Hale has fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek recovers from his fainting spell.. and Stiles tries to find a way to cover him up without hurting him. Stiles is finding out more and more about his Alpha and each revelation makes him like the other man more and more. So much that Stiles is struck by the 'green-eyed monster' when another man tries to make a move on Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and angst than anything in this chapter. More sexy times to come.
> 
> Thank you for the great comments and kudos - it is always appreciated.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

“I didn’t faint.”  Derek scowls at him from where he’s now sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

He was out of it for about a minute before his eyes had fluttered open once.. twice and then they were wide open and glaring at everyone.. meaning Stiles, and everything.. meaning not much really, as he looked around the spartan bedroom.   It felt like they’d been the longest sixty seconds of Stiles’ life while his heart had beat so hard and fast in his chest with fear for the other man, he’d been sure it was gonna burst or something.

 

“What would you call it then?”  Stiles huffs, still annoyed as Derek had refused to let him help.  Felt like he was hovering impotently, as he’d had to watch as his Alpha struggled up and onto the bed with shaky arms and legs.

 

Stiles looks at the fabric of the bedcovers.  Cotton.  It doesn’t seem to be causing Derek any pain and he stores that information away.

 

“I passed out.”  Derek gives him a look daring him to say anything, but hey he’s Stiles and he can’t help himself. 

 

“You say puh-tayto and I say pah-tahto.”  Stiles sing songs.  He doesn’t flinch when Derek growls.  “Alright.. alright..”  Stiles holds up his hands in defeat.  “From here on let it be noted in the historical record that on this day Derek Hale, mighty Alpha of the Hale Pack, did indeed.. pass out.”

 

Derek makes a rude noise in response and Stiles pokes his tongue out at the other man.. childish but eminently satisfying, until he sees the way Derek’s eyes darken and follow the movement of his tongue with a feral intensity that borders on predatory.  Suddenly, it’s really hard to breathe and Stiles either has to turn away or leave the room because he wants to jump Derek’s bones so badly.  It's an itch deep inside, a compulsion that is so raw all he can do is turn away and move towards the large chest of drawers because he can’t deny himself the pleasure of simply being in the same room as the older man.

 

“Right.. let’s get you covered up.”  He hopes he sounds enthusiastic because there’s part of him that’s kinda hoping it’s not possible while the more rational and apparently less dominant side prays that it is.

 

When Derek’s colour has improved and he doesn’t look so pale and drained, they experiment with clothes in various fabrics to see if they can find anything that he’d be able to tolerate against his skin.  Stiles paws through his limited wardrobe, there’s denim jeans, track pants and some black running shorts that are in a clingy silky fabric that he can’t help but stroke. 

 

Picturing them on Derek revealing his muscular legs, the tautness of his thighs.. it makes his hands tremble which is all kinds of crazy when he’s got the man sitting stark naked on the bed behind him, but he can’t seem to tell his libido or his mind any different.   When he gently brushes the silky material against Derek’s bicep as a test, he hears the sharp hitch in Derek’s breathing as he jerks away, his face wincing in pain.  No synthetics then.

 

In the next drawer, Derek has a little pile of neatly folded button down dress shirts in different colours - black, white, blue and a dark green one that Stiles knows would bring out the green in the unusual swirl of colours that are contained in his eyes. 

 

The green one is still sealed in a plastic wrap with a store tag still attached to it.  A New York store if he’s not mistaken, he’s pretty sure he’s seen it's online store.  Stiles wishes he could see him in it, his imagination tells him that it would be stunning on the wolf, but it’s far from practical with all the buttons and getting Derek’s bandaged hands through the sleeves would be near on impossible.  As he looks closer he realises that the shirts are actually close to his own size and there’s no way Derek with his muscular warrior physique would be able to fit into them anyway.  He shrugs off his puzzlement because he can’t even remember the last time he went through his own wardrobe and had a clean out.

 

The only other tops he finds are Henley’s, Henley’s and more Henley’s.  He grabs hold of a dark blue one and waves the shirt over his shoulder.

 

“Did you like the style and just buy one in every colour?”   He jokes, half expecting a derogatory comment in reply, but there’s nothing and Stiles flicks a curious look over his shoulder and his smile is wiped off his face in an instant. 

 

Derek’s blushing furiously right up to the tips of his ears and the look on his face is pure misery and Stiles hates the fact that he put it there, because when he thinks about it, who did Derek have to go shopping for clothes with?  Who would nag him enough to go and to hold up things against him and say ‘try this one on it would suit you’ or ‘nah pass on that’?  He strongly suspects the last person who would’ve done that is Laura and when he thinks about those smaller sized shirts all pressed and neatly folded, the green one still in its packaging with the tag.. is that the last one Laura bought for him? 

 

Shades of ‘Brokeback Mountain’.  He swallows hard and blinks rapidly because the thought of Derek hanging onto those shirts for sentimental reasons.. like his dead sister had chosen them for him, it makes him ache so fiercely inside for his Alpha.. his friend.. his.. it’s taking all he has not to walk over there and pull him into his arms and hold him.  Hold him tight and never let him go.  But, he can’t not without causing him immense pain.  So he sucks it up instead.. pretends not to let on that he knows.. that he's figuring him out.  That he’s discovered one more facet to the man that is Derek Hale and that he likes what he finds.  Really, really likes it.

 

“You did.. didn’t you?  Which is great I’ve always thought that they suit you.. you always look good in them.”  It’s no lie.. he’s not yanking Derek’s chain and he’ll be able to tell it’s the truth, the wolf does look good in them.  They cling so sweetly to his body that Stiles feels a momentary surge of jealousy at the thought of anyone else seeing him wearing them. 

 

Derek’s eyes go wide at that comment and he momentarily ducks his head and Stiles can see that the colour flushing his cheeks and throat is deeper and darker than before.  God almighty.. this has to be some sort of test of how far Stiles can be pushed to breaking point when he’s confronted with a shy and embarrassed Derek Hale. 

 

The next drawer contains underwear and he quickly shuts that one, but not before he’s gotten an eyeful of cotton boxer briefs with more than obvious big pouches at the front which would cup and hold Derek’s junk in a natural hanging position.  Sweat pops out on his forehead when he pictures that.  He can see Derek’s cock right now if he wants to, could look over his shoulder and there it would be.  Stiles knows it’s big.. way bigger than average, but somehow it’s the knowledge that the wolf has to buy special underwear to contain it that makes him shiver.  Makes it even more real.

 

In the last drawer, right at the back next to a grey Dodgers baseball jersey which almost makes Stiles change his whole mind about Derek because he’s a diehard Mets fan and seriously.. loser, Stiles finds a pair of charcoal cotton pants.  He flicks a quick look at the tag inside.. 100% cotton.  They’re loose fitting and very light with no elastic waistband to compress against Derek’s waist or skin like the trackpants did, only a silky cord to tie off.  They look like yoga pants.

 

“Yoga?”  He asks curiously as he turns and holds them up. 

 

“Yeah and some pilates.. not for a while now though.”   Derek replies in a low voice.  That would explain a lot about those abdominals that seem to be a regular feature of Stiles’ dreams.  He gently presses the pants against Derek’s arm and when there’s no obvious signs of discomfort their eyes meet and they can only smile at one another, both relieved that he no longer has to walk around naked although Stiles is pretty sure it’s for vastly differing reasons.  His sensible side seems to be winning.

 

“Let’s get these on you.”  Stiles drops to one knee in front of where Derek sits perched on the edge of the bed, holding the pants open so Derek can lift one foot and then the other into them.  It takes every scrap of Stiles’ self-control to keep his eyes averted and focused on a loose thread that he can see on the hemmed end of the bedcover.  He pulls them up slowly, on the alert for any indication that they might be painful to the Alpha before him. 

 

“Stand up.. please.”  No matter how much he tries he can’t keep his voice from shaking.  Derek gets to his feet and Stiles has to close his eyes and he lets out a great big shuddering breath because he’s never wanted.. he’s never needed.. he’s never ached for anyone or anything as much as he does for this man.  Only realises he’s released that warm breath over Derek’s thighs when he hears a very guttural curse from the other man above him.  His eyes flash open and he can see the strong powerful quads in front of him twitch and dance in reaction, goosebumps racing across his skin in every direction.  Derek’s cock is swelling and it jerks in front of him, the violently red tip peeking out of the foreskin.. a temptation.. a lure to draw him in.

 

“Sorry.”  Stiles breathes out the apology.  He flicks a glance up to Derek’s face and can feel heat scorch his skin at his expression as he looks down at him with red Alpha eyes.

 

Derek looks like a starving man who’s been brought before a feast and can’t decide where to begin.  The hunger that blazes out of those eyes has Stiles’ groin flex and tighten in reaction, the pull on his abdominals as his own semi-hard cock starts to tent out his borrowed track pants is so hard and fast it’s almost painful.  How is this happening?  Not in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that Derek might want him back too, not like this.. not looking at him like he wants to devour him.

 

On unsteady legs Stiles rises pulling the pants up with him, can hear his breathing sound loud and fast in his ears.  From the heat burning in his cheeks like a fever, Stiles knows he must be flushing furiously when he has to awkwardly get the waistband over Derek’s cock which is currently at half-mast and rapidly rising.  He keeps his eyes on the job at hand and that’s to tie a knot in the cord so the pants don’t slide off of Derek’s defined hips. 

 

That he can see the way both of their cocks are tenting out the front of their pants as he looks down makes it a nearly impossible task.  Both so swollen and prominent that he would just have to breathe wrong and they would brush against each other.  His hands are shaking that badly and are so slick with sweat he can’t seem to tie even the simplest of knots, not even if it was to save his own life.

 

“Stiles.. look at me”  He wants to so badly, but if he does he knows he’s gonna lose it and damn it he can’t.. because Derek needs him.  Needs him to look after him like he promised and Stiles always tries to keep his promises.. it’s a Stilinski thing.. it's his thing.  So he keeps on going.. keeps on trying to form that knot. 

 

“Stiles.. please..”  Derek begs, sounding hoarse and doesn’t that just send a shooting thrill straight up his spine.. Derek’s begging him.  The knot holds and Stiles finally looks up.. looks into that beautiful, beautiful face and feels his chest go tight and achy at the way the other man’s looking at him.  Green eyes watch him with wonder in their depths and they move over his features restlessly, like Derek’s memorizing every little part of him that makes him Stiles Stilinski.

 

He’s so close, there’s only inches between them.  So close that Stiles can feel the heat radiate from Derek’s body and he can’t control the tremor that runs through him.

 

“I.. I like having you here.. I like seeing you in my bedroom.  I like you wearing my clothes.”  He pauses for a long moment and Stiles can see the movement of his throat.. the muscles and tendons flexing like he’s swallowing really hard.  “I’m not imagining this am I?” 

 

Derek waves his bandaged hand between them.  “It’s not.. not just me is it?  I’m not forcing you to..”   

 

Stiles presses his fingers to Derek’s lips, letting their softness brush against his skin.  “I should be asking that of you.  You’re injured Derek.. I’m not sure that this is the right thing.. when you’re not 100% healthy and recently been zapped by some witchy mojo.  You might not be thinking straight.”

 

“The right thing?  I’ve never felt anything so right before in my life.”  Stiles can’t stop his fingers from trembling as he feels Derek’s mouth move against them as he speaks.  The sensation of soft skin and wet heat has Stiles licking his own lips in longing.   Derek pushes closer until his brow rests on Stiles’ forehead, green eyes capturing honey gold ones, the only thing preventing them from kissing are Stiles’ fingers. 

 

Stiles is careful to keep his body angled away from Derek’s so there’s no risk of them brushing against each other, intentional or not. 

 

“Tell me.”  Derek demands, voice low and rumbling.  Stiles draws in a shaky breath.  Derek’s letting his primal side rise and it wants answers.. it demands them as an Alpha’s right.

 

“It’s not your imagination.”  Stiles watches as Derek closes his eyes and lets out what almost feels like a sigh of relief.  When he opens them again he can see there is a light that shines in them.. it’s not a reflection of anything external in this room.. it’s like Stiles is able to see inside the man in front of him.  Derek’s opened the door and is letting Stiles in.  Letting him see the hope that burns in him that maybe.. just maybe this time it will be different.

 

He can feel the way Derek’s mouth curves upward in a smile under his fingers and he can’t resist smiling back too.  Happiness swells within him and he drags those same fingers down slightly to catch on Derek’s full lower lip and part his mouth slightly.. enough so that he can press their mouths together in a fleeting kiss. 

 

It’s Stiles’ promise to Derek that it is different already.

 

When he starts to pull his head back, Derek presses closer, chasing his lips.

 

“Stiles.. more.”  Derek pants out.  Little puffs of air blow across Stiles’ mouth.  God yes.. more.. more.. more.  Stiles so badly wants it, wants everything that Derek can possibly give to him and wants to give everything of himself back in return.  But he’s gotta try and be.. God forbid, the sensible one here, much as he doesn’t want to, nothing’s changed.  Derek still needs to get some food into him and rest or whatever healing is or isn’t happening.. Stiles will be responsible for it.

 

He sucks in a shaky breath and rubs his nose against Derek’s affectionately.  The wolf rumbles in approval.

 

“Derek.. I’ve still gotta let Dad know I’m supposed to be at Scott’s and I don’t know about you.. but I’m starving.  Pizza sound good to you.”  If there’s one thing he does know about Derek, it’s that his instincts to provide for his pack mates are incredibly strong.. isn’t that part of the reason he’s ended up here with the wolf now.

 

Immediately, concern etches itself onto the older man’s face.  “I’m sorry.. of course you must be hungry.”  Derek smiles ruefully when his own stomach growls loudly at the mention of food.  “Yeah I am too.  Come on.. you can use my credit card.”

 

 

After ordering pizza, one hawaiian for himself and 3 variations of meat lovers for Derek and then texting a message to his Dad and getting an affirmative response back, Stiles leans his hips back against the kitchen counter and finally feels like he can relax.

 

His Dad was reassured.  Derek was clean, partially dressed and food was on the way.  His own wet clothes were currently tumbling around in the dryer and he was dressed in Derek’s and even though they were clean, his body heat seems to release a whiff of Derek’s wild forest scent every now and then which had been locked in the fabric, which Stiles finds strangely comforting.

 

Moving to the fridge he opens the door and grabs a bottle of water calling over his shoulder to the Alpha currently sitting on the couch that Stiles had draped Derek’s cotton bedcover over.

 

“Hey Derek.. do you want a drink?”  Stiles is gasping for fluids now and he’s pretty sure that Derek must be too, he can’t remember seeing him drink anything for the longest time.

 

“No.  I’m fine thanks.”  Frowning, Stiles walks over to the couch as he cracks the lid open and sips a few mouthfuls out and Derek’s eyes immediately go to where his lips are wrapped around the opening.  Stiles doesn’t flatter himself when he sees the longing in Derek’s eyes because it’s different to how he looks at him.. this is for.. damn it to hell.. stubborn sourwolf.

 

“Damn it.. didn’t I tell you we were good.  That we were okay.”  Stiles can’t help but feel pissed off.  He’d thought they’d handled the whole bathroom thing really quite well.  “You don’t need to stop drinking entirely because you’re worried about going to the bathroom with me.”

 

Derek looks away stony-faced and Stiles has lost count of the amount of times he’s witnessed his Alpha blush tonight, which is so strange because he’s never seen him like this before, didn’t even know he was capable of it.  He looks down at the bare chested man sitting on the couch, sits down on the cushion next to him willing him to turn his head and look back at him. 

 

“We’ll deal with it.  Whatever happens.. it’s you and me together and there’s nothing we can’t do.”  He says in a softer tone.  Stiles lifts the bottle up closer to Derek’s head with a shaking hand, the slosh of liquid can be distinctly heard.  He can see the flutter of Derek’s long eyelashes as he closes his eyes for one brief moment before his broad chest rises and falls with almost a resigned sigh and then he turns towards him.

 

“Please.. drink something.”  Derek stares at him and he can feel an uncontrollable urge to twitch under that assessing gaze.  When he blinks those penetrating green eyes and his lips part slightly Stiles knows that he’s just been given something undeniably precious by the wolf in front of him.  Derek’s just given him his absolute trust, this is down to the bare bones of what trust is between two people.. the ultimate pledge that I will be there for you always, I will see things that no one else can, I will know things about you that no one else does and that I will never ever think less of you even with that knowledge.

 

He looks at the hand that holds the bottle of water, it’s been shaking non-stop since Derek turned to him and now all of a sudden it’s steady and strong.  Stiles can feel it in himself, in his bones there’s a surety about him now, a confidence and strength he’s gained from the trust of this man and he will be worthy of it.  Pressing the bottle to Derek’s lips, Stiles watches and makes sure he’s got his mouth sealed around the opening and tips it up slightly letting the water slowly and smoothly pour in.  Making sure it doesn’t spill.  All the time Derek’s watching him, green eyes locked onto his unwaveringly.

 

There’s only a little bit left in the bottle when Derek refuses anymore.  Stiles closes his eyes as he tilts his head back and places the bottle between his lips, a ripple of heat uncoils low in his belly when he thinks about his mouth touching the bottle where Derek’s have been.  He can taste the other man on the plastic.  Eyes fluttering open he can see that Derek’s gaze is locked onto his lips and whether it’s unconscious or not the wolf is licking his own lips like he can taste Stiles too.

 

It feels like they’re falling into each other, Stiles can see how close Derek is now, leaning in towards him then realises he’s mirrored that movement.. who made the first move he has no idea and doesn’t really care.  The pull is just too strong and when they are so close, both turned slightly towards each other and Stiles has made sure their knees don’t touch, he can feel that they are sharing the same breath.  Derek breathes out, Stiles breathes in.. Stiles breathes out, Derek breathes in. 

 

“I want this.”  Stiles whispers.  He can’t stop now, it’s a feeling that’s been growing inside him and it’s been demanding that Stiles let it loose.. that he tell Derek everything.  Derek simply nods his head.

 

“I want this.. I want us so much.. you’ve no idea.”  He continues and Derek tilts his head in just such a way that Stiles is instantly reminded of a canine. 

 

“Us?”  Derek finally speaks and it’s low and raspy. An urgency behind the question.. a desperate need for the answer.

 

“Yes.. us, sourwolf.  The two of us together..”  Stiles ducks his head down not quite brave enough to look him in the eye.  “For however long you want me.”

 

With his eyes directed downwards, Stiles can see the pulse throb in Derek’s neck.  It’s strong and fast, beating with an urgency and a rhythm that surely is a match to Stiles own and he has to look into Derek’s eyes to see if that pulse is telling him the truth.  That Derek’s just as wanting and needful as Stiles is.  Derek closes in and Stiles lets him.

 

The wolf has his lips pressed against Stiles’ as he whispers and Stiles wonders if he’s going crazy.. or really hard of hearing because that actually sounded like Derek said.. “Is forever okay?”

 

“I don’t think it’s long enough really.”  Stiles mouths back, angling his head slightly so that he’s captured the corner of Derek’s mouth, can feel the uptick as the wolf smiles under his lips.  Stiles inhales deeply so that when they kiss he won’t have to come up for air for a very long time.  That’s when he hears the knocking on the main sliding door.

 

“Fuck..”  The angry curse makes Stiles look at his Alpha more closely and he realises that Derek’s not as in control as he’d thought.  If the prominent tenting of his pants isn’t enough of a giveaway, Stiles can see a light sheen of sweat coats Derek’s torso as he pants shallowly, his nostrils flaring beneath pupil dark eyes.  His hand makes a slight movement towards him as if to hold him in place before he remembers his hands are bandaged and he can’t touch with them.

 

“It’s the pizza.”  Derek bites out, obviously able to scent the food way before Stiles can.

 

“Okay.. uhm I’ll go and get it.”  Stiles moves towards the door and hopes it’s not too obvious that he’s sporting a chubby as well.. looking down at himself he can see the black t-shirt ends at the tops of his thighs, oh well the delivery guy will just have to cop an eyeful.

 

Opening the door Stiles can see the delivery guy’s probably about his age maybe a couple of years older.  The black cap he wears with the company logo is pushed back slightly on his head and he can see that he’s a good looking guy with sandy blonde hair and big baby blues with a fit tanned body, he looks like he belongs more on a beach than carrying pizza boxes.  He looks disappointed when he sees Stiles standing there.

 

“Order for Mr Hale.. one large Hawaiian with extra cheese, one large meatlovers with extra meat and cheese, one large bbq meatlovers with extra meat and one large meatlovers with extra meat and cheese and olives.”

 

“Yeah.. that’s right.”  Stiles smiles at the other guy and holds out his hands to take them and is left hanging empty handed when the pizza guy freezes and is looking past him his mouth gaping.  Stiles flicks a look over his shoulder and Derek’s standing behind him looking like sex on legs.  Dark hair a bit messy as though fingers have raked through it.. yeah Stiles’ long fingers had carded through the black strands, pale muscular chest and six-pack abs still glistening with sweat and his charcoal yoga pants ride low on his hips revealing the exquisite cut of his pelvis.

 

“Hi Mr Hale..”  The pizza guy says his voice sounding scratchy and breathless.

 

“Blake..”  Derek acknowledges the delivery guy in a tone that is polite, but cool.  Stiles knows it’s reserved for non-pack, that his Alpha never sounds that distant with any of them, but the fact that Derek even knows this guy’s name sends a dark curling wave of fury throughout his body.

 

He can see a flush stain this Blake person’s cheeks and he licks his lips like he’s just seen dinner and wants to take a big bite out of it.  Stiles can feel his hackles rise at the lustful look that the other man is directing towards his… how does he describe what Derek is to him, not just his Alpha anymore that’s for sure.  His.. yeah that feels right.  Derek’s his.

 

“Right.. thank you.. pizza’s now please.”  Stiles snaps out.  Blake hands the boxes over, all the time his eyes don’t stray from Derek at all and Stiles really wants to turn around and order Derek to go and wait in the other room, but he doesn’t want to delay getting rid of this annoying pest right in front of him.

 

“Oh you’ve hurt yourself.. is there anything I can do.”  Blake flutters in front of Stiles who is starting to feel invisible.  “I do special orders.”  The innuendo is so blatant that Stiles can feel his fingers start to crush the edge of the pizza boxes as he tries to control the urge to beat the other man around the head with them.

 

“No it’s okay.. I’m being looked after.”  Derek says curtly from behind him.

 

Stiles growls.  Maybe he’s been around werewolves for too long, but this feels like the only way to release the tension that has his shoulders tight ready to fight and his lip curled back in almost what feels like a snarl.

 

“Right.. we done now.”  Stiles snaps out.  When Blake still stands there, his hand held out, Derek curses.

 

“I’ll find my wallet.. just give me a moment.”  He disappears into the kitchen.

 

When he disappears Stiles immediately starts to pull the door across.  Blake steps forward as though to block him, but Stiles has done enough training with his pack that he’s stronger than he looks and pushes the other man back easily with one hand.

 

“My tip..”  Blake says frowning.

 

“You’ve already had a tip tonight.. gotta real eyeful didn’t ya?  Look at him like that again and I’m going to shove one of these boxes down your throat.  Got it?”  Stiles never considered himself an intimidating kind of guy before, but the wary look Blake gives him as he steps back is telling him a different story.  With great satisfaction he slams the door completely shut on the other man’s face before locking it up tight.

 

Stiles is so pissed off that he takes a few moments to take a couple of deep breaths before moving to the kitchen where Derek is standing so still and quiet he knows that with his werewolf hearing he’s heard every word Stiles said to the other boy.

 

“What’s happening?”  Derek pauses and inhales deeply.  His eyes flash to red instantly.  “What is it?  What’s got you so angry and..”  He stops again.  Stiles can see doubt cross his face.  “Jealous?”

 

“That pizza delivery guy is what got me so mad.. he was looking at you as if he’d stepped into a god damn cliché porno with you two in the starring roles.”  Stiles wasn’t going to touch the ‘jealous’ tag, but he freely admits that the other man’s obvious appreciation of Derek made him angrier than he could ever remember being.  He drops the boxes onto the counter.

 

“What?.. No, Blake’s been delivering to me for a while now.”  Derek looks almost bewildered.  The red fades from his eyes.

 

“Are you kidding me?  Couldn’t you scent it?  He was practically salivating at the door for you.. we really need to find a new pizza place.”  Stiles thumps around the kitchen opening doors and.. where are the god damn plates?

 

“I don’t usually worry about plates.. uhm straight out of the box.. saves washing up.”  Derek says and Stiles realises he’s been talking out loud.  Stiles picks up the boxes and marches out to the other room and drops them onto the coffee table and flops down onto the couch.

 

Derek moves to the couch and sits down beside him, close but with enough distance between so they don’t brush against each other.  Stiles hates it.  He hates that distance with a passion.

 

Stiles flips the lid on the box marked with a sharpie-penned ‘H’ and grabs a slice of Hawaiian pizza.  Bites in and starts to chew angrily.

 

“Come on eat something.”  He snaps at Derek around a mouthful and at the back of his mind he wonders what the hell is he doing, pushing at his Alpha like this, but he can’t seem to stop.

 

Derek’s eyes flash red again and he snarls, his incisors gleaming white.

 

“How?”  He lifts his hands up, making a point of showing Stiles his bandaged hands.   Before snapping out equally as angrily. “You want to see me eat like the animal you obviously think I am.  Is that it Stiles?”

 

Instantly the pizza in his mouth tastes like cardboard and Stiles can feel a cold, nauseating rush of shame throughout his body.  He just barely manages to choke down what he has in his mouth, before he puts the slice he’s holding back down into the box.  How in heck had he forgotten what he was there for?  He was there to help Derek.. not get into a jealous fit over some jerk eyeing off his Alpha.

 

Stiles keeps his eyes on the boxes.. he simply can’t look the other man in the face he feels so bad.

 

“I’m..”  He begins but his throat feels all tight and he coughs hoping that will loosen it up somehow.  “I’m sorry.”  He finishes quietly.  The heat that had been burning in his veins has gone and he simply feels tired now.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek says softer now, the anger gone from his voice too.

 

Stiles swallows hard.. the guilt practically choking him.  “I know there’s a wolf inside you Derek.. but believe me I’ve never thought of you as an animal.”

 

Turning to look at the older man it’s instinctive to reach out and want to put his hand over Derek’s, he stops himself just in time and looks at where his hovers for one moment over the bandages.  Derek doesn’t hesitate, he moves his hand up until Stiles is only just barely touching them.  He can feel the fibres of the bandage brush against his fingertips and it feels.. feels like it's not enough.  Will never be enough until he's able to finally get his hands on Derek's skin.

 

“Maybe you should Stiles.”

 

“Wha.. what?”  Stiles asks slightly confused as he meets Derek’s hotly glittering eyes as the wolf growls out.

 

“The things I want from you Stiles.. maybe you should think of me as an animal.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is just so confused and Derek is still too gorgeous for Stiles' own good. Revelations abound and feelings are explored and much pizza is eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while and I'm so sorry you've had to wait for me to produce something and I feel like I'm constantly pointing the finger of blame at RL.. and I am because of a family crisis, minor when you consider what's happening around the globe and yet when shit's hitting the fan in your actual day to day life it feels pretty damn major. Still when all's said and done I'm counting my blessings and writing is way up there and so I present the latest chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much.
> 
> Thanks to all those who take the time to click on kudos and/or type out a comment.. you are the fuel that keeps me going - much love. :D
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Stiles jerks his hand back.  Has to look away before he starts climbing all over the wolf sitting next to him.  Seriously, climb him like a fucking tree.  It would give new meaning to the term ‘treehugger” that’s for sure.  An x-rated, pornographic one.

 

Blindly looking down at the floor, the words echo in his head _‘the things I want from you Stiles..’_.  Things.. what things?  He’s got a pretty vivid imagination and his mouth feels suddenly dry and goosebumps ripple over the flesh of his arms.  He so wants to know and he wants them all.. whatever those **_things_** may be because anything with Derek would be.. beyond amazing.

 

He hears a strangled, gurgling noise and freaks out because.. oh crap.. oh crap, that was him.  These funny little noises coming out of him uncontrolled and unbidden.  That was so him.  Heat floods into his cheeks, scorching with an intensity that’s almost equal to the way his eyes are so fiercely fixed to the floor as he pictures a giant black hole appearing in front of him so he can fall into it.. yep just pitch right into it, dive head first.. no splash and 10’s across the board.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek’s voice is strained and Stiles can feel it scrape over his nerve endings sending shivers down the length of his spine, he’s so close to the edge of losing it.. he huffs out a ragged breath struggling to regain control.. shit he’s so hard, knows that his sweatpants are tenting in his lap because his cock is just one big throbbing ache.     

 

“Stiles look at me.”  Derek’s voice is threaded through with his Alpha power and Stiles can only close his eyes and shake his head frantically.. no.  Fingers clutching and pulling at the soft, worn fabric of his borrowed sweatpants, hooking and twisting into it, stopping himself from reaching out. 

 

The pull of his Alpha is so strong he can feel it like an insistent tugging at his gut.. he can barely resist, but he has to.. has to because he’d promised.. promised to take care of the older man no matter what, even if it goes against every instinct he has to give and take everything he possibly can with the wolf.  Even if he has to protect Derek from himself. An Alpha werewolf recovering from a black magic injury and caught up in a maelstrom of spiralling emotions is not the best way to start a relationship or give complete, informed, no holds barred consent.

 

He wants to wrap him up tight in his arms and just hold him close.  Derek’s known so little genuine care and tenderness since his family.. 

 

And that right there is the reason that Stiles can catch his breath all of a sudden, that he’s able to breathe almost normally.. the knowledge that Derek’s trust has been abused too many times and he’s known so little concern for his well-being.. so few comforting touches than what he probably remembers from his family and what he currently receives from the little rag-tag pack he’s gathered together and he deserves so much more.  Deserves to be loved and wanted for himself, for the kind soul that he hides behind a surly, snarky demeanour and tries to push everyone away with razor sharp fangs and mobile eyebrows that have their own language which Stiles has over time managed to decipher.. ‘fuck off’ being their catchphrase of choice.

 

“I’ve frightened you.”  Stiles can hear the bitterness in Derek’s words and it hurts.. hurts them both and he can’t..  can’t let him think that when it’s never ever been true.  Okay.. if he’s honest a little bit true.  He may have said that he did at the beginning.. he may even have thought he felt it, but deep down Stiles has always known that Derek would never harm him.   

 

Lifting his head, the skin around his wide eyes feels stretched and too tight as he sees his wolf hunched over next to him and for the first time in a long time he sees that closed off, shuttered look on Derek’s face.. the one that screams of self-preservation and an emotional distance that is starting to look like Derek’s so far out of reach, he may as well be on the moon.

 

“No.. I’m not afraid of you.”  Stiles leans towards him can feel the heat radiating from his bare skin, warming him.  He’s desperate for the other man to believe him, but now it’s Derek’s turn not to meet his eyes and Stiles realises he can’t be anything but honest with him.  “I’m only afraid of the way you tempt me..” 

 

He can feel the way the wolf tenses beside him as he listens and knows it’s not just his words but his heartbeat he’s hearing too. 

 

“You tempt me beyond all reason Derek Hale.. until I can’t think straight and I’m going to do something stupid.. I just know it.”  His chest aches when he says softly.  “I don’t want to do anything stupid.. not with you.. never with you.”

 

“Why not?”  Derek snarls out.  There’s a heated urgency to his words, an underlying rumbling resonance that sends Stiles’ pulse fluttering, recognising the wolf rising.  “What if I want to be stupid and reckless?  To finally have what I want?” 

 

He can’t help but see the way Derek’s fingers curl restlessly, trapped within the bandages, claws popping out.  He’ll be lucky if they last the night at this rate.

 

“You could.. but, I don’t want to be someone.. something you’ll look back on and wished you’d turned left instead of right.. zigged when you should’ve zagged.. I don’t want to ruin this.. I don’t want to be a regret.”  Stiles snaps back just as sharp and barely able to bite down on the words that want to spill from his mouth about all the other regrets the man surely has and how he doesn’t want to join that list of names.

 

For a long moment Derek seems to be frozen and the urge to put his hand out and lay it on the other man’s muscular shoulder is so strong that Stiles has to clasp his fingers together to stop himself.  He needs the physical contact with the wolf so badly it’s a savage internal battle not to touch and he despises himself that he wants it even knowing that he would cause his wolf pain rather than the comfort he so desperately wants to offer.  Clenching his jaw hard he fights the impulse.

 

Derek turns back to look into his eyes and Stiles can see that Derek’s are big and almost luminescent, the way they shimmer under the loft’s stark lighting is almost hypnotic, he could so easily lose himself in them.  Derek’s shoulders relax and the tension that Stiles had felt thrumming through the other man’s body like a vibration eases and he can feel the twisted knot in his own gut unravel.

 

“You have never been and never will be a regret to me.”  His eyes flicker restlessly over Stiles’ face like he’s searching for something and Stiles doesn’t know if he finds it in his expression or not when Derek simply nods slowly in apparent affirmation.  “No matter what happens.”

 

Stiles swallows hard and those eyes that mesmerize him so easily look towards his throat and he feels like he’s strangling on emotion.. on feelings that want to burst out of him and say to hell with good intentions.. he knows all too intimately that road is well and truly paved with them.

 

“Food..”  He manages to choke out instead.

 

Sliding forward on the couch Stiles flips the lid of the box up and grabs a slice of pizza.  It’s covered with meat.. pepperoni, bacon, ham even some beef and the melted extra cheese stretches out into thick yellow strings as he pulls it out, separating it from the rest.  He’s going to feed.. er.. help Derek eat and then they are gonna chill and watch a movie or two.. even if it fucking kills him God damn it.

 

He holds the slice up towards Derek’s face and tilts his head encouraging him to take a bite.  Green eyes lock with his own as they watch each other intently and Stiles can see that his hand’s shaking slightly.. just from holding it up for so long he tells himself ignoring the thundering beat of his heart against his ribcage. 

 

Derek moves his head and his mouth opens and Stiles can see those gleaming white teeth flash as he bites down through the layers of toppings and into the base.  Derek chews and Stiles finds himself mesmerized by the strong stubbled jaw flexing and moving in front of him. 

 

Shifting closer on his seat cushion Derek takes another bite, his nostrils flare and Stiles wonders if he’s able to discern every spice and condiment that’s been used on the toppings.  With every mouthful Derek inhales deeply and his pupils expand above his high flushed cheekbones and he looks almost drugged. 

 

When he finishes chewing Stiles can see Derek’s throat working and moving as he swallows and it’s so hot he wants to lean in and lick up that cord of tendon in the wolf’s strong neck, feel the bob of his adam’s apple against his mouth, the rasp of stubble against his tongue.. oh shit there’s two and a half pizzas to go and he’s not going to survive it.. no way nuh uh.. he’s gonna have a stroke the way his blood is pumping so forcefully through his veins.

 

Holding only a small bit of crust between his fingers Stiles breath hitches when Derek’s eyes focus on him as his mouth searches almost blindly for that last morsel and his lips part and slide over it, brushing against the tips of Stiles’ fingers leaving them slightly moistened, teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh and Stiles can’t hold back the moan that rises up from deep in his gut and rolls up his throat and over his tongue, mouth slack as he pants uncontrollably.  He has to let go or be burned alive, his fingers itching to clutch and pull and stroke the other man.

 

“Eat.”  Derek rasps out after he’s swallowed it down.   

 

“I’m not really hun..”  Stiles stops, his tongue cleaving to the roof of his mouth when he sees the red flare in Derek’s eyes. 

 

“Eat.”  Derek says again and his tone is low and guttural and Stiles doesn’t argue feeling the weight of his Alpha’s stare.  With trembling hands he picks up the piece of Hawaiian that he’d dropped back into the box before.  He’d thought he wouldn’t be able to eat anything but once he feels that slice settle into his belly it brings the hunger roaring back to life and he manages to regain his focus and in between helping Derek he’s able to demolish the whole pizza all by himself.

 

Food obviously gives him strength.. and even some sort of clarity in something so.. so ordinary, he doesn’t feel as lost to the emotions that have threatened to dominate and overwhelm him all night.   He wishes he could say the same for Derek, but the wolf is starting to rumble next to him every time he dips his head close to Stiles’ hand and fuck.. fuck he can see that Derek’s fangs have dropped. 

 

As much as he sounds like he’s gonna take a bite out of him with all the growling, the wolf simply tilts his head and almost daintily bites into the pizza, fangs gleaming before being stained with the red pizza sauce and it looks so much like blood that Stiles has to surreptitiously check the slice he’s holding.. just in case, because seriously.. a Beacon Hill’s special topping of O-negative would so not be a surprise in this supernatural hotspot.

 

The intimacy of the situation has Stiles feeling like his vision’s all distorted.  He knows they’re sitting on a couch in Derek’s loft.  His open plan, high ceilinged spacious loft and yet it feels like the world has compressed down to this one beat up couch with the sagging springs at one end.. to the hand’s breadth of space between their thighs and he can’t see beyond the two of them.  He never wants to leave it, wants to stay here forever on this island of Stiles and Derek away from prying eyes and deadly threats.  He's so gone that he couldn’t care less if he never saw another person again as long as he has Derek at his side.

 

Feeling shattered, like he’s run an endurance marathon, Stiles can see that the cardboard boxes are finally empty and he’s holding the last piece in front of Derek, his fingers are slick and shiny with grease.  He can see the way Derek’s nostrils flare once more as he dips his head towards Stiles’ hand and he has to ask..

 

“What are you scenting?”  Because it’s obviously more than food. Stiles’ belly quivers when those Alpha red eyes latch onto his.  Derek’s head rolls back loosely on his neck and his eyelashes flutter as he draws in another deep breath.  The rumbling groan he makes is vaguely pornographic and has Stiles’ squirming.

 

“You.”  Derek grinds out.  “.. and me.  I can scent myself on your hand.” 

 

Stiles frowns thinking about it as Derek demolishes what’s left of the pizza until there’s only a thin sliver of crust to go. 

 

“But.. I’ve not touched you.. oh the bedroom.”  He nods getting it now, when Derek had collapsed he’d been forced to touch him to help him.

 

“Not the bedroom..”  Derek growls out.  “Bathroom.”

 

Stiles is all too aware that Derek’s taken the last piece from his fingers.. his lips brushing over them softly.  It feels like an electric shock jolting and sparking through the tips and he struggles to concentrate on what his Alpha is telling him.

 

The bathroom.. something about the bathroom and touching him.. but the only thing that he’d.. oh my God.. oh my God..

 

“You can smell your dick on my hand.. that is.. that is so hot..”  Stiles blurts out.  He can feel a swell of heat and hunger rise from his very balls and surge throughout his body at the idea that Derek’s cock scent is so deeply soaked into his skin that it doesn’t matter how many times he’s washed his hands since, the wolf can still smell it. 

 

His head’s spinning and that’s when he feels his finger being sucked into a warm, wet velvet cave and the wailing noise that escapes him is simply beyond his control because it just feels too good.  Stiles’ groin clenches viciously, his cock is so hard and he can feel pre-come bubbling at the tip of his dick from the internal pressure.

 

He starts to shake as Derek moves onto his middle finger his cheeks hollowing as he suckles long and hard.  Derek’s soft and supple tongue caressing it with sure firm strokes that have Stiles panting and his cock feeling like a rod of iron in his sweatpants.

 

“Derek..”  Stiles manages to rasp out as he watches the wolf slide his pursed lips up and down the length of Stiles’ finger before releasing it with a lip smacking pop.  Derek looks at him with slumberous heavy eyes and they’re nearly completely black with the pupil blown out, he licks at his mouth over and over, that pink tongue swiping over puffy red lips and they shine so wet and so temptingly that Stiles is licking his own lips imagining the taste. 

 

“God almighty..”  Stiles drops his hand weakly into his lap, wincing as it lands awkwardly on the painful length that wilfully pokes out.  He can’t sit there.. he’s going to explode.. combust and shatter into a million pieces with the heat that burns through his veins.  He’s going to disgrace himself severely by coming everywhere untouched.. like a virgin teenager.. he’d laugh at the irony if his cock and balls didn’t hurt so bad, but they do.  He feels so heavy and engorged.

 

He staggers to his feet, hunching over and shuffles away, stiff and bow-legged towards the bathroom he knows is through the break in the wall.  He wants to touch his cock so bad, but just the thought of Derek hearing him jacking off and coming.. it sends churning waves of hot and cold ricocheting throughout his body.  If he can get there and get some cold water.. he shivers at the thought of splashing cold water onto his burning, throbbing cock.. can feel his balls trying to crawl back up into his body cavity at just the thought of it.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek says his name from behind him and there is such longing in his voice that Stiles winces and bites down hard on his lip and keeps shuffling away.

 

“I.. I gotta go..  I can’t..”   He mutters.

 

A desperate keening sound stops him in his tracks and when he looks back over his shoulder he can see Derek’s standing in the middle of the floor watching him go and the expression on his face.. dear God, Stiles has never seen such a broken, shattered look on the other man before.  It hurts to see it.

 

Derek’s broad chest is rising and falling so rapidly and Stiles’ eyes flicker over the strong, muscular body down to the very area he’s been so consciously avoiding looking at while they shared the couch together and he can see the way Derek’s abdomen ripples and contracts as his big cock tents out the black yoga pants. 

 

Red eyes flash watching him and Stiles can see the pain that is lodged deep within them and it’s slowly replaced with something that looks like grim determination mixed with a fierce hunger and it’s fixed on him, Derek’s mouth is a straight, thin lipped line.  It’s the look of a predator.  Shivers chase down his spine one after the other and he can feel his heart thundering in his chest.. his conscious and subconscious mind both in apparent agreement that he’s under threat.. a physical one.

 

“DON’T LEAVE.”  Derek’s Alpha voice in full force punches him right in the chest and the resulting vibration shudders through the very core of him leaving him open-mouthed and frozen in shock.

 

Stiles doesn’t even have time to blink when he sees Derek move and he’s a blur of motion, a streak of pale flesh and black fluttering fabric vaulting over the back of the couch.  When his eyes adjust to the speed of the wolf’s movements and he can focus properly on him he can’t help but swallow hard, his throat tight as he realises that Derek’s positioned himself between Stiles and the heavy metal door that is the entrance to the loft.. or the exit depending on your point of view.

 

From where he’s standing Stiles can see that Derek’s trembling like he can barely contain himself.. every muscle is twitching and flexing in readiness and he can see that the wolf has slightly bent his knees and is balanced on the balls of his feet, bouncing lightly.  He dips lower and lower until he’s crouching, his face ripples and changes into his beta form.  His nostrils flare and his mouth parts on a long breath revealing his white fangs.

 

Stiles can’t breathe.. there’s not enough air in here and his head is spinning crazily because Derek looks like.. it looks like he’s only seconds away from springing towards him, ready to tackle him, bring him down and keep him there.  It’s not like anything he’s experienced before with the Alpha, certainly Stiles has been on the receiving end of a few of Derek’s wall slamming and head banging moves particularly at the start of their.. friendship, but they were always delivered with a degree of snarky satisfaction on Derek’s behalf at punishing him.  This is so different he can feel the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end.

 

Because it feels like he’s hunting for prey. 

 

“Stiles.”  Derek says.  “I want you to stay.”  His voice is lower, but it’s full of authority and what Stiles recognises now as possession.  Derek growls in warning when Stiles shifts his feet restlessly.. okay A LOT possessive and it’s for.. him??  Really??  Is he reading this right?

 

There's a big part of him that can't quite believe what all of his senses are telling him.. a part that kinda doubts the things that Derek has been saying tonight because who in their right mind could ever believe in the two of them together.  It's a combination that just doesn't make sense in any way, shape or form and yet.. there's another part of him that wants it so bad, that can feel how perfect it could be.

 

Stiles blinks and blinks again before managing to move his mouth and tongue in an almost cohesive manner, the strain apparent in his voice as it cracks and breaks.  “Uhh.. not going anywhere.. just need.. ahhh.. bathroom.  Okay?”

 

A full body shudder moves through Derek where he crouches and he rolls his head from one side to the other and even from where Stiles is standing he can hear two distinct cracks from his neck as he loosens the tension that had gripped him.

 

It’s not until he sees the slightest of movements, of Derek settling back onto his heels and slowly rising to stand straight and tall, that Stiles feels that he’s somehow just narrowly avoided seeing the wolf rise and be dominant. 

 

He can’t deny the thrill that ripples through him at the thought.

 

“What were you going to do?”  Stiles asks softly.   He walks towards the wolf who doesn’t meet his eyes as he backs away and as if realising what he’s doing Derek stiffens and suddenly stops. 

 

“Derek, what were you going to do?”  He asks again standing right in front of him, so close that he can see goosebumps form on Derek’s collarbone from his breath.. can see the other man give a little shiver in reaction.

 

“I.. I thought you were..”  His shoulders slump heavily, averting his head.  “I thought you were leaving me.”

 

“That’s not what I asked.”  Stiles is insistent because he needs to know. 

 

Derek’s head snaps up and his eyes flare even as a snarl curls his upper lip to reveal those long canines.  “I was going to stop you.. anyway I could.” 

 

Even as he says it Derek’s face crumples in horror.  Closing his eyes he shakes his head and whispers under his breath “No.. no.. no..”

 

Stiles watches in confusion and stumbles back when Derek suddenly opens his eyes which are dark and human now, almost grief-stricken, rather than wolf red and he’s somehow..so close to him that if he breathes too deeply Derek’s bare chest will brush against Stiles’.

 

“I’m sorry..sorry.. I..I’m not like her, I can’t be.. not against your will..”  Derek’s eyes beg for forgiveness and it takes Stiles a moment to understand and when he realises.. his chest throbs with the powerful beat of his heart as it struggles not to break for the man in front of him.  The man who’s had choice taken away from him far too many times and who Stiles knows is wrongly comparing himself to Kate going by the tormented look on his face.

 

“Stop it.”  Stiles growls out and Derek jerks in shock.  “You would never hurt me.. never.  I’m safer with you than with anyone else I know Derek and that includes my Dad.. so get whatever you’re thinking out of your head right now.  I trust you.”

 

Derek shakes his head. “You shouldn’t.. you don’t understand.”

 

“What don’t I understand?”  Stiles can feel a deep furrow forming between his eyebrows, one of complete confusion.

 

They’re so close to each other that Stiles can feel his skin prickling at the almost contact.  Then it happens, so quickly that he doesn’t even have time to comprehend what’s going on before he’s staggering under the weight of Derek’s head resting on his chest, his face pressed into Stiles’ throat.  He’s hunched over hips tilted away to stop their bodies brushing against each other, arms hanging by his sides and he’s trembling, shaking so hard against Stiles that he can feel it down to his very bones.

 

“I want you so bad.”  Derek groans into his skin, lips moving over his sensitive collarbone as he speaks and it sends fire shooting through Stiles’ veins. 

 

“I want to touch you.. and I want **_you_** to touch **_me_**.. I want it so bad you’ve no idea and when I thought you were leaving after.. after getting closer tonight I couldn’t let you go..”

 

Stiles holds his breath for what seems like forever.

 

“I don’t want to let you go.”

 

The air escapes Stiles’ lungs in a long hiss like he’s been punctured.  Derek tilts his head and he’s looking up into Stiles’ face through the long fringe of dark lashes that frame those eyes that haunt his dreams and defy his ability to name their true colour.  It’s the emotion that he sees in that swirling mix of green, brown, blue and gold that has Stiles feeling like he has a band strapped around his chest, pulled tight and trying to stop the air from entering his lungs, leaving him dizzy.

 

“I ache for you.. I have for a long time.”  Stiles’ hips flex uncontrollably when he hears the husky rasp of Derek’s voice.  His belly is coiled with tension and with every shallow thrust he makes he can feel it in his ass, the stretch in his buttocks.. the pull on his hole and he’s empty.. so empty.

 

“Derek please..”  What can he say?  He feels the same way and he’s so torn between his desire and his conscience that he can feel his eyes itch and burn as the internal conflict he wages feels like it’s ripping his insides to shreds and his head is pounding as he struggles to think and not just act.

 

Derek lifts his head and Stiles can see the concern that’s etched into his features, that creates deep grooves either side of his beautiful, stern mouth.

 

“Stiles.. don’t.”  Derek leans forward and presses his lips gently to one fluttering eyelid and then the other sipping at the liquid spilling over onto his lashes.  He drops his forehead to rest on Stiles’ as he breathes out slowly.  “Not for me.. not for me, I’m not worth one of your tears.”

 

“Don’t you say that.. don’t you fucking say that..”  Stiles says fiercely his nose sliding in to nestle against Derek’s and he can feel the little huff of satisfaction that the wolf gives now that they are so close, feels like sparks of electricity jump the short distance between their lips.

 

“You are worth so much more than you think.”  Stiles peers deep into Derek’s eyes and almost goes cross-eyed trying to absorb all the colours as they catch the light right in front of him.  “You deserve more.. everything and I.. I shouldn’t be doing this.. but..  I can’t not..  please let me.. I want to..”

 

“Anything.”  Derek breathes out low and his faith in him breaks down all of Stiles’ self-imposed barriers.

 

Helplessly, Stiles smashes his mouth against Derek’s and it’s hard and fierce as his wolf instinctively pushes back into him and growls hungrily as he does so.  Stiles reaches up and cups the beautiful face in front of him, letting the soft rasp of Derek’s stubble brush against his palms sending tingles through his hands and down his arms.  Eventually the pressure eases and Stiles can finally feel the other man’s lips soft and warm against his own, slightly chapped and he can taste the faintest hint of tomato.

 

Derek drags his mouth away shuddering and he’s saying his name over and over with an awed intensity woven through it that almost drives Stiles to his knees.  He manages to stay upright just barely, weaving back and forth on weak, shaky legs.

 

“I want you too..  every part of me.. I’m drawn to you so much..”  He lets his eyes slide over Derek’s body and grits his teeth at the want that burns through the very core of him.  “It’s not just because you’re beautiful..”  Derek makes an indecipherable sound as he says this and Stiles flicks his eyes back up to meet his, seeing red bleeding back into the irises. 

 

“Yes you are you know..”  Stiles can’t stop the little smirk that tugs at the corners of his mouth. 

 

“Beautiful and.. kind and funny.. I didn’t see it at first until.. suddenly I did..”  He lifts his head and brushes his mouth over the wolf’s in a fleeting, gentle kiss.  “I don’t even remember when.. I just did.” 

 

Derek shakes his head almost in disbelief.

 

“I didn’t understand how a human could be so..”

 

“Annoying.. sarcastic.. clumsy..”  Stiles inserts quickly.  “Take your pick.”

 

“No.. no..”  Derek frowns in annoyance at being diverted.  “Brave.  You do everything we wolves do and you don’t stop to think about the consequences for yourself.. you throw yourself into the line of fire far too often for my liking.”  He stops and rubs his cheek against Stiles’.. up and down, over and over before pulling back to look at him with such an earnest and compelling expression that Stiles couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.  As if.

 

“I know that you think that I don’t know what I want or that I can’t make a true decision because of the dark magic.. but believe me when I say you’ve never been far from my mind for a long time now.”  Stiles can feel his eyes widen in almost disbelief, but he can’t deny the honesty that he hears in the other man’s voice or the look of appeal on his face.

 

“When I started to want to lock you away.. just pick you up and carry you away from anything that might hurt you.. I..”  Derek pauses shaking his head almost puzzled at his own feelings.

 

“The pool.”  Derek begins again before his eyes drop to Stiles’ mouth and he’s suddenly all too aware that he’s gnawing on his bottom lip like there’s no tomorrow.  “That’s when I knew for sure.”

 

Stiles can feel his heart start to pound heavily in his chest.  “Knew what?”  He asks in a whisper.

 

“That I could trust you.. that I liked you much as I fought it.. didn’t want you hurt because of me.”  The words are weighted with an intensity that implies so much more than simple ‘like’ and Stiles is gulping for air like some stranded goldfish and he can only stare unable to speak.  Before his eyes he can see red slashes of colour bloom high on Derek’s cheekbones, his chest even his ears and throat are tinged with pink.  That Derek looks adorably shy after that revelation sends Stiles’ emotions soaring in a complex mesh of wanting to protect him and simultaneously ravish him so he never loses that flush of passion that marks his skin.

 

“Stiles.. if I can’t touch you can I..”  Derek’s cheeks flame even brighter and Stiles can’t begin to imagine what is running through his wolf’s mind right at that moment.

 

“Can you what?”  He asks after a long drawn out minute when it doesn’t look like Derek’s going to continue.

 

“Can I watch you.. touch yourself?”

 

Derek’s growling softly in an undertone as he speaks and Stiles can only stare back helplessly at him as his dick pitches a wild fit in his sweatpants.. jerking and flexing uncontrollably and he can’t deny that the idea of Derek watching him does things to him.. it’s too obvious for words.  The panting breaths he struggles to draw in and the way he has to press his cock down hard to stop it from erupting are surely dead giveaways aside from the sweat that’s beaded across his brow and upper lip like he’s caught in a fever.

 

It’s official this is Stiles’ last night on this earth because something’s liable to rupture or explode.

 

Knowing his luck probably both.. so he's going to die a virgin..

 

That's just fucking peachy.. damn it..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to be creative to give his wolf what he needs, intimacy without touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments and I really appreciate the concern and best wishes for my RL woes. It's lovely to feel the camaraderie within this fandom.
> 
> We are on the downhill stretch and I can see the end in sight.. hope you are enjoying this one I know I have and I've mentioned to many people that I've dragged my heels with it so much because of that fact. But, I can't delay any longer.
> 
> Unbeta'ed

Stiles huffs out a long breath that hits Derek square in the chest.. and yes there it is again another little shiver of reaction and it doesn’t look pained, not with the way he pushes his chest out.. almost arching his back into it.

 

Stiles leans in dipping his head close to Derek’s pec and he can feel heat rise in his cheeks at what he’s about to do,  but he can’t resist.  If he can’t physically touch Derek then he’s going to have to be.. creative.

 

“Derek..”  He sighs his name over the taut flesh of Derek’s chest and if he had any doubts to how the sensation of his warm breath feels to Derek at this moment.. he has none now.  Derek tips his head back, arms flexing tautly as he thrusts his chest towards Stiles’ face and groans.. long and loud as his nipple visibly contracts into a hard nub.

 

With jerky tugs at the neckline of his borrowed shirt, Stiles finally manages to pull it off and throw it across to the couch and watches as it lands on the edge of the cushion and slowly slides off and onto the floor.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek’s watching him with such fierce intensity that he can almost feel his gaze like a physical touch.  Can feel his own nipples pebble into hardness.  Heat sweeps over him as does a wave of shyness and he doesn’t think he can strip off completely in front of Derek just like that and.. and go for it.. not yet anyway.

 

“Sssshhhh..”  Stiles hushes the other man, his own anxiety leading him to try and soothe.  “Just let me..”

 

He shrugs not quite sure how to explain what he’s going to do and then thinks maybe it’s better if he doesn’t even bother to try because he’s so jittery and nervous he’s bound to stuff it up.  He leans forward into Derek’s personal space, managing not to touch him and he can feel almost an aura surrounding his wolf.. the electric pulsing energy of Derek’s lifeforce and it makes the skin on his chest and arms tingle as he moves against it.. through it and stretches to blow softly against Derek’s ear.

 

Derek jerks wildly, a red flush rising rapidly up his throat to settle on his cheekbones and the tips of his ears, wide startled eyes swing around to meet Stiles’ and he can only smile reassuringly at the other man hoping that it’s okay.. that it’s good. 

 

"Derek?"  Stiles asks, not daring to take his eyes off the other man's face afraid he might miss something.

 

Derek slowly nods his head in acceptance and Stiles can feel his blood surge powerfully through his veins as he contemplates the tendon that runs down the side of Derek’s strong neck to his shoulder.  He can see the visible pulse that beats there and it’s fast.. maybe a perfect match to his own.

 

“If I can’t touch you, feel me in another way.”  Stiles says huskily, as he moves slowly almost like Derek’s a wild thing.. a creature that’s on the edge of fleeing and he doesn’t want to make any sudden movements that will send him skittering away from him.  Pursing his lips he blows oh so slowly along that cord and over the wolf’s collarbone and delights in seeing the shiver that ripples through Derek’s body.

 

Draws in another breath and steadily breathes out over Derek’s shoulder walking around the other man as he does it until he’s standing directly behind him and Derek goes to turn around so he can face him.

 

“No.. don’t move.. it’s okay.. I just wanna.. yeah..”  Stiles can’t believe it when Derek stands still for him.  His head hangs slightly like he’s concentrating really hard.  Focusing on Stiles behind him, feeling his presence and trying to imagine what he’s going to do to him.  Good question.

 

What is he going to do?  There’s simply so much of him that it’s almost daunting trying to work out where to begin when he wants everything.

 

The broad span of Derek’s muscular shoulders and back are mesmerizing.  He can see every shift of muscle beneath the smooth pale skin, shoulder blades moving slightly as Derek twitches in front of him and Stiles can only hope that it’s with anticipation.  The long line of his spine draws his eye down to the small of his back revealed by the low slung waistband of the black yoga pants .. a surprisingly delicate curve amongst the layers of muscle and the dimples that sit either side of his spinal column just above his ass make his mouth water wanting to drag his tongue over them and taste.

 

He’s as close as he can get without actually touching the other man and he wonders how it feels to Derek.  Is Derek aware of him as a cool sensation at his back?  Werewolves normally run hotter than humans and Stiles can feel the heat radiating from Derek’s body warming his skin, a trickle of sweat runs down the centre of his chest.

 

He swallows hard and manages to rasp out.  “Lift up your arms.”

 

Obediently Derek lifts them out to his sides and Stiles smiles in delight that he doesn’t even hesitate to do as he asks, not because it indicates power over the other man rather it shows the trust Derek has in him. 

 

He reaches around being oh so careful not to brush against him but it pushes his face even closer to Derek’s nape and he can see the short hair there ruffle with his every breath. Derek makes a choking noise that has Stiles’ body clenching fiercely.  When his trembling fingers brush over the ties knotted at the front of Derek’s pants, he’s in equal parts amazed and relieved that sight unseen it unties with less difficulty than he had doing them up.

 

“Stiles.. what are you doing?”  Derek’s voice is high pitched and breathy and Stiles has to pause for one moment.. what is he doing?

 

“Making you feel good.”  He whispers against the triskelion tattoo.  Hoping with everything he is that to Derek it will be. The black design ripples before his eyes as goosebumps lift and raise the inked flesh almost in a wave right in front of him.  “Is this okay?”

 

Derek’s head jerkily bobs up and down and relief floods through Stiles at the affirmative.

 

He lets go of the black fabric and he can feel the fluttering descent of Derek’s pants to the floor as it brushes against his sweatpants.  Looking down between their bodies Stiles can see the perfect taut globes of Derek’s ass and his strong thick thighs and it’s like a punch to the gut that this perfection is almost within reach.. that if Derek wasn’t recovering from the skinwalker’s black magic he would be able to stroke that muscled flesh and feel for himself the strength of the wolf’s body.

 

With Derek’s eyes not upon him Stiles yanks down his sweatpants and kicks them to one side, not wanting either of them to feel at a disadvantage.  Derek’s head turns instantly at the sound and Stiles can tell that he’s seen where the grey fabric has come to rest on the floor at the sharply drawn in breath that he makes.  Derek’s back and hips go taut for one instant before they shift as he moves to turn again and Stiles quickly redirects the hand that had instinctively flown to the other man’s arm to stop him, just barely avoiding touching him and slides his fingers through Derek’s dark hair, starting at the nape and threading through it, scraping against his scalp as he does.

 

Derek pushes his head into Stiles’ hand making him inadvertently tug on the soft black strands tangled through his fingers and when he hears the tormented moan Derek makes it leaves him shaking and heaving out great shuddering breaths that bathe the broad back and shoulders in front of him with warm moist air. 

 

Here they stand and Stiles has never been this close to another person before in only his bare skin, not even earlier in Derek’s bedroom had Stiles felt the heat of Derek’s body warming his naked flesh like this.  Uncontrollable twitches move through his muscles, one after the other.  It’s heaven and hell, leaving him feeling like he’s been flayed alive with the prickling sensation of overstimulated nerve endings coursing throughout his body.

 

“Please.. stay like this.. I need to..”  Stiles lets go of Derek’s hair and takes a half step back, relieved when Derek remains in place.  His cock bounces jauntily between his thighs and it almost seems to Stiles that it strains towards the other man.. yearns to push and rub and stroke against the wolf almost mirroring independently Stiles’ own desires.

 

Pursing his lips he begins to blow gently across Derek’s skin watching in awe as it contracts and ripples at the sensation, thankfully the pleasurable kind going by the way Derek’s back moves with his increasingly rapid breathing and the little gasping noises he’s making.

 

The tattoo draws him in and Stiles lowers his mouth until he’s hovering right over the thick black inked lines.  He traces over it with a forceful breath through pursed lips that leaves him feeling light headed and he hopes he’s not going to pass out from self-inflicted breath play as he pushes all the air out of his lungs to follow each curve. 

 

Alpha, Beta, Omega.  Wolf, Human, Werewolf.  Friend, Family, Mate.

 

Stiles freezes as that last thought crashes into his brain.  He’s researched enough about wolves and werewolves to get a very clear understanding of how their intimate relationships work and it feels like his wolf has his claws buried deep in Stiles’ gut drawing him in and he wants it.. wants it so bad even though Derek’s not mentioned that word in his hearing.  Has to push the fantasy of being Derek’s mate to one side or he’ll simply stand here all night not moving a muscle, caught up in a dream.                                                                                                                                         

 

Heat prickles over his skin standing so close to the wolf and he can feel a drop of sweat slide down his neck and roll over his collarbone, a cool path on a plane of burning flesh, the sensitized contrast is so delicious that he can feel his abdomen hitch and contract making his cock lift and inadvertently brush against the curve of Derek’s ass.  His swiftly drawn-in breath and hissed curse has Stiles stepping back in dismay.

 

“Sorry.. sorry.. I didn’t mean to..”  He can hear the shaky pitch of his voice and hopes Derek can hear the genuine apology within it.

 

“Don’t stop..”  Derek growls out in a low rumbling timbre that is barely understandable.  “Don’t stop.”  He insists again.

 

Stiles drops one hand to his cock and the aching hardness jumps instinctively as though it knows what pleasure cock and hand together can bring.  He closes his eyes for the briefest of moments, biting hard onto his lower lip to quell the urge to stroke over his throbbing flesh.  He pushes down so that it spears not upright into the air but at an angle that is down and away from Derek’s sensitive skin.

 

Once under control.. or at least as much as he’s able, Stiles softly blows from the short hair at Derek’s nape and follows the groove of his spine, crouching as he reaches the small of Derek’s back.  He looks back up and feels heat flush through his cheeks as he sees Derek’s strong body stretch and arch above him.. his skin glistening with sweat and Stiles wants to lick it so badly and taste him that his legs feel weak.

 

Kneeling, Stiles is at eye level with Derek’s perfectly formed ass and he swallows hard at the sight.

 

Coughing harshly at the tightness in his chest, Stiles struggles to speak until he’s finally able to say in a hoarse rasp.  “Spread your legs.”

 

Instantly, Derek’s ass and thighs go taut, each muscle clearly defined under the smooth skin.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek’s voice is jagged and raw, a plea within it and Stiles’ hand tightens inadvertently on his own cock pulling from his gut a harsh moan. 

 

“Please..”  Derek whispers and slowly.. excruciatingly so, Stiles watches as he shifts his feet moving his thighs further apart.  Stiles leans in to the crack of Derek’s ass and breathes over his vulnerable flesh.  Excitement pours through him when he sees the wolf move and push his ass slightly back, towards him.  Dipping his head Stiles can feel a large bubble of pre-come ooze out of the head of his dick when he spies the weighty balls between Derek’s legs that are exposed in this position. 

 

“Fuck..”  The expletive comes unbidden from the very core of him that is twisting and churning with such a fierce desire for the other man that he has to stroke his cock from root to tip to try and ease the almost painfully swollen flesh.  Shivers race through him one after the other and he leans as close to Derek’s ass as he possibly can, licking his lips wishing he could actually taste his wolf’s flesh, but all he can do is blow hot breath against him over and over following the dividing line of his buttocks that twitch and flex.

 

Ducking his head again Stiles can see the heavy balls that hang low between Derek’s thighs and blows a long hot breath over them.  Above him he can hear Derek’s heated moans, he sounds like he’s being tortured even as he spreads his legs further apart and Stiles can see those balls lift and contract as Derek’s hips slowly begin to grind in small circles.

 

Over the backs of Derek’s thighs Stiles lightly blows swirling patterns across the skin, watching the short dark hairs on his legs move back and forth with every puff.  Tremors race through the large muscles and Stiles can see how they spasm and shake with every sweeping movement of his head.  When he reaches the back of his knees the stifled groans and muffled noises that Derek makes has Stiles concentrating on that delicate tender skin.  Over and over until he notices between Derek’s bare feet a small puddle of liquid and as he tries to work out what it is he sees a drop splash into it.

 

Stiles’ cock is one step ahead of him and pulses violently against his thigh and dribbles pre-come against his skin which is when he realises that Derek’s cock must be weeping so much fluid it’s dripping onto the floor.  The knowledge is shattering and the compulsion is too great.  He has to see it.. has to.  With shaking arms he manages to push himself off the floor and with unsteady steps walks around Derek’s large body to face him.  He doesn’t bother to cover himself.. all shyness gone with the pure need for the other man to see what being with him does.

 

Derek looks wrecked.

 

Stiles is awestruck with the passion he sees on Derek’s face and it’s all for him.. Derek looks at him with Alpha red eyes, cheek’s blazing with the red flush of desire and he’s panting heavily.. mouth open and nostrils flaring with every breath.  His broad, solid chest glistens with sweat, his body slick with it.  Jutting from between his thighs his cock stands out rigidly, so furiously red and engorged that Stiles winces at the almost painful appearance.  He sways almost light headed when he sees the pre-come pulse out of the purplish head that peeks out of the folds of foreskin.

 

“God.. look at you.. so beautiful..”  Stiles whispers and his hand unconsciously moves to his own cock and strokes over the hardened flesh trying to soothe the gut-wrenching ache.  The guttural rumble that Derek makes as he watches is loud and hungry sounding.

 

“Fuck Stiles.. touch yourself for me.. touch your nipples.”  Derek rasps out.. his eyes blaze as they watch Stiles’ slender fingers tug on his own balls to stop himself from coming. 

 

Stiles can’t take his eyes off of Derek’s as he slowly slides his hands over his flesh.  Lets his fingers ruffle through the nest of hair at his groin before almost idly circling around his belly button and brushing through the trail below it.  It makes him shiver remembering Derek doing the same thing to him with his claws earlier that night. 

 

With both hands pressed hard into his abdomen he slides them over his body caressing, fingers trailing lightly over his ribcage drawing out goosebumps from his skin.  Derek’s watching him with an intensity that burns.. has his skin prickling at the charge in the air and itching to be touched.

 

Reaching his chest Stiles covers his nipples with his hands and rubs over the pinky brown discs, back and forth and with each abrasive touch of his calloused and roughened hands he can hear himself make squeaky whining noises which have Derek heatedly growling in counterpoint.  When he pinches them hard between thumb and forefinger and groans at the almost painfully pleasurable sensation Derek steps in so close to him that he can feel every ragged, huffing breath he makes ruffling the hair that hangs over his forehead.

 

“You’re so beautiful.. wanna touch you so bad.”  Derek husks out.  “Look at you.. never seen anyone so God damn gorgeous.. pretend it’s me who’s touching you Stiles.. it’s me loving you..”

 

“Oh God.. Derek.. please..”  Stiles tips his head back and watches through narrowed slits the way Derek devours him with his eyes as he quivers in place, every muscle tight and the wolf’s so wired that Stiles fears he may snap a tendon with the tension that grips his body.  With an intensity that has them both visibly shaking Derek lowers his face to Stiles’ and lightly brushes their lips together.

 

It’s not enough and Stiles surges against the wolf’s soft warm lips, his breath stuttering uncontrollably as he breaks Derek’s control and he pushes back and mouth’s part and tongues slide hot and wet.. delving deep as they twist and probe desperately for the taste of each other.  Derek reels back, chest heaving as he snarls a sub vocal growl of dominance and seems to Stiles’ fuck-addled mind to grow bigger, taller.. his muscles starkly prominent beneath the skin.

 

“Stiles.. I can’t.. I need you.. need you to touch me..”  Derek’s face is red and shiny with sweat, hair damp with it as he glances down at his own blood swollen cock and it visibly flexes and bobs almost in encouragement.  “Tell me it’s okay.. please..”

 

Heat rises into Stiles’ cheeks as he hears the other man beg and it’s not just to be touched.. Derek’s begging for release and Stiles is the only one that can give it to him.  He steps into Derek’s personal space thinking it's almost been like a dance between them, back and forth, they're so close that the hair on his body stands on end with the zap of static charge even though they’re not touching. 

 

Keeping eye contact with him he nods slowly letting the wolf know that ‘yes’ this is more than okay then Stiles sinks to his knees before his Alpha.  He’s never done this before, in the bathroom doesn't count he thinks, and it’s scary and hot at the same time, small panting breaths huff out of his slack mouth against Derek’s twitching abs and his own stomach is flipping over and over with nerves and they don’t ease until he sees Derek’s eyes go big and round before they go instantly black with lust then red as his Alpha instincts kick in.

 

“God Stiles.. your mouth, your fucking mouth.. open up for me..”  Derek’s voice is deep and rough, he sounds half-crazed and from the desperate hungry expression on his face as he looks down at Stiles he’s pretty sure that’s a very accurate description. 

 

Half rising on his knees, Stiles slides his hands between his thighs and his calves before sitting down and trapping them there.  The urge to touch the other man is so great that Stiles knows he wouldn’t be able to control himself.. would probably end up throwing his arms around Derek’s legs and grab and claw at the other man so hungry for him that he’d forget and the thought of causing his wolf pain just ties his guts into knots.

 

He’s so close to Derek’s groin that he can’t control the shaky breaths that his overworked lungs struggle to make so he can actually breathe.  Stiles has never been this close to another guy’s junk before and he doesn’t know if he’ll get another opportunity like this ever again so he takes his time in examining it.. tries to push aside the pain that thought causes and concentrate solely on here and now and what’s before him. 

 

Derek’s flushed cock juts out stiffly from a nest of neatly trimmed dark curly pubic hair.  It dips down slightly at the end with the weight of all that engorged flesh, although he notices that it lifts and bobs strongly revealing the underside every now and then when he breathes softly over it.  Long and thick, the tip peeks out of the foreskin and it’s slick and glistening with fluid that bubbles out of the slit and Stiles is almost certain that he can see a rapid pulse in the vein that runs underneath the shaft. 

 

He flicks a stunned glance upwards and can see that Derek’s watching him with a look on his face that is so open and awestruck it leaves him blushing and shaking in equal measure.  He’s giving Derek this.. he’s making him feel this way.. making him feel good and needed and something inside of Stiles’ chest seems to unfurl from where it’s been tucked away and hidden and he doesn’t want to hide these feelings anymore. 

 

“Cock.. beautiful.. mine..”  Heat flames across his face when he hears the fumbling words that his gawping mouth makes when in his head he’d wanted to say suavely.. _Your cock is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and I want to keep it and you forever, you’re mine Derek Hale.._  Oh God, Derek must think he’s an idiot..

 

“Stiles.. yours..”  He barely registers that Derek’s agreeing with him because his name is said with such longing.. such heated desire that when it finally reaches his brain he can’t wait any longer.  Stiles slowly licks his lips and on an aching sigh simply opens his mouth. 

 

Immediately, Derek’s hips surge forward, a high pitched whine echoing through the loft and the spongy mushroom shaped head that has emerged from the cowl of Derek’s foreskin is pressing against his lips seeking entrance.  Tentatively, Stiles flickers the tip of his tongue against the hot velvet flesh letting it dip into the heavily leaking slit.  He can feel the massive jolt that goes through his wolf’s body as he does.  Derek keens loudly.

 

“Suck it.. suck it Stiles.. open your mouth baby and let me.. God let me in..”  Derek pants desperately as Stiles swallows heavily tasting Derek on his tongue and it’s sweet.. sweeter than candy and he lets Derek press in deeper.  The noise that Derek makes then is indescribable, it makes Stiles’ head spin crazily.. the heat that  burns so hotly inside him spreads throughout his body as he feels the heavy weight of Derek’s swollen flesh lying against his tongue, nudging the roof of his mouth.. makes him groan and he can feel it flex in his widely stretched mouth. 

 

Derek slides it back out just barely leaving the tip in and Stiles gasps letting it fall from his lips as he struggles to draw in a single frantic breath.  It’s so overwhelming.. he’s not sure he can cope without his brain shutting down completely.

 

“No.. please don’t stop.. don’t stop..”  Derek chokes out, almost sobbing in his frenzy of need.

 

Stiles’ insides are quivering with a strange mix of fear and desire, he’s never felt this way before.. wanting to please someone else to the point that he would do anything for them.. anything at all.  Stiles’ fingers gouge into the flesh of his legs as he tries to hang on, hoping that the sharp pain will distract him from the agonizing ache that is his balls and cock.. he’s so on the edge of coming, it’s like he’s balanced only on one foot and is slowly starting to tip over.

 

He wants Derek to come first.. wants him to gain his pleasure through him, only him.  Leaning forward he gently kisses the head of his wolf’s cock before letting his open mouth run up and down the sides and Derek’s thrusting his hips at him as he whines uncontrollably. 

 

“Stiles..”  He sounds broken and Stiles tilts his head and lifts his eyes towards the man as he simultaneously takes him back into his mouth and pushes forward until Derek’s cock is pressing against the back of his throat.  When he hums letting the sound vibrate through the thick flesh that stuffs his mouth full, he’s surprised to realise that it’s true what he’s read about blow jobs.. humming lets the soft palate and the gag reflex relax so he can take him deeper.  All those hours of research pays off, from the strangled sounds Derek’s making if he could talk Stiles thinks he’d be inclined to agree.

 

Bobbing his head up and down the thickness Stiles doesn’t look away from the flushed features of his wolf, Derek’s dropped his fangs and his eyes blaze down with such ferocity that Stiles can feel his own dick twitch restlessly against his thigh.  Derek’s bandaged arms hang loosely at his sides, swaying, as he rocks back and forth, legs spread wide and Stiles is dimly aware in the rush of sensations that his mouth on Derek’s cock is their sole point of connection.. nothing else is touching or being touched.  If this is how scorchingly hot it feels with just that.. the thought of their bodies pressed together, cocks sliding against one another as he strokes and kisses and bites at Derek’s flesh when he’s healed sends Stiles’ heart beating so hard and fast that he’s almost worried it’s simply going to burst under the pressure.

 

Derek’s growling his name with every thrust, getting faster and harder each time and the satisfaction that Stiles feels in making his wolf lose control is indescribable.

 

He feels wild and voracious, so aware and sexual that he doesn’t care that saliva and pre-come are slick around his mouth and dripping onto his bare chest.. simply sucks harder, tongues the flesh repeatedly savouring the taste and swallows every time the head hits the back of his throat so that it’s being squeezed.. revels in the hoarse frantic cries coming from the other man.  The noises Derek’s making go straight to his dick.

 

“Stiles.. gonna come.. you don’t have to.. oh fuck..”  A low rumbling growl echoes around the loft like thunder as Stiles swallows down the fat length the furthest it’s ever gone and looks up from under his lashes into those blood red eyes defiantly.. daring him to be able to resist the way his mouth and throat tightly grip his cock.

 

Derek roars so long and so loud Stiles is sure he’s going to lose a percentage of his hearing.  He can see that most beautiful set of abs twitch and contract over and over, can feel Derek’s balls that rest near his chin lifting, drawing up as they ready for.. Derek bucks forcefully.  His cock throbbing as it pulses and Stiles can feel a swelling run the length of it against his tongue before hot fluid floods into his mouth and he feels so greedy not wanting to miss a drop as he gulps it down, sucking and swallowing until he can’t anymore and jerks his head back before he chokes.  Come hits him on the chin and throat and Derek growls deeply as his cock spurts out the last few streams onto Stiles’ chest.

 

Stiles feels paralysed, he can’t move from his kneeling position, yet tremors from deep inside his very core wrack him and he wonders almost if he’s gone into some form of shock.  His body so overwhelmed by what he’s done that it feels on the verge of shutting down.  His cock is still hard and pulsing even though he can feel hot liquid on his groin and thighs and realises he must’ve had an unconscious release of some sort while all his focus was on Derek and his pleasure.  It takes him a moment to realise that Derek has said his name, it sounds distorted like he’s underwater, but then Derek leans down to him and kisses his come-slick mouth softly.

 

Red eyes flare wildly as Derek straightens and licks his lips.

 

“Stiles..”  He tries to focus on Derek’s face and a shiver goes through him at the expression he sees there.  Warily, he meets the scorchingly intense look with a raised brow.. it's so dark and passionate as Derek smiles at him wickedly before saying.

 

“My turn.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Derek's turn to drive Stiles wild, but along the way Stiles struggles with his emotions for the wolf and his fears. Will Stiles be strong enough to stand up and reveal his innermost feelings when it really counts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays guys.. have had a full on couple of weeks. I am posting this on my last day in Vancouver where I've been for the past 2 weeks mainly to attend the SPN Vancouver Convention. The Winchester brothers are my other great loves.. so it's been pretty hectic and I've been working on this chapter while I've been here (in between distractions).
> 
> That said, hopefully it's up to scratch and you will enjoy it (any errors blame on jet lag and time zone changes).
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Stiles stretches as consciousness returns albeit sluggishly, slightly arching his back and feeling the delicious pull and strain on his muscles before releasing the tension and letting the relaxed sensation flood throughout his body.  It feels so good.  The weight of his bedcovers draped over the middle of his back feels extra heavy, but he feels warm and snug and for some reason the word ‘safe’ drifts through his sleep hazy brain. 

 

Determinedly he buries his face in his pillow, screwing his eyes up tighter, knowing that if he opens them then he won’t be able to go back to sleep and he wants to sleep more than anything because the dream he’d had during the night was so hot.. so scorching that he can feel his dick twitch in his sweatpants at the memory and can’t resist the urge to grind a little bit into the mattress beneath him.  Winces as he feels a deep bruising ache in his hip bones which eases when he stops humping the bed. 

 

From what he remembers, his dream-self had given Derek Hale.. yep that Derek Hale.. the hottest of hot Alpha werewolves and author of the yet-to-be-published autobiography “Lurking: my life in the shadows”.. so yeah that wolf, he’d given him the first blow job of his life.  It had all been so vivid he can almost taste him. 

 

Smacking his lips together he licks at them, puzzled at the sting, can feel how puffy and sore they are.. God what a wild dream, he must’ve been chewing and biting on his own lips in his sleep.  Lucky he didn’t bite them off.  Mentally shrugging, he pushes that weirdness to one side because he wants to get back to his dream, where he’d been on his knees before Derek.. fuck that image was just so real it has his belly tied up in knots and his knees aching almost like he really had been down on the hard floor.. and what had dream Derek said..

 

**_“My turn.”  The smile he gives is so wide and brilliantly white and there’s a look in his eyes.. the combination is devastating to Stiles’ senses.. it’s burning hot, wickedly so and he can’t stop trembling in reaction or maybe that’s simply due to the warm fluid he can feel coating his thighs and groin.  His body came and his mind has yet to catch up._ **

****

**_“Get up Stiles.. I need to taste you.”  Derek growls the words harshly as he takes a step closer and he reaches down with one bandaged hand and Stiles flails, arms flapping, practically shooing the wolf back because Derek may have forgotten he can’t use his hands, but Stiles certainly hasn’t._ **

****

**_“Stop it.. are you crazy?  You can’t use your hands.”  Stiles huffs out as he scrambles unsteadily to his feet, because really his wolf does not take care of himself as much as he should and it’s starting to really piss him off.   He eyeballs his Alpha with his hands on his hips almost daring him to so much as twitch his little finger._ **

****

**_“Yes.”  Derek growls out as he starts to walk towards him and there’s a look on his face almost as exposed and naked as the rest of him.. fucking hell.. he’s so very naked, bare flesh on display and it hits Stiles with as much subtlety as a sledgehammer between the eyes that he’s just been very intimate with the wolf striding determinedly towards him._ **

****

**_With every step Derek’s cock swings less and less as it swells, rising stiffly and holy shit.. if he’d ever wondered in an idle moment about a werewolf’s refractory period he has his answer now.. what refractory period?  Derek’s fully erect almost instantly after coming only moments before.  Stiles gulps heavily at the heated glint in his wolf’s eye as he runs his gaze over Stiles’ equally naked body, it makes his abs clench hard and his dick twitch, feeling all kinds of nervous excitement coiling inside him and he stumbles back._ **

****

**_“Yes.. what??”  Stiles repeats in confusion, not daring to take his eyes off the other man stalking him for one moment, as he walks backward praying that he won’t trip over anything behind him._ **

****

**_A slightly hysterical bubble of laughter feels trapped in his chest, like he’s on the verge of hiccupping but it’s stuck.  He’s opened himself to Derek and the wolf knows it and he’s not letting Stiles put his defences back up.. not giving him a chance to doubt.  Not in himself.. not in them.  He doesn’t know whether to be grateful or resentful._ **

****

**_“You make me crazy..”  Derek insists as he shepherds Stiles back towards the spiral staircase.  “You make me insane.. feel like I’m going mad when I’m with you..”_ **

****

**_Stiles stops at the press of cold iron against his back and there’s nowhere else to go.  Derek’s somehow looming over him and logically he knows they are near enough the same height.. yet a primal awareness has been awoken in him and he can feel with every fibre of his being the predator’s presence before him making him feel so small and  fragile.. so human._ **

****

**_Heat radiates  from the werewolf’s body and he’s caught.  Caught physically between hot flesh at his front and cold iron at his back and it has him shivering, his body torn wanting to produce chilled goosebumps on one side and beads of sweat on the other._ **

****

**_“Mad?”  Stiles questions, can feel his eyes go big and round at the hollow sensation that suddenly pierces his chest.  He feels paralysed when Derek leans in close and rasps into his ear._ **

****

**_“Yes.. mad with want.. I lose all reason, have no control when it comes to you Stiles and I like it.”  Pleasure suffuses his body at Derek’s words filling that hollow space and when his tongue flickers over the rim of Stiles’ ear there’s no way on earth he can prevent the squeaking sound that it elicits.  It’s nothing, however, compared to the sensation of Derek nipping at the fleshy lobe and Stiles is trembling.. trembling uncontrollably because Derek’s not using his human teeth._ **

****

**_“Makes me want to bite.”  Derek rumbles heavily around his flesh.  Wolf incisors pressing into his lobe._ **

****

**_“Ufff.. if you keep doing that I’ll be able to put in an earring.. try explaining that to my Dad.”  Stiles pants heavily as Derek huffs in amusement then growls softly, possessively as Stiles whimpers at the vibration running through his sensitive ear lobe.  The sharp prick of fangs on his skin is a curious mix of pain and pleasure and Stiles lifts himself up on his toes as he instinctively tilts his head exposing the long line of his throat to his Alpha’s red-eyed gaze._ **

****

**_Rumbling deep and low in his chest in what Stiles recognises as approval, Derek slowly releases his deliciously abused flesh.  Brushing a light kiss over Stiles’ highly-sensitized skin, he drags his open mouth licking and biting across Stiles’ jaw, even holding it captured for one long minute between his teeth._ **

****

**_When he finally kisses him it’s with unexpected gentleness, the mere brush of soft lips back and forth and yet it’s such a contrast to his earlier possessiveness that Stiles feels his head spinning and his heart hammering away in his chest._ **

****

**_Derek ends the almost chaste kiss by sucking on his lower lip, drawing it into the wet heat of his mouth for a long succulent moment, tugging on the sensitive flesh and when he finally releases it Stiles is left gasping and whining in protest at the erotic abandonment._ **

****

**_Derek bends his knees slightly and lowers his head to Stiles’ chest and says soothingly “Ssshh.. it’s okay.”_ **

****

**_Derek nuzzles Stiles’ taut pinky brown nipple with his nose, then his lips which wrap around it and suckle hard and strong.  The pleasure is like lightning through Stiles’ nervous system and it makes him lose control of his limbs, his arms flapping awkwardly at his sides like a demented chicken._ **

****

**_If he wasn’t being flayed alive by the feel of the wolf’s lips and tongue on his body he would laugh at himself.. but he can’t because each flick of Derek’s tongue.. each tugging pull on his tender nipple is beyond what he’s ever imagined himself feeling when it comes to being intimate with another person.  There are simply no words for the sensations that Derek’s drawing out of his body, he can’t imagine feeling this way with anyone else.  Can’t imagine wanting to be with anyone else._ **

****

**_Derek’s eyes are glowing like embers as he tilts his head up to watch Stiles’ face, still suckling almost to the point of pain, before moving across to Stiles’ other nipple.  This one he laves with long stripes of his tongue, it’s hot and wet and Stiles is dying.  He’s dying ‘cause surely no human being could endure the burning pleasure that is centred on his nipple.  He cries out when finally Derek’s lips close over it and suck.  Hard._ **

****

**_Moaning, Stiles wraps his arms around the dark head and holds him, as close as he possibly can without their two bodies merging.  Dropping his head he places kisses on the other man’s still sweat damp hair, leading down his forehead so he can kiss down the blade of his nose, he lifts Derek’s chin with one annoyingly shaky hand and his wolf slowly, almost reluctantly, releases Stiles’ nipple on a sigh._ **

****

**_“You’re killing me here..”  Stiles grinds out harshly feeling at his limit, before smashing his lips against Derek’s and it’s a hot, burning kiss with tongues flickering and delving deep into the moist caverns of each other’s mouth.  Derek growls hotly and surges up so he’s standing face to face with him and his expression.. it scorches him with the fevered intensity he can see there and Stiles chokes back another moan._**   ** _Derek’s watching him with bright burning eyes.  His nostrils flare in time with his breathing, which is fast and frantic.   Stiles can’t resist and his eyes trace the perfection of his wolf’s muscular chest and abdomen down to the dark nest of pubic hair at the apex of his strong thighs._**  

 

**_“Derek.”  Stiles breathes his name as he reaches out with a tentative hand.  Derek’s cock is long and thick and so very hard looking that Stiles almost instinctively knows that if it was buried in him there would be no give, no flex just a rod of solid ruddy flesh that would break him down and put him back together over and over until he eventually shattered._ **

****

**_With one delicate fingertip he brushes over the top of that length, feeling it jerk.. feeling the heat and strength of it.  Catches a curling pubic hair on a callus that stretches out the wiry strand as he draws his finger towards the head before it releases and springs back into the nest that surrounds the thick hot flesh._ **

****

**_“Perfect.”  He murmurs, almost mesmerized by the sight of his own long fingers touching another man’s sex.  Who is he kidding?  This isn’t some random male.  This is Derek.. this is Derek’s cock and he’s letting Stiles touch him.  A wave of dizziness has his head spinning.  He’s never wanted something.. someone so badly before in his life._ **

****

**_Derek visibly shivers as Stiles runs that fingertip over the soft foreskin and purplish velvet head, lets it dip into the slit.  Hot fluid pulses against his skin and Derek growls, his head rolling restlessly on his shoulders as he snarls into the night air.  When Stiles presses slightly harder letting the edge of his nail gently bisect that gaping slit Derek roars, hips thrusting forward wildly and his hands flex out as his claws extend.  Stiles lifts his finger to his mouth and sucks the droplet of pre-come off, humming in approval at the taste._ **

****

**_“So sweet.”  Stiles mumbles around his long slender finger pushing it deeper into his mouth savouring the cinnamon flavour of Derek and himself together.  Derek’s gaze locks onto his mouth, he can almost feel it physically like a kiss and it burns like flames licking at his flesh leaving him shivering at the intensity._ **

****

**_“Go up the stairs.”  Derek rumbles, voice like some thundering ancient God echoing through the spacious loft._ **

****

**_“What?  Derek.. what’s wrong.. I..”  Startled and slightly bewildered, Stiles drops his hand from his slack mouth._ **

****

**_“Do it.. do it now Stiles.”  Derek commands and there’s something in the low pitch of his voice, something in the way that his features suddenly look heavier around the brow and nose that tells Stiles that right now.. at this very moment it wouldn’t be a good idea to piss off his wolf’s more domineering side._ **

****

**_Turning he walks to the first step of the spiral staircase and looks back at his Alpha trying to work out what exactly has gone wrong.  Derek’s eyes flash red demanding his obedience and he starts to climb, heart and groin aching fiercely._ **

****

**_“Stop.”   Stiles stumbles after only a couple more steps and grabs the railing beside him at the sharply bitten out order.  Looking down he can see the top of Derek’s head as he’s still standing at floor level.  “Move to the railing..”_ **

****

**_Stiles can only stare into his upturned face, frozen because he’s trying to figure out what’s going on.  Derek growls heavily in apparent frustration before licking his lips hungrily.  “Move to the railing Stiles so I can taste you.”_ **

****

**_The words shatter his frozen state and he falls against the black metal barely able to keep himself upright his legs feel so weak because his brain.. his normally quick and intuitive brain has obviously been stupefied with sex, love and lust and had not made the connection that if Derek was going to suck his cock then considering the state of his skin it would be better not to do it on his knees._ **

****

**_“You’re a fucking genius.”  He whispers as he pushes his bony hips into the metal bars and lets his heavy cock poke through.  It’s so hot and raunchy feeling that cold iron against his overheated body and seeing his deeply flushed cock bare, pink and thrusting between the railings towards his wolf, Stiles is trembling with excitement and panting heavily desperately trying to drag air into a body that seems out of his control entirely.  Derek smirks up at him, all white teeth and flashing eyes._ **

****

**_“A regular Einstein.”  Derek replies and Stiles’ head feels like it’s about to explode because he can feel his breath against his skin as he talks.  He feels it against his stomach, feels it make those same hairs his wolf had been ruffling earlier with a claw in the laundry move with the current of warm air.  Fuck.. fuck.. fuck..  He’s got such a thing for Derek’s claws and it surprises him even as it turns him on.  But, right now.. right here in front of him.  His face is level with Stiles’ groin and his dick is twitching and bobbing uncontrollably knowing that satisfaction is within reach._ **

****

**_“Derek..”  He whines the other man’s name.  “Please.”_ **

****

**_“You’re such a good boy Stiles.  Just let me..”  He doesn’t finish what he’s saying just licks a hot wet stripe along Stiles’ come-coated thigh.  Starts at the dimple just above his knee where the fluid has run down his legs and hums in approval as he drags his tongue over Stiles’ flesh, sucking and licking up every drop he can find.  Stiles can feel himself go boneless, so weak and he’s not quite sure if it’s due to the licking or the praise.  He grips the railing tight, thankful it’s there to support him otherwise he’d have been on his ass for sure._ **

****

**_He’s mewling, can hear it and any other time Stiles would be mortified to hear such desperate strangled noises coming from himself, but he doesn’t care.. not with Derek’s God damn beautiful mouth brushing over flesh that has never known another person’s touch let alone their lips before.  He’s gonna have a heart attack.. his heart’s racing so hard and so fast in his chest with too many feelings, too much sensation._ **

****

**_“Easy.. easy.”  Derek says and His voice sounds strained and Stiles can’t tell exactly who he’s talking to, not sure if Derek really knows either._ **

****

**_Excitement rips through him tinged with fear.. fear maybe of the unknown, fear that maybe this will be it.. he’ll never have this with Derek again.  Even worse maybe it’s Stiles who’s seeing more in this than Derek, the older more experienced man, and that sends stabbing shards of agony through his chest as he pictures his wolf keeping a distance between them because he doesn’t feel the same._ **

****

**_“Derek.. I..”  Stiles stumbles over his words closes his eyes in embarrassment, doesn’t know what to say to the other man, how to tell him that as much as he wants this he’s afraid too.  He wonders if maybe it’s because he feels vulnerable unlike before.. even though he’d been the one on his knees with a giant cock in his face and in his mouth he’d strangely felt like he was in control of the situation, whereas now.. he feels completely, totally out of control._ **

****

**_When he opens his eyes there’s a look on Derek’s face and it’s hard to decipher, even though he considers himself to be a bit of an expert on the facial expressions of one particular Alpha werewolf, but it’s strangely reassuring.  It’s a mix of wonder and appreciation as Derek looks and keeps on looking at Stiles’ naked body to the point that he’s not blinked for a very long time._ **

****

**_He can feel the weight, the heat of that gaze upon him and unbidden a deep sigh rises up from the very core of him.  He wants Derek to look at him with that amazement.. that need forever.  It seems to snap his wolf out of whatever thoughts he’d been lost in and he suddenly presses his lips to Stiles’ hip with a wild, feverish intensity to match his eyes that never waver from Stiles’ face._ **

****

**_“I need this Stiles.. need you so much..”  Derek’s voice is surprisingly shaky and Stiles feels a wave of tenderness crash through him as he sees the uncertainty his wolf carries.  Maybe they are more alike than he’d thought.  He lowers his hand and gently strokes Derek’s cheek in acceptance feeling an ache in his chest as his wolf’s eyes flutter closed and he pushes his face into Stiles’ hand and kisses his palm and the tips of his fingers._ **

****

**_Derek lowers his head to Stiles’ thighs and cleans every trace of Stiles’ come from his skin.  The noises he makes.. the humming sounds of approval, the groans of delight as he tilts his head back and swallows heavily sets Stiles’ blood boiling within his veins.  His skin is burning and sweat is beading on his forehead and chest.  He can’t look away.. entranced by his wolf._ **

****

**_Seeing him licking up his come, the flickering pink of his tongue coated in white fluid as he swallows it down twists Stiles’ guts into knots.  He aches for him.. aches for him in every muscle, every cell, every particle of his being.  He knows of the scientific laws of attraction or affinity, but never realised how they could directly impact on him.. until now.. Derek draws him effortlessly.  Somehow he has been pulled into Derek’s orbit to endlessly circle around him with feelings that can’t be denied anymore.. can’t be supressed any longer._ **

****

**_“Stiles..my God.. you taste good.. so good, can’t get enough of you.”  Derek’s face is flushed a deep red and his eyes are hazy and slumberous as he presses his mouth to the inside of Stiles’ upper thigh and sucks bruisingly hard leaving a purple mark on his pale flesh before he pulls off, his crimson eyes blaze with satisfaction._ **

****

**_He presses his lips against Stiles’ belly button in an open-mouthed kiss.  Flickers his tongue into its depths.   Before moving so he can nuzzle, lick and nip along the defining line of Stiles’ groin.  The sensation of Derek’s mouth on the lightly grooved v-cut of his pelvis is so intense, so overwhelming Stiles is whimpering.  He's barely hanging on, wants to come so bad.  His lower body is engulfed in heat, Stiles can feel it radiate out of Derek’s body.  It almost feels like he’s wrapped up in an electric blanket._ **

****

**_Hard, forceful tremors rack through Stiles’ body and Derek huskily whispers against his belly button as he nips playfully around it._ **

****

**_“It’s alright..  it’s alright baby.”  Stiles didn’t even know his buttons could be pushed with just words, let alone these words, but they do.. sends waves of heat rolling through him at the endearment, at the affection and caring he hears in Derek’s tone.  He starts to grind and pump his hips against his Alpha’s head and face.  Canting his hips back and rising on his toes so that if Derek’s head stays there, then Stiles’ aching cock will surge up to meet it and.. oh fuck..  the tease.  Derek moves, rubbing and nuzzling his face over and over, round and round on his belly.  His stubble stings and it will leave marks and Stiles is ecstatic at the thought.  Wants to wear Derek’s brand on his flesh forever._ **

****

**_“Don’t tease me.. please..”  His voice sounds broken even to himself.  Broken and begging.  “Please Derek.”_ **

****

**_He’s writhing so hard against the metal railing there’s going to be bruises there in the morning, but he can’t stop.. his body no longer under his control.  He sees Derek lift his head cocking it to one side, has no doubt his wolf is listening to the frantically pounding rhythm that threatens to drive his heart through his ribcage.  He squawks loudly as Derek presses his face into his cock and pubic hair, nose nudging and lifting his balls and Stiles can see the heavy drawn in breaths Derek makes as he scents him right there.. right fucking there._ **

****

**_“Fuck you smell so good..”  Stiles can barely understand him as Derek moans against his flesh and hot moist air wraps around his throbbing balls and.. holy mother fucking.. Did Derek just lick him?  Did his tongue actually make contact with the centre seam of Stiles’ ball sac.. and please God.. will he do it again?_ **

****

**_“Do that aga..nghh..”  Panting and gasping Stiles shudders, hands gripping the railing so tight he can feel it leaving deep gouging marks on his palms.  “Ohmygodohmygod.. keep licking.. don’t you dare move that tongue away..”_ **

****

**_“But what if I want to do this..”  Derek looks up at him from under those expressive brows, a wicked glint in his eyes that even now seem to say ‘tell me to stop I dare you’ as he gently draws one of Stiles’ balls into his mouth, holding it there in that wet heat for the longest moment before he sucks on it, alternating between light and hard.  The sensation is so unbelievably good that it leaves Stiles speechless for once in his life.  Throat tight and chest heavy with want._ **

****

**_He’s dead.  It’s official, time of death.. the minute when Derek ‘fucking’ Hale treated his nuts like they were candy, all-day gob-stoppers, and stuffed them into his mouth, alternating between sucking his balls and drawing mind-blowing, distracting patterns with his flickering tongue over the centre seam._ **

****

**_“I’m dying..”  He manages to whisper and damn.. chain reaction.  He can feel a snicker of amusement from his wolf vibrate through his ball sac which makes his cock pulse out a big bead of cloudy fluid from the tip of his dick and it drips onto Derek’s cheek.  Stiles can’t drag his eyes away from the glistening fluid that smears over Derek’s skin._ **

****

**_It’s so fucking hot.  Like Stiles has marked the wolf as his own.  It’s too much and the primal sexual haze that fogs his mind then is determined about only one thing.. to get his cock into Derek’s mouth.  He needs to come.. needs to so bad.  His hips start to thrust and his pelvis bangs against the metal railing and it hurts so good he just needs to.. a little bit further.. and.._ **

****

**_Derek releases his ball from his mouth with a distinct popping noise and somehow grabs the tip of Stiles’ wildly jerking cock with his mouth. He cries out at the wet sucking heat that surrounds the head and it’s good.. so good.._ **

****

**_“God Derek.. please I need you..”  He looks down into his wolf’s face and Derek’s staring back at him watching him with a rapturous expression as though Stiles’ reactions and pleas are the only things he needs in this life to sustain him.  With a slow blink of his red burning eyes he surges forward and Stiles wails long and loud as his cock is engulfed.. swallowed deep into Derek’s mouth._ **

****

**_Wet, velvet heat._ **

****

**_When Derek starts to move his head back and forth, suckling hard and releasing soft, Stiles can feel heat travel from the soles of his feet up the length of his legs to sweep over his groin, chest and throat until he feels like he’s a living flame and the smouldering spark that set him ablaze is growling hotly even as he sucks him deep._ **

****

**_His mouth, lips and tongue move and shift, wrapping themselves around his swollen aching flesh with such supple dexterity he wants to weep.  Derek doesn’t stop moving.. doesn’t stop his tongue from curling around the head, swirling around and around that nerve-laden sensitive flesh, wrapping around the shaft.. stroking, licking, sucking, kissing and Stiles is losing his sanity at the sensations that his wolf draws out of him.  With a shaking hand he threads his fingers through Derek’s hair anchoring himself, raking his nails over Derek’s scalp as he doesn’t so much guide Derek’s head back and forth simply follows his bobbing motions, can feel the moans his wolf makes vibrate through his pistoning cock._ **

****

**_He wants to thrust harder.. wants to pump his cock deep into Derek’s mouth, but the railing of the spiral staircase prevents him from pushing further.  All he can do is grind trying to ease the heat that’s pooling hot and heavy in his groin._ **

****

**_His mind is shattered with delirious pleasure and he babbles, can feel his mouth move and hear his voice, but what comes out, what he says is beyond him only knows that it must be something that Derek likes as he.. God damn.. he redoubles his efforts.. harder, deeper, wetter..  and Stiles is so close.. so close.._ **

****

**_‘socloseneedtocomesuckmeDereksuckthecomeoutofmeloveyousomuchwantitwantyousobadalwayshaveloveme’_ **

****

**_Derek groans around his cock and pushes the tip of his flicking tongue deep into Stiles’ slit before swallowing him down to the root.  It’s too much.. too good and Stiles is struck blind by white lightning and it shoots down the length of his spine and it feels like the twisting tension in his balls suddenly unwinds with the speed and force of a tornado.  Derek’s had him wound up so tight that the body-shaking release.. the pulsing surge of come that erupts from deep in his balls and rushes through his throbbing dick and straight into Derek’s mouth and down his throat it’s.. it’s life-altering.  Pleasure, sweet and pure thrums through his veins leaving him on a high beyond what any pharmaceutical could offer him and he slumps heavily over the railing barely holding himself upright._ **

****

**_He’s never felt this before in his life, coming so hard that his stomach actually hurts._ **

****

**_Through half-lidded eyes, the white haze slowly fading, he can see Derek’s cock slowly dropping to rest against his thigh, still long and full but not the rigid hardness of an erection.  Fluid glistens at the tip and a pearling bead drips to the floor between his feet.  Stiles can see copious amounts of come spattering across the floor leading to underneath the staircase._ **

****

**_That Derek’s come from purely sucking on his cock exactly like Stiles did not more than half an hour ago.. it leaves him breathless, his mind racing.  That they do this to each other.  That the want and need that they feel for each other is so passionate.. so scorching and yet Stiles knows that it’s not just the physical there’s more to it.. more to them than sex.  The feeling that this could be something real between them and not just a wishful fantasy, the possibility.. the very real possibility has him shaking in reaction._ **

****

**_He’s terrified.  Terrified of blowing it.. of hurting Derek more than he already has been.  Terrified of being hurt himself because these feelings for Derek aren’t trivial or a passing phase.. or a crush, although it may have started that way._ **

****

**_Derek’s eyes are closed and his face is relaxed, almost blissed out.  A smear of white has leaked out of the corner of his mouth.  Dried pre-come on his cheekbone cracking slightly with each cheek-hollowing sucking pull he makes as he drinks Stiles down.  Evidently Derek doesn’t have a problem with his gag reflex and Stiles doesn’t know if that’s just Derek or a werewolf thing.  He whimpers, he’s so far in he can feel the head of his dick being compressed by Derek’s flexing throat.  It hurts so good feeling Derek suckle him until his balls start to cramp and there’s no more come to give.  His dick’s contracting and pumping dry._ **

****

**_Derek Hale has sucked him dry._ **

****

**_Holy.. this is the best day of his life.  If he had the strength he’d fist pump the air like crazy._ **

****

Stiles groans against the pillow and humps against the mattress.  His dick fat and throbbing in his sweatpants.  What a dream.  He’s so going to remember this one, put it away safe in his spank bank of fantasies because.. hot damn that was surround sound, technicolour, 3D vivid.. the most real sex dream he’s ever had.  He might have to steer clear of Derek for a little while though because he’s probably going to blush like crazy whenever he sees the man or his mouth.  He’s going to be picturing it red and puffy, stretched wide by his swollen cock for a long.. long time.

 

“Derek.”  He moans softly, testing the other man’s name on his lips as he grinds and almost has a coronary as he feels the bed shift and the heavy arm that’s **_not_** his quilt and bedclothes, but still draped over his middle hauls him in tight to a warm muscular body.  Hot breath, burning lips and rasping stubble nuzzle the back of his neck and his eyes snap open.  Wide. 

 

In fact he’s pretty sure they’re wider than they’ve ever been before in his life.

 

“Yeah baby.. I’m here.”  His hair stands on end when he recognises that sleep saturated voice.  Soft warm lips gently kiss his nape before giving him a little nip that sends currents of electricity firing through every synapse of his body.  Stiles isn’t insecure in any way regarding his masculinity not at all, however, there’s simply no denying that what comes out of his mouth then is a scream.  High pitched and piercing.  

 

His body wriggles and flails and twists to get out of the arms that hold him tight.  When they eventually release him, and he knows that it’s only because it’s Derek’s choice to let him go and not because of his hardcore fighting skills, somehow his feet end up tangled in the bedclothes and while the rest of him has momentum there is only one place he can end up.

 

Lying on the floor with the wind knocked clean out of him, gasping in discomfort, Stiles can see his legs are caught up in the bedsheets.  Not **_his_** bedsheets, his brain helpfully supplies.   Derek peers over the edge of the mattress looking down at him with what his fucking-too-helpful brain describes as an adorably confused expression.

 

“Stiles?”  He asks in a husking rasp that sends shivers down Stiles’ spine.  Those beautiful kaleidoscope eyes blink at him sleepily.

 

“Holy fuck.”  Stiles can only stare up at the man in dawning realisation.

 

That dream **_wasn’t_** a dream. 

 

Yippee ki-yay motherfucker.  That was all real.  

 

He can feel his mouth stretch and he’s smiling, probably the biggest, cheesiest, smuggest grin ever, but damn it.. he’s had sex.  He’s had sex with Derek.. and it was gooooood.  He nods at the other man looking down at him and waggles an appreciative eyebrow at the sight of that bare chest and those broad shoulders that he’s pined over for such a long time now.

 

The bare chest and arms that had wrapped around him so tightly.. in a bed that they had obviously shared and slept in together.  Something so wrong with that picture he can feel the smile slide right off his face like a Dali painting.  Stiles can feel panic start to rise inside him.

 

“Oh my God.. Derek are you okay?”  What had happened?  Was Derek hurting?  How was he able to touch him? How did they end up sharing a bed?  His brain feels befuddled with sleep and so much rampant horniness he can't think clearly.

 

Derek tilts his head slightly as he quirks his eyebrow in puzzlement, before quickly catching on when Stiles nods his head towards his nakedness.  With his eyes widening in surprise he looks down at himself before meeting Stiles’ eyes once again.

 

“Actually I feel pretty good.. it doesn’t hurt at all.”  Derek sounds more alert, more focused.  Thank God.. they need to work this out.

 

He flexes his hands and tugs and pulls at the bandages that wrap around his hands and arms until they are pooled on the floor.  Rubbing one hand over his arm Derek looks at Stiles and shakes his head.

 

“I feel normal.  There’s nothing.. no pain.. no pins and needles like I’m being skewered.. just normal.”  Stiles can literally see it happen before his very eyes.. the moment that Derek realises he can be touched.  His hands grip the edge of the mattress, his claws bursting almost instantly from the tips, his light human eyes go dark as the pupils blow out and then flicker to red as his gaze rakes over Stiles’ body from head to trapped feet. 

 

“Stiles.”  He growls out.  Leaning further over the edge of the bed.  Hungry and predatory.  Ready to pounce.

 

Stiles’ heart thumps hard as he kicks out at the tangle of sheets he’s trapped in and crabwalks back along the floor, before clumsily rolling to his feet and staggering around the bed to make his exit.  Derek’s kneeling in the middle of the bed and he drops to all fours and there’s an animal grace to his movements, in the roll of his shoulders and the dip of his bareback, the sway of his hips.  Stiles can feel heat pool in his groin at the way he’s stalking him.

 

“Come back to bed Stiles.”  God.. God, there’s such a dark fevered need in Derek’s voice and it’s for him, Stiles’ cheeks feel like they are radiating heat and he’s blushing furiously at the look that Derek’s giving him from under his lashes.. beckoning.. tempting him and what’s that noise.. oh fuck.. fuck.

 

“Stop it.  Stop with the sexy growly..”  He chokes off, unable to speak, has to resort to flapping his hand up and down at him as the low rumbling sound coming from Derek’s chest deepens.

 

If Derek so much as lays a finger on him.. he’ll cave because he can’t resist.. doesn’t want to leave.. wants to stay so bad and climb into that bed and find out about all the little secrets that are behind locked bedroom doors and that squeaky bed springs hold, but his rational brain is screaming at him right now that sometimes people fighting an illness often rally right before they go downhill.  Stiles needs to know that this is real progress in Derek’s healing and not some momentary respite.

 

“I can’t.”  Stiles says miserably, still inching his way to the bedroom door.  “We need to get Deaton.” 

 

Derek’s puzzlement momentarily overrides the heated look that he’s been sending Stiles’ way.  “This is too soon, he said 24 hours and it’s been less than half that.  We need to know that you’re okay.”

 

“I’m fine.. quick healer.”  Derek holds out his hand to Stiles beckoning him to the bed.  His smile pure temptation.  “Touch me and see.” 

 

Swallowing hard, Stiles lifts his eyes to the heavens and sends a silent prayer asking for strength.

 

“I can’t.  I need.. we need to be sure.”  He lifts his hand and drags it though his hair to sit at the back of his neck.  Gripping hard as he tries to keep his composure.. to keep control and not run across and throw himself at the most gorgeous, enticing creature he knows.

 

“Why?”  Derek sits back on his heels, large hands resting on his muscled thighs watching him closely.  The black cotton of his yoga pants a beautiful contrast to his pale skin.

 

“Because I..”  Stiles falters.  He doesn’t even know where to begin for all the reasons he needs to know that Derek is safe and well.

 

Derek winces for the briefest of nano-seconds and if Stiles hadn’t been watching closely he would only have seen how his face almost instantly turns to stone and his back and shoulders go stiff and rigid.  “I understand.  Maybe you should go.. if you don’t want this.. don’t want me.. I.. you can’t be here.” 

 

Derek’s looking at a point somewhere above his right shoulder and Stiles can feel his heart crack because he’s seen what pain lies underneath the mask and he can’t let him think that.. can’t let him think that Stiles doesn’t want or care for him.

 

“Of course I want this.. I am so wanting this I am about to burst from all the.. all the wanting I feel for you.. damn it Derek I lo..”  Stiles stops dead, his runaway mouth gaping open in shock at what he’s revealed and he can feel the heat of a blush bloom on his cheeks.  He maybe about to self-combust and turn into a smouldering pile of ashes, but at least Derek’s lost that stony expression, his beautiful eyes glittering brightly and a hesitant little smile curving his lips.

 

“Because you love me?”  Derek asks as a blush rises to stain his high cheekbones before rapidly leaching away and leaving him looking pale.. too pale and Derek’s eyes flicker and dart away from meeting his.  “I thought I’d dreamed you saying it before.”

 

Stiles vaguely remembers babbling his undying love for him in the throes of having his brains sucked out of his dick.  Self-preservation tells him to bluff his way out.. tell Derek that he’s mistaken or misinterpreted the whole ‘love you so much’ confession he’d made, but there’s a note in the older man’s voice that is almost one of bewilderment.. that for some reason he can’t fathom, how or why it’s possible that Stiles would feel that way for him. 

 

Stiles jerks in shock as he realises he’s taken a half step towards the bed.  That note in Derek’s voice.. more than all the heated growls, the hungry looks is what makes him momentarily forget all sense.. it’s the sound of an insecure 16 year old teenage boy emerging from the body of an adult man who’s been betrayed by love before and no longer thinks he deserves it.  Stiles desperately wants to prove him wrong.. prove to him how very worthy of being loved he is even if it means putting himself and his own feelings on the line.

 

Closing his eyes, Stiles hangs his head for one moment trying to gather his courage to not hide, before lifting it up and looking straight into his wolf’s eyes proudly, fiercely.  He’s not going to deny it any longer. “Yeah I do.. I do love you and that’s why you have to stop Derek.  I need to know that you’re really okay.  Please.”

 

Derek looks at him for the longest time.  Hot burning colour rises up his throat once again and Derek’s red-faced and in his eyes Stiles can see a desperate longing to believe and he parts his lips as though to say something.. instead, he grabs a pillow and digs his claws into it, twisting it wildly out of shape.

 

“Go and ring Deaton.” Stiles walks to the door, his hand on the knob when Derek continues, the wolf rising making his voice sound like gravel in a blender.  “And Stiles.. stay downstairs until he gets here.. don’t come back up because I can only resist my instincts so much.”

 

“Instincts?”  Stiles squeaks out, even as his hand tightens on the doorknob so hard as he turns it that his knuckles stand out sharp and white. 

 

Moments later, he stands in the corridor, the bedroom door closed firmly behind him.  Derek’s final words threaded through with the sound of ripping fabric echoing in his ears.

 

“To claim you.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton's finally at the loft and maybe Stiles and Derek can get some answers to what this is between them, because Stiles really, really needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more emotional and angst driven than the last couple of sexy-time chapters because there are things that these boys need to know before they go any further.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's read and commented and given kudos. It's really a pleasure to write in this fandom and to work with characters who are so strong yet vulnerable, so perfect with all their flaws.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

“You’ve done a good job looking after him Stiles.  I’ve never seen such a quick recovery from that type of black magic before.  It’s amazing.  So good in fact I think you should let him fuck you into next week to ensure it’s complete.”  Stiles can only stare as Deaton drops his stethoscope and healing crystal into his open medical bag on the table, his head buzzing in disbelief even as his dick twitches in his chinos in undeniable interest at the Vet’s suggestion. 

 

Did he just.. wait.. what.. really?

 

“Wha.. what?”  Stiles gulps heavily.  He feels like he’s underwater and his hearing is all distorted.  Deaton sounds deeper than normal and his speech is slow and slurring like someone’s set him to half-speed.  Shaking his head to clear it he looks from the cool impassive expression that Deaton permanently wears to the wolf who frowns at him, raising his eyebrows as if to say _‘what the fuck is going on with you?’_ before almost imperceptibly tilting his head, nostrils flaring as he inhales deeply.

 

Fuck.. there’s no way that Derek can’t scent how aroused he is and Stiles is even more turned on when Derek’s eyes instantly flash red at him before he somehow regains control and they return to their human colour.  Darker, but human, the pupils blown wide.  Stiles can hear the creaking groan of wood under stress from where Derek’s hands are curled around the back of the wooden chair he’s standing behind.

 

“Say.. say that again.”  Stiles tries to focus on the Vet which is nearly impossible with Derek standing on the far side of the long table boring holes into his skull with a burning intensity that has the hair at the nape of his neck standing on end.  His whole body feels electrified.   

 

Deaton doesn’t react beyond a simple nod as he starts to speak and Stiles heaves a small sigh of relief as thankfully he sounds normal this time.  “I said, you’ve done a good job looking after him and I’ve never seen such a quick recovery from black magic like that before.  It really is incredible.. I fully expected to be seeing symptoms until next week, but I think it’s over, it’s complete.”

 

Stiles shrugs.  A twisted bitter mix of disappointment and relief sits heavily in his gut.  Disappointment because Derek fucking him sounds.. God it sounds so good that he shoves his hands into his pockets to hide the way they shake and relief because he really doesn’t want Deaton to have any part of his sex life, real or imaginary because.. then it makes him wonder about Deaton’s sex life.. like does he actually have one and.. ewww disturbing on so many levels.

 

He can feel the heat receding from his face at the realisation he’s been hearing and imagining things of the wishful thinking kind, probably because he’s so tired, both emotionally and physically.  

 

It’s been the longest 15 hours of his life, starting with him witnessing what he’d thought was Derek’s death until this moment right now when he could describe the taste of Derek’s come with pinpoint accuracy as he listens to Deaton’s theories regarding Derek’s rapid recovery. 

 

No wonder he feels so out of it. Weariness drapes over him, drags him down like heavy shackles. 

 

After waking in Derek’s bed in the early hours of the morning, Stiles had called Deaton and while he'd waited for him to arrive had discovered how very uncomfortable the couch was for sprawling on and how way too active his brain was as he picked over every nuance in what Derek had said to him.   At the warning he’d given him.

 

Derek’s instincts wanted ‘to claim him’ and Stiles had puzzled and wondered over exactly what that meant and had even come up with a few scenarios that were borderline pornographic.. okay they were complete smut.. that had left him overheated and squirming until he’d received a text message from Derek.  Two words.

 

5.45am Derek

**Stop it**

 

That had revved up his boner almost to the point of pain, knowing that Derek could scent his arousal all the way up in his room.  When he'd felt a big bubble of pre-come blurt out of the tip it was only seconds later he'd heard a loud crash from the upper level and then the roar of what sounded like one very agitated werewolf.   Holding his breath, he'd waited, half-expecting to see red eyes burning down at him from the top of the spiral staircase.   Instead it had gone quiet.  So quiet that when his phone beeped to let him know another text had been received he’d almost dropped it, juggling it in the air as he had a mini-heart attack.

 

5.52am Derek

**Please**

 

He’d stared at the screen for a long time.  One word and it had stopped him cold.. his arousal disappearing almost like it had never been.  Derek’s been beaten, tortured, betrayed and manipulated and he’s never once begged.. has always endured and met it head on.. but this.. this hurts because it's Stiles’ fault.

 

He'd walked to the bottom of the staircase, one hand on the railing and looked up the spiraling dark ironwork to the upper level wishing with all his might that he had the power to see through walls. 

 

“I’m sorry.”  There was no way with his hearing that Derek could miss his apology.  He'd sat on the bottom step and waited.

 

Ten minutes later, there was still nothing.  No text reply.. no howling, roaring or growling of any kind, yet for some strange reason Stiles could feel the atmosphere lighten slightly, as though the storm that had been brewing had burned itself out before it could cause any destruction and even if it was purely his imagination he felt somewhat relieved.

 

He’d pulled out his own clothes from the dryer to change into because he really didn’t know what was going to happen after Deaton had examined Derek.. didn’t really know if Derek would want him to hang around, 'cause what was said in the heat of passion.. well was exactly that.  Put on his pants, but left Derek’s t-shirt on as his was all torn around the neckline and that was the reason.. yeah that was it and not that he could get whiffs of Derek’s scent every now and then from the black fabric.

 

“Stiles.”  The sound of his name jerks him out of his reverie and looking up he sees Deaton observing him with an inscrutable expression on his face.  He thinks maybe the Vet’s been calling his name for a little while and he tries to recall what they’d been talking about.. something about looking after Derek.

 

“I’ve done nothing.. just kept him from using his hands when he forgets.. that’s about it.”  He mumbles guiltily.  Deaton’s giving him far too much credit, particularly when he thinks about the multiple times Derek’s been tempted to use them because of him.  He definitely doesn’t need or deserve any praise.

 

“It wasn’t nothing to me.”  Derek says quietly, a tinge of something in the words that make Stiles inwardly cringe.

 

“No Derek.. I didn’t mean..”  Stiles' shoulders slump as his Alpha avoids meeting his eyes.

 

“Did you eat or drink anything different or unusual within the past 24 hours?”  Deaton interrupts and Stiles isn’t quite sure whether to be grateful or annoyed.

 

He waves his hand at the empty pizza boxes stacked on the middle of the coffee table.  “Does pizza and bottled water count?”

 

Deaton shakes his head as he looks back and forth between them and it dawns on Stiles at that moment how very far apart he and his Alpha are. 

 

The distance between them is quite noticeable and Stiles is pretty sure that it’s intentional on Derek’s part, he’s also pretty sure that the wolf has kept something physically between them from the very first moment he descended from his bedroom when Deaton arrived.  The sound of something heavy being dragged across the upper level floor had echoed loudly through the loft before they’d heard the bedroom door open and Stiles swayed slightly in shock as he'd realised that Derek had barricaded himself in his room.  Not to keep Stiles out.. but to keep himself in.

 

The gap between them isn’t enough to prevent the pull Stiles feels.. a tugging sensation just above his navel like he’s at one end of a cord and his wolf at the other.. it draws him to the other man so powerfully that he’s somewhat surprised to realise that he’s still standing in place.. almost paralysed by the feeling.  He wonders how far this connection would stretch.  He wonders if Derek feels it too.

 

He strongly suspects that it will always be there, but for it to flourish and thrive it would need constant care.. constant contact with his Alpha.  Wherever Derek is Stiles needs to be too.  The thought of being separated from him feels like cracks would spread through the very core of him.. cracks that would gradually widen and swallow him whole.  It makes him feel physically ill. 

 

“Did you do anything else last night?”  Deaton asks and there’s no inflection or innuendo, no approval or disapproval in his tone at all and yet Stiles thinks somehow he knows.  Robo-Vet knows what he and Derek got up to last night.

 

Stiles can feel heat wash over him as memories flash through his head.. lips welded to his in a scorching kiss, miles of naked skin so close and yet tormentingly out of reach, the heavy weight of Derek’s thick cock on his tongue.  His eyes flick to Derek uncontrollably and he can see his wolf watching him intently and it burns.  His skin feels aflame, his synapses and nerve endings feeling like they are on fire and Stiles can see the skin over Derek’s knuckles go white and taut as the chair frame creaks in protest under his hand.   He wants to feel Derek’s hands on him.  He’s pretty sure that they’ll be able to soothe this fiery feeling rippling over his skin.. they’ll be strong and cool stroking over him and they’ll hold him just right.  Tender yet firm.

 

An almost whimper of longing squeaks out of him and it’s the sharp crack of breaking wood that shatters the daydream he’d been lost in.  His eyes lock with his wolf’s crimson ones and he can see that Derek’s face is tense and strained before the other man looks away.. looks down at his clenched fists and opens them slowly to let the wooden splinters and shards of the back of the chair fall away from his fingers to the floor.

 

“I think I know what’s happened.”  Deaton’s voice in the still quiet of the loft makes Stiles jump.  He’d forgotten that the Vet was even there.  Stiles somehow manages to drag his eyes away from Derek and tries to focus on the older man.  If Deaton has any answers then they need to hear them.  Now.  If it can benefit the pack in any way they need to know.. regardless of any potential embarrassment.. and it’s coming he just knows it is because seriously when isn’t there any where he’s concerned and Derek’s there to witness it.

 

“What is it?”  Derek asks in a rasping voice that grates over Stiles hearing making him shiver.

 

“The only thing I can think of that’s **_as_** powerful if not more than black magic is sex magic.”  Deaton’s voice is so matter of fact that it takes a moment for Stiles to absorb what he’s telling them and when it does he can only gape at him.. his mouth opening and closing struggling to find words and nuh-uh.. he’s got nothing.  Snaps his mouth shut tight so he doesn’t look like the goldfish he strongly suspects he resembles right now.

 

“There’s a purity with sex magic.. a force that’s linked to life and creation that can nullify the dark if there are strong enough emotions involved.  The more intimate the better.”  Deaton’s watching them closely and Stiles can feel the slow rush of heat burn in his cheeks and bizarrely he’s more embarrassed by the talk of emotions than the actual sex. 

 

“But.. Stiles and I.. we don’t do magic.”  Derek growls out.  There’s a deep furrow between his eyes as he puzzles over what Deaton’s said and Stiles has to fight the impulse to walk over there and rub his fingers over that crease of skin and soothe it away.

 

“Aside from the fact that I suspect Mr Stilinski has the potential to be a practitioner.. that’s not entirely correct.. is it Derek?  Not with wolves, they have their own kind of special magic.  Think of your parents Derek and what they were together.”  Deaton gives Derek a pointed look before flicking his gaze towards Stiles and he can see on Derek’s face bafflement slowly give way to understanding. 

 

His face clears and for the first time ever, Stiles sees Derek as he was truly meant to be.  There’s no hint of grief, regret or guilt, there’s only a pure shining light glittering brightly in his green-hued eyes that dazzles Stiles as it’s turned upon him and if he died tomorrow he knows that it’s right at this moment that he’s truly lived. 

 

There’s a sweetness in his expression, an honesty of emotion that has Stiles’ heart stuttering momentarily before it starts to crash wildly against his ribcage.  He can see deep longing and rising hope tangled with fierce desire on Derek’s face and if he’d thought him beautiful before it’s as nothing compared to the way he’s looking at him right now.

 

“What is it?  What magic is he talking about?  Derek..”  Stiles starts in a rising panic but Derek’s looking at him with a kind of wonder that Stiles has only seen on the faces of little kids on Christmas morning.  Like he’s a miracle.. like he’s all he’s ever wanted. 

 

“Stiles.”  Derek says his name and it’s like nothing he’s ever heard before.. it’s said with such reverence and awe that he can only stare at his wolf with increasing bewilderment, even as his body feels like it’s vibrating with a primitive, instinctual excitement.

 

Derek’s standing in beams of early morning light that filter through the large industrial windows illuminating the entire room, but somehow it’s Derek that’s glowing brighter than the sun.  He’s shining with an inner light that Stiles almost wants to lift a hand to shield his eyes from.  He can feel the emotion pouring out of the wolf.. it’s like a current projecting outwards from his body and Stiles is caught in the field and he doesn’t know if it’s his imagination but he can almost hear the buzzing arc of electricity.. can feel the snap of an electric shock against his skin.   

 

“It can’t be anything else Derek.. what do you and your wolf want?”  Deaton asks the Alpha quietly.

 

“I.. I didn’t know what this feeling was.. didn’t realise.. I.. it.. we want Stiles..  have always wanted him..”  Derek turns his attention back to Stiles and he’s smiling hesitantly at him, it flickers at the edges as though he’s not sure of what reaction he’s going to get.  “Want to claim him.. bad.”

 

“It’s the pre-bond you’re feeling.. there’s a compulsion to bite him?  To claim him?”  Deaton questions and Derek nods jerkily, licking his lips as a mouthful of fangs slides into place from his gums, panting heavily as he stares at Stiles with unblinking, unwavering crimson eyes.

 

“Woah.. woah.. does somebody want to fill me in?  What the fuck is going on?  What bond?  And biting.. nuh uh not becoming a wolf.. Derek you know I don’t want that..”  He can hear the pissy tone in his voice as dismay washes over him and he’s starting to freak out at the secrecy and lack of answers he’s getting from either man.

 

“Different type of bite Stiles.. tell him Derek.. he needs to know.”  Deaton says insistently.

 

“Yes tell me Derek.”  Stiles snaps out.  What the hell?  A different type of bite.. how many were there exactly?..  and claiming.. a shiver races through him because claiming sounds.. claiming really, really sounds like something he’d enjoy a helluva lot.

 

“I.. I can’t.. what if..”  Derek’s whispering hoarsely at Deaton, his eyes flicking warily to where Stiles is standing as though he’s trying not to frighten him off.

 

“What if?”  Deaton encourages.

 

“If it’s no..”  Derek growls out. 

 

“What if it’s yes?” 

 

“Oh my God will you two stop it and just tell me what’s going on.”  Stiles can feel the tension in his body tighten and his anxiety levels are so high that he feels like he’s on the verge of having a panic attack.  Derek’s attention fixes on him then and the sight of a half-wolfed out Derek Hale using his clawed hands to make gentle calming motions towards him is almost worth the tight feeling that wraps around his chest like a crushing vice.  He’s so adorable it makes him ache.

 

“Just tell me Derek.. please.”  Stiles isn’t above making his eyes go big and wide as he pleads softly with the wolf and it seems to work as Derek appears mesmerized by him, his mouth falling open revealing the white glint of fangs and simply nods his head as he visibly swallows hard.

 

In a voice thick and rough he growls out.. “Stiles.. you’re my mate.”

 

In all his wildest dreams.. in all the hidden, secret thoughts he’d had about Derek that he’d kept tucked away.. even from himself, Stiles had never expected to hear those words come out of the other man’s mouth.  He staggers back, the room spinning crazily, his heart thumping erratically.  He can feel his legs are shaking, knees weak and he sits down heavily onto the solid coffee table knocking off some of the pizza boxes from the previous night onto the floor. 

 

“With wolves Stiles.. they gain strength from their mates.  It doesn’t matter whether they’re human or wolf too, simply being in close proximity to their mate can facilitate healing.. rapid healing.”  Deaton moves to his side and takes hold of his wrist and Stiles realises he’s taking his pulse even as his eyes flicker over Stiles’ face assessing him for shock he thinks and that diagnosis would be quite accurate as one part of his brain is howling in excitement and joy even as the other more logical part feels frozen.. almost catatonic in disbelief.

 

In the background, Stiles can see Derek quickly moving to stand behind the Vet and he’s growling, lips pulled back displaying his sharp teeth.  The focus of his ire is Deaton. 

 

“Don’t touch him.”  The guttural tone to Derek’s voice is threatening and dangerous and Stiles knows it’s not directed at him.  Deaton evidently does as well because he quickly releases Stiles’ wrist and steps back, lowering his head before the Alpha wolf.  Deaton moves out of his personal space and Stiles can hear the deep, rumbling sounds Derek’s making gradually decrease until he’s simply panting.. nostrils flaring, chest heaving violently as though he’s run miles non-stop. 

 

“Wolves are particularly territorial in the early stages of the mate bond and I would suggest limiting your displays of affection towards other members of the pack as Derek would probably see that as a threat until things are more settled between you.”  Says Deaton quite matter of factly considering there had been a possessive Alpha breathing down his neck.

 

“Settled?”  Stiles says breathlessly.  His head is spinning wildly with too many thoughts.. too many emotions and he feels giddy.. like he’s been on the spinning tea cups at Disneyland.  That sensation of his body going one way and his brain the other.  Out of control.

 

“That’s if you accept him Stiles.. you have every right to refuse..”  A hurt-sounding whimper comes from Derek at Deaton’s words and Stiles can feel a shaky laugh rise from his chest as he watches Derek’s eyes go big and round.  He looks startled, almost puzzled as to how he’s even made that high-pitched sound. 

 

“You do need to know a few things first.  Being a mate isn’t casual.. isn’t dating.. there are no trial runs, you would be bound to each other.. more specifically Derek would be bound to you for the rest of your lives.  This is for life.”

 

Stiles listens to Deaton as he watches Derek prowl up and down, tension visible in his broad shoulders and the way he flexes and stretches his claws before they curl into tight fists over and over.  Every now and then he rolls his head as though trying to relieve an ache in his neck.  All the time he never takes his eyes off Stiles as though afraid he’s going to disappear.

 

“How come.. how come Derek didn’t know before?  Didn’t know that I was his.. uhm.. mate.”  Stiles finishes hoarsely, can feel the blush staining his face with heat.  Hearing that word in connection to himself and Derek was like a dream.. was he dreaming.. was that what this was?  He looks down at his hands, counts his fingers 1, 2, 3… yep 10 of them.   So this was real.

 

It was real.

 

Stiles lifts his head and lets his eyes seek out and find Derek’s and he can see there’s a storm of emotion flickering wildly, deep within the wolf’s.  In the background he can hear Deaton’s still talking.. something about ‘timing’ and ‘both parties needing to be ready emotionally and in tune with each other before pre-bonding starts’.. but all he can see is the hunger, fear and hope in Derek’s eyes and something else he doesn’t dare name in case he’s wrong and that would hurt more than anything.  The more he sees it though the more he can feel something warm blooming in his chest that spreads throughout his body and he manages a tentative smile towards his.. mate and is rewarded with Derek’s nude brows doing a little jig as they head towards his hairline even as the tips of his pointed ears turn bright red.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek says his name gruffly, as he stands taller, straighter.  His shoulders thrown back and his deep chest forward, his legs spread wide displaying his bulge and his thick muscular thighs showcased by his tight black jeans.  His Beta face is so stern and unforgiving that it’s almost frightening.  Stiles should be laughing his head off not almost swallowing his tongue with lust, he knows it, but he can’t seem to tell that to the primal part of his brain that’s eyeing the Alpha with extreme approval because Derek’s literally puffing his chest out in a mating display to impress his potential mate and it’s God damn working.

 

Derek’s wearing a maroon Henley, the round neckline low enough to reveal the cords of his throat.  Derek’s oh so strong throat, where his pulse visibly throbs hard and fast beneath the delicate skin of his neck.  Stiles draws in a shaky breath, can feel his own pulse thundering, matching Derek’s.. just as hard.. just as fast at his own neck.  He wants to trace over that throbbing pulse with his tongue, feel Derek’s life force crashing through his veins against his mouth and let his teeth lock onto it and bite down.

 

“I need to know..”  Stiles pauses wondering how he can get this out, because he’s really afraid of what the answer might be.

 

“Anything..”  Derek’s face is so serious, yet so open it almost hurts to see how much he wants this. 

 

“Is being a mate like.. is it.. do you love me?”  It pours out of him uncontrollably.  He doesn’t just want to be Derek’s mate because of biology or to satisfy his baser instincts, he needs to know that there’s feeling for him too.. just like he feels for Derek.

 

Derek pauses for the longest time, the silence deafening in the huge space and Stiles can feel his heart twist wretchedly in his chest.. it wasn’t that hard a question really.  A simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answer.. hell he’d even be satisfied with a ‘not yet but I’m getting there’ even if it was a lie.. he’d never know and he could be with Derek, happy in his ignorance.  But, he’s not ignorant anymore and he’s not selling himself short and ending up being simply a werewolf chewtoy of convenience.  He deserves more and by God so does Derek.  His fingers grip the edge of the coffee table and tighten so painfully hard he’s sure there’s going to be grooves etched into the wood.

 

“I guess I have my answer.”  He chokes out, hoping and praying that his legs will hold him up and carry him far enough away to make a dignified exit before he collapses and lets loose the tears that are prickling at the back of his eyes.  It hurts so bad.  Feeling his hopes and dreams crashing hard.

 

“No don’t.. don’t go.”  Derek moves and grabs hold of his arm firmly, but not hurting.  His fingers curl around the pale flesh and as though they have a mind of their own they start to stroke and smooth over his skin and Derek’s making a low rumbling noise deep in his chest as he watches seemingly fascinated with the texture.. with the feel of Stiles under his hand.

 

Holding himself rigid, Stiles grinds out “Let me go.” 

 

Derek jerks slightly as he’s awoken from whatever enchantment he’s been under when he sees the way Stiles glares at him, he quickly releases his hold and starts to shake his head.

 

“No.. no.. you don’t understand.  I was trying to remember something that my Mom told me about mates a long time ago.”  Stiles can feel himself relax slightly at the mention of Derek’s Mom, it’s something they all too tragically have in common and he gets it.. whatever Derek’s trying to remember he gets it and he’ll stay here all day if it takes his wolf that long because it’s his Mom and it’s kinda sacrosanct.  He’d expect the same consideration in return and he knows Derek would give it to him.

 

“I was only a kid and we were watching a movie or something.. I can’t remember what exactly, but the characters fell in love and they were doing such stupid, ridiculous things because of it.. I asked my Mom what it felt like, if it was really like that.”  Derek pauses and there’s something in the expression on his face that tells Stiles that he’s not seeing the loft right at that moment.. that wherever he is, it’s with his Mom.

 

“She told me **_‘I don’t know what it’s like for a human, I only know what it’s like for us, for me.. your father he’s the breath in my lungs, the blood beating in my heart, the bone under my flesh.. he brings light when I’m in darkness and even if we’re apart I’m never alone.. he’s my other half and now I’m whole.’_**   I never understood that Stiles, not until..”  His eyes visibly refocus onto Stiles and he huffs out a heavy breath. 

 

Derek kneels down at Stiles’ feet and lowers his head until his forehead is resting on Stiles’ knee.  The strongest, most powerful being he knows is bowed down before him and it shakes the very foundations of Stiles’ existence.  He can feel hot breath penetrate the cotton fabric as Derek whispers over and over against his leg.. “You’re my other half Stiles.. you’re my other half..”

 

Stiles blinks.  Then blinks again.  A slight case of hysteria welling up within him.  He stifles a crazed giggle.. ‘a slight case’.  Really? He’d never expected this.. to hear the way that Derek regards him it’s frightening.. how can he live up to that, cause really he’s a jerk a lot of the time.  He knows it, he thinks Derek even knows it to a certain extent too.  The wolf’s told him frequently what a sarcastic little shit he is and doesn’t Derek deserve someone more.. someone better.  The only thing he can offer him is himself and how much he loves him.  Would it be enough?  He has to believe it will be.. has to, because Derek seems to see something in him, something that he wants and needs.

 

The hysteria quickly disappears when he looks down at the kneeling Alpha in front of him, dressed in his maroon Henley and tight black jeans.. it’s practically standard issue for the werewolf.  What isn’t though is seeing his bare feet peeking out from beneath the black denim.   He wasn’t so aware of it the night before, but then there really had been a lot of bare flesh on display, so sue him if his eyes were drawn to other.. areas.  This though, seeing Derek’s perfectly shaped toes and the delicate curve of the soles of his feet it makes him look painfully vulnerable.

 

He replays Derek’s actual words in his head, relives the barely audible, whispered yearning of his mate and feels a noticeable shift inside him.  Only now is he truly aware of the empty space that sits in the very core of him.. that can only be filled by one person.  It’s hollow and it’s aching and how on earth has he carried this around his entire life without breaking down completely.. truly ignorance is bliss.  He can never undo this, never not know that at his feet kneels the one person that will make him whole.

 

Emotions course through him bittersweet, twisting and turning leaving him on the verge of crying in both sorrow for what Derek’s lost and sheer joy for them both.  Wants to run through downtown Beacon Hills screaming at the top of his lungs that he loves Derek Hale and Derek Hale loves him because that was a declaration if ever he heard one.  In the end he does nothing but bring one shaking hand up to Derek’s head and strokes his fingers tenderly through his mate’s hair, over and over, and listens to his wolfy rumbles of contentment.

 

Stiles loses all track of time.  Doesn’t know how long it’s been since Derek placed his face in his lap, perilously close to his dick which twitches and flexes as though it could stretch through the barrier of his clothing and butt against his mate’s lips.  All he knew was that this was what happiness felt like.. the pure, unfettered kind.. something he only recalled feeling when his Mom had been alive and he’d had a whole family. 

 

Deaton’s been talking to him all the time that his hand has stroked through Derek’s hair, he’s been listening reasonably intently considering the huge distraction he has kneeling before him.  The distraction that presses his face hard into his thigh, that growls and rumbles in approval with every stroke of his hand.  He can hear the scrape of Derek’s claws on the floor as he flexes them restlessly.

 

He’s listened to how the rest of the pack will recognise him and his authority as Alpha Mate once they are properly mated through scent and pack bonds, how they'll be able to sense each other's moods and emotions, heard how protective wolves are of their mates and human ones especially, understood that there is no separation.. no wolfie divorce, it’s permanent and if Stiles does try and break the bond it could lead to serious psychological damage to Derek.. possibly even death. 

 

Stiles’ hand ceases it’s caressing motion as he absorbs that information.  Could he do this.. could he do forever with this man?  This good, kind man hiding behind his ferocious eyebrows who’s suffered terrible tragedy and betrayal.. who has saved his life more times than he can remember and when **_his_** life had been under threat Stiles had suffered the agonies of the damned until he’d been reassured that his wolf was alive with his own eyes.  He wants him to be happy more than anything, never wants to see him hurting or suffering again.. not if it’s in his power to prevent it. 

 

There was no doubt in his mind.  None at all and it kinda freaked him out a little the absolute certainty that he carried within him that this was right on so many levels.  That together they made sense.  

 

They were the perfect combination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton's explained more about wolves and mates and Stiles knows that this is what he wants.. but is he right for Derek? The Alpha wolf has been through so much in his life.. can Stiles do what's best for Derek even if it means heartbreak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me.. this chapter just took on a life of it's own and I know I keep promising the end is in sight but apparently these boys want to have their say in their own sweet time.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented etc.. you are all so wonderful.. you are the push when I'm feeling tired, the incentive when the words won't come and the drive when it all feels too hard and too much. Thank you.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

“Stiles you can take your time to make this decision.  It’s the rest of your life and you’re so young.  Derek won’t mind waiting until you’re sure.”  There’s a loud menacing growl from across the room and Deaton and Stiles both look across from the top of the steps at the loft’s entrance to where Derek’s standing backlit by the mid-morning sunlight streaming through the large windows. 

 

He glares at them both with such a decidedly not-happy expression on his face that Deaton quickly takes a step back from Stiles, increasing the already huge space between them.  Derek snorts before he turns his back on them to look out beyond the balcony to who knows where with his werewolfy eyesight. 

 

“Well not much anyway.”  Deaton amends.

 

“Yeah, I know.”  Deaton’s right.  Derek will do the noble, self-sacrificing right thing and wait for him or attempt to at the very least even if it nearly kills him.. or more likely Stiles first, because he’s pretty sure that a severe case of blue balls doesn’t count as a potential cause of death in Derek’s mind.. but it should, it really, really should.  He’s experienced three of the most powerful orgasms he’s ever had in his life within the past 18 hours or so and he’s aching with want already.  Wanting more of Derek in every possible way.

 

Pushing that train of thought to one side before he embarrasses himself completely and pops a boner in front of the Vet, Stiles instead finds himself compelled to ask the question that’s been rattling around in his head since he discovered the whole werewolf mates thing was real.

 

“You said that breaking the bond could be harmful.. what happens to a wolf if their mate refuses before the claim bond is made?”  The words taste sour as they leave his lips and even Deaton looks momentarily startled, or as much as the minutest twitch of one eyebrow would indicate.

 

He doesn’t need to have werewolf senses to hear the pained gasp from the far side of the loft and he’s stricken with remorse that Derek’s hurt by the question, but it’s not out of careless idle curiosity, ultimately Stiles needs to know everything that would pertain to Derek and his well-being. 

 

Regardless of the fact he can see how perfect they would be together and that he knows what he wants.. knows what he needs, he has to ask himself is it the same as what Derek wants and needs?  Would he be good for him?  Would he be strong enough to turn away from everything he’s ever dreamt of if it was the best thing for Derek?.. and if he did what would happen to his wolf?

 

He’d like to think he could.  Would like to think he’s an equal in the nobility stakes and yet there’s a part of himself, hidden deep, that scares him.  He can feel it inside him and it’s.. it’s a little bit dark, a little bit ruthless.. a lot ruthless sometimes, so he doesn’t often let it out or examine it too closely.  Normally it appears when people or things he loves and considers his and under his protection are threatened. 

 

It’s this part that wants to latch onto the wolf with both hands and never let him go while screaming ‘mine.. mine’ in defiance to the rest of the world.. daring them to try and hurt his mate ever again or face his wrath.  It’s almost frightening that there are no limits in his mind as to what he would do to protect Derek.  Guilt moves through his body, a physical presence, thick and choking when he thinks of his Dad and his love of the law, his belief in justice and the principles that he’d passed onto his son.. ones that Stiles believes in.  Ones that he would willingly break for Derek.

 

The very idea of giving him up is almost unbearable.. so unbearable that the odds feel pretty high that he’s going to start slinking around Derek whispering _‘my precious’_ real soon.  Yet it’s an idea that he has to consider.. he has to, for Derek, no matter how much it might hurt.  The wolf needs someone to put his needs and wants above all else for a change and much as it pains him.. Stiles is the one to do it.

 

Deaton frowns and Stiles is so surprised to see that his face actually has movable parts that he lets out a short high-pitched whistle as his breath expels forcibly between his front teeth. 

 

“I’ve never actually heard of a wolf being refused by its mate.  Not that I’m saying it hasn’t happened.. it must be rare or something that’s just not talked about amongst the packs.”  Annoyance crosses his face briefly and Stiles thinks that it’s more from Deaton’s sudden realisation that there’s actually something he doesn’t know and that maybe the wolves have kept information from him rather than the uncontrollable smirk Stiles simply can’t hide.  Welcome to his cryptic world of non-answers Doc and see how you like them half-truths and evasions. 

 

“Werewolves are the perfect partners.. incredibly devoted and protective of their mates, loving and caring to their offspring and you would never have to fear they would be tempted by another.  Their instincts.. all of them can only be satisfied by the one they’ve chosen and they have a very high drive.”  Stiles can feel his cheeks go hot, swallows hard as he pictures being the focus of Derek’s desires.  Oh that was very.. informative and.. stimulating.  Shifts his feet restlessly, he badly wants to slip his hand into the front of his chino’s and readjust his cock.. because damn, it was getting tight down there. 

 

“So.. mating for life.. that’s true then?”  Stiles absolutely, positively refuses to look in his mate’s direction.. seriously that was not going to get old anytime soon.. **_his mate_** , the Alpha werewolf with inhuman senses, who may be across the other side of the loft, but would still know what was going on in Stiles’ pants probably before he did.

 

“An extremely high drive Stiles.”  Deaton repeats and Stiles swears he can see a glimmer of amusement in the Vet’s eyes as if he knows exactly what Stiles is thinking, before they become starkly neutral. 

 

“Although if you were to ask what happens to a wolf whose mate passes before their time.. a lot of wolves don’t actually survive the loss and some of the ones that do.. I would say look at Peter Hale as a prime example.”  Unbidden, pity stirs within Stiles something he never thought he’d feel for the manipulative, dangerous older Hale, but what he’s just discovered about himself when it comes to Derek.. he can almost understand Peter’s hunger for vengeance at all cost.  Almost.

 

Stiles knows the names and ages of all the Hales that were lost in the fire, they’re scorched into his memory permanently he thinks.  He remembers reading ‘Peter Hale’s wife’ written  in his father’s distinctive scrawl next to the name Rose Hale, nee Delacroix, age 25, in the Sheriff Department’s case file.  It was back around when he and Scott first encountered a lone Hale in the woods and Stiles had decided some background research was an immediate necessity because werewolves.. mother-fucking werewolves were real and threatening to rip his throat out.. with their teeth. 

 

Over time he’d gotten to learn a lot more about werewolves so he knew that there were other packs with territories scattered around the country.  The Delacroix pack was an old Southern one, from bayou country, not as old as the Hales, but a respected name in werewolf circles.  Rose.  She sounds so gentle and feminine he wonders if a Southern drawl would have reined Peter in.  Instinct tells him Peter would still be in the thick of things it was in his nature.. yet maybe his mate would’ve rounded off the sharp edges and eased the thirst for deadlier games the Peter he knows seems to have acquired.

 

“If you have any questions Stiles call me.”  Deaton braves Derek’s ire by stepping closer and patting him on the shoulder.  He knows the other man means for it to be reassuring, but it’s actually kinda disturbing because the Vet’s always been a bit of a blank slate to Stiles.  He’s never been able to read him because the older man never gives away much of himself at all and it’s only this morning for the first time that Stiles feels that he’s seen beyond his eerily calm façade, that there’s actually a bit of humanity in the Vet. 

 

It’s good and strange at the same time.  Stiles simply nods in response and watches as Deaton picks up his medical bag by his feet and walks out the open doorway and along the platform until he reaches the stairs leading down to the lower floors. 

 

He’s alone with his mate and almost instantly he can feel his pulse start to throb in his neck as his heart begins to race. 

 

“Don’t be scared Stiles.. if.. if you want to think about it like Deaton said.. then go now.”  From behind him, Derek’s voice sounds strained and shaky from the far side of the loft. 

 

“We could try dating.. maybe when you’re ready.. if you want to..”  He trails off thickly.

 

“Do you really want me to go?”  Stiles whispers, not quite ready to turn around and face his mate.  Derek’s offering him an out and his fingers curl into fists, he can’t believe he’s read this wrong.  He can’t.. the thought of leaving makes him feel ill.

 

“God no.”  Derek growls out.  Loud, panting breaths echo tinged with the rumbling of the wolf, evidence of Derek’s struggle to keep control. 

 

“Please Stiles.. you have to be sure, I need you to be sure.  If you want to go and think about it or if you really don’t want..”  His voice hitches.  “If you don’t want me like that, walk through that door now.. I think I can let you go, but if you stay..”  Derek sounds almost breathless with anticipation and Stiles can feel his stomach knot tight at the promise he hears in his voice, he daren’t look back at him or his nerve just might fail him.

 

Resolute, Stiles slides the heavy metal door across.. sealing him inside the loft with his mate.  He flicks the multiple locks into place, top and bottom, and stands upright and then he feels it.. feels him.  A presence at his back, not touching but close.. close enough to feel his body heat, close enough to feel his breath ruffle the hair at the back of his neck.  He never even heard him move, the swift and silent predator who is his mate. 

 

Stiles bows his head, chin near his chest as he starts to shiver.  It’s violent and damn near uncontrollable as shivers swiftly turn into big body wracking shudders.  Over and over.  He wants this so much.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek chokes out his name as he asks again.  “Are you sure?”

 

This is the moment, it’s a brief ‘blink and you’d miss it’ kind, yet it’s one where the universe holds its breath waiting for the decision.  Stiles can tell this fragment of time between Derek and himself, it’s one of those pivotal ones in a person’s life.  A veritable crossroads, where your choices can change your path forever.  He’s chosen.  No more doubts.  It’s Derek.  Always was and always will be even if he hadn’t always known it or dared to acknowledge it.  He can only hope that this is right for Derek too.

 

The only thing keeping him grounded is his hand on the cool metal of the door, it’s the only thing that tells him this is real.  He seems to have lost all control of his body and it’s a heady, crazy thing he’s doing, but it feels so right.. there’s no denying it.  He’s Derek’s.. all of him heart, body and soul and he’s doing this.. giving himself to his wolf and receiving Derek’s gift of himself back.  It’s so infinitely precious that he knows what they do right now will stay locked in his heart forever.

 

“Yes.”  He’s pleased he sounds strong and reasonably composed even if his heart’s racing, he’s struggling to draw in a breath and his skin’s burning feverishly.  Stiles doesn’t hesitate, tilts his hips and pushes back into Derek, let’s his ass settle into the cradle of his mate’s pelvis.  “I want to be your mate Derek.”

 

They are both still, frozen in this tableaux of acceptance, neither of them so much as breathing until Derek makes a strangled huffing noise like he’s been punched in the gut and then he’s lurching forwards until Stiles is pressed against the door, his mate covering his back entirely with his broad chest.  He can feel a hardness pushing into the softer flesh of his ass and gasps in shocked delight as Derek grinds his erection forcefully against him. 

 

“My mate.. my beautiful mate..”  Derek rasps at his ear.  

 

A loud metallic, tearing sound assaults his ears and Stiles can feel a strong vibration against his cheek which rests against the door.  He can move his head just enough to see that Derek’s driven his strong, razor sharp claws into the door either side of his head and is using them as an anchor, holding himself in place by the punctured door as he starts to move.  Bucking and grinding hard and heavy as his arms take the strain.  The visual display of Derek’s deadly strength is such a turn on his stomach is flipping wildly in his belly.  Stiles can only consider himself lucky that the wolf is at his back holding him up with the weight of his body, otherwise he’d be a little puddle of melted teenage hormones on the floor. 

 

Holy fuck.. Derek’s pressing into him so hard there’s going to be an imprint of his body in the door.. maybe they could hang it up, just like the carbonite wall hanging of Han Sooooooooo.. oh sweet Jesus..  Derek does a particularly dirty roll of his hips, rubbing that thick hard length into Stiles’ ass, up and down seeking and finding the groove of his ass crack beneath the cotton and dragging his cock against it. 

 

The noises Derek makes.. fuck.. fuck..fuck.. the gasping and hissing sounds of his pleasure make Stiles’ cock throb and pulse in time with his heartbeat.  He moans long and loud, needs to let these feelings out even as he tries to push back against the man behind him, but Derek’s so strong and hard.. Christ, is he ever hard.. that Stiles can barely move and his own cock trapped in tight pants and pressed to an unforgiving steel door is aching so painfully with need that he’s whining and he doesn’t care.. needs his mate to help him.  Needs to come.

 

“God Stiles.. you feel so good.. needed to feel you against me for such a long time..”  Stiles bangs his forehead against the door in pure frustration, it feels almost good in comparison to the pained hunger he’s just barely enduring.. he wants and needs so badly. 

 

“Don’t baby, don’t hurt yourself..”  Derek growls in warning, before groaning softly.  “It’s been hell not to touch you..” 

 

“Please Derek..”  Stiles sobs out, his fingers scrabbling at the metal door in his desperation.  Derek’s undulating against him, using his entire body to rub and press against Stiles.  He can feel his wolf rest his forehead against the back of his head, his nose brushing over his nape as he scents him, can hear the long inhalation of Derek drawing him in deep into his lungs. 

 

“God you smell so fucking good..”  Derek growls and Stiles’ groin convulses a little bit as he feels a big spurt of pre-come pulse out of the tip of his dick.  He howls unconsciously mimicking the mate who surrounds him completely.

 

They’re pressed so hard and tight together that the vibrations of Derek’s deep rumbling growls of approval penetrate through Stiles’ ribcage and shoulder blades and it feels like the muscles and tissues of his body are being given an internal massage.  He’s never felt anything like it before in his life and now that he has he never wants it to stop.  It’s so good being this close to him.

 

Stiles is desperate to touch his mate and reaches up to the arms braced on either side of his head.  Scrabbles frantically to drag the maroon sleeves of Derek’s Henley back to expose his arms.. he needs his skin under his hands like he needs air to breathe. 

 

His wolf’s forearms are strong and muscular, lightly dusted with dark hair and it’s crazy and stupid, but just the sight of that hair and the way Derek flexes, tendons corded tight and veins popping out with the strain of his body’s movements, has his head spinning wildly with lust. 

 

He puts his fingertips lightly on Derek’s flesh and slowly slides them over his skin feeling the soft hairs beneath his touch until he reaches Derek’s clawed hands.  His fingers tingle madly with sensation as he curls his over them, he can see the way Derek’s got his fingers hooked into the punctured metal. It’s deep.

 

“I want you to touch me.. with these hands, with these claws.. touch me everywhere.”  Pinned as he is he’s able to move his head enough to let his lips slide over the silky flesh of Derek’s inner arm.  Lets his teeth scrape over his skin feels a flush of heat and pride burning his cheeks when he hears his mate keen in desperate longing as he mouths hotly at where Stiles’ neck joins his shoulder.

 

“I.. I don’t want to hurt you.”  Derek growls against his burning flesh and Stiles can feel his hands flex underneath his own, an undercurrent of anxiety bleeding into the heavy air around them from his wolf.

 

“You could never hurt me.. Derek.. and I uhhh.. kinda like your claws.”  Stiles sucks in a sharp breath as Derek holds still against his back as he listens.  “I mean really, really like them.. a lot.. and your teeth.. want you to bite.. ughh..” 

 

Derek’s thrusting against him wildly, their hips crashing together and it’s a pleasurable pain. 

 

“You want my bite Stiles?.. you want me?  You want the man **_and_** the wolf?”  Derek rasps into his flesh, his voice almost incomprehensible as he ruts against him.  “Say it.. say it again.. need to hear it all the time.”

 

“Yes.. fuck.. I want you Derek.. I want all of you.. want you to be my mate.. want you to claim me so bad..”  The moment Derek steps back Stiles starts to slide down the metal door until he feels strong hands grab him and hold him upright.  He’s lost in a haze of heat and need as he’s spun around and Derek’s lifting him into his arms, hitching his legs up to lock around his waist.  One hand splayed wide holding his ass, fingers curling underneath the round curve of it so that the claw tips scrape against Stiles’ perineum, the fabric of his pants not enough of a barrier to prevent him feeling his mate’s touch and the sparks of lightning it creates inside him. 

 

His other hand cups the back of Stiles’ head, his broad palm supporting him as Derek lets their heads come together.  Derek’s Alpha red eyes blaze at him heatedly even as his warm panting breaths puff against Stiles’ lips.  The strength which Derek holds him with is so effortless and Stiles is so very turned on by the knowledge that literally his mate could do anything he wanted to him.. with or without his permission and yet he knows that supernatural strength would never be turned against him.  He trusts Derek implicitly.

 

Derek can’t seem to drag his eyes off his mouth.  They flicker up every now and then to meet Stiles’ eyes as if he’s trying to reassure himself that Stiles is still with him.. still wanting this before dropping back down to watch his lips with an intensity that reminds him of a time not so long ago when he’d been pushed into a door with what he’d believed to be a dangerous wolf.  The only danger he fears right now is that he’s seriously going to lose his mind if his mate doesn’t do something.. anything right now.

 

“Kiss me.” Stiles manages to husk out.  Licking his lips needing to feel and taste the wolf’s mouth before he damn well expires from longing.  “Please..” 

 

Derek groans softly, thankfully not immune to the pleas of his mate and lowers his head.  If Stiles had thought his kiss was going to be as wild and crazed as the way he’d been grinding against him he’s very much mistaken.  Derek’s shockingly gentle.  A mere brush of their lips and Stiles can feel the tension ratchet up inside him making him sigh, his fingers grip onto his mate’s broad shoulders before sliding around his neck. 

 

He doesn’t push for more, as much as he wants to, lets Derek take his time exploring with the slow lingering slide of their mouths, feels the warm wet heat of his tongue delicately swipe across his sensitive lips seeking entrance.  They part involuntarily on a sigh and his mouth is filled with Derek’s tongue, the wolf gently licking and sucking his. 

 

Derek’s tasting him. 

 

Heat coils in Stiles’ belly and he strokes his fingers over the back of Derek’s neck and idly threads them through the short hair at his nape.  Twirling and gently toying with the silky strands before giving them a little tug.

 

The noise that comes out of Derek’s mouth then is indescribable.. like its been torn from somewhere deep inside him and he’s got Stiles pinned to the door as he kisses with devouring intent.  With Stiles’ legs wrapped around his hips Derek’s thrusting and grinding against him and it’s hot and aching. 

 

He can’t stop moaning against his mate’s mouth.. feeding Derek the sound of his pleasure, letting it vibrate against his mate’s palate and his throat so he swallows it down.  It triggers a wildness in Derek and the rumbling noise that’s coming from his chest is getting louder and deeper with every thrust of his pelvis, the rub and push of their cocks together seems to inflame Derek even more. 

 

His skin burns where it touches Stiles and Derek’s mouth delivers the hottest wettest kiss Stiles has ever known, that it’s edged with pain from his tongue sliding against sharp canines is something he’ll think about and examine more closely later, because right now he can’t even think straight let alone start to worry about any kinks he seems to be developing. 

 

Derek’s overwhelming as he presses harder, looms larger and Stiles clutches at his shirt with tight fists desperate to anchor himself, feeling the throbbing, powerful beat of his wolf’s heart vibrate against his hand is reassuring.  He’s sure it’s not his imagination, but Derek seems to be taller, bigger, harder.. just more.

 

Derek’s breathing is harsh and ragged against his mouth, his clawed hands start to tug and pull at Stiles’ pants.. the sound of ripping fabric is what helps Stiles regain his mind and what little control he can scrape together.

 

He manages to somehow drag his lips away from Derek’s possessive, demanding ones and tips his head to one side trying to drag air into his starving lungs even as Derek buries his face in the side of his neck.  The rasp of his stubble leaves Stiles’ sensitive skin prickling with heat as he licks a fiery hot path up the side of his neck. 

 

“Derek.. Derek.. stop man.. please..”  God he doesn’t even recognise his own voice.. not that broken, wrecked sound.

 

Derek shudders against him.  Groaning heavily, moist hot breath washing over Stiles’ collarbone, exposed from where his wolf has nuzzled the neckline of his t-shirt to one side. Stiles pushes helplessly at the muscled chest in front of him, surprised when Derek moves back allowing a few precious inches of space between them.

 

Stiles drags in as many hitching breaths as he can when he suddenly realises the position he’s found himself in.  Derek’s powerful thighs are supporting him against the metal door and spreading his legs wide so they can wrap around his hips.  It pushes their pelvises together and Stiles wriggles in pure pleasure at the way their shafts bump together. 

 

Derek hisses between clenched teeth, his eyes screwed up tight.  Resting his forehead against Stiles’ their quickened breaths intermingling as their lips are mere inches apart.

 

“I told you to be sure.”  Derek grinds out in a thick voice.  Stiles can’t control the urge to shift, his cock is one big throbbing ache and Derek’s hands grip his hips tight, stilling his movements before reaching up and wrapping his fingers around the flesh of Stiles’ upper arms, pinning him firmly to the door.  Hunched so far over his forehead is almost touching Stiles’ chest, Derek’s panting harshly, like he’s in pain of the worst kind.

 

“Stop moving.  I’ll let you go in a moment.. I promise.. I.. just let me.. let me recover.”  His voice is deep and guttural.. he’s never heard the other man sound like this before at all, it tugs at something way down low in his gut.  Something primal and wanting.

 

Stiles jerks at the renewed flood of arousal that sweeps over him.  His tongue feeling strangely thick and unwieldy in his mouth.  “No.. no.. I don’t want you to stop doing what we were.. er.. doing” 

 

“Thank Christ..”  Derek says heavily, his eyes dark red with barely contained hunger.

 

“But..”  Stiles squeaks as he can feel Derek’s pelvis move against him in little tempting pulses and he knows that the wolf is barely hanging onto his control.  Heat rushes through him seeming to centre on his cheeks which feel like they’re burning. 

 

“I don’t want my first time.. our first time to be up against a door.  Not that I’m against that.. in fact I’m pretty sure that will be a frequent request of mine.. but.. this time..”   Stiles looks at his mate helplessly wanting him to understand and how can he if Stiles doesn’t really understand what’s going through his own head either, just feels like he’s blurting out every thought that is running through it. 

 

“If this is heading the way I think it is.. the way I hope it is.. you’re going to.. uhmm.. yeah, that is..”  He can feel his face is glowing with heat and he’s pretty sure that he’s flushed bright red with nerves and embarrassment.  He lowers his voice to a whisper.  “Be inside me.. and I really think we need a bed for that.”

 

Derek makes a strangled, choking noise as his hands slide down Stiles’ body and grip his hips hard.  Holding him in place he surges forward in one big uncontrolled thrust, their hips clashing together forcefully in a long continuous grinding motion, before he somehow manages to pull back and Stiles, in between moaning like he’s fucking dying, can see that Derek’s biting so hard on his lower lip that it starts to bleed.

 

It never ceases to fascinate him the way that Derek can shift between his human and Beta forms and at that moment as Derek’s partial Beta self seems to melt away before him and reveal the man underneath, his breath catches in his throat at the look in Derek’s beautiful multi-coloured eyes.  The love and need burn brightly even as what Stiles can only describe as shame pulls the corners of Derek’s mouth down, the faintest trickle of blood follows the deep groove down one side.

 

Stiles can feel Derek’s distress.  It’s a sick, anxious feeling that curdles in his gut and he hates it.  He never meant for Derek to feel this way.

 

“Fuck Stiles.. I’m so sorry. I know that.. I do.. it’s no excuse but when I’m with you.. all I want is to be as close to you as I can.  It should be special.  It should be hearts and flowers.. champagne and candlelight.. it should be when you’re eighteen.. and after we’ve gotten to know each other from dating and not because we’re afraid of the monsters and running for our lives..”  Derek berates himself and starts to move away.  Stiles can feel himself slipping and clings to the other man harder, tighter.. locking his legs around him in an unbreakable grip.  He throws his arms around Derek’s neck and holds on as he presses his face in so his mouth brushes against Derek’s ear.

 

“If you think this isn’t special to me.. you’re crazy.. I know you in ways that I never would have if we’d just been dating.  I love you and we’re finally together like I’ve always wanted and hopefully at some point we’ll find a bed and you can show me all those sexy wolfy moves I just know you’ve got going on.”  Stiles whispers against his lobe before nipping it gently, holding it between his teeth, Derek stiffens and it presses their groins together hard, before he’s growling hotly.

 

“Stiles.. if I have you in my bed again.. I might not let you leave it.. ever..”  Stiles blinks as he lets that sink in.  His Dad might have something to say about that, but right now.. right at this moment Stiles isn’t going to worry about it.  All he can think of is that Derek doesn’t want him to go.  Wants him to stay permanently.  He feels like he’s lit up from the inside with the warm glow that’s spreading throughout his body, from head to toe and everywhere in between.  

 

He’s so happy, he’s terrified.  Terrified that something’s going to take this all away from him and that he’ll be on his own and he would be.. he can see that now.  He would have friends and his Dad, but if there was no Derek.. no matter what anyone said there wouldn’t be anyone else for him in the same way.  He knows himself, and as corny as it sounded.. he was a one-wolf man.  There would be no getting over him. 

 

Yet he can’t live his life in fear because it would destroy him from the inside out, tainting their lives together.  He needs to grasp with both hands this future he has before him with Derek at his side, so he pushes the fear away and lets the warm glow fill him to bursting.

 

“Hell yes.. yes.. yes..”  Stiles can feel his mouth stretching so wide with his smile it’s verging on painful.  Derek holds him as though he’s something infinitely precious and the feeling of being so cared for sends warmth cascading through his body.

 

Derek easily carries him and Stiles would be an absolute liar if he said that he didn’t enjoy it.. the feel of his strong arms clasping him tightly.  The grip of his hands on his butt, fingers curling into his flesh, the rumbling vibrations where their chests are pressed against one another.   Every step bumps their hard cocks together and Derek’s breathing is harsh and rasping.  Stiles presses his face hard into Derek’s throat and breathes him in.  Draws that wild, clean earthy scent deep into his lungs and nuzzles his cheek against his wolf’s neck, wanting to coat his skin in multiple scented layers of pure Derek.

 

“You smell so good.. I wanna lick you all over.”  He drags his tongue slowly up the side of Derek’s throat, pure satisfaction rolling through him when his wolf lets out a high-pitched whine and stumbles on the staircase steps and he’s not afraid because he knows that Derek will never let him fall. 

 

Derek’s on his knees on the stairs, one hand on a step propping them both up claws scraping ear piercingly over the metal, his other arm wrapped around Stiles’ body and his hand locked tight and possessively over his ass.  Stiles is pretty sure he’s seen on the Discovery channel some sort of sloth-like animal carrying it’s young in this very position as he clings tighter with his arms and legs wrapped around Derek’s strong body.  He can say with entire certainty that as much as he respects Derek as his Alpha he really, really doesn’t think of Derek in a fatherly way. 

 

Their cocks rub together and the friction is so delicious as he moves to lick and suck on the skin at Derek’s neck that Stiles swiftly finds himself humping up into the big body above him.  It’s so good feeling Derek’s big cock rubbing against his even through the layers of cotton and denim.. the friction is almost too intense.  Tipping his head back feeling all the blood rush to his brain, it exposes the vulnerable column of his throat and he can feel Derek’s eyes burning down at him fixed on his flesh.

 

“Stiles.. Stiles..”  Derek’s stuck on repeat, simply saying his name over and over as he keens long and loud and he wonders if he’s somehow broken his wolf.  His body is wound so tight and tense that Stiles can feel every muscle has seemingly turned rock hard and he didn’t just mean that extra special muscle between Derek’s thighs either.  It’s like he’s frozen in place, unable to move forward or back.

 

“Please.. don’t move.”  Derek’s panting heavily and there’s something on his face that makes Stiles pause.  A desperation that etches grooves on either side of Derek’s mouth as he whispers.. “Help me Stiles.. I don’t want to take you on the stairs..”

 

Stiles’ eyes go wide because Derek’s talking like it’s a very real possibility and he wonders if maybe he’s over-estimated his wolf’s control in matters of mating and claiming.  As much as it kills him because the urge to push and grind is so very strong, he somehow manages to hold still and wait. 

 

After a long tense couple of minutes Derek nods to himself before easily lifting him and jerkily getting to his feet.  There’s grim determination on his face, a look in his eyes that’s almost frightening in its intensity.  He moves swiftly and powerfully up the spiral staircase carrying Stiles who can feel every flex and shift of his body and it feels like he’s been punched in the gut, his wolf is so wonderfully alive and virile and Stiles is wrapped around him, his thighs locked tight and he can feel that energy pulsing through him.  Through every part of him.

 

Derek’s hands grip him almost too tightly as he kicks the door to his bedroom open and even as he winces at the pinch of pain Stiles can feel his eyes go wide as he sees the condition of the room.  The spartan bedroom, neat as a pin that he’d seen overnight is no more.

 

The tall chest of drawers is to one side of the door, obviously what Derek had moved in to place to barricade himself in the room earlier that morning.  The oak wood of the drawers is marred with deep raking gouges.  Claw marks.  The TV that had sat on top of it is on the floor the screen smashed, glass shards littering the floor.  Blue and brown fabric from the pillow cases and the white stuffing from inside several pillows is scattered around the room like drifts of snow and the bed has been moved to the centre of the room, listing badly to one side with one leg of the wooden bed frame almost snapped in half.

 

Thankfully, Stiles can see that Derek’s personal family photos are still intact on the far bedside table.  Guilt curls through his gut because he knows he’s the cause of this and he slides his hand up Derek’s chest to cup his clenched jaw and presses his lips to Derek’s in a chaste kiss of love and apology before pulling back slightly and pressing his cheek to his mate’s and rubbing.  Derek rumbles softly and nuzzles back letting his nose drag over Stiles’ skin absorbing their combined scents.

 

Derek places Stiles gently on the bed and he steps back, his eyes no longer carrying that ruthless spark of purpose.. there’s pain and regret filling them now.  Derek rubs his chest, almost unconsciously it seems although Stiles is all too aware that he’s rubbing his breastbone, right over where his heart beats so powerfully.

 

He stands so forlornly, with bare feet and the sleeves of his Henley hanging low over his knuckles and a distinct damp patch on the front of his tight jeans where he's bulging so prominently that even the mountain of emotion that sits on his shoulders right at that moment can’t seem to subdue it.  Stiles can’t bear it, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“Derek?” He questions softly.

 

His wolf shakes his head.  “I’m sorry Stiles.. look what I’ve brought you to.  You’re right.. your first time should be special.. is special and.. I can’t seem to control myself when it comes to you.  I don’t deserve you..”

 

“Stop it..”  Stiles begins only to snap his mouth shut when Derek holds his hand up, his eyes pale and fierce in his certainty.

 

“I don’t.. you’re so much better than me.. smart, strong and selfless.. I’m selfish.. broken.. harsh and you deserve so much more than me.. something, someone perfect.. but I can’t let you go.. don’t even want to try anymore.  I need you Stiles.. I need you.”  Derek’s voice breaks as his face twists in pain and emotions that Stiles can’t even begin to identify because once he starts he’s not too sure of his ability to endure it.

 

Stiles swallows hard as he pushes up and sits on the unstable bed and rakes a shaking hand through his hair before lifting his eyes to meet Derek’s. 

 

“I don’t want someone else.  I want you.  I want the man who struggles to do the right thing.. I want the man who doesn’t give up regardless of the odds.. I want the man who fights tooth and claw to protect his pack.”  He groans in frustration when he sees the disbelieving look his wolf is giving him.

 

“Damn it Derek.. I don’t love you because you’re perfect, I love you because you’re not.”  He reaches out his hand, beckoning Derek to take it.  “I need you.. I need my mate.. you maybe broken, but I love all the pieces that you’ve put back together.”

 

Derek looks at Stiles’ outstretched hand and slowly lifts his own and Stiles can see that Derek’s hand is shaking even worse than his.  

 

“It’s my turn to ask Derek, I want you as my friend, as my Alpha and as my mate.. are you sure?”  Stiles can’t control the way his voice cracks and breaks, he’s just too overwhelmed with emotion and the fear that this is the moment when Derek will turn and walk away from him.

 

Derek grabs hold of his hand like it’s a lifeline.

 

“Yes.. I’m sure.”  He rasps out.

 

“Then this is it..”  Stiles slowly lies back down, his heartbeat thundering in his ears as he draws Derek with him, never letting his hand go for an instant as they hold each other’s eyes.  Derek kneels on the edge of the bed, their fingers entwined, Stiles’ breath huffs out in a great big rush when he feels his mate’s weight settle on him.. pressing him into the mattress.  He feels safe and warm like Derek’s a great big blanket covering him, protecting him from all harm.

 

Then his mate starts to move.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are together, wrapped up in each other and it's a new world that's opening up for Stiles of new experiences and feelings, not to mention some new doubts..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys.. here's the thing.. I wrote and wrote and wrote and yeah you guessed it.. wrote some more and this chapter got away from me. It got so long and I was starting to hyperventilate thinking about why that was, what was wrong with me that I've got 2 guys sexing it up with feelings and stuff that my word count for this chapter even after editing was going to well and truly skyrocket past more than double of any of the others. (I just can't seem to do quickies whether it's in the fic or just the writing itself). It's still long in comparison, but I had to break it and where this chapter ends I just know I'm gonna cop a lot of flack for it.. but I couldn't see any other way around it. I'm just gonna slink off and hide for a bit. Hopefully you will enjoy and be merciful. (In other words.. please, no punching below the belt).
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Derek envelops him, wrapping his arms around his torso and lets his groin settle into the cradle of Stiles’ pelvis.  Wooshing breaths of air escape both of them at the sensation.  Stiles wants to smirk really badly at the almost agonized look of pleasure that crosses Derek’s face, but he can’t.. because he’s pretty sure his face is a mirror of his mate’s.. this is.. it’s too much.. too good.   He’s never been under anyone like this before, never had anyone cover his body and make little strangled noises like they’ve been gutted.

 

Stiles shifts his legs restlessly and the movement parts his thighs and Derek slips in between them with a harsh groan, using his muscular legs to part them even further.  He’s spread wide and their cocks are pressed flush against each other through their clothing.  Even with the layers of fabric between them he can feel how hard and throbbing Derek’s is.  A perfect match to his own.  It’s instinctive to push and rub with that hardness, to seek relief from the over-ripe, swollen feeling of his erect cock and heavy balls. 

 

With his knees bent and feet firmly planted on the mattress, Stiles thrusts up blindly chasing all the sensations that are shooting through his body.  Tingling, aching, throbbing sensations.  His system is overwhelmed with it, there’s just too much to absorb.. to analyse.. to feel.  He knows what it’s like to be horny.. for chrissakes he’s a teenager so it’s pretty much a switch that's been flicked to a permanent ‘ON’ setting in his biology, but this.. this is like nothing he’s ever felt before in his entire life.  It’s like every part of him is hungry, not just physically but all the other parts.. the innermost parts that make up Stiles Stilinski and they’re all craving one Alpha werewolf.  It’s sexy as hell and also a little bit scary too, that feeling of losing control.. of losing himself so much in another person.

 

His hands flutter wildly, unsure of where to put them.. where to touch the body that presses him into the mattress.  All the confidence he’d had before seems to have been squished out of him, vanishing at the feel of Derek’s weight upon him.  A very solid and real reminder that sex won’t be an abstract concept for him soon.  His stupid brain won’t shut the fuck up either.. a constant round of questions going through his head.. will it hurt?.. will he like it?.. will Derek like it?.. what if he likes it and Derek doesn’t? or the reverse.. what if Derek changes his mind after?.. stop it.. stop it.. stop it..

 

All his muscles knot tight with the strain of trying not to majorly freak out.  It’s a losing battle.  His chest is frozen, his lungs burning to suck in another breath and he can’t.. can’t seem to draw in air, the need increasing with each second that passes until it almost feels like it’s a matter of survival.. or more realistically that he simply retains consciousness. 

 

“Breathe Stiles.”  Derek’s voice is harsh and his tone and expression demands obedience. 

 

There are times, not many admittedly because it’s not really in his nature, when Stiles feels as compelled to obey his Alpha as any wolf in the pack.  Thankfully, this is one of them and he doesn’t know if it’s because they are so close to finalising the mating bond between them or simply a case of self-preservation as immediately on hearing Derek’s voice, Stiles sucks in a ragged breath and his starving lungs are filled. 

 

The tense, watchful expression on his mate’s face eases and Derek lowers his head to brush his lips gently over Stiles’ panting mouth and it’s so soft and sweet that he forgets all the crazy, insecure thoughts he’d been having.  He tries to push back and latch onto Derek’s mouth and kiss deeper and harder in gratitude as well as from the spiking drive of need that skewers him through his very core and Derek responds for one brief, breathtaking moment, surging into the kiss.  On a harsh groan he slips away letting his nose brush over Stiles’ cheek murmuring softly “ _just breathe_ ” before he plunges down to scent his throat. 

 

Stiles throws his head back, hands fisting the sheets beneath him as his body arches into the hot, wet mouth nuzzling at his neck.  At the sharp cry of pleasure he makes, the gentle nips and licks quickly change into outright sucking.  It’s hard and bruising against his skin and it sends sparks shooting down his spine making his ass clench tight and his cock jerk in the confines of his chinos because he knows what this is.  Derek’s marking him for all the world to see, showing everyone that Stiles is his.  Bone deep satisfaction courses through him at how much his mate needs this.

 

Stiles wonders if he will survive their claiming, it’s a given he will never be the same again.  Not just because of the loss of his virginity.. ‘loss’ it’s not the right word for what this is.  What this is, between he and Derek, it’s a giving and a receiving of self beyond the sex and the indescribable pleasure he feels with his wolf, although that’s a part of it.. a big part of it.  It’s the only way they can ever be close enough to each other and he wants that closeness so bad.. needs it now.. right now.. needs to feel Derek become a part of him and he needs to become a part of Derek.

 

A noise comes from deep inside him, startling Stiles with the force with which it erupts from his throat.  It’s achingly raw and yet he knows it’s only a very faint echo of the hunger and want that has been coiled within him and is now wanting to be unleashed.  It’s elemental, an unstoppable force of nature and it matches perfectly the writhing, twisting motions of his body which no longer seems to be under his control.  He can’t stop and he’s not even sure if he wants to.

 

“Touch me Stiles.”  Derek pushes up, holds himself above him, hands pressing into the mattress either side of his head, with the fluid grace and untiring strength of a werewolf.  His expression is so openly full of heat and need as his eyes trace over every inch of him that Stiles can almost instantly feel sweat pop up onto his brow under that scorching look. 

 

It’s a completely visceral, uncontrollable reaction when Derek’s arms and shoulders start to visibly shake when he knows they shouldn’t be, not with wolf stamina.  He can feel his mouth go slack and his eyelids feel weighed down as a rush of warm recognition sweeps over him.  His mate is wanting.  Badly.

 

“Touch me everywhere.”  It’s half-order, half-plea and Stiles can’t resist that hint of vulnerability even though Derek’s voice is harsh, he can hear how close to the edge the wolf is and it sends a tide of goosebumps rippling over his skin. 

 

He keeps his eyes locked onto the pupil-blown ones above him and lifts his shaking hands to cup that beloved face.  Derek moans faintly as his eyes flutter closed, rubbing and nuzzling his cheek and jaw into them and the feel of his mate’s stubble scraping against his palms is a delicious tingling burn.

 

His fingers trail gently over the taut cords of his mate’s neck and Stiles savours the sensation of feeling Derek’s frantically bobbing adam’s apple as he swallows hard.. over and over.  His wolf moans again, louder this time and he can feel the vibration of Derek’s vocal chords through his skin. 

 

Sliding his fingertips just inside the rounded neckline of Derek’s Henley, Stiles strokes lightly over his collarbone amazed at how something so fragile could be so strong at the same time.  Every part of him is a marvel, so beautiful to Stiles’ eyes he could worship him with his hands forever.

 

Doesn’t even realise he’s spoken the words aloud until he hears Derek bite out his name, his nostrils flaring with each rasping breath before he lifts up, supporting himself on one hand and with the other yanks hard at the back of his shirt to drag it over his head.  He swallows hard as Derek flings it to one side of the room and his broad chest and shoulders fill Stiles’ vision, blocking all else from view. 

 

The smooth planes of Derek’s chest mesmerize him.  The shadowed ridges of defined muscle call to him to trace their lines and the trail of dark hair that leads from his high belly button down to the waistband of his jeans is more powerful and potent than any siren song in beckoning him.. luring him to reach out and touch.  His fingers twitch restlessly, itching, before he puts his hands to Derek’s pecs.  Flat palms to smooth silky skin. 

 

It sends a shockwave of pure hunger through his body leaving him panting open mouthed and heaving.  The knowledge that he can touch this man freely, without fear of losing a limb and maybe more importantly of losing him from his life... it’s just too much.. he can’t.. oh God.. and Derek wants that touch.. is asking him to, begging him to.. he’s gonna die.. there’s no way in hell his heart isn’t gonna burst with the way it’s beating in his chest.. hard and frantic.

 

Stiles' fingers spasm wildly, splaying wide over Derek’s chest and his wolf draws in a sharp breath as his thumbs jerk and slide brushing over his pale pink nipples before they knot into fists.  Stiles can only watch in wide eyed wonder at the way Derek closes his eyes and hisses between clenched teeth his head tilting and rolling on his shoulders in pleasure, body rocking hard into his.  His nipples peaking, the hard nubs flushing a deeper, ruddier colour.

 

There’s a noise, a constant hum that buzzes in the back of his head and it takes a moment for Stiles to realise that it’s him.  In fact, it’s the two of them.  Derek’s rumbling, coming from deep in his chest, the low pitched sound like an idling engine, whereas Stiles is simply moaning.  A high-pitched, non-stop whiny sound and even though he recognises it now he still can’t stop himself.  Just like he can’t stop his hands from tracing over Derek’s ribcage and down his sides feeling and absorbing the power barely contained in his mate’s body. 

 

Derek’s eyes snap open and they glow crimson as they meet his for one moment before shifting to look at Stiles’ hands stroking over his body and Stiles can feel the powerful shudder that rocks him then through his fingertips.

 

“Yes.. that’s it baby.. touch me.. wanna feel your hands on me.. those long fingers stroking me..”  Derek’s breathing is harsh and ragged as he encourages Stiles’ exploration of his body and he can feel his massive chest moving hard and fast underneath his hands.

 

“Derek..”  He can’t say anything else.. can’t say how good this feels.. can’t say how long he’s needed this.. can only say his mate’s name with trembling emotion, everything he feels for the other man woven into it.

 

Lets his fingers sweep down in a smooth glide, skimming over the heated flesh down low to the waistband of Derek’s jeans, his fingertips dipping below the denim the barest fraction of an inch.  The noise that Derek makes is undescribable as Stiles drags them back up and over the ridged grooves of Derek’s abs with a hint of nail, marking his mate’s skin all too briefly with stripes of red grazes before they disappear, healed. 

 

He doesn’t know where to look as Derek lifts burning eyes to meet his and they’re filled with agony as his abdomen visibly flutters wildly, the muscles there contracting and spasming hard and fast before Stiles’ eyes.  The strangled choking noises Derek makes between clenched teeth has Stiles’ cock vibrating so hard and fast he thinks he’s gonna lose it.. gonna come in his pants.  

 

That’s until he sees his mate draw up into himself, hunching over Stiles’ body his expression tight and his eyes tormented before he shuts them, arms wrapped around his stomach rocking back and forth, keening in the grip of the most raw and powerful sexual hunger he’s ever seen.  All for him.. it’s crazy, so mind-bendingly crazy and he struggles to wrap his head around the idea that Derek wants him to the point of pain.

 

“Derek?”  Worry makes his voice crack as he grabs Derek’s shoulder and cups his mate’s face, tugging on it demanding that he meets Stiles’ eyes.

 

With huffing, panting breaths Derek slowly opens his eyes, the red bleeding away, and the mute appeal in them, the beautiful swirling mix of colours glittering, silently begging for Stiles to do something makes his heart stutter in his chest.

 

“It hurts..”  He whispers back.  “Hurts so bad.. need to be inside you Stiles.. have to be..” 

 

“Hell yeah.”  Stiles says without hesitation and Derek falls on him.  The breath is forced out of his lungs by the heavy weight of his mate grinding into him and he spreads his legs wider so he can hook one of them over the back of Derek’s thigh, his toes curling under to anchor it.  He can hear Derek’s claws shred into the sheets under them.  The long drawn out growl he makes is so hot and hungry Stiles can feel the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end.   It’s a signal.. a warning and it’s letting Stiles know that whatever control Derek might’ve had.. it’s gone now. 

 

His mouth is scorching as he drags it over Stiles’ jawline and starts to kiss him, hot drugging kisses filled with duelling tongues and wet heat.  Stiles’ hands slide over Derek’s scorching sweat-slick back before they slip inside the waistband of his jeans and two things are all too evidently clear.   One, Derek’s gone commando and two, that ass that’s played havoc with Stiles’ mental health for far too long is more tight and muscular than he’d ever dreamed of.  Gripping the firm, smooth globes, he pushes down and Derek groans brokenly against his mouth as he’s encouraged to buck and grind into Stiles harder than ever. 

 

He loses his senses for one moment, lost to the feel of Derek’s mouth on his and the powerful movements he’s making against his body.  When it suddenly feels like he’s been dropped from a great height or when the lift you get in moves down quicker than you expect leaving your stomach behind.  It’s then that he realises Derek’s thrusts are so powerful that the unstable bed which has creaked and groaned like a wounded bear since they first lay on it has finally collapsed, one leg after another like a line of dominoes and he wasn’t even aware of it happening.  The bed is on the floor and it gives Derek more momentum now that it’s on a stable surface and he’s pushing into Stiles harder than ever with the power of his muscular legs and the force of his need.

 

Warm hands slide under his shirt stroking and gripping his flesh and he starts to shiver.  He’s needed Derek’s touch for so long his body can’t cope with the reality, it feels like sparks igniting between their skin.  The neckline of his t-shirt starts to tug downwards and Stiles manages to drag his mouth to one side, ignoring Derek’s growl of disapproval, and whispers against his hot cheek.

 

“Don’t.. I like this shirt.”  He can feel Derek’s claws catching on the black cotton about to render it in two.

 

“It’s mine.”  Derek growls back, hot breath scorching Stiles’ jaw nipping it gently in rebuke before kissing the corner of his mouth.  Stiles turns into the kiss and mumbles against Derek’s mouth enjoying the sensation of their lips rubbing against each other as he speaks.

 

“I know, that’s why I like it.. smells like you.” 

 

Derek jerks his head back, a deep throttling rumble of pleasure rising from his core and looks into Stiles’ face, there’s a fleeting glimpse of a younger, more innocent Derek Hale in his wide eyes and the way his lips part showing a glint of fang.  A flush of red sweeps over his face and settles most deeply on his high cheekbones and ears. 

 

The longer their eyes hold each other’s, the more Stiles sees a slow but noticeable shift in Derek’s expression.  It’s darker, more taut and strained.  Stiles can feel his belly tighten in response at the gradually increasing aura of primal intent that surrounds his mate and when Derek slowly smiles at him showing gleaming white teeth, a twisted, thrilling combination of fear and desire rakes through Stiles' groin.  It’s the smile of a predator closing in for the kill. 

 

“You can borrow anything of mine.”  He sounds like he’s been gargling gravel, his voice is so deep and guttural.  “But you won’t need it.. we’re going to be so close Stiles, your scent and mine.. you won’t be able to tell us apart..”  Stiles shivers because there’s a note in Derek’s voice that screams of possessiveness and he’s a modern guy, knows he should probably be more PC, but there’s something in him, a primal awareness, that responds to it with pleasure.  Revels in it.  Wants to lie back and bare his belly to his big, bad Alpha.. oh wait too late.

 

Lifting his hand, Derek holds it above Stiles’ face and shows him his claws before hooking them into the neckline of the t-shirt and slashing it from his body.  The rumbling from Derek is low and urgent as he looks his fill at Stiles’ bared chest and belly.  His eyes flicker red when they trace over the line of crisp dark hair from his belly to his waistband, lingering over the bulge tenting the front of Stiles’ pants.

 

Licking his lips, he moves his hand and Stiles can feel the pinpricks of his claws resting on the hollow at the base of his throat.  His skin tingles madly when Derek begins tracing patterns with his claws, scraping delicately over Stiles’ flesh using the spattering of milk chocolate moles across his torso as his own personal dot to dot.  Goosebumps rise eagerly, a ripple over his pale flesh. 

 

“So beautiful.. so perfect..”  Derek says hoarsely.

 

He reaches the waistband of Stiles’ chinos after what seems an eternity of teasing touches that leave Stiles writhing and panting harshly through his open mouth.  His eyes narrow into heavy-lidded slits as he watches Derek ruffle the hairs of his treasure trail on the way to sliding his fingers in the gap between skin and material. He hooks his claws into the fabric. 

 

Derek lets Stiles feel the implacable strength of them by pulling him up by the front of his pants, forcing his hips to lift slightly as the inner seam of his chinos cuts into his ball sac.. it throbs unmercifully and he likes it.. his cock feels like it swells even harder, God help him.. he likes it.   Being with Derek is raising some questions about his own.. preferences and tastes.. the further they go the more he’s coming to the realisation that he likes riding the edge of pleasure and pain.  When he’s not so preoccupied with this whole claiming and virginity business he’ll examine it all more closely.. maybe with Derek’s help.

 

Stiles sucks in a sharp breath at the feel of Derek’s knuckles brushing against the tip of his dick which is poking out of the top of his boxers.. back and forth, back and forth.  He can feel he’s leaking pre-come in a constant stream.. coating his underwear, his belly and Derek’s fingers.

 

“Everyone’s going to know that you belong to me.”  He pulls his hand out of Stiles’ chinos and lifts his hand to his mouth and the look he gives him while he flickers his tongue over his knuckles and his razor sharp claws, licking up Stiles’ fluids, is so hot and devastating it leaves him whimpering.   He thrusts his hips up straining to get more of Derek’s.. anything on his aching flesh.

 

“Yes.”  Stiles agrees breathlessly, unreservedly, and he can see Derek look at him first in surprise then his eyes narrow in suspicion because he never does that, not without some argument or snark and Derek damn well knows it, but he can’t deny the truth.. not when it comes to them.  He lifts his hands and threads his fingers through Derek’s hair, letting the strands wrap and tangle around them.  Tugs his head down, can see the burning Alpha flame ignite behind his irises as he snarls up at him as fiercely if not more. 

 

“Just as they’ll know that you’re mine.  Mine Derek.. no one else’s.. no one else gets to touch you.. no one else gets to see you like this.. only me.”  Derek sucks in a sharp breath, his face savage with approval.

 

Stiles drags him down and kisses him almost brutally and it’s like _his_ possessiveness of the Alpha has broken down all barriers.  Unleashed something wild and demanding.  Mouths clash, hard and bruising, but it’s good.. so good as tongues thrust echoing the punishing rhythm of their bodies.  He sucks on Derek’s lower lip drawing it into his mouth and can feel the vibration of Derek’s spine-tingling growls against his front teeth.  Hands clutching at flesh, stroking and gripping at muscle and bone, the prick of claws into his skin.

 

He doesn’t flinch when he feels Derek’s claws tear and rip his pants and boxers from him, even when they catch here and there on his own flesh, leaving him marked and naked with a heaving, desperate werewolf between his thighs.  Only whines and tugs and pushes at Derek’s jeans muttering “Off.. off.. need to feel you..” against Derek’s mouth.

 

Derek’s still trying to thrust his tongue down Stiles’ throat while he pushes his tight jeans down his thighs.. he manages to get them to his knees when Stiles rocks his hips up and it feels like someone’s put a blowtorch to his nads.  For the first time their naked bodies collide leaving them both stunned as they look down between them at where their cocks press together. 

 

Derek’s thick cock is so swollen the foreskin has peeled back on its own to reveal the fat purple head which blurts out bubbling streams of pre-come from the tip to stream down the veined length.  It’s lying and dripping on top of Stiles’, which although long is nowhere near as long as Derek’s.  It’s sleeker and furiously pink from ball sac to circumcised head, the slit at the tip pulses out little bursts of pre-come like a pouty red mouth.

 

“Derek..”  Stiles high pitched sigh of his mate’s name is loud in the deathly silent room until it’s shattered by the powerful growling roar that rips out of Derek’s throat.  Derek’s gone Beta his face is heavy around his forehead and nose, cheekbones are sharper and while sideburns have magically appeared the reverse has occurred to his eyebrows and they’ve mysteriously vanished.  Stiles heart is thundering as he looks at the powerful Alpha that kneels between his spread legs.

 

Derek huffs noisily as he gives up the struggle to pull something out of one of the pockets of his jeans and just rips violently at the denim and it becomes some sort of bizarre sexy piñata spraying the contents onto Stiles’ chest.  A number of little packets.  Packets of lube. 

 

He can feel the skin around his eyes stretch and go taut because he’s gone damn near bug-eyed with the idea that Derek Hale has been carrying these around in his pocket all morning.. being all prepared like a good little fucking boy scout. 

 

Had he been really confident or optimistically hopeful when he’d poked them away?  Considering everything that had been said between them this morning and looking at the shuddering, panting man currently looming over him.. yeah he was definitely going with hopeful with an excess of wishful thinking, there were a lot of packets.  He’s not surprised to see there’s no condoms, werewolf immunity y’all.. and he’s kinda relieved anyway, doesn’t want any barriers between them this first time, not even the latex kind.

 

Holy crap.. this was real, any minute now he was going to have Derek’s cock buried balls deep in his ass.  A flush of heat crashes over him and he can see looking down the length of his body his skin going luminously deep pink all over, the rush of blood darkens his nipples until they are ripe and peaking. 

 

Derek’s gaze seems to fixate on his chest and he lifts one clawed hand and rubs his slack open mouth with the back of it letting his fangs gouge into his flesh as they drag over his skin.   He hungrily licks his lips over and over, leaving them red and shining.  When he starts to speak it’s all too obvious Derek’s just barely hanging on.. the wolf can only talk in one word sentences, deep growls punctuating them.

 

“Lube.” **_Growl._**

 

“You.” **_Growl._**

 

“Prep.”  **_Growl._**   Stiles squeaks as Derek huffs in frustration and lifts up his hand to show him that his claws are out and not retracting anytime soon from the look of it. 

 

Yeah.. there’s no way he wants those anywhere near his sensitive asshole.  Stiles picks up a packet and a small shaky laugh escapes him when he sees the packet literally vibrating in front of him his hands are trembling that badly.  He’s barely able to tear it open he feels so weak and shaky.  Gathers his nerve and pulls.. pulls too hard and the packet splits violently and lube is spilling everywhere all over his chest and belly.  

 

It’s slick and cool running over his hot, sweat-damp skin.  He groans in dismay before blinking his eyes rapidly as Derek surges up the length of his body in a blur of movement, startling a weird choked noise out of him.  He sounds like he's been punctured.. like he's leaking.  When he can finally focus it’s to find the heavily muscled naked wolf straddling him, his solid thighs either side of his waist and he starts to rub his cock into Stiles’ belly and chest like he’s trying to soak up the spill with his dick.  The muscles in his legs flex and bunch with every back and forth motion and it’s mesmerizing, Stiles can feel his eyes practically glaze over watching the perfection of Derek’s body.. because seriously.. he’s naked. 

 

He swivels his hips and lets his cock slide through the clear liquid and Stiles can’t breathe as he feels Derek’s heavy balls drag over his abs and sternum gathering up lube and the purple head is pushing up towards his lips and he can feel his mouth start to water.  He’s fucking drooling because it just looks so good and he wants to taste, can see there’s no lube on the tip and yeah that’s good.. so he can swipe his tongue over it and get what he needs.  Swallow down those bubbling spurts of pre-come that are pulsing out and dripping on him.  Get that pure taste of Derek in his mouth again.

 

Lifting his head slightly he sticks his tongue out, curls it up with a little flick like he’s beckoning Derek’s cock to come closer. 

 

“Fuck.”  Derek grinds out between clenched fangs and slides further up so Stiles can reach the tip of his dick. 

 

“Lick.”  He demands with a low growl.

 

Stiles flutters his tongue over the slit, pushing and probing at it.. God it tastes so good.. noooo.. Derek’s sliding back, before pushing forward again.  Damn tease.. he groans as the plush velvet head nudges at his lips again.  He opens his mouth to suckle wanting that cinnamon taste and damn.. back he goes.  High-pitched whines and fierce cries of pleasure echo in his head, he doesn’t know who’s making them.. doesn’t really care in all honesty, just wants this to never end.. for it to go on and on.

 

Stiles is so turned on his cock feels like it’s gonna erupt.. like a volcano.. yep the fucking Vesuvius of all ejaculations.  From this position it’ll spray all over Derek’s back.. God yeah.. and he feels his belly convulse at the idea of his come trickling down his mate’s spine to the crack of his ass.. maybe even slide between his cheeks and over his hole.  Wants to curl up into himself and if this is how Derek felt before he can only sympathise and apologise most sincerely for not understanding, because the wolf is right.. it hurts.  The throbbing ache that torments his body is starting to feel like he’s been stabbed and someone’s twisting the knife right into his groin.. into his ass.

 

He quickly reaches up to his chest and with two fingers swipes up a healthy glob of lube and awkwardly twists his hips slightly so he doesn’t have to breach his ass from directly underneath.  It’s not easy with a nearly 200 pound werewolf sitting on top of him, but Stiles has always been a ‘never give up’ kinda guy.

 

He’s finger-fucked himself before.  Knows the sting of penetration and the discomfort of stretching and pushing at his hole.  He also knows the incredible pleasure he’s gotten from when the planets have all been in alignment and on those extremely rare occasions his hole has opened up sweetly and he’s been able to angle his hand just right and his fingers have been somehow long enough when they never have before to brush over **_that_** spot.. that spot in his ass that makes him believe in a higher power.. a higher power who’s pretty alright with the whole gay ass sex thing because why else would he have put the prostate right there and all those wicked little nerve endings at the entrance?

 

Pushing lightly on his pucker Stiles swirls the lube around and he knows he should wait.. should take his time, but he’s just so wound up and before he knows it he’s pushing one finger into his hole.  Holds his breath and pauses, closing his fluttering eyelids on a sigh.  It’s a little bit tight, not unbearable though and it feels warm, so very warm and his channel is smooth and silky and he wonders what Derek will think when his cock is seated right there.  A big shiver races through his body at the thought and his ass clenches around his finger as he slides it back and forth smearing the lube all over. 

 

Derek’s cock brushes his lips like a kiss and Stiles opens his eyes enough to see through the slits that Derek’s watching him, he’s flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat.  His muscles are corded tight, flexing and moving with each thrust as he pushes his cock through the pool of lube and pre-come on Stiles’ chest and belly.  He looks magnificent. 

 

“How many?”  Derek growls.  Hey two words this time.. he’s so proud of his little sourwolf.  He knows what he’s asking though because Derek’s unsuccessfully trying to twist around and see what Stiles is doing to himself at the same time as having him lick his cock like it’s a lollipop.

 

“One.”  Stiles replies, lost in a haze of sensation with an achingly hard cock of his own, his finger up his ass and his mate’s huge cock grinding on him and pushing at his lips.  From getting no action at all for the past 17 years he’s gone from zero to sixty in the sex-me-up stakes, it’s a wonder he hasn’t got chafing.

 

“More.”  Derek looks down at his flushed, straining cock pointedly and flexes his abs and the heavy weight of it lifts up slightly then slaps down, lube and the pre-come that Derek’s been steadily leaking all over his chest splashes up and he can feel a big glob hit his cheek.  Holy crap.. that was ewww on the stuff hitting his face, but oh so hot on the way Derek can move his cock around like that, he wonders what it would feel like when it’s in his ass and..  and yeah he gets the message.. stretching his ass with one finger when faced with that monster was not gonna cut it.  He pulls out and reaches up swiping more of the slick fluids onto his fingers and pushes two of them into his ass.  Bites his lip because yep.. he’s definitely feeling that stretch.. but better now than later.

 

Derek’s straddling him, his hands hanging by his sides.  His hips the only part of him really moving, back and forth like he’s a machine and he’s making a noise which sounds more like a purr as he watches with those burning, crimson eyes.. watches as Stiles laps at the head of his cock.  Every now and then he pauses long enough for Stiles to get a good suckle going, nibbling and probing at the slit with his tongue and every time his claws flex wildly at his sides and his head rolls and his body arches displaying every cut, every line of his muscles with a clarity that leaves Stiles flushed and panting as he draws back.  His balls drag over his sternum to his belly and the weight and heat of them feels like he’s being branded.

 

He’s so fucking ready.. when he probes with a third finger he’s not feeling any discomfort.. wonders if it’s the endorphins that are pumping through his system that are making him feel only pure pleasure as he pumps his fingers into his hole furiously or something else.  Something more.. supernatural.  Like mate bonds and claiming rituals.  Whatever.. he doesn’t care ‘cause he needs this so bad that something’s gotta give.. he’s so wound up that he feels almost on the verge of tears.

 

He moans long and loud, the only way he can release some of the tension that’s making his body arch up taut as a bowstring.  With his free hand he slides it up Derek’s thigh feeling it tremble under his touch before he grabs Derek’s cock causing the wolf to shudder wildly as his dick jerks in his grip. It’s a heavy weight, a burning brand that he wraps his fingers around as far as they’ll stretch.

 

“Derek.. please.. you gotta.. I’m gonna.. if you don’t..”  Stiles doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore, there’s a pressure building in his groin that he recognises, a tension that’s coiling tighter and tighter.  He can’t do this without Derek.. he can’t.. doesn’t want to, only with him.. together. 

 

He smears as much of the lube and pre-come as he can all over his mate’s furiously red cock, grips him tight and slides his slick hand all over.. covers every inch of that beautiful fat cock that’s gonna be in him, until it’s dripping.  Runs his hand down to Derek’s balls and massages the slick that had accumulated around his sac into the sensitive weight.. hears a whimper and sees Derek’s abs quiver.  His chest is hitching with heavy, unsteady breaths.

 

“Please.”  He says again.  Looks into Derek’s face and he can only describe the expression he wears as ravenous.. that he’s a starving man, crazed with hunger who somehow miraculously has discovered a feast to be taken and devoured, to glut himself upon it.  He shivers at the knowledge that he’s the feast about to sate all of Derek’s hungers.

 

There’s a flurry of movement, bodies shifting, the mattress dipping and Stiles doesn’t quite know what’s happening because his head is spinning with need and want, taking and giving… can only feel his limbs being positioned by large warm hands, the prick of claws into his flesh and he’s ready.. so ready for this. 

 

When the world has stopped trying to shift on its axis and he can finally take a long shaky breath to steady himself, he finds that somehow his hips have been lifted and tilted back slightly supported by Derek’s powerful thighs, his legs are splayed and his mate’s hooked his arms behind his knees.  Stiles’ cock is flat to his belly, still hard.. still throbbing.. he’s starting to think that if it wasn’t, it wouldn’t be normal.. this is his normal now, to be constantly aroused.  Pre-come drips from the red flushed head and it trickles down his abdomen leaving a slick, gleaming trail. 

 

It’s uncomfortable, not physically, even though he’s folded over like one great big pretzel, but because he’s so exposed.  There’s not a part of him that **_isn’t_** on view to Derek.  His hole, which feels like it’s pulsing, winking up at his mate, hungry to finally have something buried in it.  His ass cheeks, his swollen balls, his leaking dick, bony hips and maybe worst of all.. his face all on display.  He bites his lip feeling heat burn his cheeks and the flush is because there’s nowhere to hide and he wonders if Derek planned for it this way.  Finally, he dares to lift his gaze to meet Derek’s.

 

Derek who’s looming over him with a stillness that has Stiles’ heart pounding in his chest so hard that if he looks down he can see his ribcage vibrate slightly with every beat.  There’s a knowing in that stillness.. that soon they are going to be as close as two people can get and Stiles wants it and fears it at the same time.  To have someone know you so intimately.. and with a mate bond he suspects that will make it ten times.. a hundred times more so.  He’s afraid that Derek won’t like what he finds.

 

“Don’t be afraid.”  Derek says softly like an echo.  “I won’t hurt you.. I just want.. just be with me..”    


Stiles places his hands on Derek’s biceps which are so tense he flinches under his touch.  He can see and feel how much Derek’s restraining himself.. the little giveaways are the taut muscles all over his body straining towards him, the bead of sweat that’s running from his temple and down his gritted jaw, his cock which is angled down and repeatedly flexing and brushing over the bottom of Stiles’ spine smearing his skin with so much fluid it’s like he’s bathing in the stuff.

 

“Not afraid of you Derek I know you won’t hurt me.. like I won’t hurt you.”  Derek’s eyelids flutter closed, the long dark lashes fan out over his skin and he lets out an aching sigh of acceptance, almost of relief.  His Beta form shifts and his human face ripples into place.  When he opens his eyes again, there’s something in the beautiful swirl of colours.. something kinda like adoration and Stiles’ throat goes tight and his chest goes achy at the sight. 

 

He slides his hands up to Derek’s shoulders, pulling him down as he lifts up.  Kissing Derek for all he’s worth, letting his tongue slide into his mate’s mouth and seeking the taste of him, moaning in delight when he finds it and gathers it into his own.  With Derek’s shift in position his cock and balls are now resting in the lube-slicked crack of his ass and his wolf moves dragging that hot, weighty flesh back and forth.  All the while his tongue is doing this rub and slide twisty thing in his mouth and Stiles can feel his eyes practically rolling back into his skull it’s so good it feels like the top of his head’s gonna explode.

 

Breathing hard and fast, he slowly draws his head back, ducking to one side to avoid Derek’s hungry, chasing mouth.  Gasping, his fingers dig into Derek’s shoulders, his flesh pale and bloodless under the force of his grip.  His asshole is quivering with want and he feels an aching emptiness that needs to be filled urgently.  It’s that emptiness that pushes and drives him, makes him grind into Derek’s body enticingly, demandingly.  Derek rumbles heatedly back, but doesn’t put his cock where Stiles needs it the most.  It’s infuriating.  Unacceptable and Stiles feels himself snap.

 

“Claim me Derek.. fucking claim me right now.”  He’s pushing up into Derek’s space, almost snarling into his wolf’s face and Derek freezes for one heartbeat before he’s pushing up and over, Stiles’ legs are pushed back towards his chest as Derek roars back, his Alpha nature rising.  His hips are bucking wildly and his cock is slip sliding all over Stiles’ ass, lube and pre-come smeared everywhere.

 

Derek’s growling harshly, his nostrils flaring and the crimson flame that marks him an Alpha burns in his eyes.  Claws are shredding the mattress beneath them and Stiles is thankful that Derek’s got enough control that he’s not attempting to come near either of them with those razor-sharp potential emasculators. 

 

Derek’s face is harsh and almost cruelly determined as his pelvis drives relentlessly.  He ruts against him, desperate to find the entrance to Stiles’ body, his cock simply sliding off again and again.  His eyes are screwed up tight and he’s making pained little huffing noises and Stiles lifts his hand and cups Derek’s face his thumb brushing away the moisture that’s leaked out of the corner of his eyelid.  A tear of frustration. 

 

At the sight of that lone tear, the boiling cauldron of all of Stiles’ seething emotions that had settled in his gut is abruptly drained away.  The drive of his untried body had made him lose sight of the things that were important to him.. the need to love and protect Derek, that hasn’t changed regardless of mate bonds and claiming. 

 

“Easy sourwolf..”  Stiles whispers the nickname like the endearment it is now, as he gently takes hold of Derek’s throbbing cock.  Stiles winces, it’s so red and swollen and burning hot to the touch.  He slowly and carefully gives it a gentle stroke, pulling the foreskin all the way back and exposing the purplish head.  Derek chokes back a whimper and his eyes snap open, whether at his touch or from being called ‘sourwolf’ Stiles isn’t sure which and doesn’t really care as he looks deep into them.. feeling himself being sucked into a starburst of brown only to drown in a sea of blue green.

 

It’s only when Derek whispers his name so brokenly that he’s able to wrench himself out of it. 

 

He aligns it with difficulty because damn.. Derek’s cock has a mind of its own, twitching and bobbing in his hand and it’s real slippy down there, but better too much lube than not enough.  Sucks in a shaky breath when he feels the head nestle against his hole and he starts to talk, because his nerves are just about shot and when he gets nervous his mouth takes over and what the hell is he even saying.. he can’t seem to rein himself in because he’s about to get fucked.  By his mate.  By Derek Hale.

 

“We’re really doing this.. I’ve dreamed of this.. well maybe not exactly like this.. you know mates and on a broken bed and uhh the black magic and everything.. but, the woods when we first met, pictured me face down in the leaves.. or up against some tree.. yeah they were pretty up there, same with the Camaro.. not just the back seat mind, the hood too.. and how it would still be warm under my ass.. Oh God.. stop me please I shouldn’t be saying all this.. I can’t.. fuck Derek we’re going to..”  Stiles’ can feel his eyes are wide and Derek’s dick is ready at his entrance to breach him.

 

“You dreamed of me.”  Derek’s voice is soft and breathless and Stiles lifts his gaze from where it’s been focused on the big cock nudging at his tiny ass and can feel his mouth open in surprise.  Derek’s eyes are shining with an emotion so pure that Stiles feels like he’s stepped into sunlight.  He can only watch in wonder at the sweet sexy smile that slowly curves his mate’s stern mouth as he flexes his hips and starts to push in, the broad plum-shaped head spearing into him. 

 

“Oh God Stiles.. I love you so much.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are in the midst of their claiming and it's more than Stiles ever knew was possible to feel between two people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.. thank you.. you were all so understanding or at the very least you kept the punches to above the belt so my deepest thanks for that. 
> 
> Here is the second part of Stiles and Derek's claiming, I hope you enjoy it. I'm not entirely satisfied with the chapter because I don't think I can quite do it justice as to how I'm picturing it in my head so before I tweak it to death and it nowhere resembles anything that's gone before I'm posting before my brain explodes. 
> 
> My thanks to everyone who commented, left kudos or simply read it.. but this is my first fic that's cracked 1000 kudos and I am gobsmacked (yes I used the 'g' word) at the reception it's received. Thank you again.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

“Oh God Stiles.. I love you so much.” Derek manages to grind out as his smile falters and vanishes, his eyelids fluttering wildly as his white teeth capture his full bottom lip and bite down, hard.  

 

Stiles can’t let go of Derek’s cock, it feels like it’s permanently welded to his hand as he helps guide it in.  It’s girth slides through his fist a half inch pressing into the entrance of his ass and he can feel the little spasms of his hole as it tries to push pull at the invading wedge of hot flesh, like it can’t decide whether to draw Derek in or push him away. 

 

Derek’s face flushes the deepest shade of red Stiles has ever seen in his life, bordering on purple, and his sweat-slick chest is heaving so frantically that if Derek wasn’t a werewolf he’d seriously be calling 911.

 

It’s too much to comprehend.. it’s Derek’s cock that’s stretching him wide.. it’s Derek’s cock scorching him with its heat.. it’s Derek’s cock slowly possessing him an inch at a time.  He may very well lose his mind before this is all over.

 

Stiles’ hands drop away weakly to his sides and his head thumps back on the bed, eyes practically rolling in their sockets before his heavy lids close, as he tries to absorb what’s happening.  His brain feels like it’s been split in two. 

 

One half is concentrating on the humongous cock slowly, painstakingly sliding into him and it hurts there’s no getting around that as it parts his virginal internal muscles and tissues.. because did he mention humongous.  The stretch of his penetrated body burns, but it’s not unbearable.  He’s tough he can endure, since he found out about werewolves he’s had to.. what with kidnappings, beatings, torture.. they change a guy.  

 

The other half is almost delirious with happiness.. seeing and hearing that smiling mouth say for the first time ever ‘I love you’ to him in a rough voice, but with glowing light green eyes so gentle and loving Stiles can actually feel a lump in his throat as he recalls them.  He blinks rapidly because it would be too much of a cliché to be all weepy while _“making love for the first time”_.. he mentally adds the air quotations because he’s pretty sure that’s like an unwritten law for something so cheesy. 

 

Yeah so cheesy.. his chest feels bruised from how much aching warmth is squeezed in there.  Next, he’ll be volunteering to watch ‘The notebook’ with Lydia.  Maybe Derek would like to watch it with them. 

 

For the thirteenth time.

 

It seems to take forever for Derek to sink fully into him.  Stiles’ eyelids flutter uncontrollably with every push deeper, every slide forward.  Each time Derek pauses and Stiles can feel his eyes rake over his face as they silently ask the question _‘are you okay?’_ and every time Stiles doesn’t answer because he can’t speak his vocal chords seemingly frozen.  It’s just too overwhelming.  He doesn’t do anything that he’s aware of, no outward sign or movement, but Derek just seems to know when he needs a moment more to adjust or when he’s ready to keep going. 

 

When Derek can simply go no further and has bottomed out to the point that Stiles can feel the heavy, furry warmth of Derek’s balls resting on the curve of his ass cheeks, he lets out the breath that he’s been holding on a long exhale.  Knows he should’ve been pushing out as Derek pushed in because he’s read stuff, but being with Derek like this.. there’s no way, no way on earth he’d had the brain function to recall anything.. felt like he was acting and reacting on pure instinct.  Just accepting what his mate, his Alpha was giving him and revelling in the pleasure pain of taking it. 

 

Closing his eyes Stiles can feel his ass spasm helplessly around the huge shaft which pulses within him now it’s forged home.  Derek hisses and curses, shuddering as his hips flex forward trying to find that extra fraction of an inch and Stiles makes a little wounded sound because his whole body throbs, feels like it’s stretched and filled to bursting.

 

“Sorry..sorry..”  Derek rasps shakily.

 

Whoever invented modern lubricant has his sincerest, deepest thanks.. he should send them a gift basket. 

 

The pain vanishes almost like.. he opens his eyes.. yeah almost like it’s been sucked away.  Derek’s bracing himself with one hand, the other has moved to Stiles’ pucker curling around his own thick flesh to the stretched hole surrounding it and he can see the black veins pulsing up Derek’s arm, drawing his discomfort and pain out of him and into his mate.   The only problem is that it’s not only taking the pain.. it’s taking the sensations away as well.  Good, bad, painful.. it’s all going numb.

 

Stiles bats wildly at his hand pressing against his rim and Derek looks at him apprehensively from under those long lashes of his, as though he’s afraid he’s changed his mind and going to be pushing him away and ending it all right now before it’s even begun.  Far from it.  He tries to convey with his own eyes that he means what he says.

 

“No.  I need to feel this, feel you and I can’t if you’re doing your wolfymojo.. I want to feel everything with you Derek.  Don’t take that away from me.”  Derek slowly slides his hand away, opens his mouth and Stiles lifts his hand and places his fingers against his mate’s lips, interrupting before he even begins to speak.  “I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

 

Derek kisses the tips of Stiles’ fingers, nipping at the pads, over sensitizing them with the scrape of his teeth and watches him thoughtfully for a moment as though trying to read his mind and maybe it’s that whole ‘feeling what your mate is feeling’ deal that Deaton spoke about, but he seems satisfied when he nods his head and finally lets go of Stiles’ ass. 

 

It crashes back into him.. all that sensation.  He feels shivery.. not shivery good, but not bad either.. just different, like he’s aware of his body in ways he never thought possible.  This is nothing like he’s imagined, nothing like he’s ever known.. fingers in his ass have nowhere near prepared him for the feel of another person within him.  Throbbing with life.

 

There’s only so much that reading and research can tell him, only so much porn that he can watch and until he felt Derek’s cock pushing its way into him, he wasn’t even aware that half these feelings and sensations were even possible.  He feels alive.  He feels loved and desired.. wanted.  Someone wants him.. all of him.  Derek’s hard as a rock because of him.. aching for him, it’s a heady, crazy feeling and he wants to wrap himself in it permanently so he never forgets the way he feels right now.  He’s emotionally and physically connected to another person with every part of him.  He wants to curl away and hide as he examines all these feelings, scrutinise every nuance of them while another part of him wants to scream and shout from the rooftop that finally he knows.. finally he understands. 

 

He gets the intimate looks that Boyd and Erica share.. he knows now the reason for Scott’s one-track obsessive conversations about Allison when he was with her.. even the way Jackson had looked at Lydia like he couldn’t breathe without her.  But most of all he gets why his Dad broke apart and shattered so completely when his Mom died.. because if it was Derek.. yeah.. no just no, he can’t even think about that without his throat feeling tight and choking him up.

 

It’s hot.  Heating up his insides with a fiery burn and he feels so very full, so very stretched, he can feel Derek everywhere.  His mate is unmoving, like a marble statue, letting him adjust to the hard throbbing length that’s buried in him.  There’s not an inch inside him that’s not being touched by Derek’s cock. 

 

He’s not sure if it’s imagination or reality that he can feel Derek’s pulse as his blood surges through the veins in his cock.. that he can feel Derek’s lungs fill and expand with every gasping breath all from having his thick scorching flesh penetrating him, acting as a conduit between them, channelling all of Derek’s vitality into him.  His own cock is only half-hard with his focus so torn and his body coping with being invaded.. being claimed.  He feels almost delirious.. half-dazed. 

 

Derek’s above him, face and shoulders flushed deep red, skin glistening with sweat, his eyes screwed up tight and breath panting fast and furiously through his open mouth.  Somehow he’s balanced, partially resting on Stiles’ raised ass and the backs of his thighs.  Most of his weight on his knees and his arms which are locked straight, the faintest hint of a quiver in his biceps,  his hands flat to the bed either side of Stiles’ body.  Caging him in.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek’s voice sounds small and kinda shaky.. almost lost and Stiles can only imagine how this must feel from Derek’s side.  His cock surrounded and clamped down on.  Gripped, definitely gripped because his ass was only slowly relaxing in increments at a time.  It probably feels like it’s gonna be crushed or snapped off. 

 

“Stiles..”  He says again, his eyes opening with dark pupils blown wide, a thin pale ring of green surrounding them and Stiles can see there’s a purity in the desperation that’s looking back at him.  

 

“Tight.. feels so good.”  He whispers raggedly.

 

The hands that had fallen limply to his sides after Derek had nipped at his fingers reach back and stroke over his mate’s thighs that lean into him trying to soothe Derek’s madly twitching and flexing leg muscles.

 

“Can I..”  Derek begins before making a choked gurgling sound when Stiles shifts slightly to reach back further and, inadvertently clenches.  Derek pants, drawing air into his lungs like he’s starving for it. 

 

“I need to move.. please.. Stiles can I move now?”  Derek says urgently.  His jawline bulging noticeably with the way he’s clenching his teeth so fiercely.

 

“Yesssssssssssss..”  Stiles doesn’t even get to finish agreeing and Derek’s pulling nearly all the way out and slamming all the way back in and he feels like all the hollow spaces inside of him.. all the Derek-shaped spaces are filled, lighting up with fireworks deep inside him and they’re streaking, shooting throughout his body.  He wails his shock.. his pain.. his pleasure.

 

The ring of his entrance is pulsing as all the nerve endings concentrated there are stroked and stretched thoroughly, it’s nothing compared to what’s being brushed and pressed against inside him.  His prostate, he thinks dizzily.. holy crap.  Derek was so big he didn’t need to angle really to hit the spot.. he was just fucking there, stimulating him so hard and fast his cock swells and jerks against his belly with a meaty slap.

 

“Stiles.. baby I.. I’m sorry..”  His mate’s voice cracks.

 

Derek’s trembling as he holds himself still and the look of utter panic and anguish on his face breaks Stiles’ heart.  He knows that his mate is afraid of hurting him.. it’s been in every look and every touch and it’s wonderful and so sweet that it makes him love Derek even more if that’s anywhere near possible.  Only.. it’s not enough.

 

Stiles is greedy, he freely acknowledges it.  Greedy for everything he can experience, because if there’s one thing he’s learned is that life is too short whether you’re 17 or 75.. it’s never long enough if you haven’t done all the things you wished you had.  If he’s giving his virginity to Derek then he wants all of it.. no holds barred.. everything that his mate can give and then some. 

 

“Don’t hold back.”  Stiles rasps out.

 

“Stiles.. I can’t..”  Derek’s eyes flash with red heat before he douses the flame and they just look liquid dark and worried.  “I’ll hurt you.”

 

“Maybe.. maybe not.. I don't care, I want everything.  Everything you can give me.. listen to my heart Derek.”

 

His fingers dig deep into the backs of Derek’s thighs, blunt nails biting into his mate’s flesh encouraging him.. pulling him in.. wanting more..more.  Derek’s shaking harder and harder above him.

 

“Please Stiles..”  He growls despairingly.  “I won’t be able to stop.”

 

He puts all his hunger.. all his want, all his love into his words.  “No wolf mojo.. no holding back.. I want all of you Derek.. not just a part.. everything, because that’s what I intend to give to you..” 

 

He pauses and sucks his upper lip into his mouth before releasing it with a little smacking noise.  Then plays his Ace.

 

“I’m asking as the man who loves you.  I’m asking as your mate.”  Stiles’ eyes flicker over Derek’s face and he looks so torn, the internal battle isn’t so internal from the myriad of expressions that cross it.  The last one makes Stiles shiver, it’s so hungry and determined.

 

Derek groans long and loud and his hips snap back and plunge forward taking Stiles’ breath away.  His head rolls from side to side on the mattress it’s so good.. “More.. Derek please..”

 

“Oh God.. Stiles..”  Derek rasps out like he’s in fucking pain and then he’s thrusting and maybe he is because for every thrust he’s making he’s also whining.  A high pitched hurting sound like Stiles is killing him with his ass.. it’s only fair because he feels like he’s dying from pleasure with the way Derek’s pumping hard and fast into him. 

 

He didn’t know it would be like this.  

 

Didn’t know that he’d be laid bare before the other man, like every single part of Stiles Stilinski was spread out before Derek.. that he would be able to see into him.  To the man he’d become and he was a man at 17, not from having sex for the first time, but for everything that’s happened to he and his friends.  The experiences they’ve had, the things they’ve had to do.. the choices they’ve had to make.. that’s what’s made him the man he is today and Derek’s been at his side every step of the way.. not always in sync, but there nevertheless.

 

Derek’s not holding anything back because as much as he’s looking into Stiles’ innermost self, Stiles can see everything clearly on Derek’s face as he’s above him, fucking him hard and fast.  There’s a tenderness in the pale eyes, hazy with pleasure, that look into his.  It’s a stark and noticeable contrast to the bared teeth that clench so tightly and the visible throbbing vein at his temple. 

 

Stiles heart aches, he’s never seen him so beautiful, his fierce sweet wolf.  Derek’s whining and muttering words under his breath so that Stiles can only make out every other one.. _‘yes.. good.. tight.. want.. mate.. love.. please.. mine..’_

 

Derek’s completely over him in a partial crouch, possessive as much as it’s protective and Stiles is practically curled under him legs still hooked over Derek’s muscled arms and taking his cock, feeling it shuttle into his ass with powerful strokes.  It’s so swollen that Stiles is positive that he can feel every ridge of the veins that run up its length rubbing and stimulating his pucker and then beyond into the aching flesh of his ass.

 

The feel of Derek’s cock shafting into him with such power is intoxicating, star bursts of pleasure unfurl in his belly every time his mate pushes the whole length of his dick into him and brushes over that spot inside him that has his toes curling.  He’s filled to bursting over and over and in between he wants to weep every time that Derek pulls back leaving him hollowed out and empty.  He pushes back as much as he can in the position his mate’s put him.. tries to rock up into Derek who growls so hotly at him when he does that he’s not embarrassed when he hears himself mewling and begging Derek not to stop, not to stop ever.

 

His own cock is rock hard and streaming bucket loads of pre-come over his belly which is mixing with the beads of sweat that are dripping from Derek’s face.  It’s pouring off him running down his flanks and sides as he rolls his hips, working his whole body into pushing his cock into Stiles’ hole, his ball sac slapping into Stiles’ ass and leaving it tingling.  Stiles’ nostrils flare at the wild salty tang of it.. it’s intoxicating, has his head spinning with love.. want.. need.

 

Stiles clutches at Derek’s shoulders, fingers scrabbling to hold onto the sweat-slick muscles that move so powerfully, dipping and arching with every thrust of his body.  He’s always had to touch his dick when he’s jerked off, needed to feel a firm grip around it.. but this.. this is beyond words.  Derek’s cock in his ass, the feel of it rubbing and bumping into **_that_** spot sends lightning through his veins.  It’s such a primal, intense pleasure.. he never thought he would love it as much as he does.. but, God does he ever.  

 

If they had more time he’d try coming on Derek’s cock alone, but the ache is becoming unbearable, the driving need to come taking control of his body.  Doesn’t even remember grabbing hold of himself until awareness crashes into him as he fists his cock pulling on his swollen flesh.  Jacking himself hard every part of him clenches up tight at the pleasure that it brings and Derek howls.  He tips his head back and fucking howls because Stiles has clamped down on his cock and Derek collapses onto him, fingers bruising as he drags his legs up to wrap around his hips as he pistons his dick faster and faster.  Fucking him with a speed and intensity that would’ve had him half-way across the bed.. across the room if he wasn’t anchored.

 

The feel of their naked bodies together, skin sliding against skin, muscle and bone clashing with punishing force is a torturous delight.  He’s so close and Stiles is kissing Derek, has to connect with him in every way possible.  Pushing his tongue into Derek’s mouth he licks at his teeth and the roof of his mouth and suckles on his tongue tasting him, drinking his flavour down like it’s the sweetest nectar and drawing out heated gasping growls from his mate.

 

“Love you Derek.. always loved you.”  Stiles moans hotly against his lips.  Puzzled when Derek freezes and his eyes flicker red as they move over his features for the longest time and then so suddenly Stiles gasps, Derek’s burying his face into Stiles’ neck and muttering hotly against his throat.  His stubble scrapes over Stiles’ sensitive skin leaving a burn and his claws rake through the mattress like a hot knife through butter. 

 

“Hold me Stiles.. hold me.. don’t let me go.. I love you so much..”  Derek sounds half-crazed.  There’s a pain underlying his words, a pain that Stiles recognises with loss as its roots.  He may have a powerful, strong Alpha in his arms.. within his body, but for all his strength Stiles suddenly realises that he’s discovered Derek’s weakness. 

 

It’s him.

 

“I’ve got you.. I’ve got you.. I’m never letting go.”  Stiles says fiercely against his hair, brushing his lips over every place he can reach and holding him as tight as he can, arms and legs wrapped around the other man.  Derek moans in anguished relief as his hips that have been pounding into his and driving his cock in a relentless, maddening smooth glide falter and it changes to a stuttering jackhammer movement.  His wolf is close.

 

Between Derek’s fat cock ploughing his ass and his own cock getting so much friction and heat from where it lies between their abs, being rubbed so deliciously, he’s gonna come.  Stiles can feel it the quiver in his thighs, the drawing up of his balls, the tension in his belly and the prickling sensation that ripples over his scalp as all his nerve endings fire.

 

Teeth scrape over his shoulder, fangs pricking into his flesh and Derek’s arching his own head to one side and cupping the back of Stiles’ gently, but inexorably pushing him towards the swell of muscle, where neck meets shoulder on his own body. 

 

“Stiles.. be my mate.. make me whole.”  Derek whispers the words into his skin, so soft and pleading that Stiles can barely hear him over the slap, slap of their flesh, pushing and straining into each other.. fucking as hard as they can, chasing fulfillment.  Derek makes one last whole of body fuck, his body undulating with the effort as he puts every ounce of muscle and strength into driving into Stiles’ ass one final blissful time and Stiles meets him lifting his hips into the thrust.  They grunt harshly at the crash of their bodies.  The final detonation.

 

“Yes.. mate me.. like right now.. damn it..”  Stiles groans as instinct takes over and he’s biting into that bulge of muscle in front of him as simultaneously Derek plunges his fangs into Stiles’ shoulder.  Derek’s mouth and teeth feel like a brand of burning heat and the rest of his body feels icy cold in contrast to where his mate has bitten him.  It’s pain and fire.. blood and ice.  It’s so brutally primal that Stiles feels the shock to his very bones.  If he’d had some romantic notion of it being pretty and delicate.. a nip and a pinch of pain and that would be it.. he’s rudely awoken to reality.  Werewolf reality.

 

Derek’s fangs are like needles, his tongue is a hot burning brand that licks and probes at the bloodied and bruised flesh and Stiles body arches.  Derek growls into the bite.. so aroused at his claim that Stiles can feel his cock swell even bigger and harder than ever as it starts to pulse deep within him. 

 

The compulsion, the need to mark is so strong and he maybe human, but his teeth are sharp enough and he clamps down so hard he can feel it when Derek’s skin splits under his mouth, he can taste the copper tang of blood and it.. it tastes good.  He bites down harder and harder, can hear Derek groan in agonized pleasure against him.

 

Stiles screams into the flesh that is between his teeth.  It’s too much.. he feels like he’s going to disintegrate, shatter into so many pieces and when he finally does break apart it’s only to find he’s being instantly reformed.  There’s an awareness of being more than himself now, a consciousness that isn’t entirely his own and it’s not until he feels the brush of fur against his very innermost self that he realises the presence he’s feeling in his heart, body and mind is Derek.  The bond has been made and the wolf that is at the heart of Derek’s being has forged its link to its mate through the claiming bite. 

 

Their bodies shake violently as all the barriers of being separate entities have been swept away under the force of their claiming.  No longer two, but one.  

 

He can feel Derek’s flesh as though it’s his body.. can feel Derek’s painfully aching cock that is throbbing unmercifully begin to flex and jerk within the hot, silky channel that’s clamped around it and it’s hard to wrap his head around the idea that channel belongs to him and he can feel that too. 

 

The tingling sensation at the base of his spine is so intense that he’s almost afraid he’s going to pass out.  His cock is so hard he could hammer nails and his belly convulses over and over.  He’s never needed to come so badly in his entire life.  He's been poised on the brink for the longest time.  He can feel the moment that his and Derek’s balls begin to twist and cramp with the force of the ejaculations that are rising through their bodies. 

 

The love for him that has Derek’s chest tight and aching spreads throughout their bodies in a warm rush matching his own for his wolf.  The tide of it hits like a cresting wave crashing down upon them, shredding their control as they both start to come, their seed rising and spilling in hot spurts, coating them inside and out.  

 

Stiles’ cock pulses stripes of thick, hot come between them or is that Derek’s spasming wildly in his ass.. they are so entwined in mind and body that he can’t tell the difference, can only feel it.. feel everything.  His wolf is roaring his pleasure into Stiles’ skin, pushing it into him through his bite.  Their bodies convulse, jerking and writhing in the hot sensual grip of completion and it goes on and on.. until he thinks he’s going to die from it.  His heart is thundering too hard and fast, his body is being drained with the amount of come he’s pumped out even as he’s being filled with the continuous pulsing of Derek’s cock.

 

Eventually something has to give.  White static fuzzes his brain and he’s lost to his nervous system trying to cope with the influx of explosive sensations that course throughout his body, that have his synapses firing and his nerve endings over-stimulated and sensitized almost to the point of pain. 

 

When he comes to.. because there’s no way he _didn’t_ pass out after that.. he can only lie there letting the aftershocks chase through him one after the other, his body still pulsing.  Stiles’ shoulder throbs, his ass aches and every muscle feels like he’s done a hundred lacrosse games back to back and not on the bench either, okay that was an exaggeration.. at least 99. 

 

It feels like it takes forever for his senses to return to normal and his brain to go back online because holy crap.. what the hell?  That was nothing like he’d ever felt before.. any of his previous orgasms he now classes as non-events because they were as nothing.. minor tremors to the major earthquake he’d just felt, the earth shaker.. world breaker of orgasms.

 

When they had bitten each other it was like it forged a connection.. had tapped into each other’s nervous systems.. bodies.. souls.. he didn’t know exactly which, maybe all of them and he had felt everything his mate was feeling, experienced it the way his mate had experienced it.  

 

A double orgasm.. his and Derek’s.  He’d felt it and the way Derek’s collapsed on him still shuddering with his cock  buried deep in him and flexing, still trying to pump every last drop of come into his ass, he knows that his wolf felt the same. 

 

So this is the mate bond.

 

Derek’s head is tucked into Stiles’ neck.  He’s laving the claim mark at Stiles’ shoulder.  Licking it so tenderly, soothing it with his tongue and lapping at any blood that oozes out of the wound.  His large warm hands run over Stiles’ body.  Now that he’s somewhat sated his claws have retracted and it seems Derek wants to make up for lost time as he strokes them over Stiles’ naked body everywhere, over and over.  Rubbing and smoothing over his skin with his fingers, clutching and massaging at his hips and thighs easing the ache that had settled into them from being folded up with his feet in the air as his ass had been pounded into blissful oblivion.

 

Stiles nuzzles Derek’s forehead, presses a lingering kiss on the sweat-damp hair that clings to it before he threads his fingers into it.  Combing his fingers through the strands over and over, Derek makes little rumbling noises and Stiles can feel the comforting vibration against his chest.  That his wolf is so relaxed against him, so open and vulnerable makes Stiles’ heart clench tight with the aching need to see him like this always with no fear, no pain, no anger.  Just pure contentment.

 

Sprawling over him, Derek shifts his head down and swipes his tongue over a taut nipple and Stiles’ breath catches at the wet rasp over his sensitive flesh.  Derek tilts his head up to look into Stiles’ face even as his tongue wraps around the swollen nub flicking and pushing at it.  He suckles gently and Stiles can feel his body relax.. it’s strangely soothing feeling the tug and pull on his flesh.  Heat washes over him and he can feel a slow burning ache low in his belly, it’s not the frantic urgency he felt before, but it’s still just as good.

 

Derek presses his nose into Stiles’ skin and he can feel the air stir as his mate draws in deeply, inhaling his scent. 

 

“You smell so good..”  Derek groans deeply.  “God you smell like..”

 

“What?”  Stiles asks curiously when Derek doesn't seem like he's gonna finish that cryptic statement.

 

“Mine Stiles.. you smell like you’re mine.”  Heat curls low in his belly at Derek's words.  Satisfaction courses through him from a place so deep and primal he feels like he should be beating his chest.  

 

Derek brushes his nose over his chest until he reaches his underarm and nuzzles, pushing and squirming Stiles’ arm aside with his face until he’s able to burrow deeply into his pit.  He threads his fingers with Stiles’ and moves his arm away until it’s stretched out behind them on the bed and Derek can seriously get into the whole armpit diving thing.

 

It’s weird and kinda adorable at the same time because he can hear Derek making these little growly contented noises against his underarm hair like he’s a big puppy, until it’s suddenly not cute anymore when he feels a tongue drag over his flesh and the rumbles become heavier, deeper growls and Derek’s rocking against him harder and harder.

 

Derek’s cock pulses in his ass and Stiles can feel the shift in gears like he’s on a motorbike and just throttled up another one.  Derek’s cock is getting harder.. not that he’d gone down a hell of a lot anyway, but he can actually feel it stiffening up inside him and he knows his mouth is gaping because **_dayum_**.. werewolf recovery time is off the fucking charts. 

 

He remembers Deaton saying something about wolves’ instincts focusing on their mates and only being satisfied by the one they’ve chosen and oh yeah.. having a very high drive.. yeah he remembers the Vet getting quite smirky about that little tidbit.. the smug bastard.  But, seriously.. how the hell was he going to keep up if it was like that everytime.. gut-wrenching, ball-draining and oh so fucking good that he was pretty sure his brains were currently leaking out of his ears.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek lifts his flushed face from where he’s buried it in Stiles armpit.  His lips are wet and shiny and his eyes are glittering hotly as he looks down into Stiles’ face.  Lifting up onto his elbows, he wriggles slightly and Stiles realises that he’s smearing Stiles’ own come into his belly.. actually no, it’s not him that he seems to want to cover. Derek’s sliding and writhing all over his belly to smear as much of Stiles’ come all over **_him_**.  Holy crap.. that’s like the hottest thing ever.

 

“Stiles?”  Derek leans down and presses his lips against Stiles’.  It’s soft and sweet with a swirling undercurrent of hunger that registers low down in his groin.. in his very balls and his cock twitches in interest and he can see a spark light up in Derek’s eyes because he can feel it against his abs.

 

“Again?”  Stiles questions, licking over lips that feel puffy and well-used.  It’s a good sensation and he can’t control the smirk that stretches his mouth when he sees his mate’s eyes glaze over as they track his tongue’s movements or the snicker of amusement when Derek licks his own, mimicking Stiles’. 

 

His eyes clear at the sound and Derek lifts an eyebrow as he gathers up Stiles’ free hand in his and that quickly joins the other one above his head, leaving him stretched out with a werewolf lying over him and one of his legs still draped over his hip, their hands clasped together tightly.  Derek rolls his hips in a wicked slow, circular grind and Stiles can feel the air whoosh out of his lungs when he feels the barest push into his ass from Derek’s cock and all his nerve endings flare.  Spots speckle his vision for a moment at how good it feels and his chest hitches on an indrawn breath.

 

“Yes.. again and again and it still wouldn’t be enough.. if I could I’d stay here like this with you forever.”  Derek shakes his head almost forlornly. 

 

“And if I could I’d let you..”  Stiles whispers back, lifting his head to brush his lips over Derek’s hovering ones. 

 

“Love you so much Stiles..”  Derek crushes his mouth against Stiles’ and it’s hot and scorching as his tongue sweeps into Stiles’ mouth and mimics the slow pulsing that’s going on downstairs.  

 

He’s smiling into the kiss, he can’t actually stop and he can feel Derek’s mouth curve against his and knows that he’s smiling too.  It feels good.  It feels right.

 

So this is what it’s like to be in love.  Actually.. he amends that fleeting thought.

 

So this is what it’s like to be in love.. and have it returned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning finds Stiles recalling the previous night with his mate. They maybe mated but it's not going to be easy to let go of years of doubt and emotional pain for both of them and reality has a way of intruding even in the haven of the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your supportive comments and kudos.. it means so much and I am so very appreciative.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Waking up to an empty bed the following morning  was the last thing Stiles expected.  Derek had kept him close throughout the previous afternoon and night.. had literally been wrapped around him, whether they’d been having sex or not, it didn’t seem to matter to his mate.  He’s not sure if it’s part of the whole claiming thing or if Derek’s past history of loss is making him particularly needy, but he’d not let him out of his sight, even going so far as to try and accompany Stiles to the bathroom during the middle of the night.

 

**_With his bladder twisting into knots at how badly he needs to pee, Stiles tries to slip out from under the heavy muscled arm that holds him tight to his wolf.  Derek just draws him back in effortlessly in his sleep, snuffling and mumbling against his shoulder and it’s so darn cute.. it’d be even cuter if his bladder didn’t feel like it was going to explode._ **

****

**_Each time he tries to get away Derek hauls him back and growls fiercely, snapping his jaws at the darkness like he’s afraid something’s taking his mate from him, before he finally clamps down on Stiles’ nape with his teeth.  A jolt of electricity shoots through his nervous system at the first sharp pinch of Derek’s fangs._ **

****

**_He doesn’t know if it’s because Derek’s found certain sensitive pressure points or it’s just primal instinct kicking in, but Stiles finds himself relaxing.  How the hell it works he’s got no idea, the way Derek’s holding him in place gives him such a sense of peace and safety that every muscle in his body goes lax and all his strength seems to drain away._ **

****

**_A low rumbling growl vibrates through the tight press of his wolf’s muscular chest into his back.  Being held in the jaws of a wolf is strangely comforting and if he didn’t need to ‘go’ so bad he’d be asleep in no time._ **

****

**_“Huh.. huh.. Derek..”  Stiles pants weakly, can feel sparks  from where his mate’s hot burning mouth is clamped on his neck running down his spine turning him into a little puddle of warm goo.  The gooiest of goos._ **

 

**_Derek stirs, licks his sensitive nape leaving a stripe of wet heat and goosebumps, murmuring drowsily against the back of his neck.  “Stay.”_ **

****

**_Stiles shivers and yawns all at the same time, his body confused and torn by hot breath over damp skin, between what it wants and what it needs.  Rubbing at his eyes he shakes his head trying to find some sort of clarity._ **

****

**_“Bathroom.”  He mumbles focusing on the most pressing need and finally feels Derek’s arm loosen so he’s able to roll off the edge of the bed and get to his feet.  God he aches.. every muscle feels tight and burning with hard use and fatigue.. even his fucking eyebrows hurt._ **

****

**_He can’t stop yawning as he makes his way to where he’s pretty sure the door to the semi-ensuite is on the far wall.  Stumbling in surprise when he feels Derek at his back, rubbing and brushing against his body with his own, guiding him as he staggers, stiff and aching, across the dark room._ **

****

**_“Here.”  Derek wraps his large warm hand around Stiles’ and places it onto the door knob, obviously aware that his mate can’t see a frickin’ thing.  Stiles reels back blinded when he flicks on the bathroom light.  As he enters he realises that Derek’s hot on his heels and much as he loves his wolf and all the things they’ve done together.. a guy has his limits._ **

****

**_“Nuh uh.. little bit of privacy please.”  Stiles squints at his mate, holding one hand above his eyes trying to shield them from the light and with the other presses his palm flat against Derek’s warm chest holding him back or more realistically Derek’s allowing himself to be held back.  His wolf huffs loudly looking for all the world as though he’s going to argue the point.  Seriously._ **

****

**_“I didn’t have any privacy.”  Derek mutters under his breath, the fierce scowl not detracting from how beautiful he is._ **

****

**_“That’s because you couldn’t touch yourself.. I can.”  Stiles groans aloud as soon as the words leave his mouth.  God.. that could be twisted in so many ways, what was he thinking.. he’d left himself wide open.  Derek thankfully decides to be merciful and doesn’t say anything, although the sleepy amused eyes and the toothy feral grin that flashes gleaming white teeth are evidence of less than pure thoughts.  The little glimpse of the Camaro-driving bad boy he remembers makes Stiles’ heart flutter wildly._ **

****

**_“Shut up.”  Stiles says, aiming for snarky, but his tone is more affectionate than argumentative and he rolls his eyes at himself and glares at the wolf who’s really, really unsuccessfully trying to pull off an offended innocent look.  The twitching corners of his mouth are a dead giveaway that Derek’s trying real hard not to laugh out loud._ **

****

**_He’s so well and truly hooked that he can only feel a surge of contentment rush over him at the knowledge that his mate is so happy that he can be this playful.  It’s a side of Derek that he wants to see more of and makes a promise to himself that he’s going to see it more often than not._ **

****

**_Raising his hand, Stiles points back out to the bedroom with the sternest look he can muster.   He can’t control the uptick to one corner of his own mouth when he discovers that yes.. even born werewolves can pout._ **

****

**_Derek steps back to lean against the bedroom wall obviously intent on waiting him out.  Lifting his eyebrows in disbelief, Stiles shuts the door on his Alpha and lets out a wheezy breath wondering if he’ll even be able to go knowing that his mate can hear everything._ **

****

**_His bladder takes the decision away from him, spasming because it’s so full, feeling like it’s gonna burst.  Quickly relieving himself, Stiles washes his hands and lifts his bleary eyes to his reflection in the mirror and recoils in shock.  The squeak that slips out is loud in the tiled bathroom._ **

****

**_Derek knocks on the door.  “You okay baby?”_ **

****

**_“Yeah.”  He calls back before poking his tongue out at his reflection, mocking his own weakness.  Derek and endearments just does things for him.  The tingling tide of goosebumps that ripples over his flesh is testament to that.. every time he calls him ‘baby’ it slams into him anew the realisation that the miracle has happened.  He loves Derek and Derek loves him back.. and is sweet and funny and so very passionate that he aches for the Stiles who lived the past 17 years of his life not knowing these feelings._ **

****

**_Stiles lifts a hand to touch the bite mark at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his fingers hover over the wound almost afraid to touch and he can feel the heat radiating from it.  It’s a perfect oval with some deeper puncture marks either side of the muscle, from Derek’s fangs he guesses.  His pale skin is mottled with shades of bruised purple and violent red.  In fact his whole body bears the marks of their claiming._ **

****

**_His body looks like it’s been scrubbed with a kitchen scourer, red scrapes and raised grazes all over.. proof of Derek’s mouth kissing every inch of him and his stubble leaving a trail of beard burn on his sensitive skin.  There are some darker finger sized bruises on his hips and thighs, even some on his biceps.  There’s also a couple of large hickeys, one on his hip bone another high on his inner right thigh, starkly purple on pale skin.  There’s a constant niggling sting from thin red parallel lines scored low on his pelvis, just above his pubic hair, where Derek’s claws had unintentionally caught him.  Probably when he ripped all his clothes off..  and doesn’t that memory just make his belly clench hard and fast._ **

****

**_It’s his face though that bears the marks of Derek’s claiming the most.  His lips are ruby red and puffy from kissing and sucking and nibbling and… yeah definitely swollen from overuse.  His hair which he’d grown out since first meeting Derek is a tangled, wild nest that looks like someone’s been fisting his hair tight.. exactly like it.  There are dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.. everytime he’d thought that was it, no more, he couldn’t possibly come again he was proven wrong.  He may have dark circles, but his eyes are warm and slumberous, glittering amber jewels with new-found knowledge under the drooping eyelids.. completely sated._ **

****

**_It’s not until he feels warm strong arms wrapping around his waist that he realises that Derek’s slipped into the bathroom unnoticed by him as he’s been so focused on all the evidence that marks his body of Derek’s claim.  He leans back into the warm, strong body behind his and lets his eyes drift up the mirror in front of him to meet his mate’s reflected eyes.  They are bright red and glowing as they trace all over his body.  He can literally feel the satisfaction oozing out of his wolf’s pores._ **

****

**_“Okay?”  Derek asks softly as he brushes his lips against the rim of Stiles’ ear.  The warm moist breath against such a sensitive spot makes the pulse throb hard in his neck.  He lifts up on his toes trying to push into the caress and his calves burn and his hamstrings pull tight._ **

****

**_Stiles winces. “Yep.. think I’m gonna have to get a bit more flexible though if we’re gonna keep doing that.”_ **

****

**_“I can teach you a bit of yoga.  Some stretches.”  There’s a predatory glint in Derek’s eyes before they glaze slightly and Stiles can tell he’s picturing him in a variety of positions.  He smirks, pleased at his mate’s all too obvious hunger for him and he can’t deny his breathing hitches before increasing in tempo at the thought of Derek teaching him in nothing but those black yoga pants.. manhandling him into different poses._ **

****

**_“What like downward do..owww.. owww..”  Stiles gives him an evil glare as he sniffs disdainfully at his mate who has his earlobe between his fangs and just given him a sharp nip.  “What was that for?”_ **

****

**_“No dog jokes.”  Derek growls against his flesh as he tugs lightly on Stiles’ lobe.   Surely he doesn’t have the strength to be interested, but a shiver chases down Stiles’ spine and his cock twitches..  weakly admittedly, but it still does._ **

****

**_“But, it was there.. it’s like I’m obliged to.”  Stiles insists, his voice pitching jerkily._ **

****

**_“Don’t even think about it.”  Derek rasps as he swipes his tongue over the inner whorl of Stiles’ ear, dipping in.. so hot and wet Stiles moans softly._ **

****

**_Resting one hand on the linked ones that rest low on his belly he reaches back and cards his fingers gently through Derek’s hair guiding his head to meet Stiles’ over his shoulder.  He mouths kisses along the stubbled jawline before their lips touch._ **

****

**_It’s soft and slow.  A languorous taking of each other’s mouth, a steady burn which is just as hot, maybe even hotter than the inferno of heated urgency that had gripped them from their first kiss.  Tongues slide together delving into wet heat and Stiles’ eyelids drift closed.  He’s warm and drowsy and so content that he’s turning into Derek almost unconsciously.. yawning and nuzzling his face into Derek’s throat.  Derek’s pulse is a rapid heavy beat against his lips and they curve in a little smile.  He savours the sensation.. loves that he’s not the only one who gets swept away._ **

****

**_His fluttering eyelids suddenly snap open when he sees Derek’s throat.  Can’t understand why he didn’t see before.. oh wait that’s right, half the time he was either face down on the bed with Derek’s face buried in his ass or folded like his mate was practicing origami with him._ **

****

**_“Why hasn’t it healed?”  Stiles can’t drag his eyes away from his mate’s skin where there is a perfect imprint in red of his teeth embedded in the muscle of Derek’s shoulder._ **

****

**_Derek nuzzles his temple, trailing open-mouthed kisses down the side of his face.  “Wolves can scar.. if they allow it.  Most of the time it’s instinctive and our bodies just heal automatically, but I can control it if I want.  I just have to concentrate and if I leave it there for long enough.. I’ll carry your mark Stiles.. I want to.  Want everyone to know that I’m yours.”_ **

****

**_Derek cups his face in both of his hands, tilting his head slightly and murmurs against his lips.  “I’ll carry it for as long as I live.”_ **

****

**_It starts gentle before quickly escalating into hot and hard, the shared desperation he feels has Stiles whimpering at the now familiar heat that burns through his body.. the need is as strong as ever like it’s never been sated multiple times already.  Derek’s hands slide over his skin, strong and warm, clutching at his back before gripping his ass and giving it a squeeze._ **

****

**_His head spins momentarily as he’s lifted into his mate’s arms.  Can feel the hot hard length of Derek’s cock press against his and whimpers as his legs instinctively tighten around Derek’s waist.  He shivers and shakes in the older man’s arms with exhaustion as much as desire, closes his eyes and buries his face into Derek’s throat._ **

****

**_The next thing he knows Derek’s laying him back down on their bed, the room once more cloaked in darkness.  His mate is wrapped up around him, his mouth wet and warm as he licks over Stiles’ claiming bite.  It makes him squirm restlessly even as it eases the bruising ache._ **

****

**_“Ssshhhh… sshhh..”  Derek hushes him as he drapes a heavy thigh over his legs and hauls him in close.  Arms wrapping around him securely.  Hands finding his and fingers tangling loosely.  “Go to sleep baby.”_ **

****

**_“But..”  Stiles rocks his ass back into the heavy weight of Derek’s throbbing cock even though he can’t keep his eyes open any longer._ **

****

**_“It’ll keep.. sshhh.. sleep now.”  Stiles can feel the gentle vibration of Derek’s sub-vocal rumbles of contentment go through his body.  It’s so soothing and as he starts to drift off, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to go to sleep again without the feel of his mate beside him._ **

****

 

Eyes blinking sleepily Stiles snuffles into his pillow as he reaches out across the tangled sheets.  Smoothing his hand over the empty mattress next to him, Stiles can feel the sheets retain a hint of warmth, so Derek’s not long left their bed.  He lifts his head slightly to see the door to the bathroom is closed when he hears the shower start running.

 

He doesn’t question the relief that washes over him.. it’s all new this whole ‘mates and being in love’ thing and if he gets a few anxious moments where doubts he can’t even verbalize try to insinuate their way into his head.. well it’s to be expected right?  When a man like that finds something in you to.. to like, love even, and he’s more than you’ve ever dared dream of.. Stiles bites his lip trying to push away the voice at the back of his head that can’t quite believe this is real.

 

The hard anxious knot that had formed low in his belly fades away at the sound of rushing water only to be replaced by gurgling rumbles of hunger.

 

Stretching until he hears his joints pop, Stiles moans in relief as he relaxes and all the tension just falls away.  He feels deliciously well used.  Rolling onto his side, letting the sheets tangle around his bare legs he looks towards the bathroom door. 

 

He considers joining his mate in the shower.  Derek would be all slick and soapy.. and now that he’d seen **_ALL_** of his yummy hotness, the visual that his very vivid imagination was providing was positively droolworthy.   Rivulets of water streaming over muscled flesh, soap bubbles sliding over every inch of bare skin.. Stiles licks his lips wanting nothing more than to devour his mate.  Bite and nip at his flesh, suck and lick everywhere.  Tasting him.    

 

Stiles’ cock lies slowly thickening against his belly.  When his stomach rumbles again he’s pretty sure he can feel the vibration through his dick and it's kinda weird and unsettling.  His belly is hollowed out with hunger, the pangs strong and insistent, demanding immediate action.  Having a sex life is **_hard_** work, pun definitely intended.  His body feels like it’s being pulled in opposite directions by two distinctly different types of hunger.  Shower or kitchen. 

 

Stroking his length in apology, Stiles groans softly.  There’s no way.. he needs to eat, keep up his stamina.  Apart from hunger though, he feels good.. really good.  He pushes the sheets down and is kinda surprised and not all at the same time.

 

“Huh..”  Stiles looks down the length of his body and can see that the marks and bruises he’d seen last night in the mirror have disappeared.  Not the claiming bite though and he’s relieved because he can feel that mark like a throbbing pulse through to his very soul.  He can only speculate that the bond between he and Derek has given him some sort of advanced healing ability which is way cool.. as long as he doesn’t start humping furniture or sniffing butts and crotches he’s good. 

 

Sighing he rolls off the bed and looks around for his clothes before remembering they had been literally torn off him the previous day.  Grabbing a clean blue t-shirt and a pair of Derek’s boxers from the tall dresser he quickly pulls them on before heading downstairs. 

 

The loft is quiet as he makes his way down the spiral staircase.  He smiles at the memory of the previous evening when hunger had finally driven them from their bed to scrounge what little food had been left in the kitchen after Derek’s pack had ransacked it. 

 

They’d been like little kids, laughing and chasing each other down the stairs into the open space until Derek had caught him, sweeping him up and throwing him over his shoulder.  He’d never thought in a million years he would ever hear his Alpha laugh and smile so freely.. it made his chest feel tight in the best of ways.  That Derek couldn’t stop touching him was too stimulating and overwhelming for words.. a hand at the small of his back, their shoulders bumping as they made toasted ham and cheese sandwiches side by side, a nuzzle at his nape.. a kiss that had drained all the strength out of his limbs and left him trembling.

 

How had this become his life?  In a couple of days he’d gone from being a single virgin with absolutely no prospects of that status changing anytime soon to becoming the well-satisfied mate of an Alpha werewolf.  

 

Shaking his head in disbelief he flicks the switch on the coffee-machine, opens the food pantry and stretching Stiles sticks his hand right to the back of the top shelf where he’d stashed a couple of boxes of strawberry pop-tarts a while back and.. YES they were still there.  

 

Gleefully he pulls them down, semi-aware that he’s kinda buzzing right now.  Heart rate slightly elevated, blood pumping hard through his veins.  Who knew that pop-tart cravings could have that kinda effect?

 

Ripping off the tea bags he’d duct taped to the boxes Stiles quickly threw them into the garbage, wrinkling his nose at the pungent scent of the green tea that Lydia used when she was ‘cleansing’ and that nobody else could stand.  He opened the box and inhaled.  The bags had ensured the rest of the pack hadn’t scented out this sugarlicious manna from heaven.  

 

Shifting restlessly from one foot to the other he devours two while he waits for his caffeine fix.  Though maybe he doesn’t really need it.. he’s kinda wired, then again he has just mated with the wolf of his dreams.. over and over again.  Shrugging off the antsy feeling that itches under his skin, he rocks his hips against the kitchen bench as he waits for the machine to finish, enjoying the pressure against his dick which is twitching like mad in his boxers.  Maybe he would go back up and join Derek in the shower.

 

Pouring two cups of coffee, Stiles knows that Derek likes his with extra cream and sugar while he’d grown up with Police Department brew, black and bitter, that he’d managed to sneak when his ADHD-savvy Dad wasn’t looking.  Sipping the hot liquid, he feels it slide down his centre until it reaches his belly.  Warmth spreading throughout his body.  He waits for it to subside.  It doesn’t.

 

It spreads.

 

Heat crashes through him.  His body thrumming with excitement, a tension that’s building and building until he feels like.. like.. holy crap.. holy crap.. he’s being thrust into the heart of the sun.  His veins are on fire, his blood pumping through his body like lava.  Sweat running down his body dripping onto the floor.  His groin is a boiling cauldron of need.

 

A warm glow of contentment washes over him and his legs go so fucking weak that he clutches at the kitchen counter to stop himself from falling to his knees.  His cock is a heavy weight trapped in the fabric of his borrowed boxers, the exposed head of his circumcised dick is so fucking sensitive the slightest friction between cotton and skin makes him want to scream.

 

What the fucking hell was that?  Stiles sways back and forth, every part of him is tingling.  Every nerve ending firing with sensation almost to the point of pain.

 

He jumps startled when the building’s old plumbing system decides to make a weird shrieking noise before it thunk-thunks to a stop.  Stiles’ hair is standing on end, because it always sounds so human even though he knows it’s not.  The first time he’d heard it he’d freaked, but he’s been here often enough now to know that the water pressure to the upper level bathroom is hap-hazard and noisy at best.  Especially when it’s being turned on or off.

 

Eyes narrowing thoughtfully, Stiles shuffles his legs apart to give his throbbing dick some room.  He picks up his mug and sips the bitter liquid trying to calm himself.  Wait until that wolf gets down here after his little shower of self-love.. he’s gonna feed him his aching cock for starting without him and getting him revved up like this.  Yeah, that sounds like a plan.. because as good as those feelings and sensations were of Derek coming, the need to have Derek sucking on his dick so he could actually physically have an orgasm and not just the ball-aching sensation of having one without the payoff.. the jackpot.. the happy ending was sweet agony.

 

Nibbling on the corner of his third pop-tart and savouring the sweetness as he plots revenge, Stiles hears a loud howl and the slam of a door overhead.  With the pop tart hanging out of his mouth he lifts his eyes to the ceiling.  The ringing clatter of footsteps on the iron staircase barely begins before it abruptly stops and he can hear a thud as something lands heavily on the floor.. then the slap of barefeet against the polished concrete. 

 

“STILES..  STILES..”  Derek’s voice comes from the open area of the loft and it sounds frantic.. desperate.  Moving to the open doorway of the kitchen he can see Derek at the heavy metal entrance door to the loft, flipping back the locks and dragging the door open. 

 

Stiles’ hand shakes and he curses softly as the hot coffee slops onto his fingers and he quickly puts it down on the kitchen bench before he causes himself anymore damage and grabs the pop tart from between his lips with his free hand.  Derek’s naked, a bath towel strewn in the middle of the floor.  He has to stop him, not only because he’s naked and dripping wet, but he’s sporting fangs and burning Alpha red eyes.

 

“Derek.. Derek.. DEREK.”   Stiles watches in disbelief as Derek nearly runs out the open door before stopping in his tracks like he’s been shot.  Spinning on his heel Derek looks across the room at him and Stiles can see every expression on his wolf’s face from the initial fear to relief before his eyes sear over him like a flame and his expression is one of raw lust.  It’s so fierce that as his mate starts to stride towards him Stiles’ hand unconsciously releases the pop-tart and it falls to the floor.

 

Derek is a charging bull straight out of the gates of restraint, so big and so purposefully bearing down on him that Stiles can feel he’s shivering all over in reaction.  Derek’s nostrils flare beneath eyes wild with emotion and his chest heaves, sucking air in hard and fast, beads of water rolling down the muscled planes.  The sounds his mate is making, so loud and rumbling fill the loft.. echoing into all the spaces.

 

Derek sweeps him up into his arms and crushes him to the wall.  His hands clutching at him tightly and his mouth a fiery brand kissing him so desperately, so fiercely that Stiles can only cling to him weakly and open his mouth wider letting him in.  His mate’s fangs nick his tongue and he can taste the powerful flavour of his own blood in his mouth, but such is the swirling maelstrom of emotion they are caught in it only tastes sweet. 

 

Stiles’ cock is hard and throbbing in his borrowed boxers, pre-come dribbling from the tip and he can feel it sliding down the length.  Oh God.. he wants to come so bad.. it’s like all the other times never happened.  This urgency.. this burning need.. feels like his groin is on fire.

 

“Thought you’d gone..”  Derek moans against his mouth as his hips surge powerfully, his cock.. so big and hot pushing against him seeking entry.  “Thought I’d driven you away.. with how much..”

 

Stiles tries to concentrate on what his mate is saying, which is nearly impossible when Derek lifts his legs up to wrap around his hips and Stiles can feel their cocks rubbing together so frenziedly he’s sure he can feel sparks.  He tilts his head back dragging his lips away from his mate’s.

 

“How much what?”  Stiles manages to grind out.

 

“God Stiles.. not now.”  Derek growls heatedly, bucking his hips up so forcefully that Stiles gasps aloud.

 

“How much what?”  He repeats, smirking as Derek makes a very loud and pointed resigned sigh.

 

“With how much I want you.. it’s never enough.. can’t get enough of you..  When I woke up this morning I wanted.. God I wanted...” 

 

“What?  What did you want?”  Stiles asks breathlessly, feeling his groin tighten almost painfully in anticipation.  Derek’s face is a picture of stark unrelenting need.  His mouth twists into a harsh smile.

 

“I wanted to fuck you so bad.. wanted to push my cock into your tight little ass while you were sleeping..”  He sucks in a shaky breath as Stiles can only look at him wide-eyed and so hot for it his insides are twisting into knots.  “Wanted you to wake up with me fucking you into the mattress.”

 

“Yeah.. yeah you can do that anytime you want.”  His fingers dig into Derek’s shoulders as he grinds against his wolf’s abs.  Presses his lips to Derek’s and whispers hotly.  “Any fucking time.” 

 

Derek groans as though in extreme pain.  “Jesus.. Stiles.. I knew you were tired and sore that’s why I hit the shower.. tried to take the edge off.”  He laughs mockingly and Stiles can tell it’s directed at himself. 

 

“Just made it worse.”  He flexes his hips and grinds his cock against Stiles’ pelvis harder.

 

Stiles moans softly.  He swipes his tongue over Derek’s chin before giving it a little nip and Derek growls.  Stiles whispers against the stubbled skin.

 

“How come you didn’t know I was here?  Couldn’t you hear me or.. or scent me?”  Derek trembles against him and tilts his head to one side exposing his throat and letting Stiles nip and lave along his strong jawline.  With one hand he grabs Stiles’ wrist and draws his hand to his chest placing it palm flat above his heart.

 

“I thought you’d gone and..”  His eyes flutter closed as red flushes over his cheekbones.  “I couldn’t hear anything but this..”

 

Stiles can feel Derek’s heart crashing against his ribcage from where his hand rests, it’ so strong and hard he can see his hand literally vibrate with its power.  The blood must be thundering through his veins.

 

“I lost control.”  Derek admits ruefully.  White even teeth capturing his lower lip for one moment.  “It’s like all my senses deserted me.. all I could think about was getting you back..”

 

Stiles’ head is spinning.  That Derek would lose his control like that.. unable to use his wolf-born abilities in his frenzy was so intoxicating he felt like he was drunk with it.  The proof that he’s not alone with these wild, crazy feelings makes him melt even as he realises that it’s going to take a lot of work and reassurance until Derek feels secure in him.. in them. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.. I love you Derek.”  He presses kisses over his mate’s face.. sweet gentle ones on his cheeks and forehead even over his eyes, feeling the long sweep of Derek’s lashes tickle his lips.   His wolf starts to rumble, low and continuous.  “And as awesome as I am.. even I would have trouble pulling a Houdini and doing the ‘empty locked room’ routine.” 

 

Derek ducks his head, cheeks burning.  “Told you.. when it comes to you I lose all reason, it didn’t even occur to me that you couldn’t have bolted the door behind you.. you were just gone.”

 

Stiles slides his fingers into Derek’s still wet hair.. tugging until Derek lifts his eyes to meet his.  “I love that you do.. because I feel the same.”

 

“I love you.”  Derek says and it’s almost shyly hesitant and Stiles feels his heart swell.. it never gets old, he’ll never hear those words enough from this man.

 

“Well I’m glad to hear that, I’d hate to waste a bullet.”  Stiles goes stiff in his mate’s arms at the sound of that familiar voice.  Familiar yet strained, it’s jagged and razor sharp.  Derek’s eyes are big and round as they meet his in sheer panic.  Tilting his head to one side, Stiles peers over Derek’s shoulder.

 

Oh boy.  

 

His Dad, still in uniform, with his hand tight around the grip of his thankfully still holstered gun is standing on the top steps at the entrance to the loft.  The door open behind him.

 

“Uhhh.. hi Dad.”  Stiles chokes out as his Dad’s blue eyes spark furiously at him.  Derek eases his legs down, letting him gently slide down his body so that his feet are on the floor.  When he sways for one nauseating moment, large warm hands steady him.  He flicks his eyes to the pale haunted ones that look back at him filled with misery, regret and fulfilled expectation.  His stomach churns. 

 

Derek’s always known.. fuck everyone knows how Stiles is about his Dad.  He’s never been shy or embarrassed about how much his Dad means to him and his wolf.. his beautiful wolf carries the ravaging marks of grief on his face as though this is what he’d expected.  It guts him, carving his heart into pieces knowing that in Derek’s mind whether it was an hour, a day, a weekend, a week or a month together that eventually at some point it would end.. they would come to an end because Stiles loves his Dad.  Loves his Dad more than him.  

 

“Don’t.. just don’t.”  His Dad growls out as fiercely as any werewolf that Stiles has ever heard and he can’t help but flinch at the bitter edge.  Derek turns on a sharp growl and Stiles realises that his mate is standing in front of him.. protecting him and he places his hand on the triskelion trying to comfort and soothe at the same time.  It feels warm and silky against his skin and he can feel Derek lean back into his touch. 

 

His wolf isn’t shy in his nudity, he’s comfortable in his skin and Stiles can sense there is no awkwardness or embarrassment on Derek’s part as he stands his ground, defending him.  His focus is purely on his Dad and the tension Stiles can feel under his hand ratchets up another couple of levels when his Dad pulls out his cuffs.  No.. hell no.

 

“What are you going to do with those?”  Stiles asks, not even recognising his own voice it’s that hoarse.

 

Piercing blue eyes meet his, the underlying fury enough to nearly knock him off his feet.  Normally that level of controlled anger would have Stiles squirming and ducking, trying to get away from his Dad’s penetrating stare but not today.

 

“What do you think Stiles?  You’re 17 and he’s.. he’s what 25.. 26?”  His Dad moves to the next step down, the cuffs swing from his fingers, the metal glinting.

 

“24.”  Derek says evenly.  “I take full responsibility.”

 

“Damn right you do.”  The older man snarls angrily.

 

Stiles neatly steps around Derek even as his mate gives him a hard look when he moves to stand beside him.  Shoulders brushing against each other, his expression softens when Stiles blindly searches and finds his hand clutching it tightly entwining his fingers with his wolf’s.

 

“I’m 17 now and in 6 weeks I’ll be 18 and I’ll choose him then too.”  Stiles can feel Derek’s body jerk as he speaks and his hand tightens almost painfully around his only to release slightly when Stiles rubs his thumb over his knuckles in a soothing caress. 

 

He meets his father’s stare with an unwavering calmness that kinda shocks him, not shying away from the disapproval he sees so clearly on his Dad’s face nor trying to provoke him with angry, bitter words.  Blue eyes drop to where their hands are clasped between them.

 

“Don’t do this Dad.. please.”  Stiles pleads.  “You’ll always be my Dad and I’ll always love you.. but I’ll choose him everytime.”

 

Derek makes a little strangled noise at his side before he goes so still that Stiles can’t even discern him breathing.  His Dad doesn’t move either, not for the longest time, then his face relaxes the harsh lines disappearing and the man he knows as his Dad and not just the Sheriff is back.  He palms his face and rubs at his eyes wearily.

 

“We need to have a talk..”  His Dad begins, dropping his hand away.  Stiles notices it comes to rest on the grip of his gun.  So.. not out of the woods yet.

 

“I’ve been wanting to have an honest conversation with you for a while now..”  His Dad huffs out a tired bitter laugh and Stiles can feel his spine straighten and his shoulders tense up.  “Don’t laugh when I’m coming out to you.”

 

That just makes his Dad chuckle even harder.  Stiles frowns.. he didn’t think his Dad would be such a jerk about it and he glares fiercely at the man who fathered him even as his heart fragments in his chest. 

 

“Stiles you’ve lied to me so many times over the past 18 months I don’t think you even know how to be honest or truthful anymore.”  His Dad’s gone majorly serious, thin-lipped and pinch-eyed.  “I think I’ve known for a while where your preferences lie and I don’t care if you like boys or girls.. what I do care about is you getting involved with a werewolf.”  He shoots a fierce look at Derek, pure annoyance in his tone.  “A 24 year old werewolf at that who should know about the laws of consent in this state.”

 

Stiles feels like he’s underwater.. his pulse is thundering in his ears, a bass beat that drowns out all sound.  He grips Derek’s hand like it’s a lifeline.. a lifeline to reality because there is no way his Dad just said the ‘W’ word out loud.

 

“Wha.. what?”  His voice is thin and reedy as he tries to choke out a laugh.  “Are you feeling all right Dad because that was..”

 

“Stop it.. don’t bother.  I know all of it Stiles.. werewolves, hunters, kanimas.. everything.”

 

Stiles’ head is spinning, he feels so out of control and he’s vaguely aware of Derek saying his name over and over, demanding his attention but he can’t focus.  His Dad knows.. his Dad knows.. oh God, he’s gonna throw up.

 

“Derek get him some water please.”  His Dad orders as he crouches down beside him.. and how did that happen?  Why is he sitting on the floor with Derek’s arm behind his back propping him up?  Stiles can feel his mate start to move.

 

“And Derek..”

 

“Yes sir?” 

 

“Put some pants on.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff is making his displeasure known and Stiles can't be sure if it's because he's been caught out with his ass nearly hanging out with his werewolf mate or the lies and evasions he's been forced to tell since a rogue werewolf bit his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but this chapter and the one to follow are heavier on dialogue than what I'm used to writing so it's been a bit of a struggle. I've also changed some events slightly from canon. In this instance when the darach's sacrifices are mentioned, the Warriors are the first to be attacked and not the Virgins.
> 
> I would also like to bring to your attention one of our fandom's artists, Cofie, who's hit a rough patch lately in RL. She's done some brilliant illustration work for a number of fics and commissions and also writes and illustrates a wonderful Sterek Masterpost WIP called "Wireless Connection" with Android Stiles and Android Mechanic Derek. She has released a book on LULU of her Sterek artwork and I've gained an appreciation for Gladiator Derek and Necromancer Stiles because of it. I ordered my copy express delivery and from time of order placement to receiving it, it was not even a week and I'm on the other side of the world.  
> Please check out her work on: http://littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks again to all those who have commented and give kudos, it is very appreciated.

The glass of water that Derek holds to Stiles’ mouth bangs into his sensitive front teeth making him wince.  Derek murmurs an apology, but Stiles shakes his head.  It’s not his mate’s fault, he’s not the one shaking so hard that it feels like something’s going to rattle loose inside him.

 

His Dad knows.

 

His Dad knows everything.  Fuck.

 

Okay how much is everything he wonders, flicking his eyes up to where his Dad is standing stiffly next to the couch that he and Derek are sitting on.  The big, strong hand that used to hold his when he was little, helping and guiding him in his first steps still rests on the grip of his holstered gun. 

 

In his tan uniform, his Dad’s face is stark and pale in contrast with splotches of mottled colour high on his cheeks.  Either side of his thin-lipped mouth are deep grooves and there’s a tightness around his eyes that makes him look years older.  Stiles can feel an ache in his chest at the sight.

 

He’s still pissed.  It’s all too visible in his expression, burning hotly, and Stiles can feel relief wash over him.  Relief in that he can deal with this type of anger, he doesn’t like being on the receiving end of it, but at least it’s not the dangerous arctic chill he’d seen before when he first peeked over his mate’s broad shoulder.  The look in his Dad’s blue eyes then had threatened to snap freeze Derek where he stood through sheer force of will.

 

“Thanks.”  Stiles says as he puts a shaky hand on Derek’s and gently pushes the glass away.  Derek’s almost sitting on top of him, their thighs pressed against each other tight and his shoulder rests against Derek’s chest, his mate’s arm wrapped around his back holding him close.  It’s supportive not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well and he leans just a fraction more into his wolf, welcoming the feel of strong fingers curving around his hip as they flex for an instant before gripping harder.  It’s a sweet pain.

 

It doesn’t escape Stiles’ notice that Derek’s placed himself once more between he and his father and if he’s noticed it.. well he’s pretty sure his Dad has too going by the way his fingers tap an irritated rhythm against his gun holster.  The protective mate instincts that Deaton spoke about so very apparent in the way that Derek’s eyes had flashed ruby red as he deposited Stiles onto the couch and growled “Don’t move”, which he thinks was more for his Dad’s benefit than his own, before disappearing for mere seconds to grab dirty sweatpants and a t-shirt from the laundry room rather than go upstairs to get clean ones.  

 

Derek watches his Dad intently, body tensed, as though waiting for him to even dare to try and take Stiles away.. watches him as a potential threat.  Yep.. his Dad’s noticed going by the fierce glare he directs at Derek or maybe that one’s for him as he sees his Dad’s nose twitch and his nostrils flare drawing in a deep breath before he pulls a squicky face and.. oh dear God.. he can smell him.  No.. no he can’t smell him.. no way.  No way.  He can’t.. can he?  Fuck.  His.  Life.

 

Great.  Just great.  How was your weekend Stiles?  Fan-fucking-tastic.  Got caught with my underage ass practically hanging out, while grinding with my naked older werewolf mate by my Sheriff Dad who turned a rather nasty shade of puce when he got a big old whiff of ‘Eau de Stilesgotsome’.. a sassy pungent little fragrance of sweat, jizz, lube, saliva and even more jizz. 

 

Breathe.. just breathe he tells himself.  It takes everything in him to force the rising panic attack back down.

 

Shifting restlessly he can only wonder how it’s come to this.  How is it that he’s sitting here next to his mate worried that his Dad might hear the squelch of what feels like the start of a fuck-tonne of fluid oozing out of his ass from the most epic 48 hours of his life.  There’s enough that it makes his butt cheeks slip and slide as he moves with only the thin.. very thin protection of his borrowed cotton boxers between him and staining the couch’s upholstery. 

 

Right at this very moment.. he’d rather face off against a kanima.

 

It’s not until Derek puts a hand on his knee that he realises his leg’s been bouncing up and down in a continuous jerky motion.  He sucks in a deep breath and lets the weight of his mate’s hand still the twitch and he flicks a grateful glance up to those beautiful mesmerising eyes, that glitter brightly with blue, brown and gold flecks and watch him with a warmth and concern that calms the rapid-fire beat of his heart to a more manageable level.  Enough that it’s merely rattling against his ribcage rather than feeling like it’s about to punch its way out.

 

Drawing in a deep breath Stiles can’t drag his eyes away from that almost inhumanly beautiful face, doesn’t care that his own must reveal more than what he would really want his Dad to see in him.  He simply can’t help it and he smiles.  God he loves him.. loves his wolf with every fibre of his being and he can see the light in his mate’s eyes that surely must be reflected in his own and he knows Derek’s with him whatever comes.. he’s with him and that makes everything alright.

 

It’s staggering how the anxiety lessens with that knowledge, not completely gone.. because really he’s starting to feel like the meat in an Alpha sandwich.  His Dad may not be a werewolf, but he sure as hell has the attitude of one of the apex predators in that food chain.  He’ll just have to do what every cornered son does when confronted with a mega-pissed off father.. pretend it’s not happening and bluff his way through and just hope the dried come pulling tautly on his skin and pubes doesn’t distract him too much and that it’s all over before he’s sitting in a puddle the size of a lake from all the leaking juices coming out of his ass.  

 

It’s not much of a plan, but it’s all he’s got.

 

“Dad.. how..?”  Stiles begins to ask before pausing as all the questions that are skittering around inside his head demand immediate answers.  He coughs slightly, clearing his throat, literally not knowing where to begin and can only look up at his Dad almost helplessly and it’s really disturbing because when has he ever been helpless with words and questions. 

 

Was this how Derek had felt.. not being able to use his words from feeling too much when they first met?  It sucks and a sudden rush of sympathy surges through him for the other man because he understands him so much better now.  Understands that rather than being the unfeeling stalker wolf full of aggression he’d believed at first.. Derek’s simply a man who feels all too much. 

 

“If you’re asking how did I know you weren’t at the McCall’s.. Roy was cut up pretty bad by a junkie out at Hellsgate last night, he needed stitches and surgery on his hand and when I checked in on him at the hospital..”  His Dad sounds harsh, but he can tell this at least is not directed at him thankfully.

 

He grimaces at the mention of the seedy lower east side, the bane of his Dad’s policing career in Beacon Hills and the fodder for many of Stiles’ worst nightmares, that often end with him waking up slick with cold sweat and a heaving stomach when he knows his Dad’s working in that area.  It’s a dangerous patch of mostly abandoned industrial warehouses and rail lines with a few dingy bars, sex shops and strip clubs that run parallel to Hillsgate Street or Hellsgate as the locals and the PD call it, where drugs and prostitution are rife. 

 

Refocusing, Stiles nods his head in understanding finishing his Dad's sentence.  “..Melissa was on duty.”

 

He’s guessing once his Dad found out he wasn’t at the McCall’s he put the hard word on Scott as to his whereabouts and much as he knows Scott would try to hold out he doubts there’s a person alive who could resist and not tell Sheriff John Stilinski exactly what he wants to know.  He’s also pretty sure that his phone, wherever it is, will have an ever increasing number of frantic warning texts and missed calls from his best friend. 

 

He re-examines his Dad more closely and sees the lines of strain that are etched into the corners of his eyes.  That they aren’t all due to him isn’t much comfort really. 

 

His Dad looks on all his Deputies as being part of one big family and if one gets hurt they all feel the pain.. no one more so than his Dad, he suffers right alongside his officers.  Stiles feels a twinge in his belly.. he knows all of them down at the station.. knows Roy and his family and he wonders how they’re coping with their husband and father being hurt on duty.. probably about as well as he would if it was his Dad he guesses, which is so **_not_** well at all.

 

“How is he?”  For the first time since he got there his Dad looks at him with something like approval.  Not smiling or anything, just less.. taut.

 

“He’ll need some therapy, but the surgery on his tendon was a success.”  His Dad sweeps his hand over his face before rubbing it over the back of his neck tiredly.  Odds are he probably hasn’t slept for 24 hours or more.

 

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief both at the good news and that his Dad’s using his gun hand to rub the tension out of his neck.  He can feel Derek’s hand on his hip stroke soothingly through the cotton of his boxers and he’s suddenly aware that his wolf had been just as tense listening to his Dad as he was, only just relaxing now.  There’s a look on Derek’s face.. it’s sorta familiar, but he can’t quite decipher it, his mate is so focused on his Dad that he’s seemingly unaware of Stiles’ scrutiny. 

 

It’s not until the little furrows appear at the bridge of his mate’s nose that he realises that this is how Derek looks at the members of his pack and at Stiles himself.. it’s the way his Alpha looks at those closest to him, like it’s a puzzle as to why they mean so much to him.  It’s all protectiveness and concern and the very real need to throw himself between whatever may harm his pack mate and take the brunt of it.  It’s his Dad that he’s giving that look to and if Stiles hadn’t already been madly, wildly in love with him.. this would’ve done him in for sure. 

 

He puts his hand on Derek’s cotton-clad thigh and squeezes lightly and lets his weight rest fully against his mate’s side feeling his strength and warmth, soaking it up until it feels like it's been absorbed into his very cells.  Derek starts to rumble softly from deep in his chest ignoring his Dad’s penetrating stare.

 

“If you’re asking about how I know everything else..”  He sits down heavily on the solid coffee table opposite them, hitching his uniform pants slightly at his knees. 

 

“I’ve been a cop for a long time and I’ve seen a lot of things.. weird things out on the street.. suspects who disappear down dead end alleyways, others that crawl up the side of a building with no hand holds.. ones that get up after 6 bullets centre mass with no vest and still take down 3 cops..”

 

Stiles is vaguely aware of Derek growling furiously beside him as his breathing stutters when he hears those close calls his Dad’s had with the supernatural.. he can’t even begin to imagine what he came in contact with.. although one does sound suspiciously ‘were’-like.  The familiar blue eyes darken at the memories and Stiles swallows hard at the sight.  This is what he’d tried to protect his Dad from.. little had he known it was all too late. 

 

He’s torn between overwhelming feelings of gratitude, guilt and anger.  Gratitude that his Dad came to no harm and guilt because he’s been out there facing these things all this time and Stiles had information that could’ve helped if he’d only shared.. it makes him feel ill.  Keeping secrets didn’t feel so very smart now and his rage sits hypocritically heavy and bubbling inside his chest that his Dad hadn’t entrusted him with his own secrets and he wonders if it would’ve made a difference anyway.

 

“Dad..”  He begins harshly, watching as the man he knows as fearless shakes his head slightly as though trying to rid it of one too many terrifying images lurking there.  His Dad wipes his hands down his uniform pants once, twice and then a third time like his palms had suddenly become coated in a cold sweat.. a clammy sensation Stiles was all too familiar with and the fury boiling away inside him is reduced to nothing, his mouth feels suddenly dry and he can’t think of a thing to say.

 

“If you think I’ve seen things it’s nothing compared to Melissa.. how she goes back I don’t know, working in that place.”  His Dad says gruffly, hands gripping his knees.. knuckles white.

 

“In the ER she’s had patients that have been called and given a time of death.. yet they’ve gotten up and walked away like it was nothing to die and come back like that or the ones that frightened her the most.. sucking down blood bags like it was cherry Kool-aid.”  Derek growls fiercely at hearing that Melissa had been frightened and Stiles can feel his own gut clench tight at the thought of something so.. so **_other_** coming so close to the woman he looks at as a second mom. 

 

Leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees his Dad clasps his hands, threads his fingers together like a cradle watching as they rock slightly, back and forth, to some inner beat only he can hear.

 

“Stubborn.”  He mutters under his breath and there’s the faintest quirk of his lips as his face softens and Stiles is pretty sure his Dad isn’t talking about anyone in this room right at that moment.  He struggles not to let the corners of his mouth twitch upward, obviously not too successfully when his Dad frowns and fixes a humourless gaze upon him once more.

 

“We tried to explain them away.”  He sighs heavily before saying resignedly.  “God did we try.. but, sometimes you just can’t.  There is no explanation.”

 

With that he shifts his gaze then to look at Derek.. more than look, to scrutinise every inch of him as if he could discern the wolf within and pull him apart and find out what makes him tick. 

 

Stiles starts to move forward, can feel his lips peel back to bare his teeth, it’s an uncontrollable urge to draw his Dad’s focus away from his mate.. to protect him whether it’s physically or emotionally it didn’t matter.  Nothing was going to hurt his wolf.. not even his own blood.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek says softly, drawing him back into his partial embrace and letting the father of his mate examine him more thoroughly than Stiles thinks anyone’s ever looked at Derek before.. except for maybe himself. 

 

His Dad watches their interaction and a strange look crosses his face.. one that Stiles can’t interpret for the life of him and he knows them all.  If pressed he’d call it recognition, but of what he’s not sure.  Eventually his Dad waves his hand back and forth between them. 

 

“Do you have to sit so close like that?”  He grumbles snarkily, but without much heat.

 

“Yes.”  Stiles grins up at his mate in approval as they unanimously speak together, his Dad snorts before continuing.

 

“We started to notice things.. as parents we saw it that you weren’t yourselves.  Quieter.. moodier.. disturbed sleeping patterns.. grades slipping.. disappearing at odd times.. at first we thought it was drugs.”

 

Stiles can only gape open-mouthed at his Dad and the knowledge that he’d not been as smooth as he’d thought when around the older man.  God he’d been so dumb.. the skills that he valued in himself.. seeing patterns, observing others and his surrounds instinctively, intuitive reasoning and deduction they were all ones that he’d inherited.  Inherited them from somebody who had been using them for longer and was better at it too.

 

“It seemed whenever I turned around there you were.  You and Scott.. and you Derek, all involved in.. **_events_** more often than not.  The only other common denominator was the Argents.. new in town, close ties to you and Scott through Allison.  It wasn’t until we spoke to Chris Argent that things started to make sense.”  Stiles can feel every muscle in both his and Derek’s bodies go rigid with tension. 

 

There’s a note in his Dad’s voice when he says Chris’ name.. like he’s torn and Stiles kinda gets that because he is as well when he thinks about the hunter, he thinks he could be a nice guy but there’s a ruthlessness in the way he talks.. even the way he carries himself that is downright scary and if it came to the crunch he just doesn’t know which way Chris Argent would jump.  

 

“He told us everything.. said we deserved to know.  That might have been part of it, but I think he was more hoping to get a sympathetic cop on his side that might turn a blind eye to some of the crap that was going on.. crap that he and his psycho father were involved in.”  His Dad’s face goes stony-cold and his voice is grim.  “I think he realised pretty damn quick that wasn’t going to happen on my watch.”

 

“How I let him talk me out of confronting you I’ll never know.. said that I would be a fool to think you would ever stay out of it not while Scott needed you, even if I sent you away you would just bury your secrets even deeper because once you know about the supernatural there’s no.. unknowing.” 

 

Stiles feels frozen.  His body can’t move, but his brain is working furiously, putting pieces together.. making connections.  It all makes sense now, his Dad asking him out of the blue all those months ago if he wanted to have a break from Beacon Hills.. go and stay with his Aunt in Maine.  He’d forcefully rejected it and unequivocally let him know that wasn’t happening any time soon, but now he gets it.. gets that his Dad had been trying to offer him an out and if he’d even so much as twitched in interest he would’ve found himself on a plane being shipped out across the country before he could blink.

 

Stiles can feel Derek relax slightly and he knows it’s because there’s been no mention of Kate.  His wolf is still sensitive on that subject, it’s bad enough in Derek’s eyes that **_he’s_** pieced it together let alone anyone else.

 

“And you believed him.. just like that?  Even after witnessing the weird stuff yourself I would still have thought you'd have doubts.”  Stiles asks almost incredulously because to be honest if he hadn’t lived the supernatural bullshit that had gone on he certainly wouldn’t have.  Would’ve laughed and called it crazy.  Look who’s laughing now.

 

“I didn’t want to.. but, he was pretty convincing.  Told us what to look for when it came to Scott and his changes.  Melissa confirmed a few things.. never seen her so angry and disappointed all at the same time.  It took a long time before she could even look Scott in the eye knowing he’d lied to her like that and I’d hoped..”  His Dad pauses and Stiles can feel his belly go tight and wishes he could go back in time and undo it all.. all the lies and deception.  Wishes he’d been brave enough to give his Dad the truth no matter how loudly Jack Nicholson’s voice in the back of his head had been yelling at him that he couldn’t handle it and he’d known even back then that Jack hadn’t been talking about his Dad.

 

“Anyway after Lydia was attacked.. Natalie Martin came to the station to talk to me.. asking me for help she was afraid of what was happening to her daughter and I didn’t know what to tell her except for the truth.  She was the one who suggested we meet the rest of the pack parents.”  He sounds so matter of fact about it all that Stiles is seriously wondering if he’s somehow stepped into another dimension, an alternate world where this confrontation with his Dad that he’d been worrying about for the longest time now is happening.   It’s actually happening and it’s not anything like he’d imagined.  It’s strangely calm.. almost like they’re having a friendly catch up between father and son rather than revealing each other’s long held secrets.

 

Stiles can feel his eyes go wide as he listens to his Dad talk about meeting the Reyes who were struggling with the concept of the supernatural, but trying so hard to understand even as they were grateful that their daughter’s epilepsy had disappeared.   

 

That his Dad’s spoken to Boyd’s Mom is hard to comprehend and he winces remembering the one time he’d met her when he’d had to pick Boyd up from his house.  The beta had tried to introduce him to his Mom who’d sat in the family room.. her lifeless eyes had looked so disinterestedly at him before turning away without saying a word and watching the tv screen once more.  The tv that wasn’t switched on.  Boyd had simply kissed the top of her head, his face expressionless as she flinched away before walking out of the room, not even looking to see if Stiles was following.  He’d not said another word for the rest of the night, not even at the pack meeting.

 

“Vernon’s Mom is..”  His Dad shakes his head and he looks down at the floor as he rubs his chin.  “She’s obviously been through a lot.. with her daughter.. but it was like she didn’t know who I was talking about.. her own son.”  His Dad looks back up and meets his eyes and there’s a familiar warmth in them now, a love and caring that makes Stiles feel the weight in his chest shift and lighten.  Whatever problems they may have, they always have each other.

 

“Of course you know what happened with the Whittmore’s.  They didn’t want a bar of it.. got Jackson out of here and off to London so damn quick.. I often wonder if they regret it, taking him away from his pack like that.”  He says thoughtfully.  That his Dad is here talking about werewolves and packs like it’s an everyday subject freaks Stiles out.. a lot.  Wonders what Derek thinks about it because he can’t tell.. can’t feel it he’s been so wrapped up in his own emotions that he can’t even register Derek’s.

 

“So we meet every now and then.. try to piece together what you kids are doing from Chris because none of you have ever spoken a word about what’s going on.. and I waited for you Stiles.  Wanted you to come to me and tell me yourself.. but you never did.”  There’s a hurt underlying his now softer tone and Stiles aches hearing it, knowing that he caused his Dad pain never sits well with him.

 

“When Natalie discovered a dark druid working at your school.. we had to step in.  You were all so wrapped up in dealing with the Alpha pack and trying to get Boyd and Erica back it was too dangerous to have your attention so divided.”

 

Stiles’ head is reeling.  What the ever-lovin’ fuck?  What to process first.. that their parents have been talking to each other or that there had been something dark lurking in the class rooms of his high school and **_they’d_** dealt with it?  

 

Curiosity wins out, strangely enough steadying him so that it no longer felt like the earth was shifting on its axis beneath him.

 

“How did she do that.. Ms Martin that is?  A dark druid. I’ve never heard of one of those before.  Who was it?” Stiles asks.

 

“In Natalie and Lydia's family the ladies have always had.. uhh ‘abilities’, which I know Lydia has in spades because Banshee as well right from the Martin side, but Natalie's no slouch in the 6th sense department either.  She’d been doing relief work at the school and could tell there was something not right about this other teacher.. a Jennifer Blake.” His Dad says.

 

Stiles’ jaw drops as he absorbs it.

 

“Holy crap.. she was my English teacher for a couple of weeks.  Then she was gone and we had another replacement.  I really liked her.”  He shakes his head in bewilderment and feels Derek press against him hard, pushing him into the arm of the couch and moving over and around him.. shielding him and growling deeply as though he could protect him after the fact.   He tries to peer around the hovering bulk of his mate.  “What did she do?”

 

“Those couple of murders.. the ritualistic ones..”  Stiles nods his head in understanding, they’d horrified and fascinated him at the time and were all the more horrible for having seen Kyle and the music teacher, whose name he could never remember, around the school.  Even though they’d been on the peripheral of his life it was still a loss.

 

“We thought they had something to do with the Alpha pack initially and then it all stopped and we thought we’d been mistaken.”  Derek growls out as he drapes himself over Stiles and wraps his arms tightly around him.

 

“No you were right, they were connected.. Jennifer was an Emissary out for revenge on her Alpha who had joined the Alpha pack, but you were already dealing with one major threat.. we couldn’t risk you being distracted by a second one.”  Stiles can feel his eyes go wide at his Dad’s words.  At the time he was so certain it was all somehow linked, but when the murders didn’t continue, they’d thought it was just some whack-job serial killer who’d moved on. 

 

“Jesus, Dad.. what are you guys.. the frickin’ supernatural PTA of Beacon Hills?”  He rubs his hand over his face before dragging it through his hair even as he hears a little snort of amusement from his mate quickly stifled.

 

His Dad ignores him, all too used to his default sarcasm.  “Chris put us in contact with another Emissary and they helped us to capture her.  Blake’s in a special facility that Marin recommended after she’d blocked her powers permanently.”

 

“Marin.. you mean Ms Morell, the guidance counsellor?”  Stiles asks incredulously, his voice pitching higher and higher, his shock and anxiety a palpable thing.  “Dad she’s Deucalion’s Emissary.. she was working with the Alpha pack.  She could’ve killed you.”

 

“She maybe his Emissary, but I don’t think she’s **_HIS_** completely.  Marin didn’t want Jennifer harmed.. just contained.  Said it was the least she could do after everything that had been done to the poor woman.. done by a werewolf Stiles, one she said had loved her.”   His voice is harsh and there’s anger in every line of his Dad’s body.  “When Marin removed Jennifer’s ‘glamour’.. I’ve never seen scars like that before.. how she survived after everything that was done to her...”

 

The silence sits heavily between them.  His Dad is back into full glare mode at both of them and that doesn’t sit right with Stiles.. not at all.

 

“So tell me Dad how come you didn’t tell me any of this stuff that happened to you and Melissa before?”  He grinds out, wanting to push and poke at the open wound between he and his Dad.

 

His Dad points his finger towards him accusingly.  “Why do you think Stiles?  I didn’t want you to know about this stuff.. it’s scary and dangerous and I know you.  You wouldn’t have let it go would’ve had to investigate it and next thing I’d know is that you and Scott would be thinking you’re like that.. that couple on ‘X-files’ or whatever it is..”

 

“I’m so Mulder.”  Stiles mutters before he looks into his Dad’s face and sees the fear and worry that he has for him.  “You didn’t tell me because you didn’t want me to get hurt.. just like I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get hurt either.”

 

His Dad noisily huffs his annoyance, but doesn’t say anything and Stiles mentally chalks up a point on the tallyboard in his favour because his Dad so can not argue with that.  It’s a Stilinski thing.. to protect each other, only now he has to protect his mate as well and he can only hope with all his heart that he never has to choose between them.

 

“I don’t want there to be any secrets between us Stiles.”  His Dad looks pointedly at the wolf plastered to his side.  “Not anymore.”

 

“Neither do I..”  Stiles begins before clutching Derek’s hand tightly.  “Either of us.”

 

“Alright then.. so Derek you’re a werewolf.”  It’s not a question.  Derek nods his head.  “And you’re the leader..”

 

“Alpha.”  Stiles interjects, shifting uncomfortably under his Dad’s baleful stare before he turns back to his mate.

 

“And you’re the.. Alpha of this bunch of kids.”   The tone is stark and disapproving.

 

“They’re not kids.”  Derek says firmly. 

 

“Not anymore they’re not.”  Stiles can feel Derek flinch as his Dad’s voice conveys exactly who he thinks is to blame for them being dragged out of their young adulthood into this dangerous new world.. the flipside of normal.

 

“Exactly.”  Stiles can feel his temper flare at the accusatory glare his Dad gives Derek then.  “Scott and I haven’t been kids since we stepped foot in the woods that night when Laura was found, which is on us.”  He gives Derek’s hand a comforting squeeze as he says his sister’s name.

 

“I maybe 17 physically but I’ve done things and seen things.. had to make decisions that meant people I care about.. that I love could live or die.  Whatever you may think I’m not a kid anymore Dad.. and I know my heart and mind too well to ignore the way I feel.  We’ve saved each other.. like literally saved each other and I came to see the good man that he is.. grew to love him.  I love Derek.”  Stiles can feel his heart hammering in his chest, it’s one thing to tell his mate he loves him but this is announcing it to another person, making it real in the world beyond the two of them in this loft.  It feels right.  He brushes his cheek over Derek’s shoulder and feels the little shudder that goes through his mate.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek chokes out his name and it’s raw and intimate.  His mate leans toward him and rests his forehead against his, he can feel the little tremors that move through his wolf’s powerful body and delights in knowing that it’s because of him, that he makes him feel this way.

 

“And maybe that’s why you’re rushing into this.. experiences like you’ve had with the adrenalin pumping alters the way you would normally think and behave.”  Stiles rolls his head to one side, still pressing his forehead to Derek’s and slants a look across at his Dad who no longer has waves of fury coming off him, it’s more uncertain.. anxious even and he knows that his Dad only wants the best for him.  He just has to show him that Derek is it, the best thing for him.

 

“So what now?  You’re dating?”  He asks and Stiles struggles not to laugh hysterically because dating doesn’t even come close to what they are now.

 

“Sheriff.. with werewolves.. uhh.. it’s a bit more complicated than that.”  Derek says evenly.

 

“Well how about you uncomplicate it for me.”  Stiles can only roll his eyes at the snarky tone in his Dad’s voice and can see out of the corner of his eye the way his mate ducks his head and a barely there hint of a smile quirks slightly at the corners of his mouth as Derek recognises the similarity between father and son.

 

“Wolves mate for life.”  Derek’s short and sweet and Stiles wonders if this is uncomplicated enough for him as his Dad rocks back and sucks in a sharp breath before lifting a hand and face palming into it with a decided slap.  They have to wait a long, long moment before Stiles hears a muffled voice.

 

“Are you telling me you boys are.. are.. werewolf married or something?”  Stiles can see blue eyes peeking between his fingers as he waits for an answer.

 

“Yes.”  Derek’s not one for sugar-coating anything and how one little word can sound so brutally honest like a kick to the head Stiles doesn’t know, but somehow Derek manages to make it that way and he can literally see his Dad’s eyes flutter closed and his shoulders slump slightly as he groans. 

 

He elbows Derek not sure what he wants him to do, just something.. anything to stop the way his Dad looks so defeated.  Derek lifts his eyebrows, eyes wide and tilts his head towards the older man, shoulders hitching as though to say ‘I got nothing, you say something’ and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“Dad..”  Stiles begins tentatively not sure where he’s going. 

 

His Dad’s hand drops away and his shoulders lift back into place, strong and sure once again. “What about College?  You’ve worked so hard to catch up.. practically got a free ride to Columbia.”

 

“Really?”  Derek asks and there’s something sorta like pride in the way he looks down at him and Stiles can’t help but preen a little under that admiring gaze.

 

“Well actually.. I’ve been thinking about that and Columbia is so far away and the Community College here..”  Stiles begins.

 

“No.” Derek and his father simultaneously growl out and Stiles jerks under the double whammy. 

 

“Hey no fair.. you two can’t gang up on me.”  Stiles pulls a face at the two people he loves best.  There’s the barest hint of approval for Derek on his Dad’s face.

 

“If Columbia’s knocking you’re going.”  Derek says firmly and Stiles can feel his hackles rising, particularly when he sees Derek's approval rating with his Dad has gone up another rung or two.

 

“Well you can’t make me go.. just because you’re my mate doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do.  How do you expect me to go after this?”  Stiles huffs, waving his hand between them and can feel warmth flushing his cheeks as he says the truth.  “I can’t leave you Derek.  Don’t ask me to.”

 

“What makes you think you’d be going by yourself?”  Derek’s voice is low and husky as he leans into him with an intensity in his eyes as he focuses on Stiles’ mouth that stokes a rising heat into uncoiling deep in Stiles’ belly.

 

“Oh.”  He squeaks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reveals more of himself to Stiles and his Dad.. way more than Stiles ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on what happened to Laura and Derek in New York and where the money came from, so more talk less action. Sorry about that.
> 
> There are certain things in my fics that I tend to use as a constant and one of them is Derek's family. His Mom - Talia, Dad - David, brother - Daniel, twin sisters - Cora and Diana and of course his elder sister - Laura.
> 
> There are mentions to a few Kevin Costner movies and as Derek describes growing up with them, that was the case for me too.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who kindly comments and gives kudos it is all so very appreciated. I think there maybe one chapter to go so yay!
> 
> Unbeta'ed. All errors, inconsistencies and incoherencies are mine due to sleep deprivation.

“Put a lid on it boys.”  The exasperated voice jars both he and Derek from whatever spell they’d started to fall under.  Stiles flails wildly.  Arms flapping, legs kicking out.  He strikes Derek in the ankle bone with the side of his foot, making his mate wince.  He struggles to sit bolt upright from where he’d started to slump down as his wolf had loomed over him so seductively. 

 

Stiles mouths an apology and clears his throat loudly and fiercely with embarrassment, all too aware that his Dad is giving him his patented ‘I-am-so-not-impressed-with-you-right-now-look’.  Derek picks up the glass of water by his feet and shoves it back under his nose.  Heat scorching his cheeks Stiles clutches the glass and gulps down a few quick swallows, relieved to see it’s not just him going by the deep pink flush striped across Derek’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose.  He can’t believe that he forgot his Dad was even there.

 

“Thanks.”  He gasps out, when Derek takes the glass and wipes a couple of drops from his chin with a sweep of his forefinger.  His skin tingles at the light touch.

 

Sitting back Stiles tries to calm his breathing, focusing on simply letting his lungs fill and counting slowly in his head until he can release it.  It takes at least 5 or 6 sets to steady himself.   Recovered and able to focus on more than the cadence of his breathing, the silence weighs heavily upon him.  If he started to hear the steady chirrup of crickets he wouldn’t be surprised, it’s so quiet.  Too quiet.  Looking between his father and his lover, and doesn’t that word make him feel all squirmy inside, he realises that while he’s been trying to simply breathe normally, the two men in his life are in the midst of a pitched battle of staring.  

 

He's starting to feel like the only grown up in the room and that really is saying something.

 

The silence drags out and his Dad looks at them and they look right back at him and Stiles is pretty sure he knows what he’s doing.  His Dad questions and interrogates people for a living and this is an old opening gambit he uses, playing a waiting game to see who gets so uncomfortable by the silence that they start to talk.  Little does his Dad know that he’s playing right into Derek’s hands.  His wolf is truly the most uncommunicative person he knows and the moment he starts to voluntarily talk Stiles will well and truly know that the apocalypse is here. 

 

“Sir, I know this looks—“  Derek begins before his Dad holds up his hand and interrupts.  Stiles looks to the heavens and rolls his eyes.  A little warning please.  The ‘trumpets of doom’ or ‘the gates of hell opening’, something anything would’ve been nice to herald the approaching Armageddon.

 

“I’ve not heard any mention of you working Derek.  Would you be able to afford to relocate across the country?”  His Dad’s eyes flicker as he looks around and Stiles can see him taking in the stark industrial appearance of the huge space.  At how there’s very few pieces of furniture and what few there are look not so much as second-hand as maybe third or fourth. 

 

His heart sinks as looking around through someone else’s eyes Stiles can see that the loft looks more abandoned than lived in and he can’t believe he never really noticed before.  He shivers thinking about Derek being here all alone while Cora is on her school trip and Peter is gone to parts unknown.  It’s not a home and of all the people he knows there’s none that deserves one more than Derek.

 

“Dad.”  Stiles hisses at him beyond embarrassed.  His Dad’s sounding more and more like he’s interrogating Derek like a potential.. oh.. okay.. yeah.  A future father-in-law would be sounding like his Dad right about now.  Hope surges through him wildly and he looks across to Derek who’s got a weird expression on his face like he’s not too sure where all of this is going and Stiles gives him a big cheesy grin and waggles his eyebrows at him encouragingly.

 

“Uh.. I don’t work as such.”  Derek says uncertainly with a puzzled scowl, his eyebrow quirking in bewilderment at Stiles.

 

“What does that mean?  How would you support yourself?  Where would you live?”  His Dad fires out questions at such a rapid pace it’s like listening to a machine gun and Stiles, even though sympathetic to his mate being interrogated, is enough of a jerk to give in to his curiosity about what Derek does while he and the rest of the pack are at school to let it go.  He’d often speculated that Derek was living off the benefits of insurances and the Hale family’s own personal wealth.  He's dying to know the truth.

 

“I mean I work for myself and I still have a place in New York.”  Derek sounds shell-shocked from the barrage of questions.

 

“Wow.  You’re renting there and here.”  Stiles is startled and kinda anxious.  That Derek has somewhere else he could be, another home that is so very far away from Beacon Hills and.. and himself.   The idea that he could’ve up and left at any time, even though he didn’t, makes Stiles’ stomach roll with nausea. 

 

“Must be expensive.”  He mumbles, not sure why he’s so upset when he knows that Derek’s with him now.  Just that he is.

 

“I own it, just like I own this one.. in fact I.. uhm..  actually I own the building there.”  Derek blurts out.

 

“You own a building?”  Stiles asks incredulously.  Derek goes tense beside him, his wolf looks sheepish and Stiles can only gape as it dawns on him.  “Holy crap.  How many buildings do you own?”

 

“A few.”  Derek ducks his head and shifts uncomfortably next to him on the couch.  “For property I usually try and invest in major cities.  This one here in Beacon Hills is the first one I’ve owned that doesn’t strictly meet all my investing criteria.” 

 

Stiles can’t believe his ears because his wolf is practically babbling at him with personal information and that’s just freaky because Derek doesn’t do that.  He guards his secrets like a miser does his gold and lurks silently in the shadows, like a.. like a stalker wolf, quietly brooding and glaring at the world.  Emphasis on silently and quietly. 

 

“Jesus Christ.  Investing criteria.  I knew you had a property portfolio, but I was thinking a condo here, maybe an apartment there.  That place that you loaned to the Reyes, that condo was in a resort right?”  Stiles eyes his mate with fascination.  This is a whole other side to his wolf and is it wrong that he kinda finds it really hot that Derek’s actually a secret millionaire businessman?  

 

He tries to picture him in a business suit.  Holy 50 shades of.. that image is so potent that a flush immediately rises to settle into his cheeks even as his balls start to tingle in appreciation and feel slightly swollen.  His cock gives a little pulse when he considers Derek’s opinion on spanking while in a suit and he bites his lip to stop from moaning.

 

“I.. ahh.. is it a bad thing that I might own that too?”  Derek says hesitantly, his nostrils flaring slightly and his eyes darkening, looking at Stiles’ increasingly hot face with obvious interest.  Damn werewolf senses.

 

“Oh my God.. I’ve mated the werewolf version of Donald Trump.”  Stiles flashes a quick look up.  “Only with better hair.”

 

Derek snorts and rolls his eyes.

 

“So how did you start this property empire?  How do you run it?”  His Dad asks, curiosity getting the better of his animosity.

 

“It’s not just property, the ‘Two Socks Group’ is quite diverse with shares, gold, oil and some controlling interests in a couple of tech and communication companies.  With most of them they run themselves and if not my management team steps in and I can monitor it all from here.  I’m basically the last resort if they need a final decision on something.”  Derek explains with what Stiles is surprised to recognise as genuine enthusiasm and pride.

 

“Wait..wait.  ‘Two Socks’ did you say?”  His Dad asks and there’s the faint hint of a smile on his face.  “Is that from ‘Dances with wolves’?  The wolf right?”

 

Derek nods, the tips of his ears turning pink.  “It was my Mom’s favourite movie so it was either ‘Two Socks’ or the horse ‘Cisco’.”

 

His Dad nods his head in apparent understanding.  “It was one of Claudia’s favourites too.”

 

“I didn’t know that.  I thought Mom’s favourite was ‘Field of Dreams’.”  Stiles says, slightly bewildered.  He doesn’t know the film they’re talking about, but resolves to watch it as soon as he can.

 

His Dad laughs and it’s a genuine one, Stiles can tell by the creases that appear just so on the outer corners of his eyes.  “Put it this way son, anything with Kevin Costner in it was your Mom’s favourite and I have absolutely no idea why.”

 

“Yeah.. you sound like my Dad, he used to bitch about it on ‘movie night’ when it was Mom’s turn to choose. I grew up with these and I don’t know how many times I’ve seen ‘The Untouchables’.”  Derek smiles and Stiles sucks in a deep breath at the way it lights up his mate’s face and even though they’re talking about Derek’s Mom and Dad there’s no sadness to this memory and he cherishes knowing a bit more about Derek’s parents and their apparent similarities to his own.

 

Derek’s smile slowly disappears as a visible shadow falls across his face.  “As for how Two Socks started, it was when Laura and I moved to New York after..”

 

They’re all quiet for the briefest of moments because none of them need reminding of the reasons why Derek and Laura left Beacon Hills all those years ago. 

 

“We had enough money from the insurance payouts and the pack funds to get our own place, keep Peter in a first class medical centre indefinitely and for one of us to go to College.  She fought me tooth and nail about College, I wanted her to finish her degree, but she kept insisting that I should go and that she would get a job.” 

 

A weary almost bitter smile crosses Derek’s face.  “It was the first and only time she forced me to submit as my Alpha.  She cried afterwards and Laura never cried.  Ever.”

 

Stiles swallows the huge lump that’s formed in his throat with difficulty and can hear his Dad clear his awkwardly, obviously suffering from the same problem.  Hearing his mate’s voice so softly and matter-of-factly telling them about his sister and how much they obviously cared for each other during the worst period of his life makes him want to punch himself in the face for his curiosity, because underlying that quiet tone is a thread of deep-rooted pain that he recognises and he’s pretty sure his Dad does too.  They are the ones left behind.

 

It’s all the more poignant because of the contrasting happier memory before.  He wants to reach across and beg him to stop, that he doesn’t need to tell them anymore and yet Derek doesn’t hesitate, the words keep spilling out of his mouth like a dam that’s been breached and Stiles can only hope that his mate won’t drown in the flood.

 

“For a long time I.. I had chronic insomnia.  I ended up finishing my last two years of high school in 8 months and started College early.  One of my first business professors challenged my class to play a game, pretend to invest on the stock market and see what returns we had by the end of the year, the winner to get a Summer internship at one of the most prestigious stock broking firms in New York.  It wasn’t meant to be real, but I had a little bit set aside which I used, because if there was no risk I didn’t think I’d have enough of an edge, enough urgency to make the deals I needed to and I wanted to win.” 

 

Derek’s pupils narrow and to Stiles it looks like his mate is looking beyond the here and now and seeing the past all too vividly.  He can’t help the way his hand flutters involuntarily towards him, he doesn’t want to disturb Derek from retelling his past, but he doesn’t want him to get sucked back into it and be left hurting from the memories.  It’s something he’s been caught in before himself.

 

“Before when my family was.. and Peter was..”  Derek shakes his head slightly and his eyes lock onto Stiles’ and the sweet sad smile he gives plunges into his heart, sharper and more painful than any dagger.

 

“Mostly sane.”  Stiles offers and for a change he’s not being sarcastic.  Not much anyway.

 

Derek nods slowly, biting his lip.  “It was because of Peter I was interested in doing a Business degree.”

 

Derek shifts in his seat, agitated almost, even though his voice is still low and even.  In some strange way to Stiles it feels like his mate is confessing.

 

“When I was about 14 or 15 I started saving for a car, scraping together every bit I could from chores and odd jobs, because there was no way I was sharing with Laura.  But, after six months I was such a long way off and really pissed about it and I let everyone know.. frequently."  His lips curve slightly at the memory, almost affectionately.  Stiles wonders if it's because the Derek he talks about is so remarkably different, one that hadn't known suffering or loss, that Derek can almost regard him as another person entirely.

 

"Peter came to me, told me to stop my bitching and get my money to work for me and not the other way round and told me about shares.  He said he could help me and he did, got me started.. he was so proud when we started to be successful, called me a natural.”  Derek’s eyes flicker to Stiles’ face as though he’s worried about what Stiles is thinking and there’s something in his that looks so confused and ashamed that Stiles can’t help but slip his hand into Derek’s and hold it tight.  

 

"Everything I own now is because of what Peter taught me."  Derek says quietly.

 

“I know after everything he’s done, everything he is I should hate him and I do.  I do.”  Derek insists, growling.  “I want to kill him so bad, but there are times when I remember before.. when he used to babysit us.  Our favourite Uncle.  He would sneak in a Playstation for us and hook it up because my Mom didn’t like video games.  Daniel and I would play for hours past our bedtime.”  Derek shakes his head like he’s trying so hard to understand what went wrong.  Stiles rubs his thumb over the back of Derek’s hand soothingly. 

 

“He would plait Laura’s hair before bed because it would get into knots if she didn’t and it was long then.. way down her back long so it took forever, not even my Mom would do it as well.  He even read bedtime stories to Cora and Diana, the same ones over and over because they were their favourites.. said he was practicing for his own pup.”  Stiles can’t reconcile the person that Derek’s describing to the manipulative, self-centred, psychopathic monster he knows.  It’s strange to hear an almost affectionate tone in Derek’s voice as he talks about his Uncle and Stiles can’t even begin to comprehend the relationship between Derek and Peter, he’s not sure they do either. 

 

“It was that car fund that I used to start me off and because I still couldn’t sleep, I was awake when many of the overseas markets were open.  By the end of the year I’d made my first million, got the internship and made some valuable contacts in the business world and got lots of experience.  I was hooked, I did little else but study and work on my investments.  Within another year I’d bought my first commercial property.”  Derek speaks so matter of factly that Stiles can't quite comprehend that the man in front of him is the creator and owner of a corporation at such a young age, his mind immediately springs to the names Gates, Jobs and Zuckerberg in comparison.

 

“It grew bigger and bigger.  While I did my business degree I met a few people in College who are now part of my management team back in New York, including that same Business Professor.  There’s only been a couple of times I’ve needed to go back for meetings in person the rest I can do during school hours by phone, internet and Skype.” 

 

Derek shrugs almost helplessly it seems to Stiles.  “That way I can concentrate on the pack.”

 

Stiles narrows his eyes accusingly.  “So all those times you came to me saying you needed help researching because the only Mac you knew about had 2 all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese yada yada.. was all bullshit.. a waste of time.”

 

“Never a waste of time when it meant I could be with you.  I..”  Derek huffs and his cheeks turn pink and it’s so adorable Stiles just wants to hug him.  Derek whispers as though his Dad can’t hear him from being only 3 feet away.  “I liked being around you.” 

 

He flicks a nervous glance up towards his Dad.  “Not that I wanted to.. was going to do anything inappropriate.. you just made me feel safe.”

 

Derek looks down at their hands twined together.  “I hadn’t felt that in a long time.”

 

Stiles swallows hard.  His mate sounds young and vulnerable right then and ignoring his watching Dad it’s his turn to wrap an arm around the heavily muscled body next to him and nuzzle his face against Derek’s jaw and ear.

 

“So living in squalor, it’s like you’re slummin’ or something?”  He asks half-joking.

 

“No.  For the longest time I didn’t think I deserved any better.”  Stiles’ arm tightens around his mate involuntarily and Derek lifts his head a guarded expression on his face.  His eyes are dark. 

 

“When Laura came back to Beacon Hills she asked me to go with her, but I had a deal about to settle, one I’d been working on for a while and we argued.  I wanted her to wait 48 hours and then I could go, but she insisted that we had to leave right then and protect the Hale territory.. that Mom would want us to and I got so mad at her for throwing that in my face, I walked out.  When I got back she’d gone and when I saw that empty apartment, the note she’d left..”   

 

His voice trembles and his chest hitches with a shaky breath, Stiles simply holds him tighter.  “I got on the next plane.. but she came alone and I was too late.”

 

The pain on his mate’s face feels like a weight on Stiles’ chest to witness it and he draws him close, lets Derek rest his head against his shoulder, face pressing into the column of Stiles’ neck so he can scent him and strokes his hand over the back of his head.  Fingers carding through the silky strands and whispers softly as his heart breaks for his grieving wolf.  

 

“Oh sweetheart.”  He says softly, brushing his lips over Derek’s temple.

 

It’s quiet in the loft as Stiles holds his wolf, rocking him gently.  The atmosphere less antagonistic, more sombre and contemplative. 

 

Eventually his Dad breaks the silence, leaning forward slightly and there’s compassion in his eyes and an earnestness in his expression and the way he holds himself, like he’s bracing for impact, that makes Stiles wonder if he’s going to like what his Dad has to say.  Probably not.

 

“I can’t say I’m happy about this.. this mating thing.  Stiles, I think you’re too young to be in such an intense relationship and Derek you’ve had such a lot of tragedy in your short life that I wonder whether you’re clinging to Stiles as something constant, someone who won’t leave because deep inside you know he won’t, he’s too loyal.” 

 

He sits back regarding them both intently for one moment before focusing on Derek.  “Tell me what mating means to you particularly when you’ve got all this supernatural crap coming at you.”

 

Derek sits up straighter and any wariness and grief that had been visible is gone, everything about him is so stark and honest that it borders on painful to witness it.  “It means that I love your son and I’d die first before I’d let him get hurt.”

 

Stiles hisses between his clenched teeth.  His stomach pitches and rolls at the nightmarish idea.

 

“Don’t.. don’t say that.”  Stiles pleads as he places his fingers over Derek’s mouth and even though his wolf gently kisses the tips his eyes aren’t meeting his.  They’re fixed on his Dad’s and there’s something happening between the two of them, between his mate and his Dad and he can sense it even if he doesn’t know exactly what it means, can only see the nod that his Dad eventually makes and feel the muscles of Derek’s body uncoil and relax beside him.

 

“Right. I guess that settles it.”  His Dad says, tension visibly easing throughout his body.

 

“Settles what?”  Stiles asks in bewilderment.

 

“Stiles you’re finishing High School and you’ll be living under my roof for the duration.  Derek you and Cora are moving in with us.  No arguments please, Stiles would be here more often than not otherwise.  As for Peter he can stay here, go to hell.. I don’t care, but he’s not hurting this family ever again.”  It doesn’t escape Stiles’ notice that his Dad refers to them all as family and he can see and feel Derek visibly jerk next to him and is pretty darn sure his wolf picked up on that too.

 

“Laura’s case isn’t closed and I could..”  His Dad tilts his head enquiringly and touches the cuffs hanging from his belt.  Derek simply shakes his head, no.  The disappointment on his Dad’s face would be comical if it wasn’t all so terrible.

 

“Anyway, it means Cora gets the spare bedroom and you two will have to share.”  His voice pitches uncomfortably.  “Please try to be discreet and uhh.. safe.  I don’t want to see or hear more than a father should when it comes to his son’s sex life and even then I’d really, really prefer you to err on the side of caution so I don’t know anything at all.”

 

Stiles can feel shock wash over him and realises that Derek’s just us stunned as he is.

 

“Furthermore, there will be regular meetings between the pack and their parents so we are all kept up to speed as to what’s going on.  As for College young man..”  His blue eyes zero in on Stiles.  “No ifs or buts.. you’re going to Columbia or wherever you want to go.  Aside from Lydia, you’re the smartest person I know, don’t waste it.”  He stands up, his thumbs hooking into the gun belt at his waist and Stiles thinks he’s never loved his Dad more than at this moment. 

 

“Now I’m going home to get some sleep and I expect you both to present yourselves for an early family dinner tonight before I go on shift and Stiles.. if that involves a greasy bacon burger or two with fries I think I damn well deserve it, right?  And Derek..”  His Dad’s eyebrows lift with easy authority.  “..you’re buying.” 

 

Stiles nods his head dazedly, his Dad could have a whole damn pig if he wanted not just a rasher or two of bacon.  Standing up he moves and literally falls into his Dad’s open arms feeling the comfort that only one of his hugs can give him.  He soaks it up and it’s weird for being so happy and relieved he can feel dampness around his eyes and there’s a tight band of emotion wrapped around his chest.

 

“Thanks Dad.”  He whispers against the tan shirt that smells so familiar, of cologne, clean sweat and gun oil.  He feels the press of warm lips against his hair.

 

“You’ve never reminded me more of your Mom.”  Stiles lifts his head at the brittle tone to his Dad’s voice and feels a punch right to the chest at the watery sheen he spies in his blue eyes.  “The way you look at Derek.. even when you’re angry or annoyed with him, it’s how your Mom looked at me.  You really love him don’t you?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes.”  Stiles says, as he nods his head up and down jerkily.  Stiles can feel the hot prickle of tears at the back of his eyes and swallows hard over and over.  Clutches his Dad tighter than ever and they both breathe deeply before they let go, knowing that everything’s changed.  Stiles has someone else in his life now who’s equal to if not more important than his father and even though that’s how it should be there’s still a pang of love and loss that pierces his chest.  He’s moving on.  Growing up.

 

“Thank you sir.  I won’t let you down.”  Derek says from behind him and he sounds dazed and elated all at the same time as he puts his hand comfortingly on the back of Stiles’ neck and gently squeezes.  “I’ll look after him, always.”

 

“You damn well better Hale.  Chris Argent gave me a gift not so long ago.. never thought I’d have to use them but I guess he knew a full clip of wolfsbane rounds would come in handy here in Beacon Hills.”   There’s an amused glint in his Dad’s eyes, however, the set line of his jaw is a dead giveaway to Stiles that while he may find it funny he’s not joking about using them either.

 

With promises to be on time for dinner echoing in the open space, Stiles watches as Derek escorts his Dad out and closes the heavy metal door behind him, pushing locks back into place and securing the loft.  When he turns around Stiles’ eyes go big and round as he sees the way Derek’s cock is tenting the front of his sweatpants.  Hunger and need for his mate slams into him hard and fast and he can feel his own cock pushing at the cotton fabric of his boxers.

 

Derek stands at the top of the steps looking down at him and there is something in his face and eyes that makes Stiles’ legs feel weak and his heart start to race.  It’s primitive and possessive and it sweeps over him like he’s standing too close to a fire, can feel it scorching his skin. 

 

His mate.  Derek's his mate and they can be together without fear of parental disapproval or jail time.

 

Hell yeah!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff has left and everything is right in Stiles' world, at least he thinks so, but being in a relationship with a werewolf is full of surprises so what's one more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to you all. Thank you for all your support over the past year - from all the kudos, to the many kind and well thought out comments that humble this writer in that many other fans have taken a shine to these versions of the characters.
> 
> I know I keep saying it, but the next chapter should definitely be the last in this fic.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Derek doesn’t take his eyes off him as he yanks his t-shirt off before pushing the waistband of his sweatpants over his hips revealing the dark nest of hair at his groin.  He lets them slowly slide down the long muscular length of his thighs and Stiles’ fingertips itch to stroke over his beautifully defined quads and feel the light sprinkling of silky dark hairs that cover them.  Derek is so strong and masculine Stiles is left weak-kneed and breathless at the sheer power of his mate. 

 

He can feel his mouth water at the sight of Derek’s big fat juicy cock springing up as it’s released from the folds of fabric.  It’s swollen and erect with a fertile ripeness to it that if he had a uterus, Stiles is pretty sure he’d be knocked up simply from the sight of it.  It bucks up rampantly, all too obviously seeking to be buried deep in something tight and warm and.. holy fuck.  He wants it so bad.  

 

The head is flushed a deep burning red and it’s leaking big drops of pre-come from the slit as it bobs up and down hypnotically.  Stiles is mesmerized to the point his eyes are burning from keeping them open too long and he can feel moisture gather and seep out of the corner of his mouth.  He wipes at it with the back of his trembling hand.  He’s too turned on to care that he’s fucking drooling.

 

When Derek grips his swollen flesh firmly in one hand and strokes up and down its heavy length, smearing that fluid all over so it glistens, Stiles can feel his own abs contract violently in excitement.  Under his breath, he murmurs brokenly “Oh my God.”

 

His legs are shaking so bad, he can feel himself sway back and forth unsteadily.  Derek’s naked.  Every muscle and sinew clearly defined, his heavy balls swinging between his thighs as he strokes his cock, there is nothing hidden from Stiles’ avid gaze.  It feels almost like Derek is displaying himself for his approval and it hits him like a slap to the face as his wolf searches his expression for something with dark pupil-blown eyes.  Derek’s looking for his **_mate’s_** approval.  

 

Stiles swallows hard wanting to say something, anything.  But, his tongue feels thick and unwieldy in his mouth and there’s nothing even vaguely approaching intelligent thought in his brain.  It shut down and put up a ‘closed for ogling’ sign the moment his mate started to strip.  He’s running purely on instinct and the needs of his body.  His cock throbs painfully in his boxers, straining to break free of the cotton fabric, and he can feel pre-come oozing from the tip.  It smears across his belly.

 

“Derek.”  He moans his wolf’s name.  **_DerekDerekDerek._**   It’s the only word that makes any sense to him at the moment, his vocabulary has deserted him, been stripped from him by the fierce burning desire that ripples through him. 

 

Derek’s nostrils flare as he draws in a deep breath and his chest puffs out as his broad shoulders pull back.  A wicked little smile crosses his face and Stiles shivers as his mate licks his lips hungrily as their eyes meet and lock together.

 

Is it warm in here?  It feels warm.  Stiles tugs weakly at the neckline of his t-shirt.  Sweat slides down his spine to pool at the waistband of his boxers.  He’s so hot, too hot. Burning up before this vision of a warrior God.  A warrior God come down to earth from whatever heavenly pantheon he belonged to, to claim him again and again, his intent all too clear with his fucking cock in his hand and a dark lust burning fiercely in his shadowed eyes.

 

“Stiles.  Get your clothes off and kneel in front of the couch.”  Derek growls out harshly.  His teeth flash white as his lips curl in a snarl.

 

“Wha.. what?”  He can’t comprehend what’s happening.  One moment he’s relieved that his Dad seems to have accepted them as a couple and the next his mate is naked and jerking off in front of him and Stiles is hot and horny with increasingly damp underwear and he can’t think straight to save his life.  God help him if any supernatural shit decides to go down right now.

 

“Do it now.”  The guttural order sends shivers chasing up and down the length of his spine, he can hear the desperate hunger in his Alpha’s tone, the one that will not tolerate any defiance.

 

“Why?”  Stiles grimaces as he hears himself asking stupid questions because that meaty column of flesh that’s bobbing and flexing in front of him is most positively the reason why.

 

“You chose me Stiles.”  Derek rasps out huskily.  “You.  Chose.  Me.”  He bites out every word, articulating so precisely with such forced control that Stiles shifts his feet nervously at the intensity.

 

“Of course I—“   Stiles stops.  His brain recalling the shattering revelation he’d had earlier when his Dad had first discovered them. 

 

“Oh my God.. what the fuck Derek?  You didn’t think I would, did you?  You mated me, bound yourself to me forever and you didn’t think it would last beyond my Dad chewing out my ass.  That I would give you up just like that.  Is that what you think of me?  Are you crazy?”  Stiles is yelling by the time he’s questioning Derek’s sanity.

 

He flaps his arms, hands waving to and fro between them.  “Or maybe it’s me, maybe I’m the one going nuts.. huh It’s me isn’t it?  Because somehow I’d thought it was all too clear how I felt about you.  Damn it Derek, I had sex with you, gave you my virginity.  That meant something.  It means something everytime.”

 

He frowns fiercely at his mate willing him to understand that as far as he’s concerned Derek’s it for him.  No more  doubts, no takebacks, no changes of mind. 

 

“Yes I chose you.. I’ll always choose you, you’re like my own little wolfy Pikachu.  Although right now I don’t know whether to kiss you or punch you.”  He thinks maybe he should stop yelling, but it’s hard to let go of the sliver of hurt that Derek’s doubt has raised within him.  Stiles staggers and his mouth snaps shut when Derek roars back.

 

His mate roars and roars, his back arching as he lifts his chin to the ceiling snarling fiercely and thrusts his chest out, muscles bulging and veins popping in what must surely be frustration.  He’s not too sure whether it’s with him or the fact that his dick’s so fucking hard now it’s stopped moving.  It simply juts out stiff and unyielding from between his mate’s thighs, rigid like iron, the tip a ripe plum begging to be sucked or fucked. 

 

Even from where he’s standing, Stiles can tell the fluid oozing from the slit is thicker and creamier than pre-come and he knows Derek’s real close to the edge of losing it.  His eyes blaze Alpha red.  Stiles can feel his own cock jerk hard and fast in his boxers, anger and lust riding him hard, the maddening twitches jolting through his nervous system and he grinds his teeth at the fierce pleasure.

 

"I don't care which I just want you to touch me."  Derek growls.  "Don't ever stop touching me."

 

Derek moves so swiftly down the stairs that Stiles takes an instinctive step back because between a blink of his eyes it’s like Derek changed places by magic.  He steps towards the imposing werewolf in the very next instant when he remembers he doesn’t have to hide how he feels, doesn’t have to hold himself back from reaching out and touching him.  Doesn’t have to be afraid that it’s all one sided. 

 

“I will.  Give you.  Everything.  I own.  If you.  Kneel.  For me.”  Derek’s broad chest is heaving so hard and fast that he can only manage a couple of words at a time before having to suck in a harsh breath into seemingly starved lungs.  His body shimmers with a rosy glow of flushed, sweat damp skin and Stiles unconsciously licks his dry lips wanting to taste so bad that he whimpers.  Derek takes another step closer and sways towards him, the attraction uncontrollable, undeniable, like a shard of metal drawn to a magnet.  His wolf’s hands clench into fists at his sides.  Knuckles showing white through the thin skin.

 

Derek glances down towards his heavily veined, throbbing cock that is so big Stiles is pretty sure it has its own gravitational field because he’s drawn to it so bad, can feel the tug of arousal deep in his belly pulling him towards his mate.  Derek watches him from under hooded eyes that glitter hotly through the fringe of dark lashes, it’s so raw and carnal with intent that Stiles’ ass instinctively clenches hungrily.

 

“Can you take me?”  Stiles shivers as he hears Derek’s Alpha voice and it’s deep and low with a smoky edge to it that feels like a sensual promise to his overstimulated senses.  A wildness rises within him.  A dark, reckless urgency that is hungry and desperate to be sated.

 

There is a vague awareness that makes him realise that the wildness isn’t strictly all him, but even knowing that he’s prey to Derek’s instincts through their mate bond doesn’t make him blush any less and doesn’t stop him from opening his mouth and saying things that he knows intuitively will break any and all control his mate may think he has.

 

“Take you.”  Stiles growls out, surprising himself at how wolf-like he sounds.  “How do you want me Derek?  On my knees, huh?  Does my Alpha want to push his big thick cock into my mouth? Make me suck him deep into my throat?”  He looks at Derek’s cock and swallows hard, admiring the way it seems to buck and swell even bigger as he speaks.  “Make me choke and gag as I take it all.  Take your come.”

 

Derek groans and his eyes flutter closed as his abs visibly contract and a huge bubble of thick not-quite pre-come, but not proper semen either, seeps out of the tip of his cock to drip onto the floor in one long stream.

 

“Or do you want me head down and ass up.. your little bitch to fuck?.”  Stiles groans as his own dick jerks violently as that most basic and primal of images pushes it’s way to the front of his mind and he palms himself, pressing hard to keep from tipping over the edge into orgasm. 

 

“Yes.. fuck yes.”  Derek’s throaty voice threaded with the rumble of the wolf sends warning bells shooting through Stiles’ consciousness as he recognises how much he’s pushing his mate.  Pushing him to the brink.  Derek’s watching him like he wants to devour him whole and is simply making up his mind as to where to start first.

 

He can’t stop himself though, wants to push Derek to his limits and have him push back in return.  He shifts slightly, deliberately, so Derek can see and slides his hand into the back of his boxers and makes it obvious that he’s probing his hole.  He moans softly, longingly, as Derek’s rumbles get louder, his eyes burn brighter.  The red glow so intense it’s almost impossible to look into the heart of it.  Pulling out his hand he holds it up so they both can see the fluid coating his finger, the morning light making it glisten.

 

“Won’t even need to prep, it’s just running down my thighs, all that come and lube.  You can just fuck into me I’m so reaaaa..oof..”  Stiles squeaks as his feet leave the floor, Derek slamming into him and all the breath is driven out of his lungs.  Smoothly gathering him up Derek lowers him to the floor in front of the couch.  The bare concrete floor is cold and hard against his knees and his thighs tremble with the aching need that is flooding through his body.

 

Derek hunches over him as he paws at his clothes, tugging and pulling them off uncaring if they rip and tear in his frenzy.  Until there’s nothing between them, only skin sliding over skin and Stiles is shaking underneath the warm blanket that is his mate draped over him, hot and heavy.  He feels incredible.  A potent mix of strength, security and sensuality at his back.  There is nothing he can’t do with Derek at his side and that confidence drives him to push back into Derek’s groin.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek groans harshly against his ear and Stiles is hard and aching and the wet leaking tip of his cock is brushing against the velour fabric of the couch and the friction feels like the sweetest form of torture.

 

“Need to be in you so bad, baby.”  There’s a thread of something almost defenceless that underlies the gravelly rasp of his commanding Alpha voice.  Something so painfully raw and vulnerable that tells Stiles this is Derek, his mate, an emotionally stripped-down version who is at the mercy of his instincts.  Instincts that tell him to fuck and claim his mate as much as love and protect him.   The realisation that they are each other’s strength and weakness at the same time crashes through him and his chest heaves as he struggles to not let the emotions overwhelm him to the point of breaking down and sobbing out his love and need for his mate.

 

Stiles’ own instincts have him loose and pliant as Derek positions him exactly how he wants, a hot rippling wave of satisfaction rolls over him when he hears Derek’s rumbling, pitch higher before breaking off abruptly, just as it evolves into a desperate keening noise. 

 

Derek’s big warm hands cup and shape the globes of his ass, stroking the curves, gripping and releasing the firm flesh over and over, leaving him panting and breathless when Derek parts his cheeks and holds them splayed open so he can see the core of him.  The cool air against the most private part of him has Stiles squirming in embarrassment, feeling his face burn hot, and he squeezes the inner muscles of his ass.  His pucker pulses hungrily.

 

“Stiles baby.”  His mate’s voice is rough and scratchy, he sounds broken as he quickly moves into position.

 

Derek reaches between them, one trembling hand on his hip as he lines up and fits the head of his dick against Stiles’ fluttering pucker with the other.  It’s scorching against his flesh and he’s so achingly hungry for it that Stiles pushes back almost instantly and they both hiss loudly as he’s breached.  The head popping past the rim of his ass and Stiles can feel the stretched muscle pulse and twitch around the fat knob.

 

“Gonna fuck you Stiles.. fuck my mate hard.. give you my cock...”  Derek pants hotly against the sensitive skin of his shoulder blade, nipping with a scrape of fangs as he plunges in with one relentless thrust.  Grunting heavily as he bottoms out.

 

Stiles screams his mate’s name in equal parts pain and pleasure as he’s filled so fucking deep he’s pretty sure he can taste Derek’s cock in the back of his throat.  He’s skewered and his whole body twitches and jerks with the lightning shocks that travel through his nervous system.

 

“Baby?”  Derek questions hoarsely, fingers digging deep into his hips to hold him still, as Stiles claws frantically at the couch cushions.  The delicate tissues and muscles that had only recently recovered are brutally separated once more by the hot thick cock that spears into him and fills him so well.  So perfectly.

 

His tender inner flesh is so sensitive that the drag of heavily veined, velvet skin as it strokes and glides over **_that_** place inside of him makes him howl at how good it feels.  Stiles pushes back, feeling his soft round ass cheeks hit Derek’s hard cut pelvis and that wild, primitive urge is egging him on and he wants to fuck and be fucked.  To hear that slap of flesh on flesh.

 

“Fuck me Derek.. do it.. fuck me hard..”  Stiles groans with want and Derek growls deeply as he pulls nearly all the way out and slams back in and the stinging burn of penetration gradually fades as his hips start to piston and his thick cock drives into Stiles’ ass over and over. 

 

The rhythm of their bodies slaps Derek’s weighty balls into Stiles’ flesh and the prickling sting on his skin has him spreading his legs wider, wanting more, wanting as much of his mate as he can possibly get.  The previous night’s remnants of come and lube eases the way and Stiles’ mouth doesn’t stop moving.  Doesn’t stop crying out his mate’s name, doesn’t stop telling Derek how fucking good it is and how he’s gonna die if he ever stops giving it to him just like this.  Just like this.

 

Derek leans further over him, caging him in against the couch, the deep rumbles that vibrate throughout his chest a constant echo in Stiles’ ears.  Big, strong hands stroke over his back and sides with hungry, desperate touches that weigh heavy on his flesh.  He traces every bump and groove of Stiles’ spine, from his ass to his neck and threads the fingers of one hand into Stiles’ hair. 

 

Deliberately tangling them in the strands, Derek fists his hair tight and tugs hard.  His scalp tingles wickedly at the sensation and Stiles whines and pants open-mouthed in pure pleasure as his head is pulled back, enough that it borders on painful, his body arches and his ass tilts even more so he’s at the perfect angle to service his Alpha. 

 

Derek grunts with every thrust and Stiles pushes back into his mate wanting everything he has to give, wanting to make Derek feel so damn good that it might somehow erase his past where sex was used against his mate like a weapon.  Stiles’ cock has never been so hard, so swollen.  He can feel pre-come drip steadily from his slit, a puddle forming between his spread knees.

 

“That’s it.. fuck me Stiles.. fuck my cock..”  Derek grinds out harshly.  “My mate.. so beautiful.. so perfect..”

 

Derek releases his hair and slides his hands over Stiles’ neck massaging the tension away.  He cups them over Stiles’ shoulders holding him in place as he rams into him hard and fast, before sweeping over his biceps, pausing to squeeze the muscle briefly, like he’s assessing his strength.  He strokes over his forearms, his fingers tracing over the veins that have popped out on Stiles’ inner arms from the strain.   He clutches at Derek’s hands when they cover his, fingers threading through, holding on tight.  An anchor in the surging push and pull of their bodies, Derek’s hips pumping harder and harder.

 

Stiles’ chest and head rests on the couch cushion, arms stretched out in front of him, Derek’s arms mirror his.  The grey blue velour fabric is soft against his skin, brushing against his nipples, stimulating them with every powerful thrust that his wolf makes.  With Derek stretched out over him, covering his body, Stiles can feel the ridges of Derek’s abs grind into the curve of his ass and rub over his spine.  His hard, pebble-like nipples drag back and forth over Stiles’ back leaving a fiery trail of sensation that has him trembling and making incoherent noises of the purest pleasure.      

 

He’s being rubbed in all the right ways, front, back and deep inside.  Rubbed and stimulated until Stiles feels like his whole body is one giant raw nerve.  His cock throbs and jerks as his mate’s thick shaft presses against his prostate with relentless accuracy. He can hear himself moan and whine, sigh and groan over and over with every push into his body by his mate.   It’s hard and brutal and Stiles loves it, loves being possessed by his wolf so wildly, so out of control.                                                                                                                

 

“So good.”  Derek mutters as he mouths over Stiles’ shoulder to the groove of his spine, licking and sucking his skin like he’s trying to draw the very scent of him out of his flesh.  He rubs his face into Stiles’ nape and the rasp of stubble burns and sends a wave of goosebumps rippling over Stiles’ skin.

 

“Smell so good.. you don’t know how close you came to being mounted right in front of your dad.”  Derek grinds out.  His hips piston relentlessly, his hands clutching Stiles tighter as his chest weighs heavy on Stiles’ back with every gasping, shuddering breath.  Sweat pools between their bodies and runs down their flanks.  Derek’s on the edge, a few pitchy whines escaping him as his cock gets increasingly harder as he sheathes it deep within Stiles’ ass and Stiles is pretty sure he’ll be right behind him.  It’s just so fucking good, he never wants to stop.  Which is when it does.

 

There’s no slowing down, no easing it back gradually.  Derek simply stops.  It’s so abrupt that Stiles can’t control the little whimper that escapes him as he tries to keep fucking himself on his mate’s big dick.  A strangled noise gurgles loose from Derek’s throat as he pins Stiles down and holds him absolutely, perfectly still, his hands bruising with the intensity of his grip.

 

“Derek?”   Stiles questions, unsure as to what exactly is going on.  He can feel Derek shivering.  Shivering like he’s freezing.  He’s pretty sure he can hear Derek’s teeth click together.  The tremors ripple through his body and into Stiles’ and is it wrong that they kinda feel good?  Yes.  He’s pretty sure he should be saying ‘Yes’ to that question even as his cock twitches over and over with a definite ‘No’.

 

“St.. Stiles.. what’s happening to me?”  Derek stutters, shaken.  More than shaken, he sounds almost frightened. 

 

“What’s wrong Der?”  Then he feels it.  What’s happening to Derek he doesn’t know, because more overwhelming is what the hell is happening to him?  To his dick.  A strange fluttering sensation wraps around Stiles’ shaft and it feels.. fuck it feels really, really good.  Better than good, better than anything he’s ever felt before and that’s saying something after the amazing mating sex he's experienced.  It’s incredible, like butterfly wings under the velvet surface of the most sensitive part of him.  The sensation of his cock being stroked from the inside floods through his system and he wants more, more of this feeling.

 

He cries out hoarsely when the fluttering connects and forms a ring and a sudden powerful pulse throbs deep through his core and it flows through Stiles’ groin with a heated intensity up to his dick and stops.  It’s stopped on his shaft, about an inch or two above the root of his sex right where the strange ring of sensation had formed.  Derek calls out his name in a hoarse, agonized voice.  He wants to look at his dick, wants to see what’s going on with it, but he can’t move.  Trapped in place by his mate.    

 

His dick spasms hard and fast and Stiles drops his head onto the cushion, mashing his face into the fabric and choking on the cries of ecstasy that well up, one after the other.  Blood surging thick and hot, his cock swells.  The skin, thin and stretched.  It’s so sensitive that Stiles doesn’t dare to breathe as every movement, no matter how small, feels like it’s going to burst. 

 

Derek growls out his name, raspy with desperation.  His wolf is holding himself so still behind him and Stiles could kick himself as he suddenly realises that it’s not **_his_** cock he’s feeling, he’s experiencing Derek’s sensations.  The mate bond has kicked in with a vengeance and if not for that Stiles would be almost jealous of his mate.

 

Now that he’s aware Stiles can feel everything.  Derek’s cock is encased in silk.  Hot, wet silk wrapped around every inch of him so tightly, so perfectly Stiles wants to weep, it feels so good.  This is how his ass feels to Derek and it’s such a turn on Stiles keens and he can hear Derek above him growling his pleasure.  Like a dam giving way under too much pressure, Derek thrusts forward and grunts in surprise when he hits a barrier that prevents him from pushing his cock all the way in.  Stiles can feel it too, a ridge of swelling that batters at his hole as his mate tries again. 

 

Derek presses his face into Stiles’ back and whines.  He’s in his Beta form, Stiles doesn’t need to see it, he can feel it.  The fangs that scrape over his flesh.  The harsher, heavier angles of his face.  The sideburns that grow along cheek and jawline when he changes, brush coarsely against his skin. 

 

“Stiles.. have to.. I need.. gotta be inside..”  Derek’s muttering almost incoherently against Stiles’ skin and he lets go of Stiles’ hands and grips his hips instead.  Pinpricks on his pelvis send shudders through his body, Derek’s claws piercing his skin feels good and right and Stiles wants more damn it.  There’s a primal instinct, a driving need that flows from Derek to Stiles through their bond.  He wants this ridge, bump.. whatever the hell this knot of flesh is to penetrate him and Stiles’ eyes go wide as he realises exactly what’s going on and glares over his shoulder at his mate.

 

“Fucker.. didn’t tell me you could knot.”  He accuses gruffly, a twinge of hurt piercing his chest that his mate didn’t tell him about this.  Was he afraid that he wouldn’t understand?  That he’d be shocked.  Surely his mate knew him better than that, considering the knowledge that he’s accumulated over the years on topics from the mundane to the most outlandish.  Usually when he’s been caught up in an ADHD fuelled frenzy of simply needing to know everything he possibly can.   The paper that he’d handed in on male circumcision instead of economics a prime example.

 

Derek pumps harder, growls and keens louder in his frustration as he can’t seem to push that swelling into Stiles’ ass.  His mate’s face is flushed, sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip.  He looks so fucking hot in every conceivable way that Stiles’ belly clenches tight in lust at the sight and bears down hard on the cock shafting in and out of him.  The cords of Derek’s throat stand out with the strain as he growls his pleasure.  It leaves Stiles’ ears ringing.

 

“Can’t knot.. not possible..”  Derek finally gasps out and Stiles would laugh at that turn of phrase if he could, but he can’t because he wants it all and he’s pushing back hard, too busy fucking and being fucked.  His cock starts jerking like crazy and Stiles can tell that he’s close to coming without even having his dick touched.

 

“Derek.”  He says his mate’s name shakily.  “Tell that to your dick.”

 

“Let me.. let me in baby..”  Derek pants thickly.  “Take me, all of me.”

 

“Yes.. yes..”  Stiles nods his head frantically in total agreement.  He wants it so badly.  He’s hot and flushed with aching desire and desperate need.  “Give it to me.”

 

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ torso.  Holding him tight as one hand curves over his belly and grips his opposite hip while the other slides up his chest to rest his palm over his heart.  He can feel Derek rest his forehead against the nape of his neck before he sits back on his heels and drags Stiles with him, his front to Stiles’ back, his knees splay wide pushing out Stiles’ legs that are aligned either side and the new position forces Stiles body to drop lower.  Between gravity and Derek pushing up into him with a twist of his hips, the bulge of flesh suddenly and breathtakingly pops past the rim of his ass and enters his body.  Stiles gasps in shock.  The relief is simply overwhelming, it’s so very right that he has all of Derek within him, he can hear Derek suck in his breath hard and fast at the sensation before he roars. 

 

One word echoes around them in carnal triumph and primal possession.  “MINE.”

 

There is an absolute stillness in the atmosphere of the loft, like for one microsecond they have stepped outside of the laws of time and in this one breathtaking moment they are closer than any two individuals can be.  With their mating bite and claiming they had established bonds of heart and soul and what Stiles had thought at the time was the physical as well, how little did he know when compared to his mate’s possession of his body now.

 

Derek’s knot swells even bigger, filling Stiles’ ripe and cock-hungry ass to bursting and the pressure is so intense that it feels like his prostate is vibrating deep within him as it’s relentlessly pressed upon.  A pleasure switch that can’t be turned off and little twitches start within his ass and spread throughout his body, it’s like he’s being electrocuted with pleasure.

 

“Derek.”  He wails his mate’s name as he spasms uncontrollably in Derek’s lap as his mate whines and makes little yelping noises as Stiles’ ass grips his cock and the thick wedge of his knot tighter and tighter.  His senses are overloaded to the point of breaking until inevitably they do and Stiles is tripped into coming by the intense pressure inside him.

 

Stiles writhes uncontrollably, his fingers clawing at Derek’s arms, needing him to hold his body tighter.  To ground him through sensations so mind-bendingly pleasurable that they threaten his very sanity.  Through slitted eyes he watches as his cock, standing stiffly erect, achingly red and dripping, starts to visibly pulse. 

 

Open-mouthed, vocal chords frozen as the pleasure is of an intensity he’s never known before, he silently screams watching as streaks of white fluid fountain into the air.  It spurts out of him, spraying over the couch and floor, in time with the contractions that tighten and release deep in his core over and over.  Every inch of his skin is hardwired into his orgasm and he’s so sensitized that simply feeling Derek’s body brush against his or feeling his hot breath over his shoulders and neck pulls another jet of come deep out of his balls. 

 

Derek shudders underneath him as he thrusts shallowly into the grip of Stiles’ ass.  The contractions on his knot wring out noises that are barely coherent from his wolf, they are so indescribably hot they draw out more pulses of fluid, not as strong as before and they stripe across his groin leaving his cock spent and slowly softening against his thigh and his balls with a deep seated pleasurable ache at how empty they are.

 

“God.. fuck.. baby, I’m gonna come..”  Derek pulls him down even harder onto his cock, grinding his pelvis into Stiles’ ass.  Derek’s cock jerks deep inside him and starts to throb with every pulsing pump of his come.  His mate’s filling him up, he can feel it.  A heaviness inside him that spreads through his lower abdomen as more and more semen fills him up with nowhere else to go.  His mate’s knot is the most perfect, effective plug in nature or rather ‘super-nature’.

 

White lights flash in Stiles’ vision as the pulses go on and on as his wolf trembles, the tremors deepening with each passing second until Derek’s shaking violently against him, howling his pleasure and reaching a crescendo before he collapses helplessly against Stiles.  The swirling vortex of passion and release they are both caught in threatens to suck Stiles down and he fights it, struggling to keep his conscious mind to the surface and in control.

 

The heavy weight of his mate pressing into him tips Stiles forward and into the couch, pinning him in place, he winces as he feels a pinching tug at the rim of his ass and realises that Derek’s knot is so swollen now there’s no way to get it out without pain or tearing.  They are literally stuck together.

 

Derek’s face is pressed into his nape, his chest propped up by Stiles’ back and his arms hang limply at his sides.  He’s not moved or said a word since he came.  Stiles sucks in air fast and furiously, trembling madly.  His muscles refuse to co-operate and he can’t move, can only lie there and try and gather up what little is left of his shattered senses.

 

“Derek?”  Stiles says eventually, twisting uncomfortably on his mate’s lap trying to see his face. 

 

“Derek.”  He says again with a little more urgency, Stiles is starting to feel panic creeping up his spine when he gets no answer.  Something’s wrong.  His heart starts to thunder wildly in his chest as he grabs one of Derek’s arms and holds onto it as he twists and reaches back to wrap his other arm around Derek’s neck.  Tipping his mate’s head back slightly into the crook of his arm, Stiles can see that he’s out cold, he’s relieved to see there’s colour in his wolf’s face and his lips are pink and slightly parted letting little puffs of air escape.  His eyelids start to flutter as he watches.

 

When they open, Derek breathes out a soft sigh and gives him a dazed almost loopy smile of contentment.  The glow that shines out of his breathtaking green eyes has Stiles smiling back so hard, his face aches, because he recognises that light.  Basks in the warmth that comes from knowing he is loved and loved so well.

 

“Welcome back.”  He says breathlessly.   He’s never seen Derek’s face so absolutely relaxed and content before, he looks years younger and so beautiful he can feel the ache of it down to his bones.  It’s a revelation.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek mumbles softly, smiling sweetly up at him.

 

“This is getting to be a habit.  Scared me for a minute there big guy.”  He rubs his thumb back and forth over the claiming scar on his mate’s shoulder.  Watching his wolf intently as he becomes more alert and clarity returns to his previously glazed eyes.

 

Derek tilts his head before leaning in close and letting his mouth hover over Stiles’.  His hands settle on Stiles’ waist like they belong there, fingers stroking lightly over his skin.

 

“I’ve never felt anything like this before.  A knot.  I didn’t know it was possible. I can’t believe it.”  He shakes his head in disbelief and Stiles fidgets wincing slightly at the tug at his rim by the knot buried in his ass.  Derek hisses between his front teeth and his eyes darken, fingers pressing harder into his flesh.

 

“Believe it.”  Stiles whispers back, their breath mingling.

 

Derek slides his hand over Stiles’ hip to draw his fingers through the thick fluid on his belly.  It’s still warm.  It takes him a moment to realise that Derek’s tracing patterns into his flesh, his skin the parchment, his come the ink.  At first he thinks they are merely circles, but as he follows each brush of Derek’s fingers on his skin he recognises the pattern of his mate’s triskelion.  Another mark that binds him even closer to his wolf.

 

“Look at you baby.”  Derek says softly, hot breath against the rim of his ear.  “You came so hard for me.  Made me come so hard for you too.”

 

Stiles turns his head again and kisses his mate.  It’s soft and gentle and Derek groans harder and longer at the delicate touch than he ever did in the furious primal mating that they’ve just engaged in. 

 

“You didn’t hold back.”  Stiles whispers against Derek’s mouth.

 

“I didn’t know I had before.”  He whispers in return.  Stiles pulls back slightly and looks deep into those amazing eyes that captured his heart long before he knew it.

 

“Your body knew, your wolf knew.”  Stiles insists.  “I get it, I really do.  You were trying to protect yourself.” 

 

Derek ducks his head almost shyly and Stiles manages to guide his head closer so he can press a kiss to the middle of his mate’s forehead.  He looks up at Stiles through dark tangled lashes with such adoration it makes Stiles’ nervous system tingle and his belly go tight and he’s guessing he’s wearing the same look as the tips of Derek’s ears start to tinge with pink.

 

“I’ve never had anyone choose me before.  Not over anyone or anything else.  I didn’t expect you to either.”  There’s something in his eyes as they trace over his features that Stiles would almost consider to be awe, that it’s directed at him sends ripples of warmth throughout his body.

 

He bites on his lower lip and sees Derek’s eyes track that movement with such wolf-like intensity he swallows hard.  “Well now you know.”

 

“Yes I do.”  Derek says, resting his forehead against Stiles’ temple.  They sit there quietly, Stiles in Derek’s lap, leaning back into the muscular, warm body behind him and the closeness he feels towards his wolf is more than just waiting for a knot of flesh to release.  There is something soothing just being in his presence, feeling Derek’s breath on his skin and his chest rise and fall with every movement of his lungs.  Stiles lifts his hand and curls it back around his mate’s nape and smooths over Derek’s hair in a gentle rhythm of stroking that draws out a long sigh of contentment from the other man.  His wolf rests his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and nuzzles gently into his neck.

 

“Derek if there’s anything else that you’re aware of regarding wolves and mating that you think is not possible please tell me now.”  Stiles’ smirk falters when he sees a deep frown settle on his mate’s face.  “What?  What is it? Oh God.. there is something else isn’t there?”

 

“Uhh.. actually—“  Derek begins before a wide grin breaks out and Stiles shifts on his lap, twisting to hit him on the shoulder before groaning at the tug of where Derek’s knot is still seated within his ass and not deflating anytime soon.

 

“Jerk.  Don’t know why I love you.”  He hisses grouchily, fighting the smile that his mate’s teasing brings forth.

 

“But you do.. right?”  Derek’s smile starts to slip and Stiles uses his thumb to push up at the corner of his mouth and stretch it wide again.

 

“Yes I do.”  Stiles kisses around his thumb and smiles as he hears a huff of relief from his mate.  Time will have to be the proof and cure for Derek’s insecurities, simply being together through the weeks and years ahead will have to be his reassurance.  He’s going to have to watch himself because at the moment Derek’s far too insecure about them to tolerate his normal snarkiness and teasing.  Teasing just leads to him thinking about the pack.

 

There’s no way the pack’s gonna let them get away unscathed from this and he’ll need to pre-empt any of the more insensitive comments that might affect Derek.  The need to protect his wolf hasn’t abated.  It’s stronger than ever.  Almost a biological imperative to keep him safe from all harm, both physical and emotional.

 

“You’re thinking too loud.”  Derek smooths his thumb over the furrows that gouge deep into Stiles’ forehead.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”  He shrugs when he hears the snort of disbelief in his ear.  “Okay.  It’s the pack.”

 

“Oh.”  Derek says, a note of uncertainty in his voice.  “They’re our pack, they’ll be happy for us.”

 

“Right.  I’m not sure if all of them think of me as being pack.”  The memory of Erica throwing that in his face still rankles.  He frowns.  More than that he realises, it hurts.

 

He thinks Derek’s starting to get it when he growls softly.  “You are more my pack than any of them.  I won’t let them hurt you Stiles.  You’re mine.  My mate.”

 

Startled, Stiles blinks rapidly before pressing his mouth once more to Derek’s and murmuring. “I won’t let them hurt you either.”

 

Derek parts his lips with his tongue and it slides in to rub and stroke over Stiles’ own.  It’s warm and sensual and Stiles can feel his body relax automatically and sink back into his mate’s.  He could do this all day, everyday.  Derek shifts slightly to get comfortable, never taking his mouth from Stiles’, and the tug on his ass reminds him that at the moment they’re not going anywhere and he smirks, lips stretching wide with his smile.

 

Derek pulls back slightly.  “What’s put that smile on your face?”

 

“Nothing much.”  Stiles grinds his hips down harder and Derek’s eyes nearly roll back in his head as he gasps out his name.  

 

“Just enjoying the ride.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek await the arrival of the pack. With bonds in place, how will the pack react to the change in their relationship? More importantly how will Scott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter plus epilogue of "The healing touch". Thanks for sticking this one out with me, it's been a long road and as you've probably seen this is a huge chapter. I did think about splitting it, but I've been promising for so long that 'the next chapter's going to be it' that I felt it would be really unfair. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it.
> 
> Thank you for the many kind, thoughtful, funny, wonderful comments that you have made. Thank you for making this one of my most successful fics, kudo-wise to date. Thank you for simply being the best fandom.
> 
> The epilogue is for Shannara810 - 2015 is your year to shine sweetie.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

The loft is bathed in warm early afternoon light.  The golden glow reaches its furthest corners and Stiles can almost measure the passage of time solely by the movement of shadows across the sepia toned brick walls and concrete floor.  Dust motes float gently in the streams of light from the huge industrial windows towering above them.  It’s strangely beautiful.

 

A heartfelt deep sigh eases from between his slightly parted lips.  Does hot sex with the love of your life always change the way the world looks?  He thinks maybe that’s a big yes, because right now the loft doesn’t have the sad, neglected feel that has always seemed to pervade it.  It looks almost homey, but maybe that’s because of who he’s with rather than an actual change in his surrounds.  His rose-coloured glasses must have some mighty thick lenses.  

 

Stiles lies on the recently cleaned couch between Derek’s sprawled legs, head resting on his mate’s abs.  His phone in one hand as he plays a game, barely concentrating and losing badly, his attention keeps getting drawn to the steady rhythm of Derek’s breathing.  It’s distracting as hell feeling his body gently moving beneath him, particularly knowing that these are the same abs he’s touched and licked and that he can touch and lick them again.  In fact, whenever, he likes.  Ergo, distracting for a recently de-virginized teenager.

 

Derek is holding his book to one side as he reads and Stiles cranes his head slightly and can just make out on the cover something about ‘an existential mystery’ which makes him roll his eyes.  Seriously, his wolf needs an education on what’s entertaining and what’s not.  Derek’s other hand rests on Stiles’ shoulder, right over his claiming bite. 

 

He doesn’t squeeze or stroke over it, simply lets the weight of his big hand cover it.  Claiming the claim.  Stiles’ lips twitch in amusement at the thought.  Still, the feeling of it is comforting.  Since their knotting he’s felt closer than ever to Derek, like whatever bound them had pulled tighter, drawn the connection between individual conscious minds together.  It’s not his imagination, the brush of fur over and through his body, he knows that it’s Derek’s wolf that is making its presence known.  He almost thinks he can feel it’s cool, wet nose settle into the hollow of his throat.

 

Letting his phone drop onto his belly, Stiles just lies there, letting the warmth radiating from Derek’s body seep into him.  His eyes flutter and he’s so tempted to just let go and fall asleep.  The contentment he feels is beyond anything he’s ever dreamed of. 

 

At this very moment his life is perfect.

 

He’s clean. 

 

Derek’s knot had gone down after about twenty minutes tied together.  His mate’s spent cock had slipped out of him releasing a flood of come down his thighs, which was kinda hot feeling exactly how much Derek had pumped into him as it trickled down the back of his legs almost to his heels, because if Stiles was to gauge how much Derek wanted him purely by come production then..  Holy fuck.  His mind boggles as he tries to correlate that information. 

 

Seriously, he’s gonna have to do lots of experiments in just how much come a werewolf can produce.  Is it different when he’s being knotted?  He strongly suspects it is.  His belly clenches tight and hard when he thinks about exactly what those experiments are going to have to entail.

 

It’s for science. 

 

Okay.  It would totally be for science if it wasn’t a secret.  

 

After much argument they'd finally compromised over a shower.  Stiles was desperate for one while Derek had wanted him to only have a wash which was so not going to happen.  Stiles wasn't exactly unaware of how affected his mate was by the scent of his come all over Stiles' skin.  It was there in the flared nostrils, the glowing red eyes and his mate's face pressed into his flesh and inhaling deeply over and over as he happily rumbled his satisfaction.  It wasn't until Stiles asked his mate to come and wash his back for him that Derek stopped pouting. 

Stopped pouting long enough to throw him over his shoulder and run to the bathroom with a fresh boner slapping his thighs and belly with every step.  In the shower Derek had soaped him up and washed him down so very thoroughly, from head to toe and all the places in between, that he’d ended up having to support him under the hot spray of water as Stiles’ knees kept giving way under him.  He'd then had to do it all over again when Stiles had somehow found the strength to jerk his mate off and Derek had knotted his fist as he'd sprayed Stiles so forcefully with bucket loads of thick, creamy come that it had ended up in his hair and eyelashes.  There was even a blob in his ear.

 

So he's nice and clean.  Squeaky clean.

 

He’s in his own clothes.

 

Which he’s kinda torn about because he liked wearing Derek’s things almost as much as Derek liked him wearing his things too, but they’re comfortable.

 

Until Derek had pulled it out of his closet, he’d forgotten about stashing away an emergency bag of clean clothes, Adderall and toiletries at the loft when they’d been searching for Boyd and Erica during those terrible weeks when they’d been taken by the Alpha pack. 

 

He’d given his mate a long narrow-eyed look after noticing his clothes weren’t folded in the way he would normally pack his bag, Derek had shrugged nonchalantly even though his cheeks had pinked up and his nose was twitching.  Stiles was pretty sure it was sub-consciously in guilt. 

 

He kinda gets off on the idea of Derek having scented his clothes.

 

As for food, he was starving.  

 

Derek had received a tentative text from Erica asking if they could see their Alpha now and for a normally unsociable wolf, Derek had quickly arranged for the pack to meet them before they headed to their favourite diner for lunch. 

 

Stiles was equal parts looking forward to it and terrified all at the same time.  Food, yes.  Speculation about he and Derek, no.  

 

They can’t put it off though and it’s not like he’s embarrassed at being with Derek.  Far from it, he wants to walk down the street hand in hand so everyone knows that he and Derek are together.  Wants to slide his arm around his waist as they shop for groceries together and argue over the benefits of cantaloupes (Derek loves them, Stiles can’t stand them) and do all the coupley things he possibly can with his wolf.  He wants to kiss him whenever he wants regardless of who’s around. 

 

Which sounds like a really good idea.

 

He reaches across and drops his phone onto the coffee table and flips over onto his hands and knees hovering over his mate who continues to read.  Stiles lowers his head and rubs his face against Derek’s chest, deliberately scent marking the cranberry cotton Henley that he’s wearing.  It feels soft against his cheek from many washings and he inhales deeply, drawing in the wild, tangy scent of his wolf into his lungs.  A low rumble vibrates against his skin through the fabric. 

 

“Stiles?”  Derek drops the hand that’s holding the book lower and looks into Stiles’ face with a fondness that steals his breath away.

 

“Wanna kiss you.”  Stiles murmurs as he lets his mouth brush over the fabric of Derek’s shirt and slide up to nuzzle into the hollow of Derek’s throat.  Heat and satisfaction crash over him when Derek tilts his head back and exposes his throat to him with a sharp whine.  For a wolf to bare himself this way speaks of great trust and it’s a gift that Stiles treasures.  He suckles hard on the tendon that runs up the side of Derek’s neck and feels the spasm that racks his mate’s body beneath him.

 

When Derek says his name again it’s a sensual purr that brushes over his nerve endings leaving them firing with electric tingles of sensation and paints images in his head of clean white cotton sheets beneath the long stretch of his pale body and the rub of dark soft fur moving over his skin as claws scrape delicately over his sides.  His cock gives a throb of interest and twitches in his jeans.

 

Licking his lips Stiles savours the delicious musky taste of his wolf, a salty masculine tartness lingering on his tongue.  Pulling back he sees the red, purple bruising on his wolf’s skin and the briefest feeling of satisfaction washes over him before the bruise fades away before his very eyes.  His mate is obviously rubbing off on him when he realises he’s growled his frustration aloud.  He wants to mark and brand his mate with his mouth, with his touch. 

 

Damned werewolf healing.  Then again, if he wasn’t connected to Derek his ass wouldn’t probably be feeling as mighty fine as it does right now after being knotted so thoroughly.  God, he hates it when his mind decides to go all logical for no good reason.

 

Mouthing kisses against Derek’s chin he feels powerful, in control, having Derek sprawled beneath him making little hungry gasping noises.  Their denim-clad legs brush against each other and he hovers over his mate holding himself above him, his hands either side of his broad shoulders. 

 

Nipping at his jaw, Stiles licks a hot stripe up one side of Derek’s throat delighting in the rasp of his mate’s stubble against his tongue before flickering it playfully in and out of the whorl of Derek’s ear.  He hears the soft thud of Derek’s book falling to the floor.  Groaning Derek fists the front of his shirt and pulls him down flush onto his body before pressing his lips against Stiles’ and licking into the wet heat of his mouth.  There’s an urgency to his wolf as he sucks on Stiles’ tongue and lifts his hips to grind forcefully against him.

 

He’s amazed to feel Derek’s hard as a rock beneath his jeans and though he initiated this sexy little interlude Stiles hadn’t thought beyond a little bit of kissing and cuddling.  Derek feels like he’s ready for so much more than just making out, it blows his mind that he does this to the other man.

 

“God.. Derek.”  He begins shakily, feeling heat uncoil low in his belly.  “Fuck.  You’re so hard.”

 

“Always for you.”  Derek rasps out, pupils blown, eyes big and black with want.  Lips red and kiss wet.  He bucks up and his legs wrap around Stiles’ hips, locking him in place.  Cock to cock.  “Only for you.”

 

Derek’s eyes flicker with red lights in their depths, before suddenly Stiles is being released and gently pushed up and over to sit on the couch as Derek untangles himself.  Standing he breathes deeply, his face taut and body rigid with tension.  He stands so immobile that if Stiles wasn’t able to see his wolf’s stormy eyes as they feverishly rake over him he would almost think him unmoved by their little interlude.

 

“What is it?”  Stiles asks and hears the knock at the entrance door at the same time.  Understanding rushes through him.  The pack is here. 

 

Derek looks across to the door and makes a small grumbling sound that conveys his annoyance so perfectly at the interruption that Stiles can’t help but smile.  There’s no disguising what they’ve been doing from the size of what his mate’s packing in his tight jeans.  Stiles is half hard too, but at least his long t-shirt and red plaid overshirt disguises it.  Stiles stands up next to him and grabs hold of his hand and lifts it to his face dropping little kisses over the knuckles.

 

“Go to the bathroom and get freshened up, I’ll see to the pack.”  Stiles says with a pointed look at Derek’s groin.  He knows how powerful werewolf hearing is and that the wolves in the pack would be able to hear exactly what they’re saying. 

 

“Not on your own.”  Derek shakes his head and draws him into his side and Stiles realises that his mate would face their pack with a massive hard on for him and that was just unacceptable.  Stiles lifts up on his toes to whisper directly into his mate’s ear.

 

“Remember what I said.  Nobody gets to see you like this.. nobody but me.”  Derek’s breathing stutters as Stiles lets his lips brush over the rim of Derek’s ear as he speaks.  Rocking back onto his heels, he delights in seeing the pink flush rise up his mate’s throat to settle high on his cheekbones.  Derek gives him a brief startled look before he ducks his head and Stiles can just make out the little pleased smile that curves his lips upwards.

 

“No.  Don’t do that.”  Stiles says quickly, not caring anymore if the pack hears him.  He reaches over and captures Derek’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts his head up to meet his eyes.  Derek’s are wide in surprise at the urgency in his tone.

 

“Don’t ever hide your smiles from me.  They’re—“  He didn’t want to sound like a hack, but ‘precious’ instantly sprang to mind.  “Just don’t hide them, not from me.  Okay?”

 

Derek nods and smiles wide and brilliantly at him.  It’s dazzling.  Those eyes that he could drown in sparkle, the flecks of blue, gold and brown so bright and so clearly visible that Stiles feels lost and dazed as Derek draws him into a tight embrace.  He kisses him so passionately the blood rushes to his head as he’s being effortlessly dipped back over Derek’s muscular arm like he’s in a movie, his hands flutter helplessly at his mate’s broad shoulders, before he’s being righted on both feet. 

 

“Don’t let them touch you.”  Derek growls roughly and Stiles blinks rapidly as his mate disappears through the big gaping hole in the wall.  He sways on shaky legs for one moment.  Frowning, Stiles rubs a trembling hand over his mouth. That was easier than he’d expected.  He’d wanted to speak to the pack on their own and had wondered how he was going to get that opportunity.  Shrugging, he promises himself to give Derek’s dick a big kiss the very next chance he gets.

 

Letting the breath leave his lungs in a big rush between pursed lips, Stiles straightens his clothes and rubs his sweaty palms over his jeans as he quickly glances around the loft.  They’d cleaned up and even used a watered down solution of vinegar and bicarb to scrub the floor with.  Come stains are a bitch.

 

He’d almost been tempted to say stuff it and let Peter deal with it if he ever crept back into Beacon Hills like the creepiest creeper that he is, but the pack were coming around and he didn’t want to rub their noses almost literally in their funky love scent right from the start.

 

As for the couch, which had made Stiles blush furiously when he’d seen how much of his come had sprayed over it, they’d scraped off the dried stuff and blotted with a modified cold water solution of dishwashing detergent and wolfsbane before drying it off.  Thank God for Google.  Derek had assured him that even with a wolf’s sensitive nose the pack wouldn’t be swamped by the perfume of Stiles and Derek getting their groove on.

 

Stiles climbs the steps two at a time to the entrance.  Drawing in a deep breath as butterflies play kickball in his stomach, he flicks the locks over and slides the metal door open. 

 

The pack is gathered in front of the door and immediately Stiles can see Scott’s usual brilliant white smile and big brown puppy eyes filled with both worry and affection.  The others wear expressions ranging from trepidation to curiosity to outright disinterest.  Although Aiden’s outright disinterest quickly disappears as his eyes narrow and he draws in a deep breath.

 

“Well, well.  So that’s why you ‘volunteered’.”  Aiden’s lips curl derisively and Stiles clenches his jaw tight as he feels the needling prick at the hair-trigger temper he has when it comes to Derek Hale.  He’s so glad that Derek made the twins relinquish their Alpha-hood before allowing them to join the pack, because they’re big enough jerks as Beta’s, particularly Aiden.

 

“What?”  Scott turns puzzled eyes from Stiles to Aiden. 

 

“Can’t you smell it?”  Ethan says, his eyes are wide with surprise and speculation as he lets them drift over Stiles’ body.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes as he sees the wolves in the pack draw in deep breaths, inhaling the scent of Derek entwined with his.  Derek had warned him that they would be able to, so it’s not unexpected.

 

What is though is when Isaac tilts his chin towards him, exposing his throat, this is quickly followed by Erica who is practically wriggling in place with excitement, a broad smile on her face.  Boyd rests his hand on Erica’s shoulder when she looks like she’s about to pounce and dips his head gracefully before lifting his chin, as does Ethan. 

 

Aiden locks eyes with Stiles and he can see that out of all of the wolves Aiden is fighting his instincts.  Ethan jabs his elbow hard into Aiden’s ribs and jerks his head towards Stiles.  Letting out a chuff of disgust Aiden gives the barest tilt of his head while Lydia gives him a huge knowing grin even as she accepts a twenty buck note each from Boyd, Isaac and Ethan. 

 

“What’s going on?”  Scott looks around him in bewilderment.  Lydia leans forward and places her hand on Scott’s arm as she shakes her head at him in sympathy for his overwhelming obliviousness.

 

“I’ll give you a clue.  When two boys like each other very, very much and one’s a human and the other one’s an Alpha—“  Lydia stops when she sees Scott’s mouth drop open in disbelief and raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Stiles as she dusts off her hands.  “And my work here is done.”

 

His best friend looks at Stiles as though he’s never seen him before.  Scott scents the air and the dismay on his face is all too easy to see.  Scott’s never had a poker face.  Never been able to hide what he feels, particularly from Stiles.

 

“Stiles?”  Scott’s voice is scratchy, he frowns in confusion and it looks so wrong on his normally happy smiling face that Stiles feels a twinge in his chest. 

 

“Did Derek..?”  Scott trails off, but his eyes are so expressive as they travel over his body looking for injury or any sign of abuse that Stiles doesn’t need to hear what he’s thinking.

 

“NO.”  Stiles says hotly, outraged at the suggestion.  “He would never hurt me or anyone like that and you fucking know it.  **_I_** wanted this. I’ve wanted it for a long time now.” 

 

Scott looks instantly furious. His eyes flash gold and his fangs and claws slide into place.  “Fucking bastard.  So he’s using that, using you to get to me, to make sure I stay with the pack.  You deserve better than that Stiles.  Someone who really loves you.”

 

A roar sounds from deep in the loft and they all freeze.  Boyd is grim-faced as he gathers Isaac and Erica to him, letting them nestle protectively into his sides.  Even the twins look slightly nervous.  Stiles can feel a hot surge of fury wash over him and while he’s irritated by Scott’s obliviousness in the insult he’s just given, he knows the rage he’s feeling truly belongs to his Alpha. 

 

Ethan reaches over and slaps the back of Scott’s head hard, making it snap forward. 

 

“Idiot.”  Ethan snarls.  “Can’t you feel it?  They’re mates.  It doesn’t work like that.”

 

Scott growls at him over his shoulder, fangs flashing as he rubs the abused spot with his hand before he turns back to Stiles.

 

"Can't you see what he's doing?"  Scott says heatedly, his eyes flashing wildly.

 

“Get over yourself Scott.  Do you think you’re the only one who knows how to fall in love?”  Stiles pushes down the hurt he feels.  Even though he knows it’s not true, having his best friend telling him that he’s only being used for ulterior motives feels like a knife in his side. 

 

“What makes you think he doesn’t love me?  Love me as much as I love him or do you think no one could love me like that?  That finally someone good and kind and beautiful sees that in me too.”  Stiles clenches his jaw furiously.

 

There’s such bewilderment on Scott’s face as it shifts back to human that Stiles almost feels sorry for him.  Almost.

 

Frowning hard like it’s a puzzle he needs to solve, Scott shakes his head in denial.  “No, no.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean..  You’re so much better than him, he doesn’t deserve you.”

 

“Don’t you get it?  It’s me that doesn’t deserve him.”  Stiles struggles to catch his breath, but he’s not descending into a panic attack.  Far from it.  There’s so much he wants to say, so much that wants to bubble out of the cauldron of all these emotions that feel like they’re very likely about to tear him apart inside and he knows he’s venting in front of all these people, some of whom he has real feelings for and he doesn’t care.  He doesn’t care.  The only person he cares about is somewhere back in the loft giving him the space to confront his best friend against his very instincts. 

 

His Alpha is sometimes too smart for his own good.

 

“You never said a word.  Why didn’t you tell me, man?  We’re friends.”  Scott’s big brown eyes fill with hurt and Stiles just wants to shake him until his teeth rattle.

 

“It’s taken me a while to realise what he means to me.”  Stiles rubs his hand over his face trying to calm himself before looking his brother in the eye.  "And that's everything."

 

Scott practically rocks back on his heels.  His normally expressive face looks like it's cast from stone as he absorbs what Stiles is saying.  A couple of tense minutes pass.

 

“You and Derek.. so that’s why you wanted to stay so you could—“

 

Stiles snaps, fed up with his motives being questioned.  “Finish that statement and you can all stay out here permanently.  Are we clear?”

 

There’s a power in his voice.  He can feel it, recognise it.  Stiles can feel his bond with Derek that’s been in the background of his mind suddenly surge through him.  It’s so strong.  Derek’s wolf is moving through him.  Fur brushing against his insides, the clean earthy scent of the forest in his nose and hot panting breath on the back of his neck.   The pack reels back and he can hear a couple of whimpers from the group.  Erica and Isaac look dazed while Scott simply looks on, shock clearly evident in his brown eyes.   

 

A jolt of understanding pushes through the haze of his temper.  Derek’s backing him.  Through their mate bond he’s pushing through his Alpha power and making a very clear statement to the pack, that they are together.  Stiles is momentarily startled when he suddenly realises he can feel all the links that bind the wolves to one another.  The connections are stronger with some and more tenuous with others.  Stiles is not surprised to feel Scott is similar to Ethan and Aiden.  A weak link.  The strongest, which does surprise him, is Isaac.

 

“I wanted to stay for no other reason but to take care of my pack mate.”  Stiles tries to gather up his control and his temper eases marginally as he feels the wash of shame and other mixed emotions that course through the pack bonds.

 

“That is what pack is.  We take care of each other.”  His eyes move over each of them.  “You’re wolves, not monsters.”

 

Scott’s face blanches and he can see Aidan and Ethan flick a quick glance at each other before hurriedly looking away.  Stiles feels his chest ache for his friend as much as he’s angry with him.  This has always been the crux of Scott’s problems with being a werewolf.  Scott thinks of himself as a monster.

 

“It doesn’t feel that way.  There are times—“  Scott bites his lip as he looks down at his feet almost guiltily.  “There are times when the things I feel, the things I want to do.. they’re not right Stiles.” 

 

Shaking his head, he says again.  “They’re not right.  They’re not me.”

 

Stiles steps forward and reaches out with two fingers and gently taps against Scott’s forehead then presses them into his friend’s solid chest, over his heart.  “Yes they are and that’s what you’re scared of.  The wolf can strip away your inhibitions, but those feelings are yours.  Suppressed maybe, but still yours.  That’s your human side.”

 

He drops his hand and looks around at the pack.  “Do you know that wolves are one of the most social animals in the wild?  That lone wolves can wander for thousands of miles searching for a pack or a mate.  They teach their young, they care for their sick, injured and elderly and they grieve for those they lose.  Does that sound like monsters or vicious killers to you?”

 

He looks each one of them in the eye and momentarily wonders when the hell did he become Coach Finstock and start giving ra-ra pre-match speeches to a bunch of werewolves.  All he needs are some pom-poms.

 

“That’s the potential of what Derek’s given you.  The chance to belong, to belong to something good.  Something great.  It’s not the supernatural bullshit that’s been raining down on us that’s important, it’s how we as a pack work together and deal with it.  We have to learn to give more to each other and the pack, you can't leave it all up to your Alpha.  He's the lynchpin that holds us together, but we are the solid ground under his feet.. his support.”

 

Boyd nods thoughtfully and Isaac watches him intently with such longing on his face that it kinda hurts Stiles to see it knowing both of their histories.  Much as he feels the pull to protect and care for the pack there’s a stronger desire, one that he’s carried within him for a long time now and the past few days have fuelled it to life.  The need to protect his Alpha, his mate rides him strongly, pushes him to snap and snarl at the wolves in front of him into submission.  He doesn’t deny the feeling, he’s researched and knows about the hierarchies within packs and from what Derek’s revealed over time werewolves are no different.

 

“We expect some jokes at our expense and I think Derek would almost be disappointed if there wasn’t any.  You’re his pack, his family after all.  However, if any of you says anything to Derek about this in any way that I find inappropriate..”  He looks over them and he can feel that ruthless, vengeful part of himself that he normally hides away break free and surface.  Knows that it’s written all over his face, it’s in the flat almost dead tone of his voice that promises retribution.  Guaranteed. 

 

“I will personally make your life very uncomfortable.”

 

Dark satisfaction courses through him when he feels apprehension and a tinge of fear from the group in front of him.  Strangely he also feels approval.  His eyes meet Boyd’s and they shine wolf gold at him.  A little smile curves his mouth.  

 

“What can you do?  You’re only—“  Aiden scowls at Lydia as she whacks him hard on the arm.  He looks puzzled for a moment as he sees Lydia and Scott wincing.  They are the ones that have known him the longest.  They are the ones that know what he’s capable of.

 

Stiles glares at Aiden. 

 

“Keep going.”  He beckons the Beta forward with one hand.  Aiden stands in place and Stiles isn’t sure if it’s because of his Alpha or that he’s actually intimidating him.  He doesn’t care.

 

“You know the research I’ve done for this pack.  There are things I can do to you with mountain ash, wolfsbane and mistletoe that let’s just say wouldn’t be pleasant for you.  Ever wondered what it would be like to never be able to touch your dick again.  Having it within reach and not be able to..”  He waggles the fingers of one hand at his least favourite of the pack’s Betas.  His mouth stretches wide and he can see the barest twitch under Aiden’s left eye and knows that it’s in response to his grin.  The evil one that Scott begs him not to do because it freaks him out so much. 

 

“If any of you upset my mate you will get your asses kicked from wolves to pound puppies.  Do you understand?”

 

The pack nods almost as one and he can feel a shift in the atmosphere around them.  They still look stunned, but strangely enough the tension lifts after he threatens them all.  Lydia even makes a move forward to hug him, but Isaac grabs her arm holding her back.  The look she gives him is chilling.

 

“Sorry Lydia, but Derek’s just said quite clearly nobody’s to touch Stiles.”  Isaac tilts his head towards the open loft doorway.  Lydia’s hazel eyes look momentarily annoyed before her lips twitch with amusement.

 

“Honeymoon phase?”  She enquires with a smirk and a knowing wink at Stiles and just like that his wrathful self is gone, his indignation vanished.

 

Stiles can feel his face heat up at the pack’s scrutiny.  Holding up one finger he stutters.  “Wait.. wait just one moment please.”

 

Stepping back into the loft, he shuts the metal door because it gives the illusion of privacy even though he knows there’s big old wolfy ears listening in.  Scurrying down the steps he stops when he sees Derek leaning against the gap in the wall, his arms folded across his broad chest.  The bulge is less noticeable in his tight jeans, well he hopes it’s less noticeable to everyone else, it’s hard for him to judge because he notices everything about Derek.  Shaking his head he tries to focus.

 

“Did you seriously tell them not to touch me?”  Stiles huffs in embarrassment.  It’s one thing for Derek to tell him, but the whole pack.  Really?

 

Derek strides up to him and sweeps him into his arms, cupping the back of his head and holding him in place as he presses his mouth to Stiles’ in a kiss that’s hot and wet and so dominant that Stiles can’t stop trembling in reaction.  His fingers clutch weakly at Derek’s shirt.  When he eventually pulls back he suckles on Stiles’ lower lip drawing it out away from his teeth and gums before releasing it with a wet ‘pop’.  Stiles tries to remember exactly why he was so pissed with him.

 

“Yes.”  Derek says.  It takes a moment for it to sink in as Stiles tries to remember what the question was as he basks in the tingling afterglow of deliciously kissed lips.

 

“You’re mine.  My mate.  It’s for their own safety.”  Derek cups his throat with his big warm hand and rubs his thumb over the line of Stiles’ jaw.  With every sweeping brush over his skin it’s harder for him to remember exactly what Deaton had said about the early days of the mating bond and how protective werewolves could get.  Then again he maybe human but he feels just as protective, just as possessive of Derek.  Hadn’t he kept Derek’s boner hidden from the pack.  He nods his head in understanding.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Derek arches a brow at him.  “What for?”

 

“You knew didn’t you.. that Scott and I needed to talk first.”  Stiles watches the other man as he tilts his head slightly as he listens to him, he can feel a gentle blush of heat rise into his cheeks as Derek’s eyes unwaveringly drift over his face like he’s trying to memorize every feature.

 

“I wasn’t sure.  What I did know was that if you and I had gone out together.. it wouldn’t have been good.  You needed to have your say.  You both did.  I know how much you love each other.”  Derek shrugs tense shoulders and Stiles kisses him gently on the cheek.  Grateful that his mate is so understanding of his needs that he'd fought his own to let him do what he had to.

 

“You’re a good man Derek Hale and I don’t deserve you.”  Derek pulls back and opens his mouth to say something when Stiles leans up and kisses him softly on the mouth before murmuring.  “Doesn’t mean I won’t keep you though.”

 

“Didn’t I tell you there’s a non-return policy when it comes to wolves?  It’s too late you can’t get rid of me now.”  Derek grins wickedly at him.

 

“Why Mr Hale I do believe you’re flirting with me.”  Stiles bats his eyelashes at Derek.  “You simply overwhelm a poor boy.”

 

Derek makes a rude noise and mutters something under his breath that rather sounded like ‘poor boy my ass’ but Stiles couldn’t be sure. 

 

Instead, Derek smacks **_him_** lightly on the ass.  “So are we going to let the pack in?” 

 

“Hey.”  He scowls at his handsy mate and rubs his sweetly tingling backside.  “ ** _Your_** pack of ingrates and cocky betas.”  Stiles mutters under his breath.  


“ **_Our_ ** pack that needs us.  Needs their Alpha pair.”

 

He tilts his head thoughtfully and holds up his hand when Derek looks like he’s about to say something else.  Huffs in annoyance when Derek tries to use his eyebrows to hurry him along.  “Hold on.  I’m thinking about it.”

 

Derek starts to smile before his eyes instantly flame red and he growls hotly as he looks over Stiles’ shoulder towards the door.

 

“What is it?”  Stiles asks worriedly.  The pack is out there exposed to who knows what while he’d been dithering.

 

“Aiden called you an ass.”  Derek starts to stalk to the loft door, his head rolling on his neck from one side to the other, his neck cracking ominously.  Only stopping when Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s arm.  His wolf's shoulders hitch as he breathes heavily, continuously growling.

 

“I’ve been called worse.”  Stiles says, intrigued when Derek snarls furiously at his words.

 

“And Ethan said you’re one ass he’d like to tap.”  Derek struggles to talk around a mouthful of fangs as he beta shifts.  Stiles’ eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Ethan, I’d run if I were you.”  Stiles says softly, knowing that the wolf at the door would hear him.

 

He reaches up and drags Derek’s head around to face him.  Angry red eyes glare at him.  “I don’t see anyone else but you.  It’s simply not possible.  Nobody is tapping anything of mine unless it’s you.”

 

Stiles cups Derek’s jawline, lets his fingers stroke through his sideburns and can hear the note of wonder in his own voice when he says the words.  “My mate.”   

 

Stiles leans in and kisses him.  Kisses him with everything he feels for his amazing, wonderful jealous wolf.  Derek’s growls subside until he’s groaning softly and clutching Stiles fiercely to him.  His beta shift ripples away. 

 

When they finally pull apart Stiles is breathing harshly and he can see Derek swallowing hard as he tries to speak.

 

“I love you so much.”  Derek breathes out in a rush.  Stiles grips his hand tight, he can never hear those words enough from this man.

 

“Love you too.”   He moves towards the door and tugs on Derek’s hand to draw him along.  “Lets go see our pack.”

 

The door slides open without prompting and their pack literally falls through the door, minus Ethan.  They stand hesitantly, feet shuffling restlessly as they try to obey their Alpha’s command not to touch Stiles.  It’s hard because Stiles wants nothing more than to throw himself at his friends and hug them tight, hold them close to his heart because each of them has a place within it. 

 

Maybe not Ethan and Aiden.  That might take a while, but he’s willing to give them a chance for the pack’s sake. 

 

Isaac whines pitifully and the look he gives Stiles breaks his heart as he twitches anxiously in place.  Stiles clutches his wolf’s hand and says pleadingly “Derek?”

 

The look that Derek gives him then, red eyes flaring before the Alpha glow bleeds away to reveal his gorgeous green-hued human eyes, is at first hungry and wild and frighteningly possessive before it ebbs away to reveal a gentler more indulgent expression.  Stiles can feel his heart squeeze tight with the knowledge that Derek can’t deny him anything, even if it means going against his own primal instincts that are demanding he protect his mate from everything.  From everyone.  

 

Holding his gaze, Derek slowly nods his head and they are both swiftly surrounded and he can see and feel his pack mates greeting them with both words and the more tactile language of wolves.  His arms are filled with his pack, he’s nuzzled and petted by all of them, kissed by the girls and even Isaac and he can’t stop smiling. 

 

Erica whispers a heartfelt ‘sorry Batman’ into his ear and Stiles lets go of the sting her words had caused and holds her achingly tight, for what good is a Batman without a Catwoman at his side.  Isaac leans into his personal space and rests his forehead against Stiles’. 

 

“Is this for real?” he asks in a shaky whisper and Stiles can only nod, ‘yes,yes’ over and over.  It feels good.  It feels right.

 

With his mate bond he can feel Derek’s happiness.  It’s not hard as his wolf is projecting **_matepackminematepackmine_** over and over so very strongly that Stiles is compelled to reach out with his hand and slide his fingers over Derek’s arm down to his fingers, letting them tangle.  Touching his mate’s flesh physically even as his mind and innermost self feels Derek’s wolf is an overload on his senses.  

 

Warmth floods through him and it overflows, extends outward, picking out the connections that are bound to them.  It feels like the pack’s metaphysical wolves are drawn in hard and fast, rushing through that connection and pour into Stiles leaving him gasping and reeling.  He recognises each one individually from the almost timidity of Isaac to the darting, chasing his own tail whirlwind that is Scott and marvels at the intimacy of the bond that allows this.

 

It’s strange to feel them like this, the brush of fur from so many wolves stroking him internally.  Derek’s wolf is Alpha and feels strong, mature and commanding in comparison to the others, whether this is from being a born wolf or simply tragic and brutal life experience, it's very noticeable.  The others simply feel young and inexperienced, wriggling through him in their excitement like real pups.  Even Boyd and Aiden’s are more playful and not as stoic or impassive as Stiles would’ve imagined.  

 

Something deeply paternal awakens in him and the need to protect them, all of them, is instinctive and Stiles knows that this is how Derek regards his pack, with such affection and pride he feels his own chest puff out at the feeling.  Stiles projects love and comfort to each, wrapping them in it, letting them feel the security of being pack. 

 

Dazed, satisfied eyes of wolf gold and wolf blue glow brightly, fixed on him.  Red Alpha eyes scorch his features as Derek looks at him with such love and pride that Stiles almost laughs aloud.  His mate looks very smug.

 

Derek nuzzles Isaac’s golden hair leaving the fragile looking Beta with wide hopeful eyes and trembling lips, even as he reaches out and cups the back of Boyd’s neck.  Boyd simply leans into his Alpha’s touch with a very noticeable rumble of pleasure.  He rubs his stubbled cheek against Erica’s who yips in her delight and then against Lydia’s accepting an affectionate kiss from Erica and a gentle pat on the cheek from Lydia in return before he grips Aiden’s shoulder firmly, leaning in to whisper into his ear.  Stiles knows it’s going to be okay with Ethan when he sees Boyd nod in approval and relief flicker over Aiden’s face.

 

Scott stands quietly as Derek reaches out to him, extending his hand.  Scott looks at Derek for the longest time before he flicks his eyes towards Stiles.  Stiles smiles encouragingly at him.  He can only hope that Scott can see how much he wants this.  Needs his best friend and his mate not to be at odds anymore.   Not just for his sake now, but for the sake of the pack.

 

“He was telling the truth.”  Scott says as he slides his palm against Derek’s and shakes his hand, a slow smile appearing on his friend’s face and Stiles realises that Scott had been eavesdropping, listening to Derek’s heartbeat when he’d declared his love back in the loft.  He reaches out towards his brother and somehow they're hugging and he doesn't quite know how he got there, but he's hanging on so tight that it almost hurts.

 

"I'm happy for you man."  Scott pulls back and looks into his eyes and Stiles can only see genuine warmth on his face and the relief that unfurls deep in his guts makes him cling even tighter.  "I really mean it."

 

The pack bonds flare brightly gaining in strength, even the weaker more fragile ones, sending a shiver through the group at the power of it.  The wolves press closer.  Smiles are easier, shoulders are looser and hands are gentler.  A peace settles over them. 

 

“What.. what was all of that?”  Scott asks shakily. 

 

Stiles reaches out and cups the back of Scott’s neck, rubbing soothingly.  Can feel his mate press into him at his side his arms circling around him in a loving embrace.

 

“That Scott, is love.  It’s the bond between pack, it’s the bond between mates.”  Stiles explains.

 

Derek presses a kiss to his temple.  “It’s that and more.”

 

At Stiles’ puzzled look he continues.

 

“It’s love and understanding.  It's trust.  It’s healing.. my mate’s healing touch.”

 

**_ Epilogue _ **

 

Stiles stumbles out of the bathroom so fast he almost face plants into the hallway wall.  He hitches up the towel hastily wrapped around his hips as he drips water steadily in streams from his soaking wet hair down to the little puddle forming at his feet.  He can feel his face is scorching hot even as his wet body rapidly cools and maybe that’s the cause of the shiver that races down his spine or is it the familiar blue eyes that look at him big and round with shock.

 

“Dad.. Daddio.. father of mine.. we.. uh.. weren’t expecting you back tonight.”  Stiles grimaces.  His Dad has reeled back against the hallway side table knocking over a few of the photo frames and red stripes burn brightly across his cheeks.  He can see his Dad’s eyes flicker between Stiles and the open bathroom door where steam is steadily pouring out into the hallway in swirls.

 

“Forgot a file in.. uhh.. yeah.”  His Dad waves vaguely towards his bedroom. 

 

“Never mind.”  He pushes away from the narrow side table and straightens his uniform jacket, not quite meeting Stiles’ eyes. 

 

Stiles swallows hard and tries to get his shit together.  Tries to act like an adult even though inside he’s wailing in horror that his Dad’s just walked in on he and Derek in the shower together.   Which would be embarrassing enough, but add the fact that the shower curtain is clear plastic and his mate had his tongue deep in his ass, determined to make Stiles come on that alone, and there are no levels of embarrassment recorded in human history that would ever be equal to it.

 

“Did you want to speak to us?”  He lifts his head, feeling bizarrely proud at how sensible and grown-up the question is, even if he sounds like his squeaky thirteen year old self tackling puberty head-on.  His insides shiver and quake.

 

Coughing into his fist, his Dad nods.  “Didn’t realise you were both..” 

 

He huffs out a big almost resigned sigh.  “I just wanted to remind you about the drains.”

 

Stiles grips the towel tighter at his hips and nods his head in a way he hopes conveys that he, Derek and Cora take it very seriously that the drains in the Stilinski household are not coping well with the surprisingly heavy shedding of hair that two werewolves, who are human most of the time, seem to do.  Stiles’ theory is that with their fast metabolism and the excess hair they produce in their beta shifts they simply grow and shed hair quicker to cope with their bodies’ changes between human and werewolf.

 

“Yep.”  He lets the ‘p’ pop as he rocks back and forth on his heels.  “We’re on it.”

 

His Dad looks at him then intently.  Damn it.  He’s doing ‘the look’, his interrogation special and Stiles bites his lip, because he can feel it welling up in him.  Words sit on his tongue, lots of them, all wanting to burst forth in a babble of explanations.  He struggles to keep his mouth closed, but it’s hard, so very hard.  A bead of water drips off his chin to land on his chest and that one drop feels like a dam has burst.

 

“Derek’s helping me with my homework.”  It bursts out of him in a rush and Stiles is left panting for breath.

 

“Homework?”  His Dad asks in a curiously strangled tone.  His face takes on a ‘don’t give me that bullshit’ expression, it’s all in the way his eyes narrow in scrutiny and furrows appear at the bridge of his nose. 

 

“With his.. no I don’t want to know.”

 

“Actually that bit was the reward.”  Stiles jerks his head towards the bathroom and wants to bite his tongue off all at the same time.

 

“Reward?” 

 

“Derek’s trying to keep my GPA up with.. uhh.. incentives.”  Stiles squeaks as he sees the incredulity on his Dad’s face.

 

“What?  It works alright.  I got an A on my Chem test.  Derek just encourages me by..”  His Dad’s eyes go wide and he lifts his hands to his ears and starts to say loudly ‘lalalalalala’ as he moves backwards down the hallway.

 

Stiles frowns and huffs.  “Very mature Dad.” 

 

“Lalalalala.  What’s that?  Your lips are moving, but I can’t hear you.  Lalalalalala.”  His Dad says, a little Stilinski shit-stirring smirk appearing on his lips as he reaches the stairs and Stiles feels relief wash over him and knows that it’s going to be okay.  That they’ll be okay, because they’re Stilinski’s and they deal. 

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns to go back into the bathroom.

 

“Stiles—“  His Dad calls out and Stiles turns to see him disappearing down the stairs.  “Lock the door and Derek don’t forget it’s a school night.”

 

Stiles stomps back into the bathroom and shuts the door making a point of locking it.  Letting the towel fall to the floor he climbs back into the tub pulling the shower curtain across and sighs as the warm water falls over him once more from the showerhead.  He looks at Derek who’s still hunched over, exactly as he left him after literally ripping his ass off his mate’s probing tongue.  Derek’s leaning against the tiled wall with his arms crossed over his belly and he’s shaking.  Oh God had he hurt him?  Stiles frowns.  Is he?  Yes he is.  The bastard’s laughing.

 

“Thanks for the back up.”  He snaps out and Derek snorts.  He can’t seem to contain it any longer and his laughter rings out strong and loud in the bathroom.  Stiles scowls ferociously.  However, listening to Derek it’s contagious and it’s so good to hear that Stiles can’t hold back the smile that breaks out across his face and then he starts to giggle.. ahem laugh manfully, picturing his Dad’s face as he’d walked into the bathroom which becomes outright laughter as he then tries to picture what his own must’ve looked like.  Oh the horror.

 

Stiles and Derek fall into each other’s arms, their bodies shaking, this time not in passion.  It takes a long time before they can even meet each other’s eyes without snickering.

 

“So much for Dad not knowing about my sex life.  I’m just grateful Cora’s at Erica’s tonight because you know she wouldn’t let this go for like.. forever and ever.”  Stiles murmurs, closing his eyes as his head tips back into the spray of water as Derek nuzzles and nips at the long line of his neck.  His hot tongue tracing over the claiming bite scar making Stiles shudder.

 

“I didn’t get to finish what I started.  Now where were we?”  Derek whispers into his ear before slowly sliding down Stiles’ body, kissing and biting at pale flesh, tonguing the milk chocolate moles that are scattered over his mate’s skin with hot velvet licks. 

 

“Study hard baby.”  He growls softly against Stiles’ skin.  “Your reward is **_my_** reward.”

 

Stiles’ cock juts out stiffly from between his thighs as he recalls the pleasure he’d felt at Derek’s hands.  Not just now, but over the past six months since Derek and Cora had moved into the Stilinski household.  Derek had seemed to make it his life’s work to worship Stiles’ body each and every day.  Many, many times.  Several times in a row.  In several different positions. 

 

He was starting to wonder if he had a fairy godmother who’d eavesdropped on his deepest, innermost desires.

 

Cora and his Dad were getting along even better than Stiles and Derek had dared hope for.  In fact, Stiles was sure that when his Dad had jokingly declared her his favourite Hale at the pack cook-out they’d had for Isaac’s birthday, Cora hadn’t just been pleased for something to lord over her brother.  Maybe their bonding was in reaction to Stiles and Derek, who though they tried, were pretty hopeless at hiding the fact that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

 

The pack meetings were very successful with Deaton and the parents joining the pack members as needed in keeping Beacon Hills safe.  Together they’d performed a healing ritual on a huge stump of a tree out in the woods, one that Deaton assured them was a powerful source of natural magic that had been compromised with a dark spirit partially awoken when it had been cut down. 

 

Stiles hadn’t wanted to admit it at the time, but the stump had unnerved him greatly.  Lydia hadn’t seemed to like it much either, moving to his side and taking his hand and when he’d looked at her face he’d realised it wasn’t so much to comfort him, but rather her, so he’d held on tight.

 

It was like something out of a dream or rather a nightmare and he could’ve sworn he’d seen glowing yellow eyes looking out at him from the large splitting cracks that ran across its huge sawn off table-like surface.  These had gradually flickered less and less brightly until a number of fireflies had weakly crawled out like they’d been stunned. 

 

Deaton and Jorge Reyes, Erica’s dad, had made sure none of them escaped and had quickly and brutally squashed them.  Almost immediately, there was a noticeable lightening in the atmosphere around the tree and for some reason Stiles felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

 

Mostly though, the meetings became real social gatherings for the pack and their families.  Much to everyone’s surprise and relief, Boyd’s Mom had come to the last one being escorted by her son and Lydia’s Mom.  Sometimes she would stare off into the distance, but her eyes weren’t vacant all the time now and Boyd tended to smile more. 

 

The closer they became the less challenges they seemed to face.  Stiles didn’t know if it was because they looked more cohesive, more threatening to outside interests that cast their eyes over the pack’s territory or they were truly gaining in power, but he wasn’t looking a gift horse in the mouth. 

 

The pack was working together so well and Stiles knew that Derek had real hope that their pack bonds would only continue to grow stronger.  Scott and Derek had seemed to reach an accord of some sort between themselves.  They might never see eye to eye over everything, but the one thing that they agreed upon was how important Stiles was to both of them.  If being more friendly to each other made him happy they would do it.  At odd times, Stiles had even caught them eye-rolling at each other in silent agreement of their amusement at something he’d said or done.  He’d snarked at them both for it, but he couldn’t hide the ridiculously huge grin that had threatened to break his face when he’d turned away.

 

The puppies still fought and bickered now and then, but not to the point they stopped co-operating with each other when it was needed or where Stiles had to step in as Alpha Mate and kick some ass back into line.  He thought Derek was right to feel hopeful for the Hale Pack’s future.  He certainly did.

 

Derek turns him to face the wall and Stiles braces his hands against the cool tiles and jerks uncontrollably when he feels Derek cup and part his ass cheeks with a natural dominance that doesn’t allow for any shyness between them for this act. 

 

His wolf doesn’t hesitate and swipes his hot tongue over his hole and Stiles shivers uncontrollably.  It burns, Derek’s stubble rasping over the delicate skin as he feasts on his flesh, probing into the silky depths.  Derek doesn’t hold back from making love to Stiles’ ass, pressing his face in tight and hard.  His mouth nips and bites, kissing and suckling his pucker so fiercely Stiles wails at the sensation.  The nubile lash of Derek’s tongue against his most sensitive anatomy quickly drives Stiles to the brink of coming.

 

“Fuck Derek.. it’s so good.  You’re so good.  I love you so much.”  Derek growls hotly and Stiles’ cock pulses in response.  He can just hear over the noise from the shower the wet slurping sounds of his mate licking into him.  Derek’s hands tighten on his cheeks almost painfully and Stiles can feel the prick of claws into his flesh and mewls in pleasure grinding his ass onto his mate’s face.  Hot panting breaths against his hole between each plunging lick is an additional torment, only fuelling his arousal higher and higher until he feels like he’s on a precipice, barely hanging on by a fingernail.

 

“Taste so good baby.”  The words are muffled against his flesh, but Stiles can hear the rawness in Derek’s voice.  He almost sounds drunk on it.  “Your scent.. God I want it on me, want to taste it all the time.”

 

Stiles moans as he feels his thighs tremble as Derek redoubles his efforts, spearing his tongue in quick stabbing motions and pushing deep inside him.  His hands scrabble wildly at the slick cool tiles and his balls feel like they’re filled with fiery lava, bubbling and boiling away ready to erupt at any moment as they rise and tighten and he’s close.  So fucking close, he’s gonna die.

 

When it can no longer be contained the sudden wrenching jerk of his heavy swollen cock as he comes takes him by surprise.  The white stripes he splashes onto the tiles washes away within moments as he pants heavily, body shuddering, shoulders heaving as he leans his head against his forearms.  Looking down the length of his body, Stiles can see his cock is flushed deep pink and slowly softening to hang gently against the nest of dark hair at his groin.

 

Derek stands quickly and gathers him in his arms, hitching Stiles’ legs around his slim hips.  He’s only barely aware when Derek squirts out a good handful of lube from the pump pack on the edge of the bath and from the movement of his hand out of sight under his ass slicks himself up. Stiles feels like the top of his head has blown off with the intensity of his orgasm.  

 

He can’t think, can only breathe in frantic gasping breaths and thank God that’s an automatic response otherwise he’d probably suffocate if he had to control that too.  The press of Derek’s cock at his puffy, deliciously abused entrance has him moaning in longing.  He wants his mate to possess him, to join with him, over and over.

 

“Make me whole.”  Stiles whispers as he strokes over Derek’s shoulders, too weak to grip him tight, lets his fingers brush over his mate’s claiming mark delighting in the shivers it draws out of his mate.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek growls his name fiercely as he pushes in and lowers his head so his forehead rests by Stiles’ claim bite.  He holds still for such a long time, buried to the root of his sex.  Stiles is spread open wide by the thick hot flesh and he can feel Derek’s cock flex in a rhythm that can only match his wolf’s heartbeat.

 

“Derek?”  Stiles questions, he watches his mate through half-lidded eyes.  Derek lifts his head and Stiles feels a jolt of fear as he sees that Derek’s beautiful kaleidoscope eyes are red-rimmed.  For the briefest moment he can faintly scent brine, but the few salty tears mingle with the shower water so quickly he can’t distinguish between them.

 

Derek shakes his head, his voice cracking.  “It’s okay baby.  I’m okay.” 

 

Stiles cups his face and leans in to examine his features more closely, moaning faintly as the shift has his insides gripping Derek’s cock tightly, he tries to ignore it.  Needs to focus.  He’s not getting anything really through their bond except..  Startled his lips part and Stiles swallows hard, feeling a lump of emotion in his throat so big it threatens to strangle him.

 

“I’m happy.  You make me so happy.”  Derek sucks in a shaky breath as his mouth curves into a tremulous smile.  “I never thought I’d feel this way again.”

 

Stiles doesn’t say anything just presses his mouth to Derek’s.  It’s not a kiss of passion.  It doesn’t demand or coerce or insist.  Stiles pours everything that he is, everything that he feels for this man into his kiss and it’s something so pure and loving that Derek cries out against his lips at the intensity, grips his ass tighter with his large hands.

 

Stiles slowly draws back and Derek watches him with a blaze of emotion in his beautiful eyes and Stiles can’t look away.  He doesn’t know where it comes from, it spills out unbidden the words that have stayed with him for such a long time, etched permanently into his memory.

 

“I don’t know what it’s like for a werewolf, I only know what it’s like for me.”  Derek’s breathing hitches as he recognises Stiles words and his eyes shine brighter than Stiles has ever seen them in the entire time he’s known his wolf.  “You’re the breath in my lungs, the blood beating in my heart, the bone under my flesh.  You bring light when I’m in darkness and even when we’re apart I’m never alone.  You’re my other half and now I’m whole.”

 

“You’re my other half and now I’m whole.”  Derek repeats the words to him and it almost feels like they have performed some ritual, given a vow to one another as a feeling of completion settles over him. 

 

Derek starts to move within him and it’s not rushed, it’s a gentle back and forth of his hips.  His cock pushing in and out of Stiles’ hole, brushing against things deep inside him that sends blood surging into his softened cock in eager response.  Just one more benefit of being bonded to his Alpha, his refractory period while not the same as a werewolf was definitely not quite human and he could almost match him.  He mentally snorts at himself. Who was he kidding? Derek was good to go at any moment, all he could do was hang on and try to keep up.

 

He can’t bear to close his eyes, even though he has to blink rapidly as the water splashes onto his face, because there’s an intensity in their coming together.  It’s not the urgent physical clash of bodies.  The pleasure he’s receiving from this more languid pace is just as fierce maybe more so because it feels like a fire is being stoked in the very core of him.  A flame of primal knowledge and intuitive understanding that fills him with a peace he never knew before.  They are simply meant to be together

 

Derek tips his head back and his eyes flutter closed.  He's so beautiful, there's a wrenching ache deep inside Stiles' chest to witness it. He’s sleek with water, dark hair plastered to his skull and long fringed lashes glisten at the tips where stubborn droplets cling.  His cheeks are flushed and Derek’s mouth is lush and red, slightly parted and Stiles groans as he sees the flickering pink tip of his tongue as he swipes over his lower lip leaving it spit-slick.  He leans in towards his wolf and gently clamps his teeth over the moistened flesh.  Tugging on it slightly, Derek groans in obvious appreciation as his eyes snap open and meet Stiles’ intent gaze.

 

Releasing it slowly Stiles brushes his mouth over Derek’s, back and forth as Derek increases the pace of his thrusts and Stiles arches his back, his thighs taut as he feels the winding tension low in his belly reach almost unbearable levels.  He’s nearly at his limit, but he knows his wolf will want to keep pushing him, further and further.

 

“Derek.”  Stiles pants out his wolf’s name, pleading, unable to put into words what he’s feeling or what he needs.  Derek seems to know and he wraps his hand around Stiles’ cock, easily supporting him against the wall with his thighs and other hand under his ass.  He thrusts harder, his hand grips tighter as he slides it up and down Stiles’ shaft, thumb swiping over the head and slit unmercifully.

 

It’s like a switch has been flicked and the mate bond which is now an almost permanent awareness between them flares stronger.  Stiles can feel both cocks being gripped tight and his ass is flexing and releasing over and over as nerve endings are stimulated with unerring accuracy by Derek’s huge cock fucking into him.  Pleasure flows over him and through him in a never-ending circuit and he can hear the mewling, begging noises he’s making that entwine with the deep growling and long keening sounds that are being pulled out of Derek.

 

“Stiles.. come for me baby.”  Derek pleads and Stiles is lost as he writhes helplessly, shoulder blades pressing back into the tiled wall as his back arches and his ass clenches tight.  He comes with a white hot blaze of sensation scorching through the base of his spine, shooting from the pulsing slit of his dick all over Derek’s abs and pecs, branding him with creamy stripes of possession.

 

Derek fucks as hard as he can while his cock is being choked by Stiles’ ass.  Stuttering powerful thrusts.  Once, then twice before finally slamming his hips into Stiles hard and pinning him in place as his low choking groan of release rises in pitch and intensity to a loud roar that echoes deafeningly around the small humid bathroom. 

 

Stiles’ head is spinning, he feels every pulse, every jet of hot come being pumped into his ass and moans softly in pure pleasure that his mate has marked him so intimately once more.  Bathing his insides with the evidence of his need for his mate.  Through slitted eyes the steaming mist seems to swallow them up and Stiles lets himself fall into it.  He feels lighter than air.  Boneless.

 

With a jolt his eyes snap open and he finds himself in Derek’s lap on the floor of the shower with his mate holding him tight, cock softening in his ass and his face pressed hard into his throat.  When or how that happened he has no idea, but raises his hands to stroke through Derek’s wet hair and rests his cheek against the top of his wolf’s head. 

 

With soft, moist kisses and gentle touches they dry each other off with big fluffy towels.  Derek wraps one around Stiles’ shoulders and tugs on the ends to bring him in close so he can kiss the tip of Stiles’ nose before he nuzzles into his throat and draw in his clean, fresh scent.  It’s just as well Derek can now control whether he knots during sex otherwise they’d still be at the bottom of the shower tied together as he can feel exhaustion creep up on him. Stiles’ arms slide around Derek’s waist and they stand in the middle of the bathroom comfortably sated and simply enjoying holding each other close. 

 

They tumble naked into their shared bed.  Derek having replaced Stiles’ old double with a king size, which Stiles often jokes was a waste of money seeing how they seemed to end up wrapped around each other by morning’s light anyway. 

 

It’s automatic now for them to get into position when they go to bed.  It had taken a long time before they’d gotten used to each other’s need to try and cover and curl around their mate.  Both trying to protect almost instinctively.

 

Stiles nestles into Derek’s side, his head resting on his shoulder as his mate wraps one arm around his back and with his other hand catches behind Stiles’ knee and draws his leg up so it’s draped over Derek’s pelvis.  He can feel Derek’s pubic hair and the velvet of his soft cock brushing against the skin at the back of his thigh, the weight of his mate’s hand rests possessively on his hip.

 

Drowsily, Stiles lets his fingers lightly stroke over Derek’s chest letting out a soft murmur when he finds Derek’s nipple and brushes it into hardness.  Derek quickly grabs his hand and kisses and nibbles on Stiles’ questing fingers.

 

“Stop that or do you want to be starting something you can’t finish?” He growls.  Stiles smirks because his mate is ever ‘up’ for more and Stiles only needs to twitch his little finger and Derek’s grabbing his hand and leading him off to their bedroom.

 

“Who says I can’t finish—“  Stiles muffles a jaw-cracking yawn by pressing his face into Derek’s chest.

 

“Uh-huh.”  Derek presses light kisses over Stiles’ eyelids and they feel so heavy he can’t seem to open them, not even a crack.  “Go to sleep baby.”

 

“hmmmm..”  Stiles mouths a sleepy kiss against the warm chest he’s nuzzling against.  He’s so drowsy, but he’s pretty sure he hears Derek against his hair.

 

“Love you so much baby.”

 

“Love you Derek.”  He mumbles as he shifts slightly trying to cover more of Derek with his own body.  “Won’t let anything hurt you.”

 

As he drifts away he feels the soft brush of lips on his and hears his mate’s whispering sigh of contentment. 

 

“I know Stiles.. I know.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Playlist for The Healing Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167765) by [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut), [SolitarianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight)




End file.
